


It’s Always Been You

by JustinitfortheLoki



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, The Avengers, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Sex Toys, Smut, Sweet Loki, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 161,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinitfortheLoki/pseuds/JustinitfortheLoki
Summary: Best of friends who love each other. Everything changes in the blink of an eye when Loki finds out her secret.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Original Characters, Loki/Original Female Character, Loki/Original Female Characters, Loki/plus size original female character
Comments: 209
Kudos: 328





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this will be and my very first try at smut. Hope it’s good. Thank for reading 💚

Pregnant. She stared at the test in her hands, like it could somehow change if she looked at it hard enough. She didn’t know what to think. She had been so careful. She never missed her shots. So many thoughts ran through her mind all at the same time that it actually hurt. 

She had honestly thought the shot would work but then again he was a different species, an actual God no less. Loki had said there hadn’t been a case of a human and a Jotun having a baby. At least from what he could find or couldn’t find actually. Loki had acted as though he didn’t think it was possible, he didn’t say he thought it was either. 

God how was she going to tell him? They weren’t officially in a relationship with each other, just casually dating, kinda, maybe. Olly didn’t even know if that was how he saw them. Best friends? Yes. Sleeping together? Yes. He was her first and so far her only, and that’s how she wanted it. She thought back to the night they went from best friends to more.

Every night almost they met at his place close to The Tower for dinner and movies. Loki had asked her about the recent guy she’d been on a few dates with. He made it clear he wasn’t a fan of his and she really couldn’t blame him after their last date.

“ oh well we won’t be seeing each other again. It wasn’t going to work out.” Things never worked out. 

“Really? What happened?” 

“Well he wanted things that I wasn’t willing to give. He also tried to tell me what I could and couldn’t do so yeah, he had to go.” 

Bill had had the nerve to say she couldn’t keep hanging out with Loki like she had been. He thought it was inappropriate. He also wanted things to turn sexual and that alone was enough for her to end what little they had together. 

“Let me guess-you had to stop seeing me?”

“Yup. 3 dates and he thought he could tell me who I can spend time with. Jackass.” She couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What did he want you to give?”

“He....wanted.....to take our relationship to a.....physical level. And I didn’t.” 

Honestly she’d only went out with him to shut Pepper up, she had set them up saying Olly needed a boyfriend.She didn’t though, not in her mind anyway. She had a great job, great friends and Loki. Sure he wasn’t a boyfriend or lover but at least she had him and she’d take him anyway she could get him.

“Darling excuse me for saying this but it seems that you always stop seeing men when they make it clear they want to take things to that level. Why is that? I mean it’s almost like you’re still a virgin.” Loki chuckled at that, not thinking it true at all. She had never said she had but then again he never asked her either.

“Do you wanna order a pizza? I’m starving. Can we get breadsticks?” Olly did NOT want to have this conversation with anyone but especially not Loki. She didn’t want him thinking her pathetic.

“No changing the topic little girl. You’ve had sex before right?” 

Olly loved and yet hated him calling her little girl. It made her so wet she could have cried. She couldn’t look at him as she felt her face get so red she was sure it could be seen from space.

“Can we please not talk about this?”

“Oh now we have to. You are my closest friend and I thought I knew everything there is to know but apparently I do not. Now please answer me little girl. Are you still a maiden?” 

That fucking smirk. She could smack it right off him.

“Yes I am okay? Yes, I am a maiden, I’m a virgin, I’m untouched.” 

She wanted a hole to open and swallow her. She dared to look at him and he had the biggest shit eating grin she’d ever seen. 

“Oh my sweet little girl. What a wonder you are. Is there a reason you have saved yourself?” 

“I just, I mean, I just don’t trust anyone enough. I want it to mean something with someone I love and trust with my life. I want the person to love me. And that love and trust takes time but guys seem to think a dinner means they have a right to sex.” 

“Sweetheart why didn’t you ever tell me?” 

“Well I guess I didn’t want you to think less of me, or that I was being silly. Actually you are the only person who does know. I’ve lied to others, made up stories about having bad sex. But to be far you’ve never actually asked me out right about my sex life. Not like I could lie to you anyway.”

“Darling I would never and will never think something like this is silly of you, I’d certainly never think less of you. You want sex to mean something more then a good time and there is nothing wrong with that.” 

That made Olly smile. She should of known Loki would understand, he always did understand her. 

“Thanks Lo.” She reached out a rubbed his knee. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him, breathing in her scent and kissing her hair. He loved her scent, she used rose scented shampoo and conditioner, and body wash and lotions that smelled of sugar. It made his mouth water. 

“Now let’s order pizza and you can pick a movie. Would you like a whiskey?” 

“Yes please? We both know I’m going to fall asleep here anyway.” 

Loki always loved when she slept over. He loved that her smell was always stronger the next day. He loved that his bed smelt of her, he loved waking up with her in his arms. He loved everything to do with Olly. It was time he made his move. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next 2 weeks went by as usual for Olly and Loki. Movie and dinner. Sometimes drink added in.Everything changed tho on that Saturday. Loki had invited Olly as a date to a party of Tony Stark’s. He hated going but had no choice. Olly always agreed to be his date but tonight, he was going to make sure was different. Loki was finally going to show the woman he wanted just how much.

As always Olly came to his place to get ready, Loki having bought her a dress for the occasion. She rolled her eyes when she saw it but also smiled, Loki knew her so well. It was a beautiful emerald green with beautiful gold embroidery along the bottom and at the ends of the long bell sleeves. The neckline showed off her cleavage beautifully. Olly didn’t wear high heels due to a bad knee injury so Loki got her beautiful flats that were gold glitter. He thought she was the perfect mixture of gorgeous and sexy. He looked to die for of course in an all black Armani suit. That suit did things to her.

The party it’s self was bearable for Loki as having Olly on his arm always made even the most horrible experiences pleasurable. He had made sure from the moment they had walked in to keep his hand on her body in any way possible-his hand on her waist, on her hip, on her shoulder or just holding her hand. He needed to feel her tonight. 

He had finally talked her into a slow dance and he made sure he held her as close to his body was he possibly could.

“You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon little girl” his voice was low and deep. If sin had a sound it was Loki’s voice she was sure of it.

“Well thank you Sir. Really tho my best friend deserves all the credit since he bought everything I’m wearing. I’ll have to introduce you sometime, I think he’d like you.” 

“Oh? Tell me about this best friend then. Is he handsome?” He had a devilish grin knowing full well he was.

“Oh my yes he is. I’d go so far as to say devastatingly handsome. Soft black hair you want to just run your fingers through. Eyes that show so much emotion and feeling. A smile to die for, killer cheekbones and an absolutely fantastic ass.”Seriously Olly loved Loki’s ass. Over the course of their friendship she’s been lucky enough to see it in all its naked glory about a dozen times and she relished every time. It was round and muscular and to her the perfect example of an ass you could bounce a quarter off of. 

“Well he sounds amazing darling.” Loki’s eyes had a glitter to them that Olly loved to see. 

“He is, and not just his looks. “ Olly smiled up at him. She felt warm all of the sudden. 

“Tell me little girl if you think him so handsome then why is it that you have not thought to try to lose your virginity to him? Surely you know he wouldn’t hurt you?” 

Olly wasn’t sure what to say. She knew telling a lie would do no good (hello!) so she took a second to think before looking into his gorgeous eyes.

“Well because. Why would someone who is the most amazing person in all of the universe see anything in me? I’m short and fat even though he hates when I say that. He can literally have anyone he wanted in all the 9 realms so I’d rather be just a friend to him thannothing at all. He’s all I have really and I know I couldn’t make it in this world or any other with out him. He’s a God for crying out loud. What would he want with a stubby virgin who knows nothing in how to please someone when he could have a goddess trained in pleasure?” 

“Oh my poor, sweet little girl. There is something thrilling in teaching someone the art of pleasure. Getting to take and make claim to, shall we say, uncharted territory. Knowing I’m the only man to see you at the height of your pleasure, hear your sweet delicate moans” he leaned down to her ear and whispered “getting to feel your unbelievably wet tight pussy grip my hard cock for dear life while I pound into you and force you to cum for me while you scream my name.” 

Olly’s heart was pounding. Loki wanted to be her first. Really? 

“Loki you’re sure? I don’t want to make a fool of myself and you’ve only seen me with my clothes on, what if I get naked and you hate what you see? I’d be humiliated and heartbroken.” 

Loki chuckled and gave the wolffish grin of his.

“We have been friends for a long time now, and I feel I must tell you that I have seen you naked. Always by accident I swear but I have. Remember our first stay in the cabin? I walked in on you in the shower and saw all of you. I’m not ashamed to say I was so turned on I had to relieve myself when it was my turn to shower. It still smelled of your shampoo and body wash. Then picturing your naked body all wet was to much.” 

Olly sallowed hard. “I’ve seen you naked too but a few times was on purpose. Ok all but like once was on purpose .” Olly had turned red at her admission. She suddenly felt like a huge pervert.

“And did seeing my naked body affect you in any certain way little girl?” Damn him.

“I may or may not have had to, take....care of some..... things.” 

Oh what wonderful things hearing that did to Loki. The thought of her touching her because of him made his cock twitch. 

“Come home with me tonight and stay the next few days love. Let me be the one to introduce you to a whole new world of pleasure. You said you want someone who you trust and love to take your maidenhead so please grant me the honor.” 

It took Olly all of half a second to give him an answer of a shaky yes. If he had asked her, she had only ever wanted to lose her virginity to him.She decided to try something she had wondered about since the first time he called her little girl. 

“Ask me again.” Looking up at him her eyes felt huge. 

“Will you give me the honor of being the first man to love you,little girl?” Loki’s face was a mix between deadly serious and extremely excited. Olly didn’t even blink even she gave her answer. 

“Yes Daddy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. It’s just smut, some fluffy smut but yeah smut.

Loki and Olly didn’t say a word as they made their way through the party so they could go back to Loki’s apartment. He refused to live in The Tower, he wanted and needed his own space that wasn’t attached to anyone else at all. He wanted no one to know anything he did outside of working with The Avengers or Shield. It was no ones business. He saw very quickly how fast gossip and rumor spread through The Tower, as fast as it did in the Court of Asgard. 

Olly didn’t live in The Tower either, she too did not like that everyone always seemed to know exactly what everyone was up to. Pepper had told her she could have her pick of any apartment she wanted as she wanted Olly close to her but even having the option of one of the more fancier apartments wasn’t enough. That’s when Tony knew Olly could be trusted-she wasn’t about to use her position to gain anything. Tony told her she was an important part of the over all team, Olly saw herself as nothing more then an office girl. The truth was she oversaw Tony and Peppers assistants keeping them in line and making sure everything got done on time and smoothly. 

Tony and Pepper watched as Loki and Olly made their way through the crowd, stopping here and there for a few words when stopped.

“Man I hope those two get together soon. Loki has been in love with her since her first day here. I think she’s good for him.” Tony had wanted to interfere in getting them together but Pepper stopped him.

“So has she. It was amazing watching those two meet for the first time.” It really had been for everyone else who had been at that meeting. The mood in the room completely changed when they had been introduced and everyone had felt it, it was impossible not to. 

“Well here’s hoping tonight love finally wins” Tony lifted his whiskey glass to Pepper who lifted her champagne.

“I swear if one more mortal stops us from leaving I will not be held responsible for my actions” Loki’s voice was low and dark in Olly’s ear. She smiled up at him.

“Can’t you just poof us back to your place? Maybe your bedroom,perhaps?” 

Loki felt his stomach tighten.

“I will as soon as we get to the outside lobby my love. To many eyes with mouths for gossip here.” 

“Loki do you not want anyone to see us leave together? I mean everyone knows I’m here with you anyway.” Suddenly she felt worried. Loki was a God and yes he had dated mortals but they had all been models. Something she was definitely not. 

“Oh love that’s not it at all. I know you work almost every single day with these people. I do not want them all badgering you with personal questions that’s all. Trust me, I’d love nothing more right now then to stand on that stage and tell every soul in here that tonight I get to claim you. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable my pet, but know that you have my permission to tell anyone you want to about what all will happen this weekend and in as great a detail as you wish.” The look on his face told Olly he meant what he said 100 percent. Loki had no problem with everyone knowing what an amazing lover he was. Olly rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Just get us to your place Daddy. I just want to be alone with you.” Loki had them in his bedroom so fast it made Olly laugh and Loki look smug.

“Your wish is my command sweet girl. Now as much as I want to rip that dress off and take you, I believe we need some.. rules.. in place before moving forward. This night is about you and your needs my dear heart, I need you speak up and not hold back. You are not to do anything with me this night that you do not want to is that clear?”Olly nodded her head but that wasn’t good enough for Loki.

“No little girl I need you to say out loud that you understand. There will be no room for misunderstandings tonight, is that understood?” 

“Yes Loki I understand.”Olly knew how Loki felt about consent- if he thought for one second someone wasn’t into whatever the action was he would stop everything immediately. 

“Good girl. Now as this will be your first time we will go at your pace and I need you to know you can change your mind at any time and all activities will stop as soon as you say. Understood?” He raised that damn eyebrow at her.

“Yes Loki I understand.”

“Good girl. Do you have anything you wish to happen? This is your night love, I’m sure you have had fantasies of this night. All you have to do is tell me your desires.” He pulled her body as close to his as he could as his eyes grew darker. 

“Uh well I’d like for you to um, well I just have always been turned on by the thought of, well ok so” she didn’t know how to say the words out loud, she’s never really shared her fantasies with anyone let alone someone she was so close with but wasn’t that the point of all this? 

“Now be my good girl and just tell me. There is no shame here, not with me, not ever.” 

Olly took a slow breath out as she calmed herself down.

“Okay. I would like it if you would tie me to your bed please. I love the idea of giving over control completely to someone and having them know what I need and when to give it to me. I want to give myself over to you Daddy, I want to be your good girl.” She looked at him with pleading eyes. “Can you do that for me? Please?” 

Loki’s cock had gotten so hard at her words that he was sure if she even pretended to reach for it he would be in huge fear of cuming. 

“Daddy will give you everything you need and more little girl. Thank you for trusting me with this. I promise to never let you down.” He kissed her hand and she felt sparks. 

“May I undress you Daddy?” 

“Soon baby I promise. Now there is the matter of birth control. Are you on any type?”

“Yes Daddy I’m on the shot so we are fine there.” 

“Perfect. Now do you know of any limits you might have? Is there any act you wish to not try this weekend? I of course am  more  than willing to do any dirty thing you wish of me to do to your incredible body.” He squeezed her large ample ass in his large hands. Gods did he love it.

“No Daddy. You can do anything you want and put anything anywhere you want.” 

Yep, he was going to cum very quickly if he wasn’t careful. 

“Now my dear sweet little girl, are you ready to begin?” He was holding her under her chin and when she said yes, he leaned down and kissed her. It took seconds for it to become very deep and heated. Both had been waiting years for this moment and to finally be here was overwhelming for both.

Loki let her undress him, something he had always loved and something she needed to do it seemed. Loki understood her wishes- by handing all control to him she intern was actually in control. Yes he was free to do as he wished but she was putting her trust in him and that was something Loki took extremely seriously. She knew with him she was safe. 

Once he was naked in front of her she couldn’t help the blush as all she could do was look at his very hard, very red cock. She knew it had to be impressive and boy did it not disappoint. She was actually worried it would rip her in half and her thoughts were written all over her face.

“Don’t worry my dear, I will make sure you are very, very ready to take me. It is going to hurt and for that, I am sorry but I promise you I will replace all pain with exquisite pleasure.” 

He laid her down making sure she was in a comfortable position before using cuffs attached to a chain to attach her to the headboard. She could hold onto the chain with both hands, he knew she would need something to ground herself to. He left her legs undone as he hoped to feel them wrapped around his waist. He made sure she was still okay.

“Now my dear little girl usually Daddy would give you a safe word and later on I will but for this there won’t be one, you say stop and we are done is that clear?” He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She spoke a soft “yes Daddy” while looking at him with such love in her eyes that Loki almost couldn’t bare to see them. He could see her heart beating in her pulse along her neck and could feel her tremor. 

He started at her lips and so very slowly started kissing her- down her neck and shoulder, along her collarbone and down to impressively massive tits. Loki took his time with both. He absolutely loved her chest, which she had zero doubt of. He knew she was very self conscious of her body so he made sure to constantly reassure her of her beauty. He also took that moment to tell her he’d been wanting this to happen to since the they had met. That shocked her. She looked at him in wonder.

“Really Loki?” He could tell by her tone she was very surprised. He lifted his head off her breast and smiled at her.

“Yes my love, I would not lie to you ever, but especially not about this. I have spent many a night in this very bed thinking of how wonderful this night would be and I am not disappointed. I know to you your body is ugly but to me it one of a Goddess. I love every single thick curve and angle of you.” 

Olly felt a tear slide down her cheek. No one had ever said anything like that to her ever. She had to close her eyes tightly for a moment before she was able to speak.

“Thank you Loki” the words were choked out full of emotion.

“Now sweet little girl I do believe it’s time Daddy gave your sweet little pussy some attention, don’t you?” 

He settled himself between her spread thighs and smiled a wicked grin before he licked her entire pussy. She tossed her back and gasped at the pleasure of the action. Loki knew she would taste devine and he was right. He brought her legs up over both his shoulders and slowly started circling her clit, while his fingers slowly stroked her already dripping lips. 

“Mmm my little girl tastes like heaven. And already so wet. Is this all for me baby? Do I do this you?” He kept his mouth very close to her while watching her reactions to his attentions.

“Yes Daddy. Only you make me wet” she said in a breathless and barley there voice.Loki hummed in response. He wanted her to cum so she could be somewhat relaxed for his cock.

He licked her tight opening a little before sinking one long graceful finger into her and he moaned at how wet and tight and hot she felt to him. When he knew she was ready he added a second finger and she bucked her hips off the bed as her moaning got louder and louder.He felt the tale tell signs her orgasm was getting closer so he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard. Olly screamed his name to the heavens and came so hard that he was worried it hurt. Feeling all her slick gush out around his fingers and on to his hand was even better. He worked her through it as she shook and gasped. 

“Oh god Daddy yes!” For a moment she blacked out but was brought back by Loki’s gentle stroking of her walls. Olly had had orgasms before but never one someone else had given her. 

Loki made his way back up her body. His cock could not get any harder if it tried. He couldn’t wait to be in her any longer. 

“Are you alright my love? Did Daddy make his little girl feel good?”

He knew she might have trouble speaking so he didn’t push when all she did was nod. 

“Are you ready Olly? Are you ready for me to be in you?” 

“Yes Loki please. I need you in me. I need it please.” 

Loki put himself at her opening and rubbed his cock head against her getting himself wet. He wanted to watch himself breach her for the first time, watch the first time anyone breached her but he also wanted to watch her for signs of discomfort. So he did both. He slowly pushed his cock into her and thrilled at the sight. 

“Oh my little girl. You look gorgeous with my cock in you. I always knew you would.” His voice was very dark and gruff. Olly could hear him holding himself back and was thankful.

When he felt the barrier inside her he looked at her face and covered her with his body. This part he wanted to look into her eye for. He wrapped her legs around his waist and softly asked “are you ready love?” 

“God yes please.” 

This action Loki did not do slowly. He jerked his hips and broke her. She cried out and tears ran down her face that Loki slowly kissed each tear away, whispering sweet, loving words to her. When he was completely inside of her Loki waited for her to adjust. 

“Are you ready? I need to move now and it’s going to hurt but I swear to you it will feel wonderful soon.” 

And goddamn did it ever. His cock felt perfect. He stretched her in such a way that she never would have thought possible. The first dozen strokes or so hurt but it slowly faded. Olly had the overwhelming need to touch Loki.

“Daddy can I touch you please?” God she sounded desperate but she didn’t care. The cuffs disappeared and her small hands grabbed onto him, one in his hair and one on his back. 

“ Norns little one you feel so completely perfect on my cock. Such a good girl, taking all of me into that tight little cunt. I can’t wait to spend this entire weekend inside you. Is that you want baby? Daddy inside you for days?”

Olly was pretty sure his voice could make her cum. 

“Yes Daddy I want it for the rest of my life in me.” And she did. She never wanted this to end with him. 

“I’m afraid your cunt just feels to good baby so I need you to be a good girl and cum all over Daddy’s cock. Can you do that for me? Cum for me sweet girl, give it to me.” Loki quickened his pace and started rubbing her clit with his thumb. Olly screamed for him, it was all so overwhelming and intense. Right as he felt her start to tighten down on her Loki whispered into her ear that he loved her then bit down on her earlobe and that did it. She shattered into a million pieces. Her cunt actually clamped so tightly onto his cock that it hurt, but it made Loki cum harder then he could ever remember doing. She gushed all over him he pumped rope after rope of himself into her. Knowing he was the first and only to cum in her made it all that much better. 

Finally when they had both calmed down more Loki laid his side so he wouldn’t hurt her and held her head under his chin. He loved her warm body pressed into his. He loved feeling the combination of both their cum on his cock. But most importantly Loki loved her. 

“Was that to your satisfaction my sweet?”

“Oh good lord yes.” She couldn’t stop herself from laughing breathlessly. She pulled herself back to look at him.

“Loki it was perfect, all of it. Thank you. I’m so glad it was you. I, I love you too. Thank you for being my Daddy when I needed you most.” She didn’t try to stop the tears. She knew this was something to be emotional about and that it was okay. 

“My darling it was absolutely my pleasure. Thank you for trusting me. Would you like to take a hot bath to help with the soreness?”

“Will you join me?” 

“Of course my love.” He gently picked her up and carried her into his bathroom. He wanted her again already but knew he needed to pace himself. They had the whole weekend. 


	4. Chapter 4

Loki woke the next morning with him and Olly wrapped around each other which for them wasn’t that unusual. But this felt different, it felt stronger and better than it had before. He wondered where they would be after last night, and definitely where the whole weekend would take them. He hoped them taking this step would lead to what he’d been wanting since they had met-her being his. Loki couldn’t say out loud what he had been wanting from her all this time. He wanted to marry her and settle down, be it on Midgard or Asgard or even Hel it’s self he did not care, he just wanted Olly. He wanted her in every single way he could have her. 

Loki hadn’t told anyone how he felt about her or what he wanted but just as with all things, his Mother knew just from looking at how he talked about Olly. God he couldn’t wait to show her Asgard. He would dress her in the finest of dresses, his colors of course. He wanted to show her off as his love, as his wife, as his very soul. 

One thing Loki had been looking into when being back on Asgard was the matter of children. He knew Olly wanted to be a mother and he knew she’d make a perfect one, she’d be just like Frigga. He could not find anything on a human and Jotun having children together but that did not mean it wasn’t possible. He knew it would be something kept secret. Jotuns looked down on humans, they were seen as insignificant creatures that would not be worthy of carrying something as powerful as a Frost Giant. Would a human even survive carrying such an offspring?Even with Loki being a runt and having a human mother didn’t guarantee the baby’s size. Would her body be to warm and cause harm to the child? What manner of complications could they run into at birth? 

Another thought he couldn’t get rid of was how gorgeous she would look pregnant, especially pregnant with his child. He wondered if her already massive breasts would get even bigger. He loved the thought of them being engorged with milk for his young. Loki couldn’t say he had a pregnancy kink because he was only turned on by Olly being pregnant by him. He had eventually pushed it out of his thoughts as he needed to take the first steps and entering into an actual courtship with Olly. 

Loki had so many thoughts it was hard for him to focus. But he calmed himself down and decided to just enjoy holding Olly, feeling her slowly breathing against his chest, the smell of her hair and the perfume she’d worn for the party. Oh Norns did he love this woman. Thor was never going to let this go.

Olly slowly woke. It took a moment to realize where she was, but when she looked up and saw Loki looking at her with love and warmth and happiness she grinned so hard it hurt. 

The over all day was spent with Loki making her her favorite breakfast of pancakes and bacon, only letting her wear one of his dress shirts and nothing else. Loki only wore black silk pajama pants that made him look every inch the god that he was. 

Loki continuously called her Little Girl, knowing she loved it, while Olly only called him Daddy. It felt like the right thing to do since the whole weekend was about sex. But Olly felt it on a deeper leave then that. For the first time in her life she felt completely cared for. Loki took care of any and all need she might have. She thought it was amazing watching how much pleasure he took in taking care of her. She could tell Loki took the role of a Daddy very seriously, even if she didn’t know that much about the actual lifestyle it’s self. For whatever reason it just felt right for her to call him Daddy. 

Even tho she was sore from the night before, she couldn’t get enough of Loki. She acted like a sex starved maniac and believed that maybe she was. They would go at each other whenever the mood hit them, and it did a lot that weekend.

Loki helped her learn how to please him with her mouth, something she was worried about. It can be intimidating sucking a cock for the first time but when it’s a cock of a God who’s had sex with actual Goddesses , it makes it that much worse. But Loki was patient with her and showed her everything he loved. 

“It’s okay little girl, just don’t bite me and it’ll be fine.” 

She placed Loki’s hand on her head herself so he could guide her up and and down his length. He slowly pulled her up and down, he didn’t want to choke or hurt her. He told her when to hollow her cheeks and how to use her tongue. Loki didn’t think it could get much better until out of nowhere Olly pulled her head back, removing her mouth off his cock. She smiled at him and had the look of pure mischief in her eyes. 

“What is it sweet girl? You look as though you have something in mind?” 

Olly kept her small hand wrapped around the base of his cock. She closed eyes and drew in a deep breath and before he knew what had hit him, Olly had taken his entire cock down her throat. Loki yelled and fisted the sheets under him, his head snapped back and eyes closed tight. She slowly drew her head back up until just his tip was between her lips before taking him completely once again.Loki forced himself to open his eyes and look at her. She was staring right at him and loving every second of what she was doing. The third time she took him in again she stayed still and swallowed around his cock.

“Oh fuck yes Olly!” Loki came like a rocket. He felt he should have been embarrassed but it felt so good he didn’t care. Finding out Olly clearly had zero gag reflex was an amazing discovery. She swallowed every drop of cum he gave her, loving the taste of him, loving that she affected him so strongly.When she finally pulled his cock from her mouth Loki was a panting mess. 

“Was that okay Daddy?” she asked in a sweet and innocent voice while fluttering her lashes at him. 

“Oh little girl that was the best in all the 9 realms. Who would have ever guessed my sweet girl had such a talent.” He was still breathing heavy from how hard he had came as he lovingly stroked her cheek and gave her a passionate kiss that led to him fucking her senseless before they both passed out in each other’s arms feeling completely blissed out. 

She had completely shocked him again Sunday night by telling him she wanted to try anal as well. He wasn’t so sure if she was ready for that just yet. 

“Sweetheart that usually takes some training first. As much as I’d love nothing more than to be balls deep in your luscious ass Daddy doesn’t want to damage you. How about we work up to that and for now, let’s use a toy to begin alright?” 

Olly readily agreed, she trusted his judgment on such matters. 

Loki had always known Olly trusted him, she had from the moment they had met, but the level of trust she gave him over the whole weekend made his heart swell. Whatever sexual path he led hershe very gladly followed him down. She was willing to do anything with him no matter how dirty. By The end of the weekend they had fucked on every flat surface in his apartment. The kitchen, living room, bedroom and of course the bathroom reeked of sex and sweat. 

Both hated when they had awoken and it was Monday morning. They had to join the real world again. Loki didn’t want to let her go. Couldn’t they just stay in his apartment? Fuck going to work, fuck The Avengers, fuck everything. He just wanted her. It was like he had gone to Valhalla without having to die. 

Loki walked her to her office at The Tower, ignoring everyone giving them the eye. Olly noticed everyone staring at them and couldn’t help but feel a little self conscious about it.

“Pay no attention to them little girl, they are just jealous that I am with the most beautiful creature on Midgard.” Loki whispered in her ear, making her giggle.

“Yeah because that’s what it is. Lunch later as usual, I mean if you aren’t busy or already have plans. If you do it’s okay I mean I understand you are a busy man so”god she was rambling. She didn’t know where the weekend had left them. Was it just a weekend only type thing and they were just friends again or were they now something more?Loki cut off her babbling with a chuckle.

“Lunch as always my sweet. I will never be to busy for my little girl, not now not ever.” He kissed her full on the lips not caring at all who saw them. Let them see who she now belonged to. As far as Loki was concerned she belonged to him, as he belonged to her. 

Their lunch never happened though. Tony called an emergency meeting, one Olly and Pepper had to be at along with all Avengers. 

“We have finally discovered the exact location of the Hydra base in Brazil. We will be leaving in about 30 minutes and I don’t know when we will be back. I have no idea what all we will find when we get down there but from what I can gather it’s not pretty. They have been doing human testing with certain mutant genes, using kidnapped people from all over the world. Once we take over the base it’ll be up to us to get everyone back home where they belong so I hope none of you have any plans because this could take a while.”

Olly and Loki looked at each other, both hating the thought of being apart, but especially after the weekend they had just had. 

“Rain check on lunch love?” Loki looked at her softly with regret on his face. 

“Of course. I’ll be right here when you get back. Go get the bad guys and save lives. Just. Just promise me you’ll back okay?” She couldn’t stop the tears, she knew it was silly since he was a God but she still worried for his safety, something that made Loki love her all that much more.

“Always my sweet, I will always come back to you. “ he kissed her gently and hugged her one last time before he walked onto the quinjet. 

Little did either know just how much their lives would change when he came back from the mission. 


	5. Chapter 5

An hour into the flight Thor sat down beside Loki. Loki knew this was coming and Norns was he not looking forward to it. 

“So brother, things seem to have taken an interesting turn with you and Lady Olly.” Loki couldn’t think of a time Thor had smiled as big as he was at that moment.

“Yes, they have.”Loki was in no way going to make this easy for Thor. But at the same time a small part of him did want to talk about it with him, he knew what hardships came with loving someone from Midgard.

“I am so happy for you Loki. It’s been very clear how you both feel about each other since you first met, and Lady Olly is a wonderful person. You can see her feelings for you when she looks at you.”Loki knew Thor was honestly happy for him. He had asked many times over his and Olly’s friendship when he was going to make his feelings known but Loki always brushed the question off. Now tho, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

“Brother I feel, while I am overjoyed about what has happened I have some fears. Her life will be over in the blink of an eye, I don’t know if I can survive losing her now that I have her. I’m scared of screwing everything up. I’m afraid of scaring her because all I can think about is making her my wife, I have since the day we met. I want to have a family with her, she wants to be a mother but I can’t find any cases of a human and Jotun having a child together. Thor I would do anything to make her happy. I want to take her to Asgard and meet Mother. I want everyone in all the 9 realms to know she is mine. She’s completely and totally taken over my heart.”Loki actually felt better getting everything off his chest. 

“Brother that is incredible. I understand not wanting to frighten her with marriage but I truly believe she would marry you in a heartbeat if you only said the words. As for out living her, I believe Mother can and will help you. I can’t see Lady Olly turning down immortality to be with you. As for children well, you know very well just because there’s nothing saying humans and Jotuns haven’t had children doesn’t mean they can’t. But Loki there are so many ways one can become parents. And I know any child, no matter how they come to you, you and Lady Olly would love with all your hearts. You worry over things when you should just be happy right now. You have the woman you have loved for years brother, it’s okay to enjoy it.” For all his faults Thor did always make Loki feel better at times and this was one. He was right, he did need to just enjoy this. 

“Thank you Thor.” Loki actually clapped Thor on the shoulder.He knew his brother would be happy for him but he worried what the others would said. They all cared for Olly and he wondered how they felt about her choosing to be with him. He didn’t have to wait long.

“So you and Olly finally stopped dancing around being in love?” Tony had a smile on his face when he spoke, surprising Loki.

“Yes we have.” 

“Good. It was about time you two got together. Just promise me you won’t take her back to Asgard and not let her visit once the wedding happens. And we better all be invited.” 

“Yes of course.” Loki didn’t know what else to say. He never thought any of the avengers would approve or that they knew how he felt for Olly. Nat spoke up next.

“Are you going to get her a traditional engagement ring or are there different customs on Asgard?” 

“Well actually there is a ring of our Mothers that I think would be perfect.” He turned to look at Thor.

“Do you think she would consent to me giving it to Olly?”

“I know she will. She always told us it was to be for that purpose. I think Lady Olly will love it. The ring as meaning, and that’s something Lady Olly holds dear.” 

“If you’re worried she will say no, don’t be. She would marry you right now on the Quinjet. That girl is so in love with you it’s kinda gross.” Nat had known Olly was hopelessly in love with Loki the moment they first set eyes on each other. Hell even Bruce knew and he was clueless when it came to that sort of thing. 

“Not that I would have let it stop me but I am glad you all are on board with me being with Olly. I know she deeply values all of you and it would break her heart. You have my word as the prince of Asgard that I will never do anything to hurt her ever.” Loki bowed. Everyone knew from Thor that swearing something as being from Asgard meant a massive deal, taken extremely seriously. 

Tony clapped his hand together “All right then good. Now with that handled, let’s go over a game plan here with Hydra shall we?” 

It became very apparent to everyone this mission was not going to be quick as soon as they landed. The compound was 5 times the size as they first thought, meaning there would be even more people they would have to help get back to their families. But first they had to take out Hydra. 

Once on the ground Loki immediately went into warrior mode. He loved the thrill of battle, his mind saw it as a giant puzzle to work through. He could always anticipate his opponents next move before they even knew what it was going to be. He could tell this would be a mission lasting weeks, not days. 

The next night as Loki sat down on his cot on the Quinjet, he sent Olly a text, hoping she would get it. He wanted her to know he was thinking of her. He went to sleep with dreams of her. He just wanted to get back to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope this finds you all hanging in there! The world is a little scary right now I know. But I hope this small story is bringing you some form of entertainment.

The first 3 weeks without Loki was hell. She couldn’t sleep very well at all. She had missed him so much that she had asked Loki by text if it was okay to sleep at his place. She blushed when she sent it, god she didn’t want him to think her pathetic or insane. But Loki being Loki it stroked his ego in a way that made whatever she wanted to do seem completely fine. His smell calmed her, helped her relax. 

He stayed in contact with her as much as he could, keeping her up to date on how the mission had been progressing. She was grateful for the contact, even when it was just a one word text. 

She had started not to feel good at week 4 and by week 6 she was miserable. Always hungry. Always tired. Always seemingly to be nauseated. Mood swings that caused her to cry at the dumbest of things. When she was crying her eyes out over a ladybug, she decided she needed to talk to someone. So she went to the only person she trusted to go to-Pepper.

“Olly When was your last period?” 

Olly had to think back, getting her phone out to go over her calendar. 

“Well it would seem I haven’t had one since the week before the party.” Olly felt nauseous and light headed. 

“Come on, there are tests on the medical floor. You need to take one now.”

And so here she was, looking at a stick she’d peed on that was now telling her she was pregnant. What the fuck would she do? What would Loki do? Would he want a kid? With her? She was just a little mortal. Nothing special. He was a God for fucks sake. 

Taking a deep breath, she told herself to focus. She knew one thing for sure, no matter Loki’s reaction she wanted this baby, and nothing would get in her way.If Loki walked away yes she would be heartbroken but she’d always have a part of him. She hoped the baby would look like him, the thought of it making her smile. 

Then the thought of having a baby that’s part frost giant hit her. Can she even carry the baby to term? Was her body strong enough? God how big could this baby get? And what would happen if she delivered a blue baby around regular doctors? Oh god Shield. Would they take her baby? At that thought she found herself cuddled up on Loki’s couch in the fetal position crying. She just wanted Loki to be back. 

A week later when the Quinjet landed she thought she might faint, her heart was beating so fast. This was it, Loki would find out he was to be a father. 

The moment Loki saw her, he knew something was wrong. He rushed to her and at first was scared to touch her. But then he felt something, something he’d never felt before, an odd feeling within him that was like he was being pulled. He looked her over repeatedly trying to work out what was wrong. Then finally he saw her stomach, it was definitely more round then when he’d left. He stared at her stomach for a moment before getting into his knees in front of her. He very gently, so gently it made Olly tear up, put his hands on her new rounded middle and felt his magic connect with what he knew was a piece of his magic as well. He drew in asharp breath and looked up at Olly.

“My sweet girl? Is, is this what I think it is? Tell me are you..” he couldn’t finish the sentence, he couldn’t say the words just in case it wasn’t true. He had a tear rolling down is hopeful face as he looked up at her. All Olly could do was smile down at him, she hoped this meant he was happy. She nodded yes and hugged Loki to her as he wrapped his arms around her. 

The other Avengers all just stood and stared at whatever was happening in front of them. Thor knew immediately, he was the god of fertility as well as thunder.Thor could have burst with happiness.Finally Tony couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Okay would someone like to tell us what’s going on? It seems like something big might have happened here.” 

Loki raised back to his feet and turned to everyone with the biggest smile in history on his face.

“It would seem that my lady love has been blessed by the Norns and we are to be parents.” 

Thor roared with excitement. He stepped over to the happy couple and offered his congratulations. Loki turned to Thor.

“Brother would you mind checking on the babe for me? I know it’s been a while since you’ve used that skill but it would ease my mind until we can get to Asgard and have Olly looked over properly.”That made Olly furrow her brow. Get to Asgard? Who would look over her properly? And what was Thor getting ready to do to her? 

Thor smiled at her and put his right hand up, it had started to glow gold.

“My dear sister, my I please place my hand on your stomach so I can check on the little one? One of the many gift of being the God of Fertility is I can let you know how the wee one is doing, I can even tell you the gender if you’d like?” 

Loki said yes before Olly could even blink. She nodded her head at Thor, moving her arms so he could have access to her. The moment he touched her she gasped at feeling his magic following through her whole body. She couldn't help but giggle as it felt like a million bubbles rushing through her all at once.

“Well I am very happy to say that the babies are doing very well. He and she are very strong already.” 

Olly and Loki stared at him like he was insane. 

“Forgive me brother but did you say babies? As in more then one?” Loki was finally able to choke out while Olly just kept on starring at him.

“Yes, a healthy girl and boy. Loki if you try I believe you can communicate with them yourself, I can already feel your magic within them.” At that Thor turned around. Everyone was looking at him with their arms crossed and a few raised eyebrows.

“Oh yes, I’m not just the God of Thunder, also God of Fertility.” He gave an embarrassed smile before turning back to the happy couple.

“Loki we need to get back to Asgard as soon as possible.” 

“Hey wait! You’re all just leaving?” Tony didn’t want all of them to just leave. 

“Tony I am sorry but my sister needs to be on Asgard. Your doctors are not equipped to deal with this pregnancy.” 

“Why are you calling Olly your sister all of the sudden?” 

Thor smiled brightly “Well because now she is, she is carrying my niece and nephew. She has forever become a part of my family now and I couldn’t be happier.” 

Tony took hold of Thor’s arm, getting serious and lower his voice.

“Look Thor I need you to be straight with me. How much danger is she in? Human twins are hard enough but add in your brothers genes and, well is she going to be okay? Look Olly is important to me as a friend and I need your word nothing will happen to her. Promise me Thor.” 

Thor placed his hand on his heart and gave Tony the official oath of Asgard, something Tony knew was taken extremely seriously. 

“So do you think this means the wedding will be moved up?” Tony smiled seeing that Olly was glowing, radiating happiness. He was going to miss her but if anyone deserved to be happy and be a Princess it was her. He just wanted her happy.

Thor chuckled. “I’m sure it will be happening much sooner than before yes. Our Mother will be beside herself with joy. I’m hoping Father will be too since these are the first royal grandchildren. He and Loki’s relationship is better then it was so I have faith this news will be greatly received by all.” 

Loki took Olly to her apartment to pack whatever she wanted to take with her explaining she wouldn’t be able to come back to Midgard until after the babies birth, and even then he wasn’t sure about that. He had a tender relationship with Shield, he couldn’t be sure they wouldn’t take the children. Loki would burn all the 9 realms if that happened. 

“We will also be very busy planning the wedding my love, and I shall see to it personally that it is exactly how you want it, no matter what. I swear to you anything your heart desires I will make happen.” 

Olly smiled him. 

“So is this your way of proposing to me? I’m pregnant so no moonlight and roses?” Her tone and smile where teasing. She wanted to marry him so she didn’t care. Loki put down her bag and took her hand.

“I’m sorry my love. I must confess to you that I have wanted to marry you since I first laid eyes on you in that meeting. I honestly wanted to ask you right then and there but I didn’t want to scare you. I have loved you since that day Olly, and I’m sorry I waited so long to finally let my feeling be known. Now I do plan on giving you a proper proposal once we are on Asgard, there’s a certain ring that is in the royal vault that I think is perfect for you my sweet little girl.” He gave her a deep kiss, relishing her feel and taste. He poured all the love and feeling into kissing her that he could. When he broke away from her, he put both hands into her stomach and rubbed.

“How is Daddy’s sweet girl feeling? Have you been sick?”

“Yeah I have. I had a few days here and there where I just stayed in bed because I was just to nauseous and I’ve been so tired. I’ve also felt like I can’t eat enough but I guess with two babies being in there it makes sense.” She laughed. Holy shit twins. Maybe that’s why it seemed like she was already huge. 

“Let’s get you to Asgard love. I want my Mother to examine you as soon as possible, not that I don’t trust Thor mind you but it would make me feel better.” 

“Loki, are your parents going to be happy? I mean I’m just a mortal, I’m nothing in comparison with Gods. What if they hate me? What if they don’t think I’m good enough for you?” She had started to cry. She couldn’t help it with being worried on top of the hormones.

“My love they will love you! Mother will be thrilled to have you as the daughter she always wanted. And Father will take time to warm up yes but I know if anyone can win him over it’s you. His attitude towards humans is not what is most others in the 9 realms love. And I have to admit our relationship has slowly been improving. But I dare say since our twins are the first royal grandchildren I can’t see them being anything but happy. And I know that all of Asgard will love their new Princess Olly.” 

Olly had never in the whole time she’d known Loki really put much thought into him being a Prince since he was just Loki to her. So she’s never thought that being with him would make her a Princess.

“ Holy shit I’m going to be a real, actual Princess. Holy shit.” 

Loki gave a light chuckle.

“Watch your language little girl or Daddy will have to take you over his knee.” He gave her that raised eyebrow of his and she snorted.

“I believe we have everything love, let us return to the tower so we can leave for Asgard.”

Olly was nervous but knew Loki was right- the twins needed to be on Asgard. She couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed at the moment. Her life had completely changed in what seemed like overnight. And there were many more to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Saying goodbye to everyone at The Tower was hard. They had all become very important to Olly in the 3 years she had worked there.She wasn’t close to her family, she didn’t get along with her parents because she didn’t go into the family construction business like they had planned for her. Her older brother and sister resented her leaving because that meant they had to work more with her being gone. She wondered if she should call them to tell them but she decided against it, they only ever called to bitch at her and ask if she was done being stubborn and if she was ready to come home yet.

Another big problem with her family was Olly refused to date the son of her fathers business partner, a boy she hadn’t liked from childhood. For whatever reason their parents had decided for them that they’d make a great couple even though Olly was completely against it. She had suffered through horrible dates with Will has a teen and in her very early 20s. Will being the dick that he was has always just assumed that Olly would come to her senses and throw herself at his feet, something Olly had said would happen over her cold, dead body. 

Man her family would shit a kitten if they knew what was happening now. Marrying a Prince from a different planet and having his babies while going to live in a beautiful castle. Olly just hoped it didn’t screw anything up. She was worried she would embarrass Loki in front of all of Asgard, more importantly his parents who happened to be the one and only fucking Allfather and Allmother. Okay, no thinking about that now, you’ll puke if you do, Olly had to calm down. Loki sensed she was off.

“Love are okay? You look rather green.” 

“Oh I’m sorry Loki just a little nervous and that made me nauseous. I’m okay I swear.”

Steve walked over to her and asked for a word in private. 

“Olly are you sure this is what you want? You don’t have to do anything you might not want to.”What did he mean? 

“Steve of course I want to go with Loki, I love him.” She looked at him confused. 

“I just don’t want you to jump into anything just because you’re pregnant. I want you to know that we would all help you however we could. I would help you in anyway that I could.”

That confused her. What did he mean? 

“What does the mean? What are you trying to say?”

Steve let out a heavy sigh.

“I’m saying if you don’t want to go to Asgard, you can stay here and you wouldn’t go through this alone Olly. I would be here for you every step of the way, even after they are born. I wouldn’t leave you, at all.” 

Well Jesus Christ on a pogo stick. 

“Steve that is very kind but I’m going to Asgard and I’m marrying Loki and having a family with him. But it’s good to know our kids will have Captain America as an Uncle.” She hoped her point was made clear. She watched his shoulders slump.

“Alright. Just please be carful. I’ve always known you loved him but I guess I had hoped I was wrong. Probably why I never said anything to you. Let us know how you’re doing please?” You gave him a nod as Loki came up behind you, placing his hand on your shoulder.

“We need to go love.” Loki was looking right at Steve when he spoke. He had always known of The Captains feeling for Olly, he looked at her with great longing and always looked away when her and Loki where beside each other.

“I’m ready, just saying goodbye to Steve” she turn back to Cap one last time.

“I promise I’ll keep you guys all in the loop, like I said it’s good to know the babies will have so many aunts and uncles to love them. Take care Steve.” As they walked a way Loki couldn’t help but look at The Captain and smile over his shoulder. She was his, and always would be. He whispered into Olly’s ear

“Did he finally confuse his feeling my sweet?” Olly was shocked.

“You knew he had feelings for me?”

“Yes, for a while now. He made it pretty obvious, watching you with that poor puppy dog look. I’m surprised you never noticed.” 

“Well I kinda have only had my eye on you since we met, and I never would have guessed he’d be interested in me. Hell I don’t get what YOU see in me , let alone anyone else.” 

She kissed his check and after more hugging and goodbyes, she wrapped her arms tightly around Loki and buried her face into his chest keeping her eyes closed like he had told her to. In a matter of seconds she was on a different planet. And after being on Asgard for only a few seconds, she found herself in a gorgeous golden room, puking her guts up. 

“Oh sweetheart! Are you alright? Here love sit for a moment.”Loki summoned a chair out of nowhere and sat her down while also cleaning up her mess, something she thought would come in handy. He handed her a bottle of water and a cold wet rag, she gave him a great full smile.

“You are going to come in very handy during this pregnancy babe.” She couldn’t help but giggle. Loki actually giggled back at her, completely forgetting about anyone else being in the room.

“I shall do my best to earn my keep my lady.” He actually bowed to her, this time making her really laugh. They both heard a throat being cleared and look up. Olly saw a giant man dressed in all gold with a sword that was taller than her and caused her eyes to get huge, she hadn’t realized they weren’t alone. 

Loki had kneeled down in front of her chair, and he saw The Warriors 3 and Sif standing back farther from Heimdall. Oh joy. 

“Welcome to Asgard Lady Olly. And may I congratulate you on the wonderful news of our newest Prince and Princess.” He gave her a bow and a very warm and welcoming smile.Loki had told her about him but seeing him in person was kinda overwhelming. He was like a golden mountain that happened to be human. She gave him a bright smile.

“Thanks you Sir, it’s an honor to meet you.”By now Sif and 3 warriors had made their way closer. Loki didn’t not like the look on their faces. 

“Welcome back to Asgard Loki. And who might this be that you have brought back with you?” Olly knew who he was immediately. Fandral, the guy who thought all woman wanted him. 

Thor spoke up so Loki could help Olly stand.

“Everyone this is my sister, Loki’s betrothed Lady Olly. Lady Olly this is Lady Sif and the Warriors 3- Fandral,Hogan and Volstagg.” All 4 four gave a slight head bow to her.

“Betrothed? Well congratulations Loki. Seems we will have much to celebrate with an impending wedding and birth.” Volstagg seemed like the nicer one of all of them. Sif looked like she didn’t want to be there at all while Hogan was just taking everything in. Back on her feet and feeling better Olly gave her own small bow and smiled.

“Thank you very much. It’s an honor to meet such great warriors as yourselves”She already felt out of place. These people were clearly above her, in every way. And the first thing they saw her do was puke. Great. As if sensing her thoughts Hogan spoke.

“Do not worry about getting sick my Lady, the Bi frost does that to all expectant mothers.” Olly felt better after that.She didn’t want to look like just some stupid human. Finally Loki spoke up.

“Let us all make way to the palace, I’m sure my love would like to freshen up before we meet with Mother and Father at tonight’s feast.Come sweetheart, let’s get you into the carriage alright?” 

As Loki helped her it was hard not to notice everyone watching her and Loki with a slightly surprised look. Well everyone but Sif, she just looked extremely agitated. Once they had left Fandral turned to Thor.

“So your brother is actually in love with a mortal. And he kneeled to her! She must be one special woman.”

Thor nodded “That he is. Loki loves her with all of his being. And Olly is special, she and Loki were made by the Norns for one another.”Sif snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. Thor noticed she didn’t look pleased at all.

“Something you have to say dear Sif?” 

“Nothing at all Thor. We need to make our way back now.” She got on her horse and left, not waiting for the others who all looked at each other in confusion. 

“What’s wrong with Sif?” Volstagg spoke. Sif was not pleased at all.

“I have no idea. Come, let’s make our way.”

The carriage ride was beautiful. Loki named off things to Olly as they went by. He was thrilled to show her his home, and he hadn’t realized how much he’d actually missed being there.He was thinking of all the different places he wanted to show her when she turned to him.

“I’m sorry I made an ass of myself in front of your friends back there Loki.” She blushed thinking back on it.

Loki furrowed his brows in confusion.

“You did no such thing Love. You are pregnant, it can’t be helped, and as Hogan said, all women in your condition get sick. His wife got sick every time with every pregnancy, as has Volstagg’s. I was shocked to see Heimdall smile like he did, I haven’t seen him smile like that for anyone else except my Mother in all my 2,000 years.” he gave a laugh at that. 

Olly stopped smiling.” I don’t think Sif was thrilled to see me at all.” 

Loki knew this conversation was going to have to be had, with them now being back at the palace for what would be a long time. 

“Olly I have to tell you something. When I was younger, Sif and I had a, Uh well I guess it could be called a relationship but I believe the term your people would use is friends with benefits. No one ever found out about it, as she didn’t want anyone to know. She was worried people would think she had slept with me to get to where she is. We saw our “relationship” differently from one another, she thinking it was serious and I thinking it was a bit of fun. When she said she wanted us to court in public for all to know, I said no. It didn’t end on good terms, obviously and she has hated me ever since. I’m sorry my love, everything has happened so fast that” Olly cut him off.

“Oh honey it’s fine, everything happened pretty fast today, it’s not like you had time to stop and say “Hey you’re gonna meet my somewhat ex who hates me so she’s gonna hate you too.” That was one reason Loki loved her,others would have been upset, but not Olly. He nodded while in thought.

“Okay so Sif and I won’t be best friends or anything. Maybe one day though she will not hate me as much.” 

“My dear sweet little girl. Daddy is always amazed at your kindness toward everyone.” He kissed her forehead.

“I must say though I am surprised by her coldness, I thought by now she would have let it go. As I said, it wasn’t an actual relationship. We never went on what you call dates or anything, it was purely physical. I never lied to her about my feelings, I liked when we spent time together of course but I did not lead her on.” 

Olly couldn’t stop herself from asking why they had stopped sleeping together. She wasn’t jealous in anyway but very curious.

“Well one night she saw me with someone else, a Princess from another realm who’s family was visiting. I had shared a few dances with her and was going to show her the gardens. Sif found us and scared the girl back into the palace. I hadn’t any idea she felt the way she did or I wouldn’t have let our arrangement go on for as long as it did, even tho it was only for about 6 months. I do have to say though that about a year ago, when Thor and I came back for a Yule celebration I was rather drunk and one thing led to another and I woke with Sif next to me. I honestly did not mean for it to happen and it shouldn’t have. I’m sure that’s what today was about. Again my love I am sorry, and please believe me when I say I have zero feelings what so ever for her. You are my heart, my very soul.” Loki looked at her pleadingly, hoping she believed him. Thankfully she did.

“ I know that. I’m not worried Loki. I know you love me.” She kissed him deeply, her hand making its way into his hair, running her nails on his scalp that he absolutely loved. They felt the carriage stop and pulled apart breathless. 

Olly could see the palace and was in awe. It’s was even more beautiful than she ever imagined. She was glad when she didn’t see Loki’s parents out front waiting, though she wasn’t sure why she thought they would be. Probably just nerves in general. Loki helped her out of the carriage and turned to some servants to let them know all bags were to go to his chambers. She could not stop looking around in wonder. She knew she probably looked like an idiot but hell, it was The Palace of Asgard! She was on a list of maybe like 10 names of humans from Earth that had gotten to see it, hell had gotten to be on Asgard! 

Walking through the grand hallways was just breathtaking. Olly tried not to pay attention to everyone watching her, but it was kind of hard to miss, especially being watched and then whispered about. 

“Do not mind them little girl, for the women are jealous of your beauty and the men are jealous that it’s me you are with.”You could tell from his voice that Loki actually believed what he was saying. If people could only see the sweet, tender and loving side to him they’d think so differently about him. 

“Are you sure it’s not that I’m a lowly human?” At that Loki stopped and turned her to look at him.

“Never say that about yourself ever again Olly. There is nothing and could never be anything lowly about you. You are my Queen and soon to be Princess of Asgard. Do not ever think yourself to be less than anyone, understand?” His tone left no room for argument.

It felt like the walk to his chambers took forever, she wondered if there was an official map she could get, she could tell she’d get lost in a heartbeat in the place. 

“We are almost there my love. How would a nice bath be? I can have food brought to us, if you’re hungry?” 

That made Olly smile for some reason.

“Can I eat while in the bath?”

“Yes my love you may. What would you like? Do the babies have any requests?” 

Olly stopped walking, she took Loki’s hands and placed them on her stomach. She knew he probably wouldn’t be able to feel them move yet but Thor said he’d probably be able to communicate with them through magic.She reminded Loki about it, and told him to try.

Olly couldn’t help but giggle, she felt the millions of bubbles again in her body while she watched Loki’s face light up as his magic connected with the twins. Olly stopped giggling when she saw a tear fall down Loki’s cheek, he looked at her in wonderment.

“I can feel them. They are asleep but I can feel they are happy. Oh my love, this is amazing.”He leaned down to kiss her, just as someone came around the corner.

“Loki! I heard a rumor you were back! I thought you have already came to see me by now.” The girl actually pouted at him and Olly had to roll her eyes. Oh goody, another fuck buddy to hate her.

“Marie. I was just escorting my betrothed to our chambers. My love, Marie, Marie, this my soon to be wife, Olly.” 

Olly nodded her head and smiled, saying hello.

“Oh so you’re Loki’s little..... Midgardian pet. I’m sure he told you all about me.”Her smile was clearly one of royalty, one that reeked of snobbery.Olly just kept being as friendly as possible.

“No I’m sorry, in our 3 years of knowing each other your name has never once came up. My love I’m very hungry and tired, may we please get to our chambers?” 

“Of course sweetling, we are almost there. Goodbye Marie.” And with that Loki swept her off and down the hallway. She ventured a look back at that Marie who was glaring at her. It made Olly laugh.

“Okay so I know your have lived a very long time, but babe, can we make it to your chambers without seeing anyone else you’ve slept with?” She had a teasing smile that Loki was thankful to see. He laughed.

“I think you mean OUR chambers love and yes I promise. Here we are actually.” 

Beautiful black and gold double doors opened on there own to welcome them in.They walked into what Olly would call a foyer and then into a very large living room. The floors were dark wood, a massive stone fireplace took up a part of a wall that was covered in large black bookcases, of course. A gorgeous couch of green velvet was in the center, along with green velvet high back chairs. A very large animal pelt was on the floor and Olly couldn’t wait to lay on it in front of the fire. She hoped it was as soft as it looked.Over by a set of double doors that lead to the balcony sat a small table with 2 chairs. 

Loki led her into the bedroom and she stopped and just marveled at the bed. Massive dark wood with a gorgeous green velvet canopy. Loki’s helmet and insignia were carved onto the massive footboard. 

“You know, I always imagined your bed here when you’d say it was grand but this is just excessive Lo my god. I bet this bed could hold 8 people.” 

Loki smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m a prince love. We only have the very best.” 

Olly felt her body heat up and turned to look up at him, Loki was surprised by the wolffish grin she had.

“So tell me, how many lovers has The God of Mischief had in this bed at the same time? I can just picture it now, a pile of bodies all doing dirty things to each other at the same time. Maybe a maiden on your face as one is riding your big hard cock.” 

Loki was floored by what she was saying, he was also surprised that she had started to rub his crotch as she spoke. His head fell back while he moaned. Clearly, Olly was not in any way a jealous woman. He thanked all the Norns for his good fortune. 

“My my little girl. Does that get you wet? Thinking of Daddy fucking people in this massive bed? You are a very dirty, dirty girl aren’t you? I had no idea.”

She had already started getting his pants undone when a servant walked into the room and yelled when she saw the couple and started apologizing.

“I am so sorry my Prince! I was told you were going straight to the throne room! I came to make sure everything was ready.” The poor girl looked terrified. Olly smacked Loki’s arm, she knew he was the reason why. 

“Loki you tell her it’s okay, she’s scared to death.”Loki rolled his eyes.

“It is fine Dagney. Please make sure my Lady’s bath items are in the bath chamber please, also fill the tub up for her, and also have some chicken bought to us.” 

The servant gave a thankful bow and smile to Olly while hurrying to get everything done. Loki sighed and shook his head.

“I can’t ever be cross to any member of staff ever again can I?” 

“Nope” Olly made sure she popped the p at the end of the word. That made Loki chuckle. 20 minutes later Dagney was back with the tub full and a gorgeous spread of roast chicken and veggies. Loki dismissed her and told her to make sure all of Olly belongings were put away while she was in the tub, then she was free for the rest of the day.

In the bathroom Olly just stood dumbly starring at the pool in the middle of the room. Loki laughed at her a bit.

“It works better if you undress and get it sweetling. May I join you?” He was already naked. Olly gave him a long, slow look from head to toe, drinking in his naked form. She hadn’t seen him naked in close to 2 months and she had really missed the sight.

“Loki, my body is already changing because of the babies and I’m a little self conscious.”

“Olly the only thing that the twins can do is make you even more gorgeous then you were before. Now come love, be good for Daddy.” 

She took her cloths off, and the way Loki was looking at her, like he was starving and she was a full course meal, made her blush. He helped her into the water, it was hot, but not to much. Loki settled her into his lap while he washed her hair. Her moans of pleasure made Loki’s cock harder then it already was,which was saying something. Olly turned herself so she was straddling his lap.

“I need your cock in me Daddy, can I please have it? I miss feeling it stretch my pussy.”She sounded so sweet and innocent, even asking for something so dirty.

“You can always have Daddy’s cock little girl,absolutely any time you need or want it. Just go slowly, it has been a while since I broke you.” 

Olly slowly sunk down a few inches before pulling back up. She did this until finally she could take all of Loki into her. They both moaned at the feeling. He gripped both of her ass cheeks in his big strong hands, helping her ride him.

“Yes baby that’s it, ride my cock. Your cunt is so tight and juicy. Norns how I missed you. Yes love, take all of me.” 

“I missed you too Daddy.” 

The bathroom filled with the sounds of water splashing, Loki’s grunts and Olly’s moaning. Suddenly though, Olly looked Loki in the eyes and smiled.

“I love you Loki. I will love you for all of eternity. I can’t wait to marry you. I would have married you the day we first met if you had just asked.”

Loki’s breath caught in his throat, he knew she wasn’t just saying it, it wasn’t words spoken in a moment of lust and passion, she truly would have married him that day.

“Oh my love. You own my very heart, my very soul. To be your husband will be the highest honor I have ever received. I love you with everything I have.” 

He kissed her deeply. They started fucking each other harder, Loki lifting his hips to meet hers. Loki started stroking her clit with his thumb.

“Come on Daddy’s cock my little girl. Your orgasms belong to me, give me what is mine.” 

Her cunt clamped down around Loki’s cock so hard they both cried out, her orgasm forcing Loki into his. It seemed to go on forever. Olly thought if she wasn’t already pregnant she definitely would be now that’s for sure, she couldn’t stop her giggle from escaping. Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

“And what has made you giggle so, little girl?” 

“If I wasn’t already pregnant I definitely would be now for sure.”Loki laughed along with her. 

“I do believe you are right my darling. Come, we must ready for dinner with my parents. I am sorry we seem to have forgotten to eat our chicken.” 

Loki had dressed Olly in a beautiful Asgardian style green dress with gold embroidery and a gold cape, he knew she had been getting chilly as of late so it was for warmth more then just fashion, with the inside of it lined with a very soft fur. He also made her gold flats that were very comfortable. Loki knew Asgardian dresses would look fantastic on her, and he was right- she was a Goddess in his eyes, the most beautiful creature in all of the 9 realms. He had made sure the dress also showed off her rounded tummy, he wanted all of Asgard to know she was carrying his children and that she belonged to him and only him.

Her long red hair was in beautiful curls down her back, the front pulled back and kept in place with a gold hair clip that was Loki’s insignia, two snakes with emerald eyes. Her makeup was simple, high lighting her green eyes with gold glitter eyeshadow. 

As she looked at herself in a full length mirror, Olly felt a bit self conscious but she pushed it down. Now was not the time for it, she needed to look strong and confident in the eyes of Odin and Frigga, on top of whoever else would be at this feast. She didn’t want anyone thinking she was a weak human. She wanted this first meeting to go well, obviously wanting her soon to be in laws to like her. So she took a deep breath, straightened her back as best she could and turned to Loki.

“I’m ready baby. Thank you for this beautiful dress. And thank you for the warm cape.”He gently kissed her forehead as he lead her out of their chambers and toward the feasting hall. 

As they made it to the hall doors, he paused for a moment before being announced. 

“Ready my love?” 

Olly smiles up at him and nodded.

“I am baby, let’s do this shit.” Loki laughed at her, and was still laughing while their names were announced and the entire hall turned to look at them. 


	8. Chapter 8

Walking through the feasting hall with what felt like every single pair of eyes in the universe looking at them, Olly focused on Loki, which he told her to keep doing. Loki kept whispering dirty little nothings into her ear so she’d keep giggling, something he caught himself doing because hers was to infectious not to. 

They finally looked away from each other as they reached the head table, Loki letting go of Olly to quickly kiss Frigga on the cheek and to clap Odin on the back, which he returned.Olly was so nervous that her color changed and her eyes got huge.“Oh dear lord not now!!!” she screamed to herself. She grabbed her middle and closed her eyes, concentrating hard on calming down. All of the sudden she felt the bubbles ripple through her body, and as fast as the nausea had hit her it had disappeared. She knew it had to of been the twins doing, and she rubbed belly and thought a soft thank you to both of them. She opened her eyes and realized she was being stared at by Loki and the King and Queen. Great.

“Mother, Father,it is my honor to introduce to you my love Lady Olly. My love this is Odin Allfather and Frigga Allmother, King and Queen of Asgard and my parents.” 

Olly gave a curtsy that she had practiced while they’d gotten ready.

“It is an honor to meet you My King and Queen. I am truly humbled to be in your presence.” 

Frigga smiled brightly, she knew the poor thing was nervous. 

“Please call me Frigga. Let’s sit and talk while we eat shall we?” 

Frigga asked Olly general questions, what her hobbies had been, what books she liked. Frigga had the ability to make you feel as though it was just you and her in the room, so Olly was able to relax. She was warm and open and gentle, a trait Olly had always wished her own Mother had had. 

“Forgive me dear for asking but tell me, is Olly short for Olive or Olivia?” 

Both Odin, who hadn’t spoken to her yet, and Frigga were looking at her. Well guess it’s time to get into my family, Olly thought.

“Oh no, my name is just Olly. When I was born, my parents wanted a son so badly that they got ready for my birth as if they knew for a fact I would be. They had picked the name Oliver for me, after my grandfather. When I was born female they were both upset and were still going to name me Oliver until my grandma yelled at them and told the nurse my name was to be Olly instead.” 

Odin spoke up then “Thank goodness for your grandmother.No little girl should ever suffer such a name. How have you liked our home so far?” 

Olly’s smile widened as she looked at Odin.

“It is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen your Majesty. I can not wait for to see more. Loki has always spoke of Asgard’s beauty but I am afraid one truly can not imagine just how beautiful it is until they see it for themselves.” 

Odin and Frigga both smiled at her for the compliment and thanked her.Loki was beamingbeside her. He knew they’d love her once they met her, and he was right. 

“You must make sure to have Loki take you to the waterfall. He and Thor have loved swimming there since they were both but boys. It is a beautiful horse ride as well. Do you ride?”

“Oh yes actually. I was raised on a farm” Olly went on the explain about being in charge of her families horses while growing up and Odin was actually interested in what she was saying.

Odin was honestly trying. It surprised everyone a little just how quickly he seemed to be taking to her but Olly was grateful he was giving her a chance. She knew it was really because of Thor, him falling in love with a mortal first gave way to Loki having the same chance. Odin had missed Loki over the last three years he had lived on Midgard, his visits home having never been long enough. He wanted both sons to be home again, and if Loki had found love like Thor and Heimdall had both said, then he would welcome her with open arms if that would help get his sons home. 

“Loki said you worked for The Avengers my dear?” Frigga asked in her gentle way. 

“Yes I am an assistant to Tony Stark but I help wherever I am needed. All the Avengers are always so busy so I try to do all the smaller tasks for them so they can focus on the more important things.” 

“It takes a lot of work for anything to run smoothly, and the people working in the background are always as important as anyone else.” Odin smiled at her again, Olly thanked him. 

“Oh Loki I have that item you wanted, just tell me when you need it.” Frigga’s sweet smile at Loki spoke a thousand words.

“Actually Mother now would be perfect.” 

He took something from Frigga, kissed Olly on the cheek then made his way up to the platform where Odin’s throne sat. Olly furrowed her eyebrows and wondered what he was doing. 

“Excuse me everyone! May I have your attention please! I am so happy to be back on Asgard and back in the palace. I have missed my home, my family and friends and the people of this great land a great deal. Tonight is a special evening as I have brought my beautiful love Lady Olly home with me for the first time.” Loki looked down at her and his smile was absolutely blinding. He asked if she would please join him and she thought her heart would stop. Seeing her go pale, Odin actually stood and walked her up the steps himself, which shocked every single person in the room. Loki gave his father a grateful smile and thanked him before turning to Olly and taking her hand.

“Olly I have loved you since the first time my eyes saw you 3 years ago and since then you have become the most important person in all of the 9 realms to me. I had never known what real, honest love was until I met you. I wanted to do this the first time we met but I am doing it now,” Loki got down on both knees and held up a box with the most beautiful green emerald Olly had ever seen inside. She covered her mouth with both hands and started to cry.

“I love you so completely that for you, I will gladly kneel. Olly Marie Williams, would you do me the extreme honor of marrying me?” 

Olly screamed YES and launched herself at Loki as he stood up, thankful that he was fast enough to catch her. He kissed her passionately and held her tightly to his body as the entire hall erupted into a chorus of cheers. Loki slide the ring onto Olly’s finger and she noticed it immediately went down a few sizes to fit her finger, Loki winking at her when she looked up at him. She told Loki she loved him and said the ring was prefect when he asked if she liked it. Loki then raised a hand and the hall fell quiet once more.

“We also would like to announce that not only are we getting married but Lady Olly is also doing me the great honor of making me a father as well. She is carrying the future Prince and Princess of Asgard, the first royal grandchildren!”At that news the place seriously went crazy with cheers. Frigga and Odin ran up to the platform to congratulate Loki and Olly, both the King and Queen both overjoyed at the news of grandchildren. Loki tried to shake Odin’s hand but he was pulled into a hug instead. He had whispered to Loki his mother had guessed she was having twin girls while Odin had guessed twin boys. Loki laughed at himself for thinking they wouldn’t notice.

Odin raised his hands and the hall went silent.

“This is a joyous day for all of Asgard and for our family. Loki as your father I am proud of the man you have become. My heart is full for the love and happiness you have found. You will make a wonderful husband and a wonderful father. The Lady Olly will be a wonderful addition to this family and a wonderful Princess for this kingdom. Lady Olly, I welcome thee and look forward to having you as The Queen and I’s daughter. Three cheers for the happy couple!” 

The cheering was loud and made Olly blush, for a moment she hid her face into Loki’s side, with him kissing her head. He knew this had to be overwhelming for her but as with anything, she handled it perfectly. 

“Now let us celebrate!” 

Olly was still shaking and her stomach was going crazy. Both of the twins were very worked up, so Olly was trying to calm them both but nothing seemed to help. Frigga asked her is she could touch her belly and did so after Olly agreed. Olly was ready this time for the bubbles, and when she let loose a giggle fit, Frigga had told her she had had the same feeling with Thor.

“My dear those babes you carry are already powerful in magic. I think it best if tomorrow we start on helping you learn to handle the flow of their magic while you are carrying them. That energy will need to be released from your body.” 

“I’d also like her to get a complete look over by the healers and of course you Mother, it’s why we came back the moment I returned and found out she was with child. Midgard might not be as primitive as it once was but their doctors are not ready for these babies just yet.” 

“I think that’s an excellent idea Son. How about we all go around noon then we can have a nice lunch in the gardens?”

“Oh yes please! I love flowers, especially roses. Loki has told me so much about your gardens and I just can’t wait to see them.” 

Over the course of the next few hours, people came to congratulate the happy couple, some actually meaning it. Olly knew there would be whispers of Loki only asking her to marry him because of the babies, but Loki had made sure she knew it wasn’t true, even telling her to ask The Avengers about it since he’d talked to all of them about proposing as soon as they got back from the last mission. Olly didn’t think for one second he was marrying her because of the babies. Anyone who whispered otherwise was jealous that Loki was no longer on the market. After about the 10th angry glare she got she leaned in close to Loki.

“Any more former “friends” going to give me the stank eye love or is that all of them?” She smiled at him teasingly while Loki chuckled.

“I am sorry my love. I wish things were different but”. Olly cut him off.

“Loki you are over 2,000 years old, and you’re extremely sexy. And it makes sense that they are all ladies of the court, it’s not like you could go down to the bar and hook up with someone for a one night stand.I just can’t help but find it a little funny they all seem to havethought they still had a chance with you for some reason. But I do hope Sif will be okay. She is very important to not only The king and Thor but all of Asgard as well.” 

Olly was honestly worried about how Sif was. She had left the feast when the announcement about the babies had been made. Everyone wondered why she had stormed out as she had, Thor had tried to go speak with her but he didn’t know where she had went.Olly did not want her as an enemy, she was one of the most powerful warriors on Asgard and was extremely important to the King and Thor. She understand Sif’s pain and hoped over time she could heal and at least tolerate Olly. Frigga pulled her from her thoughts.

“So any thoughts on when the wedding shall be my dears?” She was beaming at both Loki and Olly.

“Well how long would it take to pull a royal wedding off? I know there is probably a lot that goes into one but I want us to marry as soon as we can. I’ve waited three years already and don’t want to wait any longer. Plus I’d like to do it before I get completely massive with these babies. If that’s okay with you?” She looked up at Loki unsure if it would be. Yes he had said he wanted to get married as soon as they could but she knew they couldn’t just go to the court house and get married. She didn’t want their wedding not inviting certain other royals across the 9 realms to start a war or something.

“It’s what I want as well Love. Mother how quickly could we pull everything together? I am tired of waiting myself, I should have married Olly a long time before now.”

Frigga was thoughtful form a moment.

“Well with a lot of help and with the use of both our magic, I’d say 3 weeks? If it’s okay with you I can send out an invite to everyone who is a friend to The Crown, Loki you can send out invites to your friends and teammates on Midgard and Olly to any family and friends as well. I think we could have a beautiful wedding. We haven’t had one here in so long.” 

“Then it is settled then, in 3 weeks I shall finally be your husband my love. Would you honor me with a dance?” 

The crowd parted for the couple as Loki led her to the very center of the dance floor. He took Olly into his arms as a soft gentle melody began. Olly didn’t need to force herself not to notice everyone watching, all she saw in that moment was Loki. 

“How are you feeling love? How are the babies? Tonight has been full of excitement for both you and  for them.”

“They have settled down thankfully. I think when your Mom was touching my belly she helped them relax. They have been kicking so hard tonight I’m surprised you haven’t felt them.” 

It was true, it felt like they had been playing football in there. It was one of the things that worried Loki, them accidentally causing her injury. But the thought of feeling them move excited him. He would have many questions for the healers tomorrow. 

“I hope my proposal was as romantic as you’d hoped? I know it was not moonlight and roses as you’d joked but I thought tonight would be perfect. I want no one thinking that I don’t love you. I want all the 9 realms to know that you are my Queen, in this life and every one after.”

Olly had tears in her eyes at Loki’s words. She gave him a watery smile.

“Tonight has been perfect Loki. I love you with all I have. It’s always been you. From that first day until now, it’s always been you. I feel like I’ve spent my entire life just waiting for you to come to me. I never would have believed in soulmates before I met you, but I do now, my beautiful King.” 

Loki kissed her deeply, holding her to him as tightly as he dared. Hearing her call him her King always did something to him. She had always called him King since they first met, usually with a smirk on her face anytime he needed something. He had never told her that hearing those words from her lips always made his core tighten and left him fighting with his body not to physically react. He had stroked himself many times with an illusion of her calling out to her King begging him to fuck her harder. He hoped it was something they could bring to reality tonight, tomorrow at the latest. 

When Loki finally ended kissing her, he realized no one else was dancing anymore and almost all eyes were on them again. No one had seen the younger Prince be affectionate with anyone ever, at most he would let a maiden take his arm or share a dance. He did not care what anyone thought of him, he wanted everyone to see his love for Olly. 

“My lady I do believe it is time for us to retire to our chambers.” He gave her an impressive bow, making her giggle.

“I do believe you are right my good Sir.” She gave him her best curtsy making him laugh. He took her hand and lead her back over to the table to give their goodbyes. The Warriors 3 were sitting with Thor now. All three stood and bowed their heads at the happy couples.

“Congratulations of the highest order Lady Olly, Prince Loki.” Frandal spoke.

“Yes May the Norns always bless you both.”Volstagg said, giving them his giant smile.Even the ever quiet Hogan gave them congratulations.

“May the fates forever be kind.” 

Olly was touched. 

“thank you, all of you so very much.” 

“I’m sure Lady Sif would offer hers as well if she was here, but I fear she has not been herself today. I am worried she is not feeling well otherwise she wouldn’t have left like she had.”Fandral was clearly perplexed by her sudden departure. 

“Yes I’m sure she would. I do hope she is alright.” Olly hoped she sounded genuine.

Loki gave Frigga a kiss on her cheek and put his arm around Olly again.

“We have come to bid you all a good night. I’m afraid the excitement of tonight on top of the twins had made my Lady love rather tired. Mother we will join you and Father at the healers tomorrow. Thor you are welcome to come as well, if you’d like the chance to see you niece and nephew for the first time.” Thor light up like the Sun.

“Yes brother, thank you! I very much look forward to it.”

Has Loki lead her out of the hall and toward their chambers he was whispering to her, asking what it might take for her to call him King again when a girl of the court named Dawn stopped the pair. She gave Loki her most seductive smile. He was not impressed.

“Welcome home my Prince, you have deeply been missed.” 

“Thank you Dawn it is wonderful to be home, have a goodnight” as he tried to move him and Olly around her she reached out and put her hand on his arm, something Loki hated. You never touch him without permission, ever. He glared at her.

“When you grow tired of your.....plump little mortal pet you know where to find me, Prince Loki. I’m sure once she grows with those twins you will need to find company elsewhere.” She was still smiling like she hadn’t a care in the world. Loki was getting ready to yell at her when Olly spoke up.

“You poor, poor dear. To be so pathetic to throw yourself at an engaged man, you must be truly desperate but who can blame you really. Loki is the best at keeping someone “company” as you call it. As a matter of fact we are about to “company” each other’s brains out so I’m sorry to have to tell you this but-you are not needed nor wanted. Have a great night.” 

Olly gave her a big smile as she pulled Loki along with her. Dawn stood glaring after the couple, stunned that Olly had spoken to her like that. 

Loki loved it, and he made sure to tell Olly that so Dawn could hear him. 

“My fearsome little girl! My, I do love when my kitten shows her claws. You will have to do that more often.” 

Loki pulled her closer to his side so he could kiss her and put her hand on his ever growing bulge.In the blink of an eye, they were standing in their chambers.

If Olly had been an actual kitten she would have started purring.She dropped to her knees in front of him and started to undo his leather pants.

“Let me please you, my King.” 

Loki was a lucky man, a lucky man indeed. 


	9. Chapter 9

The night was long for the happy couple, Loki vigorously fucked Olly from behind while she called him her King. It was beyond better than any illusion he’d made before. He made damn sure the entire palace knew who Olly belonged to, and who was fucking her so very well. He also fucked her on the animal pelt in front of the fire, it was as soft as she had hoped. After multiple rounds the pair finally gave in to exhaustion and passed out with smiles on their faces.

Their handmaiden woke them the next morning and helped Olly bath and dress for the day, putting her this time in one of Loki’s large green tunics that looked like a dress on her. He wanted her to be comfortable and Olly was grateful he didn’t put her into so super fancy Princessy dress. The handmaiden also braided her hair in a soft, somewhat loose style that Olly said over and over that she loved. 

As she looked herself over in the giant mirror in the bathroom, she kept turning to the side over and over again, studying her now more rounded belly. 

“Hey Loki could you come hear for a sec?”

“Yes my love? Is something the matter?”

Loki stopped when he saw her, taking in the side of her midsection. 

“I do not mean to sound rude dearest but it seems your bump has grown while we slept.”

It was true, it honestly had grown.

“So then I’m not just crazy here? My belly is bigger?” 

“You’re not crazy love no.” 

Loki got behind her looking at her in the mirror as he brought both hands around her and placed them on her belly. She felt the bubbles rise through her and heard Loki gasp behind her. She turned around worried something was wrong. Loki’s face was one of awe.

“They both seem to be hungry, both wanting pancakes! Can you believe that? They connected with me! “

Loki dropped to his knees and spoke softly to her belly.

“Hello my precious darlings. I love you both so much already, as does your Mother. I can not wait to meet you, my loves. Be gentle on your Mother today for me please?” He kissed belly softly before looking up at Olly, his eyes glittery and his smile big and bright. 

“Let’s get them their pancakes sweetling. After breakfast we can make our way to the healers, I’m sure Mother, Father and Thor are just as excited as we are.” 

Breakfast was delicious, the pancakes hitting the spot. She was glad she had been able to keep them down, maybe the twins had helped with that. She shook her head and laughed at the thought, causing Loki to look over at her.

“What is it love?”

“Nothing I’m being silly. For a moment I thought maybe the babies made sure I didn’t get nauseous.” She blushed at saying the thought out loud. Loki reached over and took her hand.

“I know it might seem crazy love but they very well could have. Mother said their magic is already strong. We can ask her about it, we should head to the healers now.”

It was easier to find the healers wing then Olly thought it would be. She did ask Loki for a map tho for when she’d be alone in the halls. He laughed and kissed her head, pulling her closer to him.

“I promise my love it will get easier. But I will make you a small map to help you.” 

“Thanks babe.” Olly looked up at him and kissed him, thankful he didn’t think her idea was stupid. 

Thor, Odin and Frigga all stood outside the healers doors quietly talking as Loki and Olly approached. Frigga noticed the couple first a smiled at them, before taking in Olly’s very clearly bigger belly. 

“Goodness, it would appear a few someone’s had a growth spurt over night.” 

Olly put her hands on her stomach.

“It appears so yes. I thought I was imagining things until Loki confirmed it for me.” She could help but laugh, it all seemed ridiculous but stranger things had happened, right? 

Once inside the healers wing, Eir the head healer, first took Olly and Loki to a private room where she could do a very hands on exam. Olly held Loki’s hand tightly. The breast exam hurt like hell.

“I am sorry my dear. But I felt nothing unusual so that is wonderful. Let’s return to the other room and get a good look at these twins, shall we?” 

Loki was surprised at how Eir was being so sweet and kind to Olly. In all of his over 2,000 years she had always been rather cold with him and Thor. But he did realize dealing with a nervous mother to be was different then dealing with two Princes, who most of the time were hurt because they got carried away or in over their heads. 

Back in the other room Loki helped Olly lay on the table of the soul forge. Within moments Olly saw her babies for the first time. She gripped Loki’s hand tightly and looked at him with tears in her eyes, Loki had a few in his as well.

“Well as you can see they are doing very well. Now frost giants develop faster then Midgardians in the womb, but frost giant pregnancy are longer, lasting 11 months instead of 9. This is the first time I have ever seen a Midgardian having frost giants so I can’t say how long your pregnancy will last, unfortunately but it is clear they are developing at the pace of frost giants. 

“From today on you will need to increase your food intake, we can not risk the babies taking away nutrients from your body and you becoming week, I will give you some potions to help give you as many vitamins as possible but the best thing to do is eat, eat as much as you can whenever you can, especially meat, your body will need all the protein it can get. Now I heard you say your belly got bigger over night and that is normal, from what I have read about frost giant pregnancies so you can expect it to continue to happen. Now while you are technically two months pregnant, your babies are actually closer to 4 in development, which means, Prince Loki you should be able to feel them move at any moment.” 

Loki lit up at that, he could not wait to feel his babies. Then he remembered he had a few questions of his own.

“I know it is still early but can you tell what color the twins will be?”Olly whipped her head to look at him with her brow furrowed.

“Does that really matter? Who cares if they are blue?”Olly didn’t understand why that would be important. Loki took her hand and gently pushed her hair back from her face.

“My love there is still a stigma to frost giants, I’m afraid. And my being one is still a very close guarded secret.” His face was one of softness, he didn’t want her upset.

“So what does that mean? If the babies are blue we have to hide that?” Olly couldn’t help the tears, it broke her heart to think her babies wouldn’t be accepted just because of the color of their skin. She had actually loved the idea of them looking like Loki in his Jotun form, from his black hair, detailed markings and his horns. 

“It would only be in public love, they will be free to look however they want any other time, I give you my word.” 

Olly knew she was being a little silly, she could not undo a millennia of hatred over night with the birth of two babies, even with them being royalty. But she didn’t want them for one second thinking them being different was wrong or shameful. She would just have to make damn sure they knew.

Eir cleared her throat. “ if you’d like to see what they look like right now, we can see?”Olly nodded her head and Loki said please.The image of the soul forge changed, there above them were two very not blue babies. Olly was a little disappointed, but also relieved at the same time. Maybe the next baby would be blue, she thought. She looked at Loki.

“I’m sorry I got upset Loki.”

Loki shook his head at her.

“No my heart do not ever apologize. The fact that you would proudly show off our children no matter their color makes me love you even more. I know you only want what is best for them, as I do. I promise tho our children will know their Heritage.”At that Odin felt his heart thump. The twins hadn’t been born yet and Loki was still a better father to them than he’d been to him. Odin stepped closer to the couple.

“Olly you are already a magnificent Mother. Anyone can see your love for them, even an old fool with one eye. Never apologize for wanting what is right for them, I truly wish I had been as wise as you when Loki was a boy.” Odin put his hand on Loki’s shoulder and squeezed, Loki in turn putting his hand over his fathers. Eir spoke up once more.

“As far as the twins magic is concerned, Queen Frigga is correct, both are very powerful already. Now you will be needing to release the energy about once a week for now, once a day probably about a month leading up to their birth. You come here and I can personally do it for you, or the Queen can as well. Now we must discuss the birth. As you can see the twins aren’t small, even now. I have no way of guessing their size when you do deliver but I think it would be best to keep a close eye on their size, we might have to go in and take them through surgery if it becomes apparent their size puts you in danger. “

Eir took a deep breath.

“And you might need to be put on bed rest the last few months, but again it’s hard to say for sure since this is an extremely unique pregnancy. Now, do either of you have any questions what so ever about anything?” 

Olly’s face turned a deep red color. She motioned Eir close to her so she could whisper in her ear, not wanting to ask in front of Odin and Frigga or Thor. Eir have a slight chuckle and put her hand on her shoulder.

“Do not worry my dear, those  activities,  are completely harmless for the twins but now you will have to be easy and gentle toward the end of the pregnancy.”Eir have Loki a knowing look, and finally dawned on him what she was talking about, he laughed a little. 

“I can assure you we will be most careful as our time draws nearer.” 

“Well then we are finished for now, my Lady, I will see you back her in say 2 weeks? And of course dear please feel free to come by at any time, I am always here to help, the same for you my Prince and congratulations on the twins, and your upcoming marriage.” 

As everyone made their way to the gardens for lunch Olly was deep in thought. Loki noticed she hadn’t been talking but he knew they had been given a lot of information to process so he let her think. 

When they stepped out into the Royal Gardens, Olly gasped. She had never seen anything like it and was taken back by the sheer beauty of it. Loki smiled at her reaction, he knew she would love it. 

As they sat down at a table that had been set up for them Olly was once again in deep thought. Finally Odin spoke up. 

“Olly darling, what is weighing so heavily on your mind my child?”

“Oh um well I was just thinking over what Eir said about the babies growing so quickly.” She turned to look at Loki.

“I know we said last night the wedding would be in three weeks Loki but can we maybe do it in like, one week instead? I don’t want to be massive on our wedding day.” She then turned to look at Frigga and Odin.

“ I seriously do not want to step on any toes, I don’t know what the rules are for Royal weddings and I don’t want to accidentally cause a war or something because other royals in the 9 realms weren’t invited or something. Is it at all possible to have a wedding in a week, 2 weeks at the most time?” 

Odin and Frigga looked at each other and smiled. Olly really was thoughtful and kind, thinking of other when it came to her own wedding day. Frigga looked at her with a gentle smile.

“My dear it is your wedding day, it is up to you and Loki when it happens and who gets to be there. I think we can pull it all together in a week and a half. Invites won’t be a problem at all, I can have the Royal ones sent out tomorrow. I completely agree about not wanting to be heavy with child for your big day. Loki what are your thoughts son?”

Everyone turned to him and he looked at Olly.

“A week and a half will be just fine love. I just want to be your husband finally. I can return to Midgard with Thor and make sure the team is here for it. And you need to decide about your family coming. “

Shit, her family. She wasn’t close with them so she hadn’t really thought about them but family was family so she’s have to invite them. 

“Yeah I should invite them so that means I’ll have to go with you, they won’t speak to you or Thor so I guess we will be going tomorrow.” Olly smiled but Loki saw right through it.Frigga spoke next.

“Wonderful then we must begin! But first I believe you are in need of a rest my dear, go with Loki to your chambers while I start the invites.” 

Olly was not looking forward to seeing her family, they were going to throw a massive fit over Olly being pregnant and her moving off of the planet to Asgard. And her Dad would see marriage as a chance at money. 

She just had to hope for the best. What else could she do? 


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Thor, Loki and Olly landed at The Tower, Loki had a trash can at the ready for poor Olly, something she’d never been so grateful for in all her life.She was also grateful he could use his seider to freshen her up so no one but the three of them knew she just puked her guts out. Thank god they were going to fly to see her family. 

Everyone had gathered in the main communal area of the tower when they saw the light of bifrost, they had missed Olly so much, even with her being gone for just a few days. Everyone had known that Olly had worked hard but they didn’t realize just how many things she alone actually did until she was gone. Everyone was a little shocked to see Olly’s baby bump.

“Holy shit Olly! Look at that belly! You were gone a couple of days!”

Tony never could stop himself from just saying whatever popped into his head. Pepper smacked his arm.Olly just laughed.

“Yeah the babies hit a growth spurt on me over night, like seriously over night, we woke up and , yeah, baby bump.” 

“How are they? Everything good so far?” Tony’s concern meant a lot to Olly.

“Yep, we got our first look at them yesterday and they are just perfect!” Olly could not contain her excitement.

“I don’t suppose you were able to get any pictures of them?”Olly thought about it for a moment, until Loki spoke up.

“We do not have any photographs no but I can show you all what our babies look like.” 

Loki turned to one of the big walls and projected a small video like of the twins. Again, Olly was grateful for his seider. Getting to watch The Avengers, Earths mightiest heroes all melt and say AW at the same time was a site to see. Nat came and stood next to her, holding her hand out and looking at Olly for permission to touch her bump. 

“You can’t feel anything yet but you can go ahead.” 

Everyone watched as Olly put Nat’s hand where one of the babies were, after a few seconds Nat’s eyes widened and she looked at Olly in shock. 

“I think I just felt your baby say hello. Olly how is that possible?” Loki rolled his eyes.

“If anyone had ever listened to me you would remember that those babies father, ME, just happens to be a master at seider so of course my children would also have my seider abilities as well”.Loki had crossed his arms at his chest looking rather irritated. Olly hit his arm.

“Oh calm your tits hot shot, no one forgot anything. It’s just kinda shocking that they can do magic and haven’t even been born yet.”She rolled her eyes at him.Loki to everyone’s surprise just wrapped his arms around Olly and kissed her cheek, which she gladly tilted her head so he had better access.

“I am sorry my Queen, you are right, as always.” His tone was equal parts loving, playful and sarcastic all at the sametime. 

“I never thought I’d see the day when the high and mighty Reindeer Games would be so whipped.”Tony couldn’t help but poke Loki just a little bit. He wouldn’t admit but he had missed Loki too, tossing jabs back and forth with him was something he really enjoyed.

“I am not whipped Stark, just simply showing my beautiful Queen the respect and honor she deserves.” 

Now it was Tony’s turn the cross his arms and roll his eye, but it was clear it was done in amusement.

“So not that we aren’t glad to see you but why are you here? Has something happened?”

Olly looked up to Loki smiling. Loki clear his throat.

“On our firstnight on Asgard I asked Olly to be my wife, she of course said yes and we have set a date for the wedding. We have come to invite you all and Olly’s family.” Olly held up her left hand and wiggled her fingers, showing off the massive engagement ring Loki had given her. 

“Wow man, nice rock Lokes, very impressive. “Loki looked at Stark with a smirk and tilted his head. 

“For fucks sake Loki could you not find a bigger rock? That thing has to be at least 8 carets.” Nat was very impressed with the ring he’d given Olly. 

“Eight and a half but who’s counting? It has been in my Mother’s family for a millennia, only the best for my girl will do.” He lifted her right hand and kisses it, making Olly blush. 

“ I wanted to ask if you guys would be interested in being my bridesmaids? If you wanna, I mean.” Olly suddenly felt shy in asking them, though she wasn’t sure why. Pepper and Nat both lit up.

“We would love to! So what all do you need help with?” Pepper was always on top of everything.

“ Actually all I need you guys to do is pick out your dresses, shoes and help me make sure my wedding dress is beautiful. Loki’s mom is handling everything else for me thankfully. My wedding dress will be green and gold and yours can be green, gold or black, I don’t care which. But if like you all to come to Asgard a few days before the wedding if that’s alright?”

“Of course it is! This is going to be so much fun!”Pepper and Nat led Olly over to the couches to talk more details, leaving Tony, Loki and Thor looking after them.

“Loki I gotta say man Olly is just glowing. How did everything go with meeting your parents?” Tony had been worried, the stories he’d heard about Odin had not been the greatest. 

“Mother and Father loved her as soon as they laid eyes on her, like I knew they would. They are both looking forward to the wedding and are extremely excited about their first grandchildren.” 

After a few hours of Olly talking over wedding plans with Pepper and Natasha and Loki sharing a drink with Thor, Hawkeye, Tony and Bruce, Loki spoke up telling Olly they needed to get to her parents before nightfall. Tony spoke up.

“Olly how about you and Rock Of Ages use the helicopter? You should get there at around 5. Just no sex you two I mean it.”Olly blushed while Loki just pulled Olly tightly to his side smirking at him. 

“I can give you no such guarantee Man of Iron.” 

Tony grumbled. “You will be paying to have it cleaned.” 

Loki smiled and just bowed his head. Olly couldn’t help but giggle. She looked around and realized Steve was missing.

“Where’s Steve? He’s always here.”

The Avengers all looked at each other’s but no one answered.“Hey he’s okay right? Did something happen?” 

Hawkeye spoke up. “ Yeah kid he’s fine. He’s just dealing with some....... things.” 

“Oh” Olly said quietly turning her face to the floor. Her picking Loki that day had hurt him more than she had thought, and she felt sorry for him. 

Tony put his hand on her shoulder.

“He’ll be alright kiddo. None of this is your fault you know.” 

Olly knew it was true but didn’t make her feel any better. Loki kissed her temple. 

“It will be okay my love. Come, we need to make our way to your family. Thor, I take it you will be staying here to speak to your Lady about coming for the wedding?” 

“Yes brother, I am but if I am needed for any reason, I will come. Safe travels sister, if you need help keeping him in line, I will come for that as well.” Thor winked at her with that goofy smile of his, making her chuckle and Loki roll his eyes. 

“Come on babe, lets go. I’d really like to take a nap on the helicopter, these babies are making me tired.” 

Without a word, Loki bent and picked Olly up bridal style, making her yelp. 

“Loki ya goob put me down, I can walk to the hela pad!”Olly could not stop her giggles. 

“Now hush my Queen, I am but your humble servant, I only want you to save all your energy.” 

“You know I still find it impressive you can carry me, I wasn’t exactly light before I was pregnant, and according tothe healers I’ve already put on almost 18 pounds.”

“Oh woman, you have never been as heavy as you think. Now I believe I said hush.” Loki leaned in a rubbed his nose against hers, causing more giggles. 

As the Avengers all watched the two make their way down the hall, Natasha shook her head.

“You know, if I hadn’t if seen it for myself, I never would have believed just how in love with her Loki really is. It’s amazing.” 

“Yeah Loki has seriously got it bad for her.It honestly is like they were made for each other. And who would have ever guessed Loki would be all cutesy and playful?”

“He still could hurt her.” 

Everyone turned around to see Steve with a scowl on his face. 

“Come on man, you don’t really think that do you?” Tony was surprised, even if he was in love with Olly, it had been pretty clear how Loki felt about her.

“I do. And I’ll make sure I’m there for her when he does, for her and the twins.” With that Steve turned and headed to the gym.

“He cannot go to their wedding, agreed?” Tony asked.

“Agreed” everyone said at once, all turning to go back to doing their own thing. 

And hour before they made it to her family’s home Loki woke Olly so she could eat. It had been 4 hours since her last meal, any longer and she could get sick.

“What would you like love?”

Olly rubbed her belly “Oooooh chili dogs! With nacho cheese and bacon please!” 

Loki chuckled “As you wish my Queen.”

Four perfect chili dogs on a tray appeared on her lap. Her moans of joy made Loki’s cock harden, the sounds she made were down right pornographic. Loki whispered into her ear.

“Daddy loves hearing those sounds from you little girl. You have made me hard as stone, I hope you have a way to help me with this problem.” 

Olly made sure her mouth was clean before getting into her knees in front of him.

“Oh my King I am so sorry I have made you so uncomfortable. Please allow me to take care of it for you.” The look on her face was of pure wickedness. Loki leaned back and watched her undo his suit pants and pull out his cock, slowly stroking him and running her tongue all over him.He pushed her hair back away from her face.

“Oh my beautiful little girl. I can not tell you how much your Daddy loves watching you worship his cock with that gorgeous mouth of yours. Yes baby, just like that.” 

She had started bobbing up and down on his his hard cock, Loki gripped her hair tightly helping to guide her like she loved.He saw a mischievous look in her eyes as she pulled him completely out of her mouth. He growled, knowing what she was about to do to him.

“You are to swallow all that Daddy gives you, understand little girl?”

Olly gave him such a wicked grin he almost came from it alone. Taking a deep breath she slowly worked her way down his cock, only stopping until her lips touched his pelvis. She repeated the action 4 times until finally on the forth time she swallowed with his entire cock down her throat. Loki let out a roar , his cum shooting down her throat, his cock throbbing hard. She suckled on him lovingly until he was soft again, tucking him back into his pants then climbing up onto his lap. She loved making Loki a panting mess. It made her feel sexy and powerful.

“Oh babydoll that was spectacular. How would you wish me to return the favor?”

“How about tonight Daddy? I wanna try something new and I don’t think we can do it in Tony’s copter.” 

Loki arched his eyebrow and smiled that heart stopping gorgeous smile that made all of Olly’s insides melt.

“And what did you have in mind little girl?” His voice was deep and rough.

“Well it’s something I wanted you to do the weekend you broke me, but you said I needed to train for it first.” 

Loki actually shivered. 

“Are you saying you were.... busy  while I was away?” 

“Maaaaaybe.” She tilted her head down, actually looking quite innocent. 

“Oh little girl, how I look forward to tonight. But you must promise me to stop me if it becomes to much my love.”

“Of course Daddy.Now will you please give me a quick refresh babe? We are about land in my parents field.” 

“As you wish my love.”With a quick flick of his finger, Olly looked amazing, her hair perfectly curled like Loki loved, and dressed her in a flowing green top with black tights and of course, gold flats. Olly was very pleased.

“You are the best baby. Now I need to warn you about my family. We have never gotten along, their all still shitty that I moved away. I don’t see eye to eye with any of them. My Dad is going to see our marriage as a way to make money since you are royalty and my sister is very much going to try to fuck you. My Mom is going to find fault in everything I say and my brother is just a dick so yeah.”Olly’s shoulders slumped. Loki hated when she did that, it made her look defeated. He knew her family was difficult. He was ready for them.

“Do not worry my lovely, I can handle all of them. You are my only concern, you and the babes, of course.” 

As the helicopter landed, Olly took a deep breath and got her nerves ready. This was going to suck. 


	11. Chapter 11

Loki helped Olly off the helicopter, he had noticed that since her belly had grown she had stumbled more. It did make some sense to him, surly the twins were throwing off her center of gravity, but he would be speaking to Eir and his Mother as soon as they got back to Asgard. He vowed to himself to make sure he was never more than an arms length away from her so there was no risk of her falling. 

Loki was not in any way worried about meeting her family. He’d dealt with much worse, so he could handle them. But he was worried that they would stress Olly out, and that was something he would not tolerate. He also did not want any of his reactions to their actions to put stress and upset on Olly either. 

Olly was having her own internal pep talk with herself. She needed to remember not to let her family upset her and in turn the twins. She was not worried about Loki at all, anything he did or said she knew it would be one hundred percent her family’s fault and they would deserve whatever he gave them. She would always take his side, no matter what. That’s when she turned to Loki and stopped him.

“Whatever happens, I am one percent on your side. Do not hold back because of me okay? Whatever they cause you to do or say is their fault and I don’t want you worrying about how I’ll react okay? I will always pick you over them, alright?” She reached up and put her hand on his cheek and Loki closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. Gods he loved this woman.

“Alright my love. I will not tolerate you being disrespected by anyone, family or not.” He leaned down and kissed her softly. The tender moment was broke by a loud female voice.

“Olly! Is that you?! Why is there a helicopter in the field?” 

Olly sighed and took Loki’s arm. 

“That would be my mom. Come on. Better turn on that charm.” 

Olly and Loki both smiled as they made their way over to Olly’s mom, who by now was joined by her sister. Great.

“Hi Momma! Hi Britt! You guys look great!”

Olly went to hug her mom, who was eyeing Loki. Her sister was as well, but she was looking at him like she was ready to eat him. He found it rather disturbing.

“Well this sure is a surprise. What’s wrong? What’s happened?” 

“Well I had some good news to share and I wanted to do it in person with all of you. But first let me introduce you to my boyfriend. Mom this is Loki, Loki this is my Mom, Wendy.”Loki immediately turned on that charm.

“It is an honor to meet the woman who raised such an amazing person such as Olly, Mrs. Willams.”

Olly’s mom raised an eyebrow while shaking his hand.

“Yeah.” 

Olly’s sister wasted no time in grabbing Loki’s hand.

“Hi there, I’m Olly’s sister Brittney but I’m sure you have heard all about me.” She fluttered her eyelashes at him while placing her hand on her chest. Loki chuckled.

“Yes Olly has spoken of you many times.”If there was one thing Loki hated it was unearned cockiness. She clearly thought very highly of herself, and Loki was going to love knocking her down a peg or ten. She thought of herself as some sort of unmatched beauty, Loki thought that couldn’t have been farther from the truth.

“So where are Daddy and Billy?” 

“Feeding the horses. Someone had to take over your job after you ran off.” 

Brittney wasted no time in dropping the snark. 

“Well come on inside, they should be back in about ten minutes. Honey you feeling okay? You look really tired.” 

Olly smiles at her Mom.

“Oh we have done a lot of traveling the last couple days, been a little busy is all. I’d love a big glass of your sweet though Momma.” 

Loki held the door for the woman, being the gentleman that he was. He kissed Olly’s cheek as she walked by, and had to stop himself from grimacing when her sister winked at her. 

Sweet teas were poured and they all went into the living room to sit. Loki thought Olly’s childhood home was wonderful, he could picture her growing up here. He hoped he would get to see photos of a younger Olly, excited to think that their children could look the same as she once had. He walked over to a large wall covered in dozens of photos. It took him a moment but when he was a picture of a tiny freckle face red headed girl missing her front teeth his heart swelled. Olly was as adorable as he had always pictured her to be. He quickly figured out who in certain photos was her brother and her father. All three took after their mother more but all three had their fathers nose. 

There was one photo that made Loki furrow his brow. It was Olly at around the age of 16 to 18 at Loki’s best guess withsome boy that she did not look pleased to be standing with. The boy looked rather full of himself, having his arm around her waste while it was clear from her body language she did not want him to touch her. He made a mental note to ask about it later. He heard his name being spoken and it drawled his attention. Olly was no longer in the room, likely having gone to the restroom.

“So have you and Olly been dating long?” Her mom asked.

“Not officially no, but we have been extremely close since we first met three years ago. To be very honest with you Mrs. Williams I have loved your daughter since I first laid eyes on her, she is an amazing woman.”He heard Brittney snort.

“Oh please it’s Olly, there’s nothin’ that amazin’ about her.” She rolled her eyes and had crossed her arms. Loki kept his cool.

“Well with all due respect you are quite wrong.”

“So you all work together. She doesn’t tell us much about working for The Avengers, she always says she can’t but I know she’s said you work with them.”

“That is correct, my brother Thor and I both do.” 

“Wait Olly works with Thor?!” 

Loki just stared at Olly’s sister. It had been three years, he knew Olly had always told them things she was allowed to share, so why the surprise now?

“Olly has always spoke of her job, how is that a surprise?” He look at Brittney with a raised eyebrow.She waved her hand in the air.

“Oh no one pays any attention to what she says, it’s not like it matters. Everyone knows once they get sick of her she’ll be crawling back here anyway” she locked eyes with Loki, giving him her most seductive grin “So you being Thor’s brother means you’re a Prince too then right?” 

Loki felt his skin crawl. He glared back at her, thoroughly not impressed.

“That is correct,I am the Prince of Asgard, son of Odin Allfather, King of Asgard.”

Loki started thanking all the Norns when Olly walked back in followed by two men, her brother and father he assumed, standing up to greet her and walking to be next to her. 

“There you are my love.” 

“Sorry I took so long. Loki I want to introduce you to my Daddy and brother. Daddy, Billy this is Loki my boyfriend, Loki this is my daddy William and my brother Billy.”Loki shook her fathers hand, finding it very odd his first and last name was the same but mortals were an odd bunch of creatures.

“Sir it is an honor to meet you at last, Olly has told me a great deal about you.” 

Her Father gave him a questioning eye over. 

“I’m afraid Olly has never mentioned you before, she’s especially never mentioned a boyfriend.” He gave his daughter a disapproving look. 

“Daddy that’s not true, I’ve always told all of you about Loki, we’ve worked together for the last three years, he’s an Avenger.”Her father crossed his arms.

“And what about Blake? He’s been waiting on you to come to your senses and move back home where you belong.”

Loki stiffened at that. That must of been the boy in that photo with Olly not wanting him to touch her. 

“Daddy Blake hasn’t waited on me for one second, and I’m not moving back home. Actually that’s one of the reasons we came here. I am moving but not back here.” Olly looked at Loki, she didn’t not know how to tell them that not only was she getting married but moving off planet and having twins. Thankfully Loki took over.

“Mr and Mrs Willams I have asked for Olly’s hand in marriage, and thankfully she has said yes. The wedding is in a week and a half at the palace on Asgard, where Olly will be a Princess.” Olly’s face lit up as she raised her hand to show her family her engagement ring. Her sister couldn’t stop herself.

“Holy fuck look at that rock!” 

“Brittney!!” Both her parents yelled at her. She didn’t even try to look sheepish, she just rolled her eyes.

“We also have other exciting news, we are expecting twins, the first royal grandchildren. “ Olly pulled her top tighter and turned to the side showing off her baby bump.

“You’re gonna be grandparents!” She was trying so hard to be upbeat, hoping it would help. 

“So he knocked you up and now has to marry you huh?”Her father did not look happy. Her sister looked grossed out, her mother in shock.Her brother just did not care about any of it.

“I beg your pardon Sir but that is not the case. In truth I wanted to ask Olly to marry me the very first day we met, I was just to worried I would frighten her. I had already been planning to ask her for her hand before I found out about the twins. I’m marrying her because I love her, not because I “knocked” her up, as you so eloquently put it. The twins are just an extremely joyous surprise.” Loki had placed himself half in front of Olly, putting himself between her and her father. ”Olly means more to me than anyone in all the nine realms, and I will spend the rest of my life taking care of her, when she lets me, and being the best husband to her that I can be. She may be a Princess of Asgard, but she will always be my Queen.” 

Olly couldn’t stop the tears. She could blame it on the hormones but it was Loki’s words. She wrapped her arm around him from behind him and squeezed, a gesture thankful of the love and support he was giving her. 

“I know this is all a shock to you but we are very happy, we love each other with all we have. It would mean the world to me to have you all at our wedding. Asgard is gorgeous Momma, I think you and Brittney will love the palace, you’ll really love the Queens garden.” Olly had a hopeful smile on her face, she just wanted them to be happy.

“So Olly is going to royalty now? Really?” 

Loki looked at Brittney with a dull expression.

“Well yes, seeing as how I am a Prince, my parents King and Queen.”

Finally Olly’s Mom spoke up with a sigh.

“Well it would have been nice for you to wait until marriage. I can’t help but wonder what people are going to think with you already being pregnant” 

Loki cut her off.

“No one cares, and if they do they would not dare say a word that would disrespect their Prince and Princess. Asgard does not care one wit about having children without being married. The news has excited the kingdom.” 

“Well good then, I just don’t want Olly being looked down on. Olly baby if your happy than I am to, hell I’m gonna be a Gramma!” Olly was stunned when her mom hugged her tightly.Her mom gave a small gasp.

“Just how far along are you?”

Both Loki and Olly chuckled.

“I’m two months but since the babies aren’t one hundred percent human, they are actually developed at four months so yeah, bigger baby bump sooner.” 

“Are you gonna be able to handle having them?” Olly couldn’t get over her mom not being disappointed in her for a moment. Loki spoke up.

“Yes. The day I returned from our last mission and found out about the twins I took her straight to Asgard and she was checked over by the best healers in all of the nine. They will be keeping a very close eye on her and the babes so there is no need to fear for Olly’s safety or theirs.” 

Loki had a weird feeling in hearing her mother speak.She wasn’t lying, he would have known in a heartbeat but what she was saying felt..... off, there was a lot more behind her words then she was letting on and it bothered Loki. He would be keeping a very close eye and open ears from now on. 

“Wait aren’t you a God?” Olly’s father asked.

“Yes am, I’m the God of Mischief and Lies so I always know when someone is lying.” He hoped that statement would get the message across.

“So then won’t you live a lot longer than Olly? Won’t that mean your kids will out live her too?” 

Loki shook his head.

“No Sir. On our wedding day Olly will officially become Asgardian, my father will give her a golden apple to eat and she will become just like I am, just like our children will be.” 

Loki realized that he hadn’t ever told Olly that part. He turned to her to get a read on her after hearing that she will no longer be mortal. To his great relief she looked thrilled, maybe even a little relieved herself. Had she been worrying about him and their children out living her? Why had he not thought to tell her? He was mentally kicking himself for her being worried when she didn’t need to be.Brittney picked that moment to stand up and speak.

“So wait, not only will Olly get to be an actual freaking space Princess but she’ll also get to live forever now too??”Loki could taste the jealousy coming off her in waves. He rolled his eyes at how pathetic she was being. 

“Yes, once we are wedded she will be the Princess of Asgard, live the rest of her very long life in the palace being waited on hand and foot by servants, wearing the finest in jewels and cloths in all the nine realms. And she shall be my Queen. It would do you well to make sure you show her the respect she deserves.”Loki glared down at the brat who would be his sister in law. She should have been happy for Olly, not jealous.He felt Olly squeeze him arm, he looked down at his love, returning the smile that was shining back at him. 

“I love you too.” she whispered. Loki leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

They both turned when they heard Brittney huff.Olly took a deep breath to steady herself.

“Brittney I was hopin’ you’d be a bridesmaid? You can wear whatever style you want, the Royal dressmakers will make a dress just for you, but it has to be gold or black, Loki’s colors are green, gold and black so that’s the color scheme. My dress is a beautiful emerald green with gold.”Olly’s face had lit up as she spoke of their wedding. 

“Alright fine. Just as long as I look good.” She smirked at Loki, like that was doing to achieve something. Brittney then gasped loudly “Hey! This means you can introduce me to other royals right?” 

“Well I mean, you’ll be around them. I can’t introduce you to any of them because I only know Loki and his family.” 

“Well then I am definitely in!” 

Olly should of known the only reason she’s ever even want to go to her wedding was because there could be something in it for her. She smiled though, not wanting any hurt to show at all. 

“That’s great! You all will be allowed to come to the palace a few days before the wedding, which will be on the 10th. Tony Stark has said he will send a plane to bring you to the Tower so you can all come to Asgard with The Avengers, you’ll be using the bifrost.” 

Finally then Billy spoke up for the first time. “Wow we get to go to a different planet with the Avengers! That’s cool as shit!” Everyone laughed at his outburst. Olly was just glad he wasn’t being an ass like he usually was. Olly took the moment as a way to get some fresh air.

“I’m going to show Loki the barn. Come on babe, I wanna show you around.” 

“Lead on my Queen.” 

Once the couple had closed the door, her parents went into their bedroom to speak in private. Her moms face lit up.

“Can you believe this?! She’s marrying a fucking Prince! On top of having his babies! Honey this could be a big pay day for us! We can retire! And did you see that emerald! The was the biggest ring I’ve ever seen in my life!” The whole thing made her feel giddy, the amount of money that could come their way made her want to squeal. 

“Hey! Since she is pregnant with our only grandchildren won’t that entitle us to being on Asgard? I bet we could get our own place at the palace! Just think! Us living in a palace with maids and cooks and we don’t have to work anymore! We can leave here and all the debt we have. Can’t come after us for money if we live on a different planet.” 

William smiled at her, feeling just as excited as she was.

“I can’t believe that Olly would end up being the answer to all our problems but she sure has. But we have to careful of Loki. I don’t trust him.” 

“Oh hell he’s nothing to worry about! Olly has that boy wrapped around her finger, he’d clearly give her anything she wants so I’m sure she will give us whatever we ask for. We just have to make sure we use those babies to our advantage. You know when she moved and refused to marry Blake I really thought we’d never have the chance for that kind of money ever again.” All of the sudden a thought over takes her.

“Holy shit Will! Loki is a Prince, doesn’t that mean he could be King some day? Just think of it, us, the parents of a Queen?” 

At that idea Will wrapped his arms around Wendy and hugged her tightly, then gave her huge kiss on the lips. Things were looking up for them.

“I think the best thing to do for now is making sure we treat Olly like she is gold, okay? We need to be sweet and loving and supportive. This is gonna be great baby.” 

Outside Olly was enjoying showing Loki her family farm. Loki listened eagerly as she pointed out different things and sharing different stories, he could just picture her as a small redheaded girl, running and playing. She seemed to not being letting her family’s reaction to their big news bother her,but he still wanted to make sure.

“Are you okay,my love? I know that was a tense moment for you telling your family.” She took a deep breath.

“Yeah I’m alright. It actually went better than I thought it was going to. I’m really shocked Momma didn’t yell and lecture me about sex before marriage but over all I thought it went as well as it could. I’m glad Billy didn’t have much to say, and Brittney being an asshole is what I expected, well no I expected worse from her.”

“Darling why ask her to be apart of our wedding? She clearly doesn’t care about anyone but herself.”

“I know but she’s still my sister. I just wanna try, you know?”

Loki nodded, he completely understood. He needed to say something about what he felt but knew he needed to word it correctly as not to upset her. 

“I just want you to be careful my love, I do not want anyone to have the chance to hurt or upset you in any manner what so ever. I believe....I do not trust your sister, I believe she will let her jealously rule her, and in turn she could lash out at you.”

“I know, your right. I promise I will be careful around her. And I know you will protect me, my King.” She smiled sweetly up at him, fluttering her eyelashes, looking the picture of sweet innocence, something Loki knew better. 

“Is Blake the boy your parents had pushed you to be with and marry?”

She sighed. “Yes, I have no idea why. I never liked him, ever. When I got older I did try and gave him a chance but he ruined that. I wouldn’t have sex with him so he slept with Brittney. I never told our parents about it. I’m sorry about her looking at you like you’re a five course meal, she thinks every guy wants her but especially since you’re with me since she got Blake.” 

“Why did your parents push him onto you so hard? Your father and his father are business partners, are they not?”

Olly nodded her head “Yeah they have been for my whole life.” She then shrugged “I have no idea why they pushed us together, the only thing I could ever think up is Blake was inline to take over his Dads company like my parents wanted me to do. Us being married would be a great way to put both companies together, but I can’t be sure. God they were all ready for me to marry him the day I turned eighteen. That’s the first time he tried to get me to sleep with him.” She shuddered at the memories of Blake doing everything he could to try to get what he wanted. There had been a few times she was actually scared he might rape her, but thankfully he had stopped himself. 

“Did he ever hurt you?” 

Olly looked up at him “No he didn’t. There were a few times he scared me, I thought he wasn’t going to take no as an answer but he did stop. God I was so happy when I found out he’d slept with Britt. I thought for sure he’d leave me alone and date her but that never happened. Britt told me she only did it to prove that men would always pick her over me. I didn’t want to cause trouble so I never told anyone about it. His parents and mine really started putting the pressure on us to get married and when I realized our parents were actually planning our wedding without us, that’s when I packed my shit and went to New York, I knew I had to leave as fast as I could.” 

Loki was so thankful she did. He couldn’t picture his life without her, and was glad that wouldn’t ever have to.

All of the sudden Olly stopped walking and said “OH!” placing both hands on her bump. Fear shot through him.

“What’s wrong Olly? Is it the babies?” 

She smiled at him, grabbed his hand and placed it on the right side of her belly. They both held completely still and silent, both holding their breath. After a few minutes, it happened. 

“By the Norns! I felt it! I felt a kick! Do it again my baby, let Daddy feel you.”

This time Loki felt a very strong kick, leaving no mistake that one of the babies was strong already. Loki got down on his knees in front of her.

“Oh my precious treasures, how I love you both with all my heart. Daddy can not wait to meet you. Now please go easy on your Mother for me, alright?” Loki placed his cheek against her bare belly. Olly giggled over the bubble she feels while Loki smiles and freely let’s a few tears trail down his cheek. When Olly felt them against her skin she looked down at Loki. 

“Loki are you okay?”

He looked up at her with a blinding smile.

“The babies say they need to eat love, they are hungry.”As he stood up and took Olly into his arms a passionately kissed her, taking her breath away. 

“Have I told you how _hard_ your changing body makes me, my girl? Watching you grow ripe and swell makes me want to bury my cock as deep into you as I can and stay there. if I have my way love, we will have many children.”Olly was taken aback by his words, but also turned on. She was also relieved that he still found her fuckable.

“I will have as many children as the Norns see fit to give us Daddy. Do you happen to have a pregnancy kink, maybe?” 

Loki chuckled. “Well I didn’t until you became round with my children. I can not wait to have my way with you later, especially if we are going to be doing what I think we are.” He rubbed his hands down her back and squeezed her glorious plump ass, hoping like hell he’d be buried deep within it later.

“Come on then babe, let’s go say goodbye to everyone and get back to the tower, I want to get back to home as fast as we can, I don’t like being so far away from the healers and Frigga.”

Loki thought his heart was going burst, hearing her call Asgard home was something he had only ever dreamed of her doing. 

“Hey when we get in the air can you poof me a supreme pizza with extra everything? I really need pizza.” 

Loki laughed and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her tightly against him as he kissed her head.

“Anything you want my Queen, anything you want.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, it really means a lot to me. I think this is the longest chapter so far. I also am trying to learn how to add pictures. I have a lot saved of how I think Loki would dress Olly, including her jewelry, crowns, and her wedding rings especially. I also have a lot of ideas for what he would make for the twins as well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter 💚

Olly’s family had tried to get her and Loki to spend the night, but thankfully Loki stepped in after they refused to take her no for an answer, saying that they had many things to attend to for the wedding. Olly made sure they had all the info needed for traveling on Tony’s plane and getting to the Tower.She had told them that they were welcome to stay on Asgard for a week, since the wedding celebrations would be a 5 day event. Loki hoped they would have to leave right after the wedding, wanting them gone as soon as possible. 

After eating almost an entire pizza then slipping into a food coma, Loki woke up Olly when they had landed back at the Tower. 

“Shit did I fall asleep? I’m sorry babe, you must have been bored.” 

Loki just shook his head, he could never be bored with her close by, even if she was asleep. He could tell how tired she still was, it was in her voice and all over her face. 

He carried her into the Tower and this time she did not make a peep in protest, instead she just snuggled herself into his neck and let out a sigh. He knew then that she wasn’t just tired, she was completely wore out. She had had a very full day of traveling, dealing with her family on top of carrying two living beings inside of her that she was currently growing. Hell it made him tired just thinking about it. Tomorrow he’d make sure that the vitamin and protein potions the healers had been making just for her were done and delivered to her, he wanted her to start those immediately, he worried about the toll the twins were taking on her poor body. But once she was given the golden apple, things would improve, he at least wouldn’t have to worry that she could die during the birth. 

“Hey man is she okay?”Jarvis had reported Olly and Loki’s return, informing Tony that Loki was carrying her into the building. 

“Yes she’s alright, just tired. She atea pizza on the way back and went to sleep. I think all the travel and her family just wore her out.”Loki very gently laid her into an over stuffed couch Tony had for movie night in the lounge. Loki conjured up her favorite blanket for her and tucked her in. Him and Tony into the kitchen to give Olly some quiet so she could rest.

“So. How’d the meeting with her family go? All of them are assholes aren’t they?” 

Loki chuckled, he was not wrong at all.

“Indeed they are. Her sister is a whore, makes no effort to even hide the fact that she is or hide her jealousy. She looked right at me like she wanted to eat me alive with Olly standing right there. For some reason Olly asked her to be apart of our wedding, she only agreed when she realized it meant she could possibly get her hooks into someone who is royalty.”

Tony shook his head. He’d known all about her family, he had always made sure to be keep a buffer between her and them trying to contact her through the Tower. He knew just from their messages that they were assholes, always giving her a hard time for not dropping her life and running back to do what they wanted her to. It was the reason their visits to the Tower had never been approved, he did not want them upsetting Olly, so he played the bad guy in refusing their requests. 

“What was your take on her parents?” 

Loki turned to look at him.

“You don’t trust them.” 

“Nope, not one bit. The way they acted when she first moved here, they would demand she come back home to marry that jerk that she couldn’t stand. That whole thing made no sense to me, why did she HAVE to marry him? I think there was a lot more behind that whole deal than they let on. Not to mention them being upset over her not taking over their business, I mean she’s not even the oldest kid.” 

“Her Mother was...... hard for me to read. She acted happy for Olly, her words showed no lies but there was more behind them than she let on. She was holding something back, something I can not place. Well I can’t yet but I will and when I do, I will do everything in my power to make sure it does not affect Olly in any way. May the Norns help them if they try to hurt or upset my Queen in any way.”Loki’s voice had dropped to the deeper tone he always used when he was dead serious, when he wasn’t making just a threat, when he was making a solid promise. Tony nodded.

“And her dad? What was his take?”

Loki let out a sigh.

“Like many fathers he believed I was only marrying her because I “knocked” her up, like that was the only reason anyone would want to marry her. How can they be so blind to her? She is worth so much more than they all give her credit for, it was truly hard for them to understand that someone actually loves Olly for who she is.” Loki was shaking his head, he just couldn’t understand them and not understanding someone or something drove him insane. 

“Well I’m glad you know to keep an eye on them, I don’t trust a single one of them. But they are her family and Olly is to good of a person not to try to make them apart of her wedding and the pregnancy and everything with the twins. Just don’t hesitate to contact me if you need any help with them. I can gladly look into them, I haven’t yet because I didn’t want to upset Olly but with her being on Asgard, now might be the time to do it.”He was looking at Loki with a raised eyebrow, hoping the God would say yes.

“That is a prefect idea, please inform me as soon as you find anything at all no matter how small it might seem. Something is off with them and for the sake of my family I need to know what it is. Thank you Anthony.” 

Tony nodded once then looked Loki in the eye. “We all love her, we all just want her to be healthy, happy and safe. And I have zero problem with you being the man for the job Loki, honestly. We have all known since day one you loved her” Tony couldn’t hold back a chuckle when Loki looked at him with confusion “Oh please, it was written all over the both of you. I will admit I was worried at first, we all were but within a month I knew she’d be fine with you. We’re all just glad you two finally got together, watching you guys dance around your feelings was painful man not gonna lie.”

Loki laughed, Tony was right. Then he shook his head.

“I dare say your dear Captain is not good at all.”Loki looked at Tony, daring him to deny the truth. Tony didn’t. 

“Okay all of us but him. He will come around. And we have all agreed he won’t be coming to Asgard with us, no way in hell will he have the chance to upset Olly.” 

“Good, Olly cares for him, like the rest of everyone here, it would deeply hurt her if something did happen. She’s going to be hurt he’s not there but I believe she will understand. I know she does not want to lose him as her friend but I fear that it will be inevitable. He had three years to profess his feelings for her and chose not to, something that is on no one but him. I can not believe he had the gull to tell her he would help her raise MY children with her.” The last sentence came out more as a growl than a statement, and his words surprised Tony.

“Wait what? Steve told her that? When? The day we all found out she was pregnant?” Loki just nodded his head. 

“Man that’s low, especially with you right there close by. I’m gonna guess Olly had zero idea about his feelings?”

“No she did not, but Olly has never thought anyone would be interested in her, even the few men she has been on dates with since coming here. I believe her sister played a role in that, she fucked the boy her parents wanted her marry so that Olly would know they’d always want her more than her. She has always thought herself ugly when it couldn’t be farther from the truth.” 

“Yikes, her sister is something special.”

Tony looked at the time and realized he needed to get back to the lab. He stood and put his hand on Loki’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze before removing his hand.

“We will see you guys on the 8th, and there had better be decent alcohol or I’m throwing a fit, got it?”

Loki smiled. 

“You have my word Man of Iron.” 

Loki walked back into the other room ready to wake Olly when he saw Steve watching her from the other side of the room. Steve looked right at him with a scowl on his face.

“Captain. Having a good time starring at my future wife?”

Steve stood and made his way slowly over to Loki.

“I was merely keeping an eye on her while you spoke to Tony. I would never do anything to Olly, ever.”

“And I wouldn’t either but yet you don’t seem to agree, do you?” Loki stood with his hands behind his back, he did not want to fight with The Captain for Olly’s sake.

“Look Loki, I’ve seen you with other women, you drop them almost as fast as you pick them up and I don’t want you to do the same with her alright?”

“Well those other women weren’t Olly, and that was the problem. Besides those women always knew what they were signing up for, I always told every one of them from the moment it was clear something could happen that it was going to be a relationship of a..... physical nature and nothing ever beyond that so it was always a mutual drop, if you will. I didn’t think I could ever have Olly as my partner, as my wife, so I had others as a mean to distract myself, but I always told them that.” 

Steve let Loki’s words sink as he crossed his arms. Loki continued.

“I know how much you love her, I have from the very beginning but what I can’t understand is you had 3 years to make your move Captain and yet you never did, and now that you know you have no chance why you are somehow angry at I for it I can not understand. I never stopped you attempting to court Olly. You had a chance like I did but YOU chose not to take it and the blame is solely on you for not taking that chance. Olly sees you as a very dear friend and her good heart hates that you are upset over our wedding and the birth of the twins, which by the way you will NEVER help to raise so if you love her as you claim then let her be happy.” 

Steve let out a sigh, nodding his head.

“You’re right Loki, I did have 3 years to act and didn’t, not that it would have mattered much. She made it pretty clear she loved you from the beginning. And I’m sorry about the helping her with the twins comment, that was out of line. Just please, promise me you won’t ever hurt her.”

Loki stepped forward and placed his hand on his heart.

“You have my word Captain as the Prince of Asgard. I will do everything and anything to make sure she is happy and safe.” 

Steve nodded.

“Thank you Loki. Be safe and I might see you at the wedding, if the others will let me even come.” And with that Steve walked out of the room. 

Loki felt relieved that their conversation did not turn into an argument, he didn’t want to upset Olly. He crouched down and stroked her cheek while softly saying he’d name, they needed to get back home.

“Olly my love, I need you to wake up just a bit darling so we can return home and I swear you can go right back to sleep alright? I’d let you stay asleep but don’t want the bifrost to scare you.” 

Olly sat up and started rubbing both eyes and yawned great big, making Loki smile. He always thought she looked adorable when she first woke up. It took her a moment to remember where they were. 

“Was I asleep long Loki? I’m sorry I keep passing out on you.”

“Don’t apologize my love, your body is supporting 3 beings at the moment, it’s bound to be tiresome. Now put your arms around my neck and I’ll hold you til we are back in our chambers, alright my love? You should be able to sleep about three more hours before dinner.” 

As soon as they landed Olly was wide awake and of course, puking. Thank god for magical trash cans, she thought, or poor Heimdall would get a full view of it.She turned bright red, embarrassed about being sick in front of anyone other than Loki. Heimdall though didn’t let it bother him one bit, he had seen much worse after all. 

“Welcome home my Prince, Princess. I’ve called a carriage to take you to the palace, it’s waiting for you.” The gatekeeper smiled at Olly as she thanked him and was picked back up by Loki. 

“God people are going to think I’m to lazy to walk Loki I swear.” 

“To hell with anyone who thinks that love, these babies have tired you, and to be far they are mine so I don’t think anyone would be surprised.”Loki sat her onto the seat making sure she was comfortable.

“I need to have a quick word with Heimdall love, back in a flash.” 

Heimdall was ready when Loki came back into the dome.

“My Prince, how may I be of assistance?” 

“I need you to keep a sharp eye on Lady Olly’s family, report to me about anything they say about her, me or our children. They are up to something and I need to know what.” 

Heimdall nodded. 

“I will my Prince. I believe you are justified in your distrust of them. I will alert you immediately.” 

He bowed to Loki, who did the same and turned to get into the carriage with his poor Olly. He had tucked her into the corner, her body was leaning against the wall. He slide in beside her and got her onto his lap, holding her tightly against him. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, putting her head on his shoulder. He had been holding and carrying her so much the last few days that her body just reacted. Once he got her into their bed, he would call for his Mother to come give her a look over. She clearly need those potions, and now. He hoped she would tell Olly to spent the next few days in bed, anything that needed done for their wedding could be done from there, especially if no one wanted to deal with his temper. 

He changed her into her favorite nightgown and tucked her in. Once he knew she was sound asleep he went himself to get his Mother, knowing she’d be having tea in her rooms. As soon as she saw him, she knew something was wrong with Olly. She got up and met him.

“What’s wrong with Olly?”

“I’m afraid her body hasn’t gotten enough nutrients today, she ate but I do not think it was enough, she is just completely wore out, can you come look her over please?”

“Yes of course, go grab my bag and let’s get to her.” 

Somewhere in her dream, Olly could hear Frigga talking. She wasn’t sure what she was saying but she thought she sounded worried. 

“Loki she needs to wake up now, we need to get these into her.” She held up three bottles “Olly, sweetie, I need you to wake up now, come on Olly I need you to wake. There you are my love. I need you to drink, do you understand? I need you to drink these now. Loki get behind her and hold her up.” 

“Frigga what’s wrong? Are the babies okay?”Olly was completely confused. 

“I need you to drink for me love okay? I need you to drink for the babies Olly do you understand?” 

Thankfully hearing Frigga say for her to do it for the babies snapped her out of her fog. She drank the three large bottles while Frigga had what would look like a feast brought to their chambers. Loki asked Frigga what was wrong while still holding Olly up.

“She has lost weight, those potions will help immediately but she also needs to eat. She did not eat nowhere near enough today, I don’t think it was either one of yours fault,she probably didn’t feel that hungry, but she is going to have to triple what she is eating. I also think we need to give her the golden apple tomorrow at the latest, I do not think we should put it off any longer than that. I will go to Odin once she has eaten.” 

Loki completely agreed, fuck ceremony, this was his family at stack. And besides, with the use of magic they could make it look like it was performed after the wedding. 

“Thank you Mother.” Loki really didn’t know what else to say. He held Olly against him, gently rubbing her belly. After the third bottle was emptied, Olly moved her head over so she could look up at him. 

“Loki I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” She started to cry and Loki was sure his heart broke.

“My darling no, no Olly this wasn’t your fault. Do you hear me? This wasn’t your fault. You did eat, it’s not like you just didn’t eat on purpose. Now that we are home this won’t happen again my love.”

He was gently rocking her, both hands now rubbing her baby bump. He started to feel a number of different hits and kicks, the twins clearly feeling better themselves from the potions. Olly put her hands onto Loki’s as she gasped, her face going from sad to excited within seconds. 

“Oh! Loki can you feel that?”

Loki laughed at feeling so overwhelmed.

“They are very awake my love. Can Mother feel them?”

“Well yes of course! Frigga! Come feel your grand babies! They are very awake right now!” 

Frigga made her way back to the bed and sat beside Olly, letting her place her hand where one of the twins were kicking. She place her other hand on the other side, so she could feel both babies moving. Frigga laughed in joy, tears coming to her eyes immediately.

“Oh my dears! My they are lively aren’t they?” 

Just then the chambers doors opened and in cane Odin and Thor, looking very worried.

“Loki, Frigga, is everything alright?” 

Once Odin saw the smiles on everyone’s faces he realized something good had happened, thankfully. 

“Oh Odin the babies are moving! Come feel!” Frigga moved so he could get close to Olly. He walked over and put his hand out, stopping short of touching Olly, giving her a questioning look. Olly took his hand and placed it where one babe was kicking. 

Loki would never in all his years forget the look on Odin’s face at feeling his children move within Olly’s belly. He’d never seen such joy on the Allfathers face, nor had he ever heard him sound so thrilled when he laughed.

“My word! That is a very strong babe!” Odin didn’t even try to hide the tear that slide down his cheek. He had never thought he would get to experience something like this with Loki, and he thanked the Norns that he was. Olly took his other hand and placed it on the other side of her belly, lower down than where his hand was on the other side. He instantly felt the other babe moving.

“My dear girl, are they hurting you at all?” 

Olly smiled at him and shook her head.

“It doesn’t hurt hurt but I’m sure it will as they grow.”

After trying not to push his Father out of the way, Thor finally spoke up. 

“Let me have a turn! I want to feel my niece and nephew!”Odin just chuckled and rolled his eye, but he did move to give Thor his chance. Thor just held out both hands so Olly could place them where the babies would be felt. 

“You carry very strong babes my sister. You are a true warrior.” Thor spoke softly. He did not want use his magic to reach out to the babies, he just wanted to feel them move. 

Loki smiled at Thor’s words.

“I could not agree more brother. She is very much a warrior.” He kissed her head. Olly just blushed. After a few more moments, Odin spoke.

“I have the apple for you my girl. If there was ever a time it was needed, it is now. Usually only a few bites are needed but please, eat the whole apple.” 

Olly only nodded and took the apple.

“After you eat, you will need to sleep until tomorrow. So let us have dinner first as a family, Loki? May we dine with you and your family?” 

“Of course Father, I wouldn’t want anything else right now.”

Frigga had a table set up beside the bed, so Loki and Olly could both stay relaxed while eating.The potions had helped Olly tremendously, she wasn’t pale looking anymore. Frigga had maid sure their meal had a lot of meat, some heavy carbs, and some sugar. 

Olly felt like a kid who had been given the keys to a candy store, she happily plowed her way through the amazing food Frigga had sent for. She felt a millions times better. 

Once everything had been cleared from their meal, Frigga hugged Olly.

“We will see ourselves out my child. Eat all of the apple. I recommend a nice bath first though, just to help you relax a little. Do not hesitate for one second to call for me if anything comes up alright?”Olly and Loki both said “yes Mother” at the same time, bringing an even bigger smile to Frigga’s face.When they were finally alone, Loki picked Olly up and carried her into the bathroom, her nightgown being placed in the back of the door before he lowered her into the pool sized bathtub. She was glad when he got in with her. 

“How do you feel my love?”Loki was gently washing her hair, something he never knew she would love so much. 

“I feel a lot better babe. I am so sorry I scared everyone. I swear I thought I had eaten enough. I think I almost gave Odin a heart attack. Or sent him into Odin sleep.”Loki turned Olly so she was facing him.

“My love this was not your fault. I thought you had eaten enough as well. Look I’m going to say something and I want you to hear me out alright?” Olly nodded and waited for Loki to continue. He took a deep breath before finally speaking.

“I think it best for you to spend the next few days here in our chambers, either in bed or on one of the couches. Anything that you need to do for the wedding can be done from here. I am not trying to control you or anything like that. I just want you to rest so that when the wedding is here, you’ll be up to it. What do you think love?”

Olly surprised Loki when she leaned in and kissed him until he was breathless. She finally pulled back and smiled at him. 

“I think you are completely right Lokes. I will gladly stay in bed and you can carry me to the couch or whatever. I want to be up for our wedding and up to seeing our friends and my family. So let’s finish up in here and you can put the three of us back to bed and I can eat that apple. Have I mentioned how much I seriously love your family? They have made me feel so welcomed here. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my life. I love you so much Loki Odinson. I’m sorry what I had planned for us tonight is canceled.” 

“Do not apologize Olly, stop. Nothing that has happened is your fault at all. And as for what you had planned for tonight, after you eat that apple, we will have a very long time for fun my darling. Thank you for agreeing with me you need rest. Daddy just wants his little girl to be okay.” 

Loki got her all set in bed. Once he was comfortable beside her, he gave her the golden apple. He was so glad she was doing it now. 

“Remember my Queen you need to eat all of it.”

Olly slowly ate, enjoying the taste. She couldn’t think of a time she ever ate a more delicious apple. 

“Loki I’m tingling.” 

“That’s normal love. Finish the last few bites and I will hold you. I will stay here with you and I promise I will not leave these rooms. I love you Olly, I love you my Queen.” 

Once Olly was snuggled down into his arms, he heard her say “ I love you, my King” before she dropped off into a deep sleep. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be some feels in this chapter. I think it’s clear by now that I am in no way really following the MCU storyline so get ready for Odin to make ya feel some things. And also a heads up for the next chapter- it will be probably the dirtiest of all the smut. Hope you guys are all doing okay. 
> 
> Happy Easter!

Olly had thought staying in bed would be easy, she was tired and her back had started hurting about an hour after she and Loki had awoken the next day close to lunch time.She had never known him to sleep that long in all the years she’d known him.She wondered just how much longer than her he had stayed awake.

“Babe you never sleep this late, you okay?” 

They were both laying on their sides looking at each other. 

“Yes lovely I am. I was awake a long time last night watching over you and the babes. I got to watch them moving within you, it was the greatest yet most bizarre thing I have ever witnessed. It was fascinating Olly truly. Finally I was able to reach out to them and say it was time to calm down and sleep. Being my heirs I was shocked they actually listened.” Loki let out a chuckle,Olly doing the same.

“Well how about you order us some grub then we can start on the wedding stuff if that’s alright? Oh! Do you think you can poof be a big overstuffed chaise lounger thing? That way I won’t feel lazy being in bed.”

Loki growled at her.

“Do not ever call yourself lazy little girl, pregnant with twins or no I will put you over my knee is that understood?”

Olly blushed over her entire body and looked down at the bed sheets.

“Yes Daddy, I’m sorry.” she spoke softly. The idea of it had always made her hot all over and absolutely wet with arousal. Loki had giant hands, and she knew he knew what he was doing with it came to spanking. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

“That’s my good girl. Now would you like for me to poof you the pink pajamas you love, the fleece ones? You seemed to get chilled off and on in your sleep.”

“Oh yes please. I love those pajamas.” 

She loved it when Loki would ask her if he could poof something for her. He had hated it (or acted like he did) when she had first started saying it, with him giving her a scowl and reminded her he conjured things, he did not poof. But slowly he had started using the term with her, confirming that it never actually bothered him. 

Once she was settled on her new massive chaise with her favorite blanket Loki always had at the ready for her, he had actually went to the kitchens himself, wanting to make sure the cooks would know that she was going to be needing a lot of food over the next coming months. To have a member of the royal family come into the kitchens usually meant trouble, all staff had stopped their work and bowed and curtsied to him immediately. He smiled at the 3 cooks and shook his head wanting to reassure them he meant no trouble at all.

“Please this is just a social call, if you will. As I’m sure you have heard by now my Lady is pregnant with twins.” His prideful smile was something anyone had only ever seen him have after causing trouble, some type of chaos or mischief, or after a successful battle. 

The head cook, Miller spoke up.

“Yes your majesty we have. And may I offer all of our sincere congratulations to you and your Lady. You have surly been blessed by The Norns.” 

“I have Miller thank you. I need to make sure that from now on, any meal that my Lady is to be apart of has to have triple the food you would normally send. Carrying twins is hard enough but carrying two Asgardians is extra hard. The Queen and Lady Eir has said the best for her will be meats, very heavy carbs and sugars. Right now my Lady is saying the twins would love a meat filled omelet, if you would please.” 

Loki pulled out a giant binder from nowhere to give to Miller.

“Now as you also know my Lady is from Midgard and as such has an entire array of foods that she loves that are not known here. I have taken the liberty of putting all the things she loves in here, I wrote everything in great detail and put in what would be acceptable substitutes for whatever ingredients are not available here but I can have them sent here if need be if you give me enough time.”

All three cook had been looking through the massive binder as Loki had spoke, all three being impressed with just how detailed everything was. But that had always been Loki, always extremely detailed.

“We will be sure to study this for your Lady my Prince and I will make sure the other cooks do as well. I don’t think I have ever seen such detailed recipes in all my days! We will be sure not to disappoint. If there is one thing I know, it’s you should never deny a pregnant woman whatever food she is craving.” 

Loki gave them a smile, thanked them then left to return to his chambers. A kitchen maid spoke up once he was gone.

“Oh by the Norns! Why can’t she just eat what is customary here? Does she really think herself that special? Not even a Princess yet already a spoiled brat.” 

Miller looked at her and scowled.

“Oh shut up you jealous cow. You’re just mad he doesn’t want some used up kitchen maid.” 

The maid turned red and stormed out of the kitchens, leaving the cooks laughing at her. 

Olly loved everything that had been brought to them for their late breakfast. She had shocked herself with just how much she could now eat, wondering just where in the hell all the food was going because she knew her stomach couldn’t be THAT big. 

Once everything had been cleared away the palace seamstress came in their chambers to show Olly fabric samples as well as dresses so she could pick what style she wanted her dress. She knew she wanted an emerald green dress with gold accents. Thankfully the bridesmaids dresses would only take a day to make as well as a dress for her Mom and courtly wear for her Dad and brother. Olly loved how fucking cool magic was, it made life so much easier. 

The seamstress had been so kind, she hadn’t really had a ton of interaction with anyone who worked at the palace and the ones she did made it clear they did not like her and wasn’t going to. The seamstress though, named Willa, was a sweet woman who reminded her of her grandma. She had complemented Olly on her figure, saying she loved a good full figure to work with. She laughed when she saw the surprised look on Olly’s face.

“Oh my dear I know Midgardians think that only skin and bone is what is beautiful but thankfully that’s not the case here. Even with those babes you carry you will be the most beautiful bride Asgard has seen since The Queen herself. Now as for the matter of shoes, I thought a nice gold flat would be best, yes?”

“Oh god yes! I absolutely HATE any form of high heels. Completely uncomfortable and hard to walk in. Falling on my face in front of the entire nine realms is the last thing I want to do.” 

Loki chuckled at her. 

“My darling I would not for one second let you fall.” He had such a sweet look on his face that Olly had to look away from him while blushing. Willa grinned at her.

“Such love for one another. You two remind me of my Roland and I, may the Norns keep him. We never stopped looking at one another the same way you and his majesty look at one another. Real, honest love is hard to find so you must hold on to it as tight as you can. It will be hard at times but when it is all you need do is think about what you feel right now, and if you can just remember that you can and always will make it through anything the Norns put in front of you.” 

Olly teared up at her words. Willa reached up and patted her cheek, calling her a sweet girl.Loki handed her a hanky, something she had never seen him use or have ever. It made her laugh. 

“Sorry. Goddamn hormones making me all kinds of fucked over here.”Olly realized what she had said and gasped covering her mouth. 

“Oh sweetie it will take a lot more than that to offend me. I might look old and sweet but trust me, I have the mouth of a drunken warrior.” 

Olly looked over at Loki with a smile.

“Ok she makes all my clothes and is my new best friend from now on.” 

Both Willa and Loki laughed.

“As you wish my sweet.” 

Willa finished her work and took her leave, she would return in 5 days with the almost finished wedding gown, something that made Olly overwhelmingly excited. Loki got her back onto her lounger in her pink pajamas just as Frigga came in with a wide array of sweets and tea. 

“My loves, how are you today? You certainly look better Olly. Your transformation isn’t quite done yet but it is already having a great affect on you.” 

“I feel so much better thank you. I honestly don’t know what I would have done without you yesterday, and without Odin as well. You both saved all three of our lives.”Olly couldn’t stop the tears, she didn’t even try, why should she? Stupid fucking hormones.

Frigga took her hand and held it to Olly cheek, giving her a warm and loving smile.

“Oh my sweet daughter you are family now. We will do all within our powers to make sure you and those babes are safe. Never forget that we all love you.” 

Olly wished her own mother had been like Frigga- sweet, loving, kind. It’s just how Frigga was, she was loving without the hope or want if something in return. Olly’s mom was only that way when you were doing what she wanted you to but with the way she had reacted to finding out about the twins Olly had hope that her Mom was changing. All she could do was hope and watch. 

“Now remember as good as you might be feeling now you still have to take it easy today and tomorrow. I have also brought a few vitamin potions you need to take tonight at bed time. In two days time I’d like us to go to the healers, if you are agreeable. I would like to get a look in on the twins.”

Loki sat his tea down at that.

“Mother?”

“I have been doing some research, I’d like to check their overall body temperatures. Olly you have been chilly, especially at night, am I correct?”

“Yes I have. That’s normal right?”

“Yes love it is. We can do certain spells so that babes won’t freeze you to badly from the inside out. Also with them being half human, we might get lucky and it be not as bad as it could be.” 

Olly and Loki both agreed. They sat and enjoyed their tea with Frigga, enjoying just a relaxing moment.

That evening Odin had sent a message saying he’d like a word with Loki. He did not want to go, feeling that he shouldn’t leave Olly alone. Olly saw this a perfect opportunity.

“Loki I’m fine, the babies are fine, go. I swear I will be right here when you get back okay? Your Dad wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t important.” 

Loki eyed her suspiciously, he could tell she was up to something. 

“You wouldn’t be trying to get rid of Daddy would you little girl?” 

Damn God, always seeing right through me and shit. Can’t surprise him to save my life I swear.

“I know I’m the only reason you don’t want to leave but I am telling you I feel great. I did nothing all day, he’ll I was only on my feet today a grand total of maybe an hour and a half. Hell I let you carry me to use the bathroom!”

That was something Olly had completely hated, but before she could even protest to much Loki had had her in his arms and on the toilet so fast she was honestly surprised for a second about how she had gotten there. Thank Christ he gave her some privacy and left her alone until she was completely finished or else she was pretty sure she would have had to of killed him.

“Sorry Frigga but he wouldn’t let me pee in private , so as you see, I had to kill him.” She knew Frigga would be on her side. 

“Look babe I swear as the future Princess of Asgard I will be fine, our babies will be fine and I will send for you the second something happens if something does happen. Now go talk to your Dad while I lay here and listen to myself get fatter alright?”

Loki gave her a hard glare while she just smiled sweetly at him. He could see she wasn’t going to be convinced he should stay so he let out a low sigh. He knew when he was beat. 

“Yes alright my love, I will go but now there are two guards outside at all times, if anything happens you yell for them immediately understand? Even if it turns out to be nothing, I mean it Olly.”

“I swear Loki. Now kiss me and tell your Dad that me and the twins said Hi.” 

Loki kissed her on the lips while he growled. As he was walking out she heard him grumbling something about loving such an infuriating little girl that thinks she can boss a God around like he was a common man needed to be reminded about just who he was. Olly loved it when he did that, she thought it was adorable. 

Once she knew he was gone she went into the bathroom to get ready, she wanted to look as good as she could when Loki got back, and not knowing how long he’d be gone meant she had zero time to waste. 

When Loki had made it to his parents sitting room he found Odin on their balcony, looking out into the night sky. Loki knew from the look on his face he was lost to his thoughts. Loki spoke softly.”Father? You needed to see me?”

Odin turned to his son and smiled.

“Loki yes my son come sit with me. Share in some mead with this old man.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Loki could tell Odin was gathering his thoughts, then he asked.

“How is your Lady today? I hear the dress fitting has begun.” 

“She is good, she told me to tell you Hello from her and the babes” Odin smiled at that. “And yes she went over the fabrics and designs for her dress. Truthfully I am as excited about all of it as she is. She will undoubtedly be the most beautiful creature in all the nine.” Loki knew he had a dopey look on his face but he really couldn’t care. Why hide how much he loved her, because he was a man, a Prince? No he had made that mistake in the past, and he would not repeat it with his Olly, not now, not ever.

“How is she feeling?”

“Oh much better, all thanks to you and Mother’s quick reaction. I hate to think of what could have been if we couldn’t have gotten back here. Thank you Father, for giving her the apple when you did.”

“You are very welcome son. Between you and Frigga we can fake the ceremony, give the people a show like they love.I must say Loki, you picked a fine woman to have at your side. She is sweet, polite, you can tell she has a good heart. But I also think if need be she would take the head off a bilgesnipe with her bare hands. She loves you without question. You are lucky to have found each other.

“I believe she not only will be a great wife and Mother but a great Princess for Asgard as well, she will need time to adjust of course but once she does I can’t see her having any problems. I can only see her as a welcomed asset, our court can only benefit from having another woman to make the foolish men see when they are but blind.”

Both Odin and Loki chuckled at that. Loki had always admired how women had the natural ability to look at a situation from an angle that a man never even thought possible. 

Odin sat his now empty mead cup down on the table and turned to Loki. 

“My son I wanted to say that I am proud of you, of the man you have become. I know right now you worry about what kind of Father you will be, it is true of all men, but know that I do not doubt for one moment you will not be an excellent Father.”

Odin took a deep breath and looked up at the sky once more. 

“I know I failed you as a Father, it is my biggest regret in this life, something I will always carry with me even when I am in the hall of Valhalla. My actions caused you to fall into the hands of the Mad Titan, caused you to be tortured in ways I’m sure would have killed anyone else. If it had not been for my horrible mistakes as your Father, you wouldn’t have been put through such unspeakable acts, it is something I can not forgive myself for and while I do not feel I deserve yours, I do hope you know just how utterly sorry I am my son.” 

Loki was stunned. He felt tears stinging his eyes and it hurt to breathe. 

“You will be the Father to the twins and any other children you are blessed with that I should have been for you from the very beginning. You have always been far wiser than anyone has ever gave you credit for.It will not always be easy, there will be days where your children are will make you want to rip your hair out but then they will do something that will make you laugh, make you smile, and you forget why you got upset with them to begin with.” Odin chuckled, lost in a memory from long ago. 

“I know I am not the best man to give you Fatherly and husbandly advice but I am always here for you for whatever you need of me. I love you my son.”

Odin put his hand on Loki’s shoulder, Loki covering his father hand with his in return.

“Thank you Father, I love you.”

After a moment of silence, Loki spoke

“I must admit I am worried about taking care of two babies at the same time. I know Olly and I are very fortunate to have the help that we do, but I have a strong feeling Olly is going to be an extremely hands on Mother. The twins aren’t even here yet and find myself worrying about them and their Mother constantly. I do not want to smother her but the Norns know I fear to be apart from her. I dare say she would have injured me if I had not came when you sent your request.” 

Odin smiled and nodded.

“Yes she would have. I drove your Mother insane, hovering over her at all times till finally she had had enough. She threw a large vase at my head demanding I stay a way from her for a week or else it would be my death.” 

“For all of my loves strengths I do wish belief in herself was one of them. Her family has convinced her she is less than, that she has never been good enough and never will be. I wish I could make her see herself as I do, she is a goddess even on her worst of days. She was so nervous coming here, worried you and Mother would not find her worthy of me, can you believe that?”

Odin nodded. He had felt her fear, her nervous that first night was clear for any to see.

“It is understandable to be nervous. Olly was not raised in all this” Odin waved his around his head. “It’s overwhelming for anyone, but meeting your loves parents who happen to be King and Queen for the first time while also having to tell them you are pregnant with twins is an extremely daunting task I dare say. Tell me, what are her parents like? They will be here soon.”

Loki sighed. 

“Her father believed I was only marrying her because I quote “knocked” his daughter up. He’s still angry that Olly left their home and didn’t not marry the boy they had wanted her to. Hell he is still mad at her for having the nerve to be born female as if it was her choosing! Her mother seemed pleased about everything. While her words were not lies, there was something more behind them, something I can not put my finger on yet. Her sister is..... well a whore if I may be so bold.”

Odin choked on his mead, looking at Loki like he had grown a new head. Loki just laughed and waved his hand.

“That is not meant to be just about putting her down Father. She looked at me like she wanted to eat me alive even with knowing Olly was pregnant and marrying me. She slept with the boy Olly was almost forced to marry just to show Olly that she was the one men would always want. All it would take from me is a look and that girl would be naked and on her back without a second thought. Hell she only agreed to be a part of our wedding once she realized that by doing so she would have the chance to be around royalty. I will be very glad when they take their leave and can not reach Olly in anyway. I fear tho with Olly’s good heart and the twins, her parents are going to use that against her, against us.”

“Well they are the babes grandparents as well. We can not just keep them away but I do promise any sign of trouble and they will regret their actions.”

“I have Heimdall keeping an eye on them right now. Thankful Olly does know what they are capable of so hopefully when the do step out of line, because I know they will, she will not fight whatever happens to them in return.The only one I have nothing I can speak of his her brother. He honestly did not care about any of it until he found out he would be traveling to Asgard with The Avengers. I do not see him being a problem. “

Odin nodded. 

“Thank you for coming to speak with me my son. Know that I am here, for you, for Olly and for my grandchildren. I must say I am very much looking to be a grandfather. I know you wish to return to your Lady so I will bid you goodnight.”

Loki had never in a millions would have thought he’d ever hear what Odin had said him that night. He truly felt on top of the world and he couldn’t wait to get back to Olly. He wasn’t drunk but he did feel rather good. He hoped Olly was awake, he had the overwhelming need to kiss her, to feel her gorgeous body pressed against his, even if they both kept their clothes on. 

When he walked into their chambers he didn’t see Olly in the sitting room. When he walked into their bed chamber, the sight before him stopped him dead in his tracks and took all the breath that had been in his body. 

There before him in front of their bed was Olly, on her knees with her thighs apart on a green cushion with her hands behind her back with her head down. She was completely bare, her hair curled just as Loki loved on her. By the Gods she looked beautiful. 

It took Loki a moment to pull himself together. He was already impossible hard just from looking at her. He slowly walked over her, being surprised to see that somehow she had tied her hands together. He wondered for a moment if she had asked someone for help, then realized that would have never happened. 

“My my, what have we here?” 

Olly shivered. She loved when Loki used his dominant, gravely voice. She kept her head down and didn’t speak, waiting for him to grant her permission first. Loki smiled, she was such a good girl.

“Speak.” His voice was clipped.

“I wish to offer myself to you my King. I am in need of a Master and I wish to be worthy of one as great such as yourself.” 

She still did not look at him, her voice was laced with trepidation, worried that Loki would reject her.She saw Loki’s boots in front of her. He could see her trembling.

“Do you understand what will happen to you if I deem you worthy? Are you ready to be mine, to be my whore?”

“Yes my King.”

“Hmm is that so? What are you willing to do for me girl? Look at me.” 

Olly raised her head and looked Loki right in the eye.

“Anything my King wants, I am willing to do.” 

“And what are you willing to let me do to you, girl?”

With a strong and determinate voice Olly answered “Absolutely anything you wish my King, anything.”

Loki had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. He and Olly had played around that first weekend with her being submissive, but nothing to this extent. This was complete and total submission, that she is giving to him willingly without even being asked. The fact that she had planned this makes it all that much sweeter for him. 

“Olly I am asking you this as your love-Are you sure? If you do not set limits with me now than I won’t know where I should stop. Do you have any limits?”

“No Loki I don’t. I want to give myself 100 percent to you. You can do absolutely anything you want to tonight. I am giving you complete control. I....I need you to take control for me my love please.” 

Loki understood. He knew she was worried about many things at the moment, she didn’t need to tell him he just knew. 

“I need you to give me 2 words love, one to stop and one to slow things down.”

“Red and yellow.” 

“You know I love you more than anything in all the nine realms right? Because at times I’m going to treat you like I don’t. Are there any names you do not wish me to use?”

“I know you love me Loki. Please feel free to call me whatever you want, nothing is off limits.” 

“Are you prepared to be punished if you do not behave?”

“Yes I am.” 

“Now I mean it Olly, if anything doesn’t feel good and is to much for you you are to speak up immediately and not a second later am I understood?”

“Yes Loki I swear, I will say something immediately.” 

Loki gave her that beautiful predatory grin that she just loved. She shivered as he spoke while starting to roll his sleeves up.

“Well than, let’s begin shall we?” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is Filthy Dirty smut, like seriously every single word so heads up!

Loki had to take a moment to calm himself down. The last thing he wanted to do was cum to soon, even though his recovery time was pretty fast. He wanted to make this night last as long as possible. 

He circled her again, looking over her naked body. She looked like a Goddess, his Goddess. Her tits where already bigger, resting on her rounded belly, her nipples beginning to get a little puffier. Gods if he could keep her naked at all times during this pregnancy, he would. 

He stopped behind her, reaching down and removing the ribbon on her wrists.

“I do not want your hands tied behind your back Girl, I cant risk you losing balance, am I understood?”

Olly kept her eyes to the floor.

“Yes Master.”

She heard him groan. She had never called him Master before but knew he loved it when he was, thanks to a drunken night confession. 

She felt his hand petting her hair, and before she could stop herself she was leaning into his touch.

“Mmm such a good girl for me. You are always a good girl aren’t you? You may speak.”

She looked up at him, knowing he expected eye contact.

“Yes Master I am.” 

“You look so beautiful like this, completely at my mercy, ready to let me do anything I want.” 

Loki slowly undid the opening of his pants, pulling his hard cock free. He hissed as he stroked himself a few times. He put himself right in front of Olly’s face and took hold of her hair. 

“Lick.” 

She stuck her tongue out as he used her hair to guide her up and down his cock. He loved her tongue, it felt so good.He pulled her head back and held it still, using his other hand to free his balls. 

“Open your mouth, girl.”Olly did as told, making sure her tongue was as flat as she could make it, knowing what was coming next. Loki put his balls onto her lips and let her take over, loving her closing her mouth over one ball and rubbing her tongue back and forth. He watched her for a moment before closing his eyes and tilting his head back as he growled. 

“Yes good girl. Now the other one. Mmm yes.” 

Olly could take her eyes off of him. She loved being able to make him feel good. He looked gorgeous.He yanked her head away.

“Oh my good girl. Your fucking mouth is like heaven. Now stand up and bend over the side of the bed for me.”

Loki helped her up and for a moment she gave him a grateful smile for the help. He tilted his to her and softly said “of course my love, still green?”

She nodded and said “very much so.”

She leaned over the bed, putting her chest and shoulder on the bed with her forearms to her side to steady her. She arched her back as best she could, making sure she spread her legs apart. She was so glad he couldn’t she her face very well, this was the moment she had done all this for. She had been getting ready for this for a month, and now it was time. She heard Loki take a few steps back to look at her and heard his sudden gasp. She was so excited her body started shivering and she had to force herself not to giggle. 

Loki was stunned. There between Olly’s perfect ass cheeks was a beautiful green jewel, sparkling in the light. The sight was so erotic, something so dirty for Olly to do he found himself once again having to calm himself down. He knew if he just touched his cock, he would have exploded cum everywhere.

“Oh Olly. You are such an amazing treasure. This is one of the greatest surprises I think I’ve ever gotten. You dirty girl, how long have you been getting ready for this? Speak!”

“Ever since the day you left for that last mission. I went up in size every week. Are you pleased, Master?” 

He was taken aback by the sweet and innocent look on her face while she was bent over with a buttplug in her virgin asshole. Loki could tell from her voice that she was actually a touch worried. He moved over to her side so she could look at him.

“Olly I can not put into words how pleased this makes me.” He leaned in and kissed her hard, shoving his tongue into her mouth. He needed to focus on her before he just rammed his cock into her ass. He pulled away and had her stand up.

“I want you in the middle of the bed my sweet girl with those luscious thighs nice and spread for me. Let me help love.” 

Loki made sure she was comfortable and started kissing her neck, making sure to suck and nip, knowing and loving that there would marks tomorrow for all to see. Olly moaned and put her hands into Loki’s hair and all of his actions stopped.

“Now did I say you could touch your Master little girl?” He voice was deep and gruff and Olly was pretty sure it hand her cunt throb.

“No Master please forgive me I’m so sorry.”

Loki gave her a stern face and arched an eyebrow.

“Hmm well since you have been a perfect girl so far for me I will let it pass. Now can you keep your hands to your self or do I need to restrain you?”

“Please Master, restrain me.”

With the flick of a finger Olly’s wrist were cuffed to the headboard. She looked up at Loki with a grateful smile.

“Thank you my Master.” 

Loki gave a grunt and went right back to attacking her neck while taking both both breasts into his hands. They he loved the extra weight that they were now starting to have. He swiped his thumbs over her puffy nipples and she almost screamed, causing Loki to laugh darkly.

“Oh my sweet girls nipple are very sensitive aren’t they? More so than before it would seem.” He took one into his mouth, still keeping his body to the side so as not to lay on the twins. Olly was making very loud gasps and moaning, thrashing her head side to side. Loki wondered if she was sensitive enough to cause her to orgasm just from sucking her nipples. He would have to test that a different night.

Letting her tits go he positioned himself between her thighs finally. He was looking at the beautiful jewel that was still nestled in her asshole and using his pointer finger Loki tapped it, causing Olly to yell and buck her hips. He laughed as he very much loved her reaction.

“Oh sweet girl, I must say, seeing your gorgeous little asshole being stretched by this wonderful toy makes your Master’s cock as hard as Asgardian steel. But I have to admit that I’m not sure if I should first fuck your pussy and enjoy feeling you being stuffed or if I should just fuck your asshole until I cum balls deep within you. Hmmm I think first tho I will feast on you, I am absolutely starved.” Quick as a snake Loki dived into Olly’s cunt, burying his tongue in her heat and loving the feel and taste of her so much he moaned,sending vibrations all throughout her body. 

It took no time for Olly to be a complete moaning, panting mess. Loki ate pussy like it was a goddamn Olympic sport. She was trying to hold back because Loki hadn’t given her permission to cum but it was taking everything she had. Thankful Loki took pity on her as he laughed and slide two fingers into her.

“Cum now little girl” was all it took and Olly fell completely apart, making Loki cheer her on. 

“Yes baby let go! Good girl Olly.” 

Loki let Olly calm down a little getting her a drink of water and pushing her sweaty hair back away from her face. When he thought she was ready to continue he asked if she was good.

“You have no idea just how good I am Master.” 

Loki laughed and leaned down and kissed her. “Still green love?” 

“Very much so, do whatever it is you’ve come up with in that gorgeous mind of yours.” 

As fast as they had came the cuffs were gone, Loki rubbed her wrists and helped her turn to her side.

“I’m going to fuck your wet little cunt a little before I take that gorgeous asshole of yours pet. Now you will feel very full and do not hesitate to use your words, they are there to be used if needed do you understand?”

“I understand Master. Please give me your cock I need it so bad please.” 

“I love when you beg my sweet. It’s music to this Gods ears.”

This entire time Loki had kept his clothes on, liking the power play it gave him, but now he wanted to feel her body against his so with a flick of his fingers he was as naked as her. When he got into bed and put his body against hers Olly moaned at the sensation.He lifted her leg up enough to put his hips against her pussy and rested her thigh on his, asking if the position was comfortable. When she said yes Loki very slowly started to push his angry red cock into her.

“Fucking hell Olly you are tight. You always have been tight on my cock but with that plug in it is just...fuck!”

Olly was gripping the sheets and gritting her teeth while her moan turned into a shout when he pushed the last few inches into her in one swift movement. Loki’s head fell back as he just held himself in her giving her time to adjust.When she looked back at him and nodded he started rocking his hips, absorbed in the feel of her. Loki realized that this was his Valhalla right here, deep in the love of his life pussy, not some feasting hall full of great warriors. 

Loki reached his hand around and rubbed her clit needing to feel her cum on him once before he took her ass. Olly came embarrassingly quick, making Loki laugh.

“Yes girl that’s it! Hmm yes baby that feels so good. Who’s the only one who can make you cum that fast Pet? Who knows your body better than you do?”

“Fuck! You! You do master!”Olly was trying to catch her breath but it was hard as she was still riding out her orgasm. 

Loki knew it was time. He pulled his cock out of her, chuckling when he heard her whine.

“Oh don’t worry girl, my cock will be right back in you I promise. Now I’m going to remove this beautiful plug my sweet. Take a deep breath and just completely relax for me, be a good girl.”

Olly had to concentrate on relaxing her lower body. She took a few deep breaths and nodded, breathing through the feeling of the large plug coming out of her.

Loki almost came all over Olly’s back when he watched her asshole gape before starting to close back up. He had to close his eyes for a few moments to stop himself. 

“Can you get on your hands and knees baby?” Olly nodded and rolled over. Loki put a few pillows under her hips for support. Olly sighed, it felt good not to have so much pressure on her back. Loki loved it because it gave him an absolutely amazing view of her ass and pussy. He pooffed some lube and applied a very generous amount to his cock before pouring some onto Olly, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. She flushed at the odd feeling of lube running into her hole and trickling down her pussy. Loki removed the oil from his hand and gripped one of her ass cheeks firmly. 

“Take a deep breath for me and slowly let it out baby, then breath back in and when you slowly release it, I’m going to put my cock in your ass. Are we ready?”

“Yes god please please I need you please.” 

Loki held on to the bass of his cock and while keeping a grip on her ass he slowly pushed until the head of him cock disappeared into her. The site of him in her ass was better than Loki could have ever imagined. He held himself there to let her adjust. Then he very slowly started to move himself back and forth, each time going in a little bit more at a time on the in stroke. Olly realized he was growling like a mad wolf while working himself into her. She was a panting mess again. God he felt incredible.

“Oh my god Loki that feels so fucking good.....”

“You have no idea baby. As good as you feel the sight is even better. Your little virgin asshole is stretching so prettily around my cock. You are taking me so well darling.” 

Loki wasn’t sure how long he could last, as tight as she had been the first time he fucked her pussy her ass was just as tight, maybe even tighter.Finally when he was balls deep in her he groaned/ growled and gripped both hips. 

“Fuck little girl, I don’t think I ever want to be out of your body ever again. I’m going to start fucking you now, are you ready?”He let her adjust herself so she could rub her clit. When she was completely ready she looked at him over her shoulder and gave him the most wicked expression he had ever seen in her.

“Fuck me Loki, fuck my ass hard. Please!”

Loki pulled back and started fucking her, he didn’t want to pound her but he made sure it was hard enough for her, he loved feeling her hand against her pussy every time his balls slapped against her.Neither one could be quiet, it felt to good and was just not possible. Loki didn’t care a single fuck right then, he couldn’t have stopped fucking her even if the whole of Asgard had walked in on them at that moment. 

Olly hadn’t been sure how good Loki’s cock would feel once he was completely in her but now that he was she was in absolute heaven. 

Just to give himself a second to stop from cumming Loki pulled all the way out just to watch Olly’s asshole gape for him, chuckling when he heard Olly whine in protest. He repeated the action a few more times, the last time he pulled out and took both hands and spread her ass open even more, the sight of something so dirty when it was his Olly was just glorious. 

Finally Loki was ready to fill her ass with cum.

“Are you close Olly? I want to feel your ass squeeze my cock as you cum. Can you do that for me? Be my good girl?”

“Yes Loki fuck please!”

Loki rammed his cock back into and this time just let himself go and showed her body no mercy. Olly started screaming as her orgasm hit her like a Mac truck at full speed. Loki’s eyes closed tight and he threw his head back as he himself let out a scream from the feeling of her ass clapping down around his cock, forcing him to cum so deep within he was sure she could taste it. It felt like both their orgasms went on and on. Loki was sure he hadn’t cum that much ever in the entirety of his long life. 

He left his cock in her ass for as long as he could, he did not want to remove himself from her but when he had returned to almost complete softness he pulled himself back from her, taking on last look at her gaping hole. Fuck he loved his woman. 

Loki carried a limp and smiling Olly into the bathing chamber and got into the hot water, keeping her tightly against his body as he sat down. She had been mumbling incoherent words that Loki couldn’t make out. He chuckled softly.

“Did you break your brain love?” 

Olly smiled at him and just nodded, Loki finally realized that she had slipped into sub space, being completely blissed out. He rocked her closely to him and he gently petted her hair, giving her face soft kisses while telling her how much she meant to him, that she was an honest gift from The Norns, his heart would only ever beat for her. 

She finally came back to herself once Loki had washed her hair, which was an impressive feat as he had to do it while holding her limp body up so her head would stay above the water. 

“So. Was that okay?” Olly asked shyly as her whole face turned red. Loki looked at her like she was completely insane.

“Was that okay? Olly that was by far the greatest sexual experience I think I’ve had in all my 2,000 years, except of course our first time making love together, there’s a tie with that. Olly I can not tell you how much I loved tonight. You gave me a gift, no truly you did. You didn’t have to ever let me fuck your ass, and not only did you let me but you secretly prepared for it. Which makes me wonder just how many times you have had that plug in your ass with me being completely unaware.” He cocked an eyebrow at her and watched as her entire upper body turned red.

“Well..... a lot.....” was all she could softly say. He loved that she could still be so shy, even after having his cock buried in her ass. Loki growled at her.

“You are such a dirty, filthy little whore, and I am so glad you are all mine.” 

He over took her lips with passion, having missed kissing her while they fucked. When both were finally breathless he pulled back and got them out of the water, poofing both dry and into pajamas as he carried her to bed, poofing new sheets. Olly was so glad he’d thought of that, she was pretty sure those sheets needed burned.

Once he had her comfortable on her side he cuddled up tight against her back, her head under his chin, an arm around her and his hand possessively on her round tummy. Both went to sleep almost immediately, dopey smiles on their faces. 


	15. Chapter 15

Olly woke up the next morning scrambling to get out of Loki’s arms and in a hurry to get to the bathroom, barley making it before being sick. She was still on her knees being ill when Loki got to her. 

“Oh my love I’m so sorry.” Loki stayed right by her side rubbing her back and repeating over and over how sorry he was and that he loved her. He also told her that her tits looked amazing, something that made Olly laugh and look at him like he was insane. 

“What do my tits have to do with anything?”

Loki just smiled and shrugged his shoulders at her. 

“I thought maybe a complement would help you feel better. And honestly your tits seriously look amazing my love.” 

Olly snorted and pushed the side of Loki’s head.

“Well can you help me and my amazing tits up off the floor so we can clean up and get dressed? I feel the need to eat all the food in the dining hall.” 

“As my Lady commands”

Loki as always dressed Olly in a beautiful green dress that showed of her breast and belly perfectly. He made sure she had a cape that was fur lined and that she had on tights to help keep her warm. Once dressed Olly turned to the side in front of the mirror and rubbed her belly.

“Well looks like they had another growth spurt. Honestly Loki what if my wedding dress doesn’t fit me by the time the wedding is here?”

Loki came up behind her and put his hands over her bump.

“Love it’s called magic, I or Mother can make your dress any size it need be, please do not worry alright? Now come My Lady, let us feed those babies before they riot.” 

Olly felt like everyone was starring at her and Loki once they made it to breakfast. She leaned into Loki and whispered 

“If it just me or is everyone watching us?”

Loki nodded. “It would appear to be so.” 

“Well my bump is bigger, maybe that’s it.” 

Loki just hummed in response.

Loki got Olly sat at the big table making sure she was nowhere near Sif, putting her across from Thor. He could see her rolling her eyes at Loki helping her sit but he ignored her and just helped Olly. After a few moments of everyone at the table just looking at them Olly spoke up.

“Good morning guys. How are you all this morning?” 

She felt nervous at all of them just starting at her and Loki.Finally Fandral spoke.

“We are doing fine My Lady, tho I dare say not nowhere near as good as you and Loki this morn.” he turned his attention to Loki “ you know Loki she has to have those twins before you can put another babe into her.” 

Everyone but Sif laughed, who scoffed and crossed her arms. Olly and Loki just looked at them confused. Thor spoke up next.

“Next time Loki can you please put up a sound spell? The entire palace heard you.” 

Olly turned beet red, put her elbows on the table and her face in her hands while saying “oh fuck me” causing Fandral to speak again.

“Yes that’s what we heard alright.” 

Everyone laughed, even Loki. He was loving it, Olly was preying that the ground would open up and swallow her. 

“Aw well I would apologize but I am in no way sorry.” He sat up straighter and puffed his chest out, looking every inch the proud Rooster. 

“We all know how happy you are Brother, no need to rub it in to us poor souls who have no one.” 

Olly looked over at Thor in confusion.

“But I thought you...had someone?”

Thor shook his head. “No. Lady Jane and I decided to end our courtship. It is for the best.” 

“Oh Thor I am so sorry.” 

Thor just waved her off. She could tell he was hurting but doing his best not to show it. She changed the subject.

“I don’t mean to be rude Loki but where the fuck is the food, I am seriously starving.” 

Thor got a servants attention. 

“Head to the kitchens now and find out what is taking so long with our food please.” 

The girl bowed gave a small “yes Sir” before hurrying away. 

“Well Sister I can see the twins have grown again.” 

Olly rubbed her belly.

“It would seem so. I’m sure hope my wedding dress is going to fit by the time the wedding gets here. I just hope I can make it down the aisle.” she chuckled.

Loki turned to her in concern.

“Are you feeling alright love?”

“I’m ok babe. Feel a whole lot better if we had our food already and my back hurts but I’m ok.” 

Thankfully the food showed up. Olly noticed one of the servers was one of the girls who was not happy that she was with Loki but she smiled at her and thanked her. The girl gave her a curt nod while filling Olly’s cup with juice. As she got behind Olly’s chair, all of the sudden the entire pitcher poured all over Olly, making her yelp in shock and causing everyone at the table to jump up in surprise. Everyone but Sif of course, who could not have looked more pleased. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you!” 

Loki roared at the servant as he grabbed her hard by the arm.

Olly was trying to wipe juice out her eyes but she couldn’t, it stung so badly and she had it all over. Fandral thankfully grabbed some clean napkins and helped her clear her eyes. 

“Are you okay Olly?” he whispered to her, his face full of concern and pity.

She nodded “I think so Frandal thank you for helping me.” Her voice was shaky and low, it was taking all she had not to sob.A moment later someone grabbed her shoulder and poor Olly yelled, running herself right into Frandal’s arms who thankfully caught her before she could hurt herself trying to flee. 

“It’s okay my Lady it is only the Queen” Frandal whispered and slowly turned her to hand her to Frigga, who seemingly came out of thin air. 

“My poor girl what happened here?” She flicked her fingers and removed all juice from the poor girl. All movement stopped as Odin spoke.

“What is the meaning of all this? My sons what happened here?”

Loki thrusted his hand out that was tightly holding the arm of the servant girl who was shaking in fear.

“She dumped an entire pitcher of juice onto the Princess.” Loki was seething. 

Odin looked down at the servant 

“Well what do you have to say for yourself girl?”

“It was an accident my King, I am so sorry,”

Loki shook her hard.

“Lies! You did it on purpose and you are not sorry even now!” 

“You have attacked the Princess of Asgard” Odin turned to look at poor Olly who was being held by Frigga.

“My daughter since the attack happens against you you have a say in her punishment.”

Loki looked at his poor love shaking in his Mother’s arms. He passed the servant off to a guard, she tried to fight him and get a way but it was no use. Loki took Olly from Frigga and held her tightly against him.

“What do want to do my love? She can not get away with this.” 

Loki lowered his head so he could hear her speak. 

“What would you do?”

“I think some time in the dungeons would help change her attitude, along with a whipping, she did attack the crown after all.” 

“Okay send her there I just want her away from me.” 

Odin nodded and turned to the guard.

“Take her to the dungeons, a month down there should be good, and 15 lashes.” 

The servant girl glared at Olly as she was drug away and out of the hall, yelling to be let go.

Thankfully during all the commotion thetable had been cleaned and food reserved. 

“Sit my poor girl. You have got to eat.” Olly just nodded. She was still shaking, tears still running down her face. Loki looked up at Frandal.

“Thank you my friend for helping Olly.” The warrior nodded at him.”Any time Loki.” 

It did not escape Loki’s attention the look of enjoyment all over Sif, but he chose to ignore her, he could deal with that later. 

Olly tried to hold her fork but she was shaking so hard she kept dropping it so Loki pulled her onto his lap and started feeding her himself, causing a sneer to come over Sif who stood and excused herself swiftly. 

Loki spoke softly to Olly as he feed her, whispering words of love and sweetness, sprinkled in with some dirty bits just to get her to smile as she came back to herself slowly. She looked up at Loki.

“Can we have the babies checked out? I know they are fine but I just want them checked.”

“Yes of course my love, as soon as you finish your meal we will head right to the healers.” 

Frigga leaned in to her. “May I accompany you dear? I’d love to see them.”Olly smiled and nodded.

“Yes of course. Thor and Odin can come to if they are interested.” 

Thor lit up “Of course Sister! I can not pass up an opportunity to see the babes.” 

Odin nodded “I would enjoy that as well. I am curious to see how much they have grown.” 

Thankfully the babes were just fine, a bit excited and moving around a lot, but fine. Eir was very happy with their growth and Olly weight. 

“You are doing wonderful my Lady. Whatever you have been doing is working wonders. How have you been feeling? Any pain?”

“Yes in my sides and back but I’m sure with these two growing that’s normal.” 

Eir nodded. “Yes my Lady it is, but now if it gets really intense don’t hesitate to call for me alright? Now what of being cold?”

Loki spoke up “She is chilly during the day but at night in her sleep is when she gets the coldest.” He realized everyone was looking at him in question. “What? I watch over her in her sleep.” 

Eir just smiled “If the cold gets so bad that it wakes you up or hurts call for me immediately my Lady and I can help with a small spell. Now I recommend returning to your chambers and resting for a few hours after the upset. Please don’t forget if you need anything I am here.” Eir patted her back smiling at her, making Olly feel so much better. 

Once back into the safety of their chambers, Loki made sure the room was locked and sound proof for anyone in the hall. He walked up behind Olly as she stood looking into the fireplace and gently put his hand on her shoulder, saying her name very softly “Olly”.

She turned around and buried herself into his arms against his chest, letting the sobs she had been holding back finally come out.

Loki held her tightly to his chest and rubbed her back, knowing she needed to let this out. He heard her mumbling something and asked her to repeat herself. She pulled back and looked up at him with her wet and puffy face. 

“WHY?! What the FUCK did I ever do to that bitch to be treated like that?! Am I always going to be looked down on like I’m trash?! I am NOT trash! I am a fucking Princess, YOUR Princess who will give birth to the children of a fucking GOD! I am not some piece of shit on some shoes and I won’t be treated like it goddamnit! Fuck that bitch and fuck anyone else who thinks they are so much better than me!” 

She was breathing heavily and pacing back and forth as she yelled, getting out all the rag she felt. She stopped dead and turned to look at Loki, the look in her eyes actually worrying him a little. “What is it my Love?”

Olly walked over to him and walked him back to the couch. Her hands undid his pants so she could pull his cock out. Loki did not make a sound or move, a small part of him doing so because she kind of scared him at that moment, and the other part knowing she needed this, to be in control and feel release. Once he was fully hard she shoved him down on the couch. 

Olly took a moment to rip her tights and panties off before bending and take all of Loki’s cock down her throat a few times getting it wet. Loki yelped and grabbed the back of the couch. Olly straddled him, putting a foot on each side of his thighs and rammed herself down onto his cock hard, knocking all the air out of the both of them. Without even a pause she rode Loki’s cock harder than he had ever been rode before, holding on to the back of the couch, using her arms to pull her up while bouncing on her feet. She was slamming herself up and down on him. Loki had to fight not to touch her, he was not going to touch her unless she told him to, she was in charge. Finally Olly brought her right hand to her clit and started rubbing herself hard and fast, cuming in almost no time. The force of her cunts tight grip on his cock forced Loki to cum deep in her, still forcing himself to be quiet while Olly loudly moaned in pleasure. 

Finally when she stopped riding him they were both panting and flushed red. Olly realized Loki was just starring at her with a little bit of fear in his eyes.All of the sudden the anger she felt was gone, she took Loki’s face into her hands and apologized.

“Oh baby I’m so sorry! I just attacked you didn’t I? Oh god I’m sorry baby.” 

Loki laughed at her apology. “Do not ever apologize for fucking me like that ever Olly. I think I can now say with all honesty I know what it’s like to be rode hard and put up wet.” 

Olly laughed at him heartily, leaning in to kiss him. 

“Thank you baby, I really needed to do that. Can we go take a bath then take a nap?”

“Anything you want my love, anything at all.” Loki carried her into the bathing chamber, where he let her ride him again a few more times before they both feel into bed wore out and sated. 


	16. Chapter 16

Before they knew it, it was time for Olly’s family and their friends to arrive in Asgard for the wedding. Loki would never admit that he missed any one of the Avengers, but he did. He missed bickering back and forth with Stark, he missed fighting with Natasha, going over data from the lab with Banner.

He also knew that Olly’s family was going to cause some type of trouble, he couldn’t figure out what but he knew they would do something. He hoped Stark had some intel about them, maybe it would help him figure out their plan, they had to of had one. 

Olly was thrilled to be seeing all their friends again. She missed all of them so badly. She couldn’t wait for Pepper and Nat to go over wedding details with her or to see them in their dresses. 

She was not looking forward to her family, they made her nervous. Her sister was going to try to not only fuck Loki, but also fuck whatever royalty she could get her claws into. She did not want her sister humiliating her in front of the entire nine realms. 

Her parents where a different matter. Her mom had not reacted to the wedding and twins news the way she had expected her to, it had thrown her off. Her Dad just seemed mad that she was honestly not going to be with Blake. She hoped her family would want to leave as soon as the wedding was over but she didn’t want to be rude and tell them to leave if they did want to stay. 

“Darling, what is going through that gorgeous head of yours? You seem very conflicted.” 

Olly sighed and shrugged her shoulders as Loki wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

“What’s wrong love? Tell me please, I want to help if I can.”

Olly put her hands over Loki’s that resting on her belly.

“I’m nervous about having my family here. I....Loki I don’t trust them. I am honestly worried they are all going to try something or demand something. And Brittney, good lord that girl is going to try to fuck you and every other royal man she comes within 3 feet of. She is seriously going to throw herself at you and I trust you babe, I know you would not cheat on me but if she touches you, pregnant or not I will beat a bitch.”

Loki could not help but laugh at her words. He had no doubt that she would hurt her sister on his behalf.

“Let’s not “beat a bitch” as you so eloquently put it my love. You leave everything to me and Mother, we can handle a whore, trust me.” 

Olly snorted “oh I trust YOU can handle a whore.” 

Loki laughed so hard he had to let go of Olly and grab his knees. Once he finally pulled himself together he stood and looked at Olly who was smiling at him, very pleased with herself for cracking him up so hard. 

“Oh my lovely Olly! You are the only whore I want to handle for the rest of my life, and you are only a whore for ME, isn’t that right my love?”Loki took hold of Olly’s hair and pulled her hair back, exposing her neck for his teeth, nibbling along her pulse point. He felt her body shutter, her breathing becoming labored.

“Tell me, dear sweet Olly. Are you my whore, hmm? Are you a whore for your Daddy?”

Olly sucked her breath in and answered “yes Daddy” in a breathy moan. Loki growled into her skin. 

“Daddy do we have time?” 

“Well not as much as I would like lovely but bend over the couch for me.” 

Olly actually squealed in delight as she ran over and got into position, pulling her dress up so her bare ass and pussy was on display for him.

“Oh naughty girl, no panties today?” 

Olly shook her head.

“No Daddy, they’re uncomfortable.” Olly said with a slight pout in her voice, her bottom lip slightly sticking out. Loki’s face showed concern.

“Baby what’s wrong? What’s making you uncomfortable? Let Daddy fix what’s wrong.”

Olly stood and turned to Loki, fiddling with her dress, clearly embarrassed to have to tell Loki what’s bothering her, hercheeks had turned a nice lovely shade of pink.She looked down at the floor as she spoke.

“Well I can’t wear my panties because my, my girl parts are constantly swollen and oh god Loki I am so fucking horny all the time! I’m always wet and all I would have to do is barley touch my clit with a finger and I know I’d cum. I don’t know what to do or how to make it go away.”

Loki put his fingers under her chin and made her look at him.

“Olly why didn’t you tell me? How long have you been like this love?”

“The last three days. We’ve been so busy and it’s not like I can just ride your dick 24/7 lets be real here, I don’t think your Mom would appreciate it.” 

Loki laughed at her, his love had always had a way with words and he hoped she never lost it. Loki took both her hands in his and kissed them.

“Alright this is what we will do, I will make time all throughout the day so that I can take care of my baby girls needs, alright? I can make sure we are left completely alone. And if you have need of me in the night, I give you my permission to have your wicked way with me, alright lovely? You do not need to suffer Olly. Even if you just want me to touch you, lick you, or just watch you touch yourself or hell you want to watch me touch MYself, I’ll do that as well.Please baby don’t suffer anymore from this point on alright?”

Olly nodded and hugged him tightly. She knew she should have just told him, she knew he’d be understanding, he always was with her. 

“Now, didn’t I tell you to bend over that couch little girl?”It took Olly of two seconds to get back into position. Loki walked up behind her and undid his breeches. 

“The room is warded love, scream for me.”

And Olly did, for the next hour. 

Standing on the bifrost waiting for Olly’s family and The Avengers to arrive Olly did her best not to fidget. He had dressed her to the nines- the most beautiful dress Loki had made for her to date, jewelry that would make the Queen of England’s look like nothing more than cheap trinkets, and he htopped it all of with a beautiful crown, something Olly protested about wearing at first. She was not yet a Princess and besides, Princesses wore tiaras, not crowns. It was all so over the top but, the way Loki looked at her made her back down. 

He wanted there to be no mistake over Olly’s new place in life. He was sending a message- Olly always had been and always would be above them. 

She looked at this as a way to ready herself for performing royal duties. She was going to have learn how to act and behave around other royals, and with her being made an official Princess in a few days time she might as well start now. 

Olly stood as straight as she could with her back, she made sure to hold her head back and held high. She clasped her hands in front of her tightly, Loki was worried she was hurting herself so he took her hand, kissed it and placed it on the inside of his arm. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“I’m here love, I’m right here. Remember, you are Princess Olly, you are of Asgard now and nothing they say or do can hurt you. We can have them back on Midgard in a matter of seconds, never to bother you again.”

She nodded and let out a slow breath. She looked up at Loki, smiling at the love she saw there. 

“I love you Loki” she whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

“I love you Olly.” 

Heimdall nodded towards Loki, placing his sword into the bifrost. In a matter of moments Olly’s family and The Avengers were standing in the dome, all of them looking shocked. Olly stepped forward. 

“Welcome to Asgard everyone, we are so happy you could all be here.” 

Loki was so proud of her, she sounded every inch a Princess. It lasted all of 1.2 seconds before she finally squealed as Pepper ran to her and hugged her. Loki laughed at the sight. 

“Oh my god Olly look how beautiful you look! And look at that belly! My god girl!” 

Olly blushed and waved her hand at Pepper. 

“Yeah these babies are growing fast on me, it’s hard to keep up with them. You would be shocked to know how much I have to eat every day. Well you’ll see how much at lunch soon.” The rest of The Avengers all took turns hugging her and shaking Loki’s hand. Loki was surprised to see The Captain but glad for Olly’s sake. 

“Captain. Good to see you.”

The men shook hands and nodded at each other.

“Prince Loki, good to see you too. This is incredible, really.” 

Loki bowed his head.

“Thank you. It is one hell of a view.” 

Steve nodded. 

“Is she doing okay? She looks... like a Queen.”

Loki hummed as he nodded.

“Yes she does, I always make sure she does. And she is doing good, as good as someone in her position can be. A lot to learn but I have no doubt she will rise to any and all occasions. I was wondering if you could actually do me a favor while you are here Steven.”

“Sure,what do you need me to do?” 

Loki checked to see where Olly’s family was before leaning closer to Steve. 

“Keep an eye on her family. I do not trust them and I can’t be around them at all times like I’d like.”

“Yeah, of course Loki.”

“Heads up about her sister though, she will try her hardest to sleep with you.”

Loki chuckled at Steve’s reaction. His eyes got wide and his face went red. He finally cleared his throat.

“Thank you for the warning.” 

Olly’s Dad was not happy that she didn’t greet him and Wendy first, they were her parents after all, family. Loki could feel his aggravation so he stepped over to him hoping to head him off.

“Mr. Williams Sir. Welcome to Asgard.” He stuck his hand out to shake and for just a moment, saw him hesitate but thankfully the man thought better of it. He took his hand and nodded.

“Loki.” 

Frandal who had came with them stepped forward and spoke up “It is Prince Loki,Sir.” 

William looked him over and decided it wasn’t best to challenge him.

“My apologies, Prince Loki.”

Loki nodded in understanding “ It’s alright Mr. Willams, this is all new for you and your family. Your handmaidens will explain all the tittles to be used and for whom, as well as what to expect. Now we have a few carriages for everyone to take you all to the Palace. I know traveling by the bifrost the first time is tiresome.” 

“Oh my god Olly you’re even fatter than I remembered!”Everyone turned and looked at Brittney, shocked that she had said that. She just looked at all of them and shrugged her shoulders.

“What? She is, she’s huge.” 

Wendy grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to her, whispering in her ear something that was very clearly a threat. Brittney looked at her then toOlly and crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. 

“Sorry Olly.” 

“PRINCESS Olly.” Fandral was seriously over these people and their clear disrespect already. Brittney actually flinched.

“Okay fine, PRINCESS Olly god.” 

Olly tried her best to not show any upset, that’s what Brittney wanted after all. 

“Come everyone, let’s all get back to the palace.” 

Loki made damn sure he and Olly were in their own carriage alone. 

“Darling.” Loki sat beside her as she looked out the window. Loki made sure they would be the last ones to arrive so she had time to calm down.

“My sister is such a fucking bitch” Olly said with a sigh. 

Loki starred at her for a moment before laughing. 

“Oh yes my love, yes she is. I am so sorry. Just say the word and she is gone back to Midgard.” 

Olly nodded. 

“Okay. I can’t handle her bullshit right now, I just can’t.” 

Tears started running down her beautiful face. 

“Olly my love no, no love please. Don’t let that bitch upset you, that’s what she wants.” Loki pulled her to him and held her as she cried. 

“Olly I will not let them walk on you, understand? They will not disrespect you. I will not stand for it love.”

She nodded into his neck and kissed him.

“I know baby. You’ve always taken care of me, from the first day we met. I would be lost without you Loki. I love you so much that sometimes it takes my breath away. Oh shit.”Fresh tears fell down her cheeks again as she buried herself into him again. He heard her curse and mumble something about her hormones. Loki silently chuckled and rubbed her back. The poor girl couldn’t help it.

Once the carriage had stopped he used his magic to set her to rights again before helping her get out. The moment she stepped onto the ground, she was the perfect picture of a Princess. Loki felt his chest swell with pride. 

“Mom, Dad, Loki and I will show you to your rooms where your maids will help you, Brittney and Billy get ready for tonight’s feast.” 

Brittney perked up.

“We each get our own maid to do stuff for us?”

“No. There are two to help you and Mom and two to help Dad and Billy. They are to help you get ready for the feasts and other gatherings for the wedding.Asgardian clothing is different from Midgardian clothes.” 

“Well why can’t we have our own to do whatever we want them to? You have them to do stuff for you all the time, why can’t we?” 

Loki answered her before Olly even had a chance.

“Because Olly is a Princess and lives here full time. You are a guest.”Loki’s tone of voice and the look on his face left no room for argument, even with Brittney, so she just crossed her arms and huffed. Loki thought that it was hard to believe that she was the oldest out of the sibling since she was the most childish.Surprisingly it was Wendy that took Loki’s side.

“Thank you for arranging someone to help us get ready, that was very thoughtful of you all.”

Loki got that weird feeling again, Wendy wasn’t lying but they was more to her words. He just nodded to her without making a reply. 

“If you all will just follow Loki and I, we will show you to your rooms.”Olly had on the fakest smile she could muster. She was glad Thor was showing The Avengers to there rooms, she did want to spend time with her family, she felt it was the least she could do even if they were asses. 

The guest chambers for her family had been set up like a three bedroom apartment, but with each bedroom with its own bathroom. Olly had hoped they would like it and thankfully they all had, even Brittney. Olly was surprised when Brittney spoke to her again.

“So who all is single that you can introduce me to? “ she was actually smiling at Olly, it kind of unnerved her for a moment.

“Well I really haven’t met any of the other royal guests yet, they’ve started arriving today. And honestly I’ve been so busy that I haven’t met many of the others at Court. But they all will be at the feast tonight.” She hoped Brittney would except her answer. 

“So are all the dresses here like yours?” 

“Loki made this dress for me himself and this is the style here, yes”

“So not sexy and frumpy is the dress style here?” 

Olly looked down at her dress, she thought it was gorgeous and Loki had designed it to flatter her body, he always made sure her breasts looked amazing and that her baby bump showed perfectly.

“Well I like the dresses here and like I said, Loki makes mine for me. The only dress he hasn’t made is my wedding dress. And you have dresses ready for you in your closet. Let me show you how to work the bath tub then I must go and take care of a few things.”Olly gave her one last fake smile and briskly walked to the bathroom. She was not going to give Brittney the chance to say anything mean to her. 

Loki had stayed in the hall with Fandral while Olly showed her family their chambers.

“I don’t like them.”Fandral was starring into the door way of the guest chambers with his arms crossed.

“No one does, I’m afraid.”

“Let’s hope they decide to leave here as soon as possible.” 

Loki nodded “Agreed.” 

“Good work on dressing her like she was the All-mother. I must say you really out did yourself.”

Loki smiled “I wanted her family to be sure to know of Olly’s place here. They have never valued her at all.”

“That is very clear. Why invite them when they treat her badly?”

Loki shrugged. “My love has to good a heart. I think she at least wants to give them the opportunity to know their grandchildren, and to be at our wedding, they are her family, after all. She will be able to look back and say she tried, even tho I know it will only make them use her, or try to anyway. They seem to not realize who I am, yet.” 

“Well I will gladly help keep them in their places. She does not need or deserve their troubles.”

Loki looked at Fandral with a smirk.

“Have you taken a liking to my Lady Sir?”

Fandral shrugged. “She as been nothing but kind since arriving here. She handled having juice dumped on her far better then anyone else would have, that’s for sure. Anyone here who doesn’t like her does so without reason or merit. Just to be looked down upon because of jealousy is ignorance, even Lady Sif hating her just because she is in love with you.” 

Loki went stiff at those words. He honestly thought no one knew. Fandral laughed.

“Oh please Loki did you really think I of all people wouldn’t know? All my years of carrying on with women in secret, I know what it looks like when two people are trying to hide something. And Sif hasn’t been hiding her feelings at Olly’s arrival here. No one else knows, but that’s because they haven’t actually looked hard enough. And you have my word, I will dare not breath a word of it to anyone.”

Loki nodded but didn’t say anything. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Fandral knew, of course he would. 

“Olly is the Princess of Asgard, and soon to be mother of the royal grandchildren, wether Sif likes it or not it is her duty to protect her and those children. I hope she can overcome her feelings before it is to late.” 

Loki hummed. He really did want Sif to move on and let what she felt go, but he wanted it for Olly’s sake. He was relieved to see her leave the guest chambers and walk to him with her warm smile. The pair wrapped their arms around each other and Loki kissed her forehead.

“How are you feeling love? We should probably eat soon.”

Olly nodded. “Yeah me and these babies are hungry. By the way did you spell this crown? It hasn’t moved once since you put it on me.” 

“Of course I did, I am always ready for any and all possibilities. Shall we go get the Avengers and make our way to the dining hall?” 

“God yes please, I could eat a horse right about now. Fandral you will joins us won’t you?” 

“Of course my Lady, I can never refuse a beautiful woman’s invitation.” He bowed to her, putting his arm out. Olly just laughed at him and shook her head.

“Oh what ever pretty boy come on.”

Fandral smiled at Loki “She called me pretty.”making both Olly and Loki laugh as they looked at his very pleased smile. 

Lunch was lovely. Olly was filled in on all the happenings at The Tower, work related and gossip wise. She loved hearing about everything she was missing back home, apparently Tony has to hire three people to take over job, something that caused a great deal of pride in Olly. 

After lunch everyone went to the training ground for a good sparring match, Nat not letting the opportunity pass her up. Olly and Pepper sat in the stands to watch, along with Fandral who sat behind them to keep an eye out. 

Olly absolutely loved watching Loki on the training grounds. He moved with such grace, no wasted movements ever. She only wished he could do it while naked.

“Olly you’re turning red are you feeling alright? Is the sun to much?”

Of course Pepper would notice. 

“No no, I’m fine. Just....enjoying watching Loki that’s all.” 

Pepper and Fandral both chuckled at her, making her turn even redder. Pepper patted her on the arm.

“It’s okay, I get it.” 

“Well he just.....I’d really love to watch him doing all that while naked. I mean I’m sorry but look at him, he fucking gorgeous.” 

Pepper and Fandral laughed right a long with her.

“I can’t deny that Loki is very good looking.”They both heard Fandral scoff and they both giggled at him.

“So how are you doing? Really?”

“It’s an adjustment but I’m happy here, I really am. There have been a.... hiccup or two here and there but it’s been great.” 

“What hiccups?”

Olly sighed.“A servant who hates that I’m with Loki dumped a giant thing of juice over my head at breakfast.” 

Pepper gasped and covered her mouth.

“What the fuck?! Please tell me something was done to her?”

Olly nodded while Fandral spoke up.

“Oh yes, she is spending a month in the dungeons and got 15 lashes.”

Olly turned to Fandral and smiled at him. 

“Fandral helped get the juice out of my eyes” she reached up and patted his arm. He tilted his head at her with a smile.

“But Loki and his parents have really helped me. And wait until you meet Willa, she made my wedding dress and you and Nats. But I know it’s going to take time. I have a friend I believe in Fandral, and of course Thor, and I think I just need to settle and I’ll make more.” Olly smiled.

Pepper smiled at her. Olly has always been optimistic, but Pepper knew if anyone could move to a different planet and make friends it was Olly. 

Pepper leaned in and whispered to Olly.

“So what’s pregnancy sex like? I’ve always heard it’s better.”

Olly blushed again, giving Pepper a shit eating grin.

“It is absolutely phenomenal, not even joking. And trust me when I say this-I honestly didn’t think it could have gotten any better to start with but now it’s just, like....whoa.” 

“I always figured he’d be pretty amazing, he’s a God and like, what? 2,000 years old? I thought he’d definitely know what he was doing.”

“Oh Pepper you have zero idea. I honestly hope everyone gets to have as good a time with someone as I do with Loki.” 

Suddenly they heard a sputtering Fandral begins them

“Wait are you two talking about what I think you are? I really do not want to hear this please ladies!” 

Both girls bursted out laughing while Fandral had a horrified look on his face. 

“Sorry Fandral! I am so sorry.”

“And just what do you have to be sorry about my love?” 

Olly and Pepper both jumped at hearing Loki’s voice. 

“Hi babe! Have a good time?” Olly was trying so hard to look innocent but Loki didn’t buy it at all, especially once he Looked at Pepper fall apart. He turned to Fandral.

“Would you mind filling me in here?” 

Fandral stood “The Lady Olly was just singing your praises. I believe she used the word ”phenomenal”.” 

Loki puffed his chest out, smiled like a devil and held his hands out in front of him.

“Well she is not wrong, what can I?”

Olly stood and took Loki’s hand, turning to everyone.

“I am so sorry everyone but I just remembered that Loki and I have something very important to deal with in our chambers for the next hour or so we must leave you, so you all in a bit.” 

Olly practically dragged Loki away from stands, not looking back by waving as they heard Fandral yell “We need him to be in one piece for later my Lady, do not be to rough with him please!” 

Once back to their chambers Olly attacked him as soon as the door was shut. Loki was taken aback but was very agreeable. 

“Is my baby feeling a bit warm?”

Olly was pulling at his clothes.

“Naked. Now.” 

Loki giggled, actually giggled.

“Don’t you want me to bath first love? I’m rather sweaty.”

“Fuck don’t you dare! Now naked now Sir.” 

Loki was naked in a flash, and had Olly just as naked as he a moment later. She didn’t even let him make it to their bed, instead she pulled him to the couch and pulled him over her. 

“You smell incredible Loki.”Olly was so worked up she was panting. “God please fuck me.” 

Loki wasted no more time “As my lady commands”

Olly could not get enough of him, she licked his sweaty neck before nipping along his jaw. 

“Did watching me on the training ground turn my little girl on?”

Olly moaned “oh god you have no idea! I wanted to watch you out there naked.” 

Loki chuckled at her “well I don’t want the other men to know they are inadequate love, that’s not fair to them.” 

Forty five minutes and 4 orgasms later Olly and Loki laid cuddled up on the couch under a blanket, Loki on his back with Olly on her side. Her head was on his shoulder and her round belly was a crossed his abdomen that he was rubbing. He could feel the twins moving under his touch, he feel he would never get tired of. When with her pregnancy not even half over he could not wait for her to already be pregnant again. If Olly let him, Loki would keep her pregnant. 

Loki had never wanted children, honestly he’d never thought he would have found anyone to have them with. But that day he first saw her, he knew he wanted his children to be with her. Loki thought back to that day, he counted it as one of the best days of his life.

Stark had told the team that he had hired a new assistant, something Loki didn’t care about one way or another really, and that he wanted to introduce her to everyone at once so they would all know who she was. She would be who any of them could go to with whatever they needed handled that they did not have time to do themselves. Loki heard the door to the conference room open and when he looked up, it was like his heart had stopped beating.

Never had he ever seen someone more beautiful, she was wearing black dress pants with a pink silk top. He could tell she was nervous, her hands had a slight tremble to them. Before he could stop himself he stood and walked right up to her, shaking her hand and introducing himself to her. When she said his last name, it sounded like angel song. He loved her in that moment. 

He was grateful when she had agreed to eat dinner with him after the meeting, he didn’t want that night to ever end.

And that night of getting pizza turned into them spending almost every night together after, except for when he was on missions or one of them had a date. Looking back he couldn’t really understand why he didn’t just tell her how he felt, replaying the moments in his mind now made it very clear that Olly felt the same for him as he did for her. 

Loki was pulled out of his thoughts by something freezing cold touching his skin and Olly groaning in her sleep. Olly’s belly was extremely cold to the touch and she had started shivering. He poofed Olly’s warm pajamas onto her and reached out to the twins, hoping to help them relax in hopes they would stop freezing their mother. It seemed to stop them for the moment, Loki thanked them for listening to him.

Another hour passed before Thor came to their door, Loki using magic to open the door for him. He was still on his back, still naked, with Olly sleeping on him. Thorkept his voice down.

“Is she alright Loki?”

Loki nodded “Yes, the poor girl has been getting tired easily lately. I’m afraid though this time it is all my fault.” 

He looked very pleased with himself. Thor just groaned.

“Brother please, spare me any details. I do not need reminded that I am all alone.”

“The palace will be full of women by tonight, I am sure The Mighty Thor will not be alone for long, brother. And, I must give you fair warning, Olly’s sister Brittney will try her best to fuck you. She wants to get her claws into someone royal.” 

Thor snorted “Well I hate to disappoint but it will not be me. Now. Do you have any plans for tomorrow evening? Stark,Rogers and Banner say it is customary on Midgard to get the groom drunk the night before his wedding, we all thought you could use some time to replace. Besides I believe Natasha and Pepper have plans for Olly.” 

Loki looked down at Olly, poofed himself out from under her with a giant pillow in his place. Of course he was completely naked.

“If Olly wants to go with Pepper and Natasha then I see no reason why I wouldn’t come drink with you. Butif Olly wants just a night in with me, you all have my permission to drink on my behalf.”

Thor looked down at Olly while she slept “How is she?” 

Loki nodded “She is well actually, nervous of course and a little worried about her family being here but she is excited about the wedding, as am I, if you can believe it. I can not wait to see her in her dress, I can not wait to be able to call her my wife.” 

Thor smiled at him. “I can believe it brother, you have loved her for so long. So is Olly’s father walking her down the aisle as Midgardian tradition?” 

Loki hummed while getting himself dressed.“Olly wanted to keep certain aspects from Midgard, which is fine by me. I’d tell her yes to anything she wanted.” Loki couldn’t help but chuckle at himself.“I find myself being willing to do absolutely anything if she just asked. I do believe I am what Stark calls whipped.” The smile on Loki’s face was a site to behold. 

“Well I will let the others know that you have agreed to have a drink with us. Are you spending the night apart?” 

Loki’s eyes got big, clearly he hadn’t thought about the tradition of the couple spending the night before their wedding apart.

“Olly has brought that up but I am saying no right now. Tradition be damned I am not spending one single night away from her and the twins. We can be separated that morning until the wedding but I will not spend a night without her not even on order of the All Father himself. Now I must wake my love so we can get ready for the feast tonight.”

Thor said his goodbyes and slipped out of the room. Loki looked down to Olly and wondered if she would want to spend the night apart. He would never tell her no but this he could not do, he could not spend a night without her now that he had her. He took a deep breath and woke her up gently.

“Olly my love, we need to start getting ready for the feast.” He loved seeing her when she first woke up, she looked adorable. He had to help her sit up. She looked at her pajamas.

“The babies get cold again?”Loki nodded.

“Yes love they did. I got to lay with them over my stomach and feeling them move. They are craving meat for dinner, by the way, and they want Mother’s chocolate cake, I have already let her know. It is just fascinating that I can communicate with them with them still being in your body. They are amazing my love, just like you.” 

Olly laughed at his words “Babe they are able to speak with you now because of YOU, not me.”

Loki helped her stand and put his arms around her, he needed to bring up them spending the night apart.

“Olly I need to talk to you about something, something important.” 

From the sound of his voice and look on his face Olly knew it was something bad, really bad.

“What is it Loki? What’s wrong?”

She was scared, was he going to back out of the wedding? 

Loki took her hands and drew in a deep breath. “I know that there are....certain...traditions that you wanted to follow for our wedding and that is fine with me love but there is one tradition that I just” Loki sighed “I just can’t not go along with. I am sorry my love but we will NOT be spending the night before our wedding apart.” 

Olly looked up at his face, he was so serious, like this was a matter of life and death. She used everything within her not to laugh at him. She cleared her throat and nodded her head. 

“Loki, honey, did you think I would want to?” 

Loki blinked at her. “Well I know it is a large tradition on Midgard, done supposedly to bring good luck to the new couple but my love I am not and will not spend a night away from you, I do not care who says otherwise. I will never spend a night without ever again, I’ve already spent to many when I could have had you by my side already three years ago.” 

Looking up at him Olly was overcome with emotion, her hormones running crazy. She didn’t even try to stop the tears. 

“Loki I don’t care about that tradition. I don’t ever want a night apart from you ever again either. They are going to separate us that morning anyway to get us ready, I don’t see why we can’t spend the night together. I love you Loki, I love you so much that it feels like just the word love isn’t strong enough. If I had been stronger, braver I would have told you a lot sooner that I loved you. “Olly buried her head against his chest and cried. Loki felt bad for the poor thing, she couldn’t control her emotions.

“I love you Olly. I am sorry we wasted those three years when we both could have just been honest and told either other our feelings but I would not trade those years with you for anything.” He kissed her head and pulled her back so he could look at her. 

“Come now love, we have a feast to get ready for.” 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all!! i just wanted to post some photos of how i think Loki dressed Olly to meet her family.i will also post her wedding dress.
> 
> i also want to thank everyone who read,commented and left a kudo, it means more to me than i can say so from the bottom of my heart thank you all  
> so much!

Olly's crown 

her necklace

her earrings 

her dress! Loki is so extra i love it.

her ring!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Loki helped Olly bath as they got ready for the feast being held in their honor. Loki noticed she was a tad bit wobbly when she walked, probably the girth of the babies throwing her off again.

Loki had dismissed the two handmaidens that came to ready Olly, he was more than capable thank you very much. After the juice incident he wanted to make damn sure anyone working in the palace did not have ill intentions towards Olly before he’d allow them even in the same room as her. 

While Loki washed her hair, something Loki absolutely loved to do, Olly lifted a leg out of the water and sighed.

“What is it love?”

Olly shook her head “I need to shave my legs but I can’t really reach them. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I also need to shave my girl parts as well.” 

Loki shrugged “I hadn’t noticed love, all I really care about is being IN your pussy.” He gave her a wolffish grin, one that made her laugh.

“Yeah that’s what I figured but it’s getting annoying.” 

“Fear not love I can take care of it for you, stand up and sit in the corner there.”

She got up and sat in the corner, the walls giving hersupport, it was actually somewhat comfortable for her.

Loki got out and walked over to a cabinet, looking through different vials until finding what he was looking for.

“Here we are love. This will get rid of all unwanted hair and after using it about 4 or 5 times, the hair stops growing back.”

Olly looked at him surprised.

“Wait is that why I never see you shave? I thought maybe you just used magic.” 

Loki shook his head “No I use magic on my facebut have used this on my chest. Now lift a leg for me sweetling.” 

Loki slowly rubbed the purple liquid from the vile over her leg, massaging it into her skin. It felt amazing. She couldn’t stop from moaning. 

“Now now, pet. If you keeping making that sound I might be forced to have my wicked way with you and we would be late to our feast.” 

Olly smiled at him shyly, her checks becoming a lovely shade of pink that Loki just adored. 

“I wouldn’t mind if you did, Daddy.” 

She flutter her eyelashes him, tilting her head down. 

Loki was still rubbing the potion on her legs, this time working it over her thigh. The pregnancy had made them thicker and Loki loved it. They had always been luscious to him but now, now they absolutely drove him crazy. He wanted those thighs wrapped around his neck or his waist at all times. 

When he was finished with both legs, Loki quickly rinsed them both off, removing all hair and leaving them both extremely soft and smooth. He handed the vile to Olly before sitting on the other side of tub, that wicked grin of his speaking volumes.

“Now my darling girl, Daddy wishes to watch you rub that delicious little cunt of yours. A handful of the potion is all you need.” 

Olly turned bright red. Her embarrassment made Loki laugh.

“Really darling? After all the wonderful and wicked moments we have shared together THIS makes you blush like a maiden? You are to adorable for words Olly, truly.” 

Olly giggled at his words, she knew she shouldn’t be so embarrassed still , not after all the things they had done. 

Olly put her heels onto the side of the tub, opening her leg as wide as possible. Pouring the potion into her right hand she rubbing it all over very swollen pussy, moaning at how good it felt.As embarrassed as she had been when Loki told her to touch herself, she was completely humiliated when she came, hard, after just a few moments. For whatever reason Olly didn’t stop rubbing herself once her first orgasm faded, she kept going. The second orgasm hit her a lot harder, the third one no less intense. Right before her fourth one could hit her Olly felt herself be pulled forward, she yelped when she felt Loki’s very hard cock drive into her as she hit the water. 

“You dirty little minx! I did not realize my sweet little girl was that hungry for orgasms.” 

Olly couldn’t think, she just did her best to hold onto Loki. He was slamming her up and down onto him, water was flying everywhere and Olly was just screaming while Loki grunted.Finally he slammed her down and held he there, letting out a roar that was terrifying and thrilling at the same time. He came hard and deep in her, so deep it was like he was trying to join them together permanently. 

Loki turned them and collapsed onto one the of built in seats of the tub. After a few minutes Olly pulled back to look at him, he gave her a sweet smile.

“Are you okay love? I didn’t hurt you did I?” 

Olly giggled at him, he could go from complete sex beast to total sweetheart within seconds.

“I might walk a little funny but I’m alright. But I do wonder if you didn’t just get pregnant again.” 

Loki kissed her and they finished washing before he dried her , then covered her in a lotion that smelled like roses with a hint of lavender. He absolutely loved rubbing her belly, it was truly something to behold. He marveled at her, the strength she thought she did not have must have been great for her to handle not one but two of his babies.He also was worried though, they had no idea how long this pregnancy would take and he knew the babies would only grow bigger. What if her little body could not handle it? Yes being of Asgard meant she was stronger and would live as long as him but it did not mean she still couldn’t die. Loki’s face must have shown his worry.

“Loki? What’s wrong baby?”

Loki shook his head and sighed “I worry about you Olly.”

“Loki I’m fine, I promise. You know I’d tell you the second something was wrong.” 

He nodded “I know you would love. I just worry that” Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again “I worry about losing you. I have always taken great pride in not needing anyone, but Olly I need you. I absolutely, hopelessly, dreadfully need you. I....I can not lose you Olly, I just can’t and I worry about you, the babies are already so big and they will only get bigger. We have no idea how long this pregnancy is going to be, what if your body just can’t handle carrying two frost giants?”

Olly took his face in her hands, her thumbs wiping away a few tears that Loki hadn’t even known he’d shed.

“Loki it’s all going to be alright. I am in the palace with the greatest healers in all the nine realms, your Mother being one of them. And you are capable of talking to the babies, you and Thor! How about from now on, you reach out to them? A few times a day, just as a check in and I’m willing to go see Eir as often as you want and she will allow. If there’s one thing I know about you my love it’s that you can’t stand not knowing so I will do whatever you need me to do to know everything is alright. Will that help you? Will that help you worry less, my heart?” 

Loki felt more love for Olly in that moment than he ever had before, maybe only 2nd to when she told him she was pregnant. She was willing to do anything just so he had peace of mind. While not one hundred percent validating his fears, she didn’t ignore them either and tell him he was over reacting or being overly dramatic, something he’d been told many times in the past. 

“Thank you Olly. I do not wish to be overbearing or...or to overwhelm you butI have never in all my 2,000 years lovedanyone like I do you, hell I’ve never LIKED anyone as much I as do you. I love my family, but outside of that, I can’t say I’ve loved anyone before you. There were times I thought maybe I was in love but I truly had no real concept until I met you that day. But I need you to tell me when I go to far, alright?” 

Olly leaned into him and hugged him. He was just worried like anyone in their position would be. Hell she was worried too, but she knew she would go into a spiral if she actually stopped and thought about it. 

“Now come on, I need you to make me all pretty for the feast Mister. Whatever you want to put me in is fine.” 

“I will always insure you look amazing sweetling but you are gorgeous no matter what you are in. You will always be the most beautiful woman no matter what room you are in.”

Loki kept her hair down, pulling the front back and pinning it on the top of her head, putting a beautiful crown on top of big curls that he loved in her hair. 

The dress was green with gorgeous gold lace and beading on the bodice. Olly loved it. The neck line was low and her breasts looked perfect. They had started getting bigger, something Loki absolutely loved. 

Her jewelry was a beautiful necklace of gold with white diamonds and emeralds, earrings and bracelet that matched and of course her engagement ring.

“Ready love?” 

Olly looked up at Loki, she was nervous. Tonight all the attention would be on them, and this was the first time the other royals from all over the nine realms would be meeting her. She did not want to embarrass Loki, that was her biggest fear, making Loki look bad. Add in her family and she was really nervous.

“Olly, take a breath love. Everything is going to be fine. Everyone will love you just like I do and before you know it we will be back in our chambers. You can do this.”He leaned down and kissed her soundly, hoping she could feel his belief in her. When he pulled back Olly took his arm and they slowly made their way to the feasting hall. 

Standing outside the large golden doors gave her a chance to relax her body. The babies were having what felt like a soccer game in her belly. She whispered to Loki. 

“Loki would you mind telling your kids to relax a little? I think they are reacting to me being nervous and seriously they are kicking the shit out of me.”Loki softly chuckled as he put his right hand onto Olly’s belly and wrapped his left arm around her back, pulling her very tightly against him. He closed his eyes and let his magic flow, silently telling the babies to relax and be calm, their mother was just nervous and could they please stop hurting her.

When Loki pulled back he had a massive smile on his face, looking down at Olly he laughed as he spoke “They wanted you to know they are sorry and will you please eat Mothers chocolate cake tonight.” 

Olly laughed hard at he his words “ yeah these two are so your babies.”

Loki stood straighter as their names had finally been announced, Olly stood as tall and straight as she could, taking Loki’s arm and completely letting her mind find a calm that she knew was important. 

The giant doors finally opened and Loki walked her into the hall and down a giantaisle making their way to the head table. Everyone in the hall was standing and cheering but Olly did not pay any attention to any of it. She made sure she was smiling but she focused on Loki, who was once again whispering dirty words into her ear, making promises of all the wicked things he would do to her once back in their chambers. 

Loki lead her up the steps to stand beside Odin and Frigga, who greeted the couple with smiles and hugs. 

Loki turned to the crowd and raised his hand, everyone went silent.

“Thank you all for joining us as we celebrate our wedding. It is wonderful to have everyone’s support and we hope you will have have a wonderful time. Now let’s eat!” 

Olly was thankful Loki kept his speech short, she loved him but if given the chance the man could talk and talk. As if he could hear her thoughts Loki chuckled as he helped her back down the stairs. “The babes and you are hungry love, I wanted to get you seated and fed.” 

They had almost made it to their table when they saw Olly’s family making their way over to them. The sight of what Brittney was wearing made Olly stop in her tracks. The dress was ridiculously short, tight, low cut and dark green. Brittney looked thrilled that for a moment the smile on Olly’s face had slipped. 

Loki looked down on Brittney in disinterest, he was not going to let her upset Olly. 

“Mother, Father. You both look wonderful! I trust you are comfortable in your chambers?” 

Good job Olly, hold it together and ignore Brittney . 

Olly reached out and hugged her parents. They really did look good in the clothes Loki had had put in their room for them. 

Her mother whispered to her “I am so sorry about your sister, she wouldn’t listen to me or your dad.” 

Well of course she wouldn’t ,you people have never told her no ever!

“It’s alright Mother, it’s not anyone’s fault but her own.” 

Wendy looked at her daughter, studying what she wore, her face beaming at Olly in a way she had never seen before.

“Olly you are just, you look beautiful beyond words.” 

It was one of only a handful of times Olly’s mom had ever complimented her. It made her glow and nervous at the same time. Thankfully Loki saved her once again by saying they all really needed to sit so Olly and the babes could eat. 

Frigga in her wisdom had put Billy and Brittney farther down the table, but unfortunately her parents had to sit at the head with all of them, it would be a massive disrespect in front of all the other royals.Brittney threw a small fit, demanding to know why she and Billy couldn’t sit with the rest of them. She shut up immediately when Frigga spoke up, explaining this would give her and her brother the chance to sit with others closer to their age and socialize. Thankfully Brittney thought better than to mouth off to the Queen and finally went back down the table to her seat. 

All Olly could focus on really was the food, she felt like she hadn’t eaten in a month. Loki told Frigga about the babes requesting a slice of her chocolate cake for dessert, making Olly’s parents look at him like he was crazy.

“I can use my magic to communicate with the twins, seems they have both inherited my sweet tooth.”Loki explained with that ever charming smile of his. He always looked so proud when telling anyone about the babies, it made Olly’s heart swell that he was already so proud of his kids and they hadn’t even been born yet.

“I was hoping while we are here if maybe we could have a chance to see them? If it’s not to much trouble that is. We would love to get a look at our first grandchildren.”Wendy smiled that sweet smile she had never used for Olly before, only using it on others. 

“Yes of course Mother, that would be wonderful. I can speak with the head healer, seeing the twins is absolutely amazing. And I do believe it is time for a check in with them anyway, right dear?”Olly looked to Loki, he kept track of when she needed to go to the healers.Loki nodded. 

“Yes love, it is. We can actually go in the morning before breakfast. I am afraid that tomorrow is going to extremely busy of course but I think we can fit a check up in.” 

“You keep track of Olly’s visits to the doctor?” Her parents both looked at him in confusion. Loki just nodded

“Yes I do. They are both our children, and nothing is more important to me than their and my Olly’s health.” 

Olly’s dad Will nodded his head “Good.” 

Loki knew the second the words had came out of his mouth that he did not in any way think it was good. Loki was glad he was finally able to pick up on his actual feelings. 

Olly picked up that Loki had said “my Olly”, he had never before said she was his to anyone other than her really, but she figured Loki had a reason why and he’d tell her about it later. 

Wendy smiled at Loki “it’s wonderful to know that our daughter is being looked after and taken care of.” 

Loki smiled at her “I will spend the rest of my life looking after my beloved, you have my word. No one in all the nine realms means more to me or ever will than my Olly and our children.” 

To anyone who did not know Loki, the smile he had on his face seemed kind, but to anyone who did know him, that smile was a threat, a warning. It finally hit Olly why Loki kept saying “my” in front of her name. She put her fork down and took Loki’s hand, looking at him with so much love in her eyes that for a moment it took his breath away. 

He kissed the back of her hand, winking at her. 

“So Olly, what all is there to do tomorrow? Anything I can help with?”

Loki kept an eye on Will as Olly and her Mother spoke about the wedding and what few thing needed finishing.

“We need to meet with Willa in the afternoon to make sure Brittneys, Peppers and Natashas dresses are the right fit, and I wanted to give them the jewelry I picked out for them, they get to keep everything.” 

Olly had put a lot of thought into what she would give all three of her bridesmaids, wanting the jewelry each one got fit the persons style while being in theme with the wedding on top of making sure they could wear any of the pieces again. She had spent a week going over every single item, and Loki knew Natasha and Pepper would love theirs, Brittney he knew would act like a child he was sure.Loki used magic to create each item, making sure to use real jewels for Natasha and Pepper, Brittneys though he used all glass and cheap metal, knowing she was going to try to sell them once back on Midgard. It would be a lovely surprise for her. 

“Prince Loki I was hoping we could have some time together tomorrow. I’d like a chance to speak with you, alone.” 

Loki felt Olly stiffen beside him but he gently rubbed her thigh so she would relax again. 

“That would be fine. We can take a tour of the stables while my beloved finalize the dresses and such.” Loki made sure to look Will right in his eyes very seriously. He’d been waiting for this to come, he’d been hoping for it actually. Will nodded and went back to his food. 

With the meal over, two pieces of chocolate cake eaten by Olly, the band had started to warm up. Loki stood and held his hand out to Olly.

“My dearest love, it is our responsibility to start the dancing so may I have the honor of a dance?” 

Olly didn’t hide or try to stop her giggle. 

“You certainly may my Prince.”

Everyone parted for the couple as they made their way to the center of the dance floor. Loki took Olly into his arms and started gently leading her around the floor. Olly was not the greatest of dancers but she could handle slow dances with Loki, he’d once spent an entire weekend helping her learn to dance and follow someone’s lead. He never told her the real reason was it was a chance to have her in his arms, and even her stepping all over him made it worth it. 

“Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight love?” 

Olly smiled so big it hurt. 

“I believe you might have mentioned it once before. And shouldn’t you be calling me YOUR love?” She winked at him. Loki knew she’d pick up on that.

“I need your Father to understand”

Olly cut him off while nodding “That I am yours and not his to force into doing what he wants,I know babe, I get it. I am yours and I always will be.”

“And I am equally yours Olly,I hope you know that. I would burn the entire nine realms for you, our children, you need but ask.”

They had not noticed that other couples had joined them on the dance floor half way through their dance, for all they knew they were the only two people in all of the entire universe. 

Olly smiled up at him “I know Loki. I feel your love for me, for us, every second of the day and night.” She leaned up and kissed him, him holding her to him a few moments longer when she tried to pull back. Olly sighed.

“Can you believe the dress Brittney wore? God I hate to think what everyone now thinks about me with her looking like THAT.” 

Loki furrowed his brow.

“Darling what she is wearing will in no way look badly on you. She is capable of making her own decisions, not good ones but her own. She wanted to attract attention and she certainly did. I’m proud of you for keeping calm when faced with her though.” 

“And I think it’s clear why she picked a dress that is your green.” She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Loki just chuckled “It is rather pathetic, she could never come close to being the gorgeous Goddess you are my love.” 

Olly blushed. “Thank you Loki, you make me feel better about myself than I ever have before.” He kissed her again, this time very passionately, not caring about anyone who might be watching, Propriety be damned. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. 

“Prince Loki, if it’s okay with you I would like to dance with Princess Olly, with her permission of course?”

Loki looked at The Captain for a moment before nodding and saying “if Olly wishes. I will get us something to drink love.” He kissed her hand and turned, making his way back to their table.

Olly turned to Steve and started dancing. 

“I have to say you look absolutely amazing Olly. You are positively glowing. It’s good to see you so happy.” He gave her a lopsided grin. 

Olly smiled back. “Thank you Steve. I’m really glad you came. I know you were upset the last time we spoke...”

Steve sighed and shook his head “I was but it wasn’t right and it wasn’t fair to you, or Loki for that matter. Thankfully Loki helped me see that I was being an ass, and I’m sorry for that Olly. I was mad at myself and took it out on you. Loki pointed out that I had three years to tell you how I felt and I didn’t, I have no one to blame but myself. But seeing the way Loki looks at you and the way you look at him I can see that even if I had told you you still would have been with him and not me.”

Olly smiled sadly at him, he was right. She had only had eyes for Loki from that first moment.

“I do hate that you ended up hurt but you’re right, I’ve been in love with Loki from that first meeting. Honestly Steve I had zero clue you would even think twice about me, let alone feel so.... strongly for me. But I do think that you are a wonderful person and any woman would be damn lucky to have you.” 

“Thank you Olly, I’m glad we can still be friends.” 

“Me to Steve, me too.” 

He asked her about the twins as they danced, wanting to know everything she could tell him. He found it amazing they could all ready communicate with Loki.

Loki was having a drink while speaking with a few men from his fathers council and also while keeping an eye on Olly. 

“I must say my Prince, your lady looks very lovely this evening.”

Loki hummed and nodded his head “ You are right Torin, she does. But she is lovely at every moment.” 

The older man just smiled at him. 

“I dare say you broke many a heart in Asgard when you asked for her hand. But you look at her the same way I look at my wife even after all these years.” 

“I have never loved another before her, I am not ashamed to admit that I am but a hopeless love sick fool for her.” Loki smiled watching her dance. He was brought out of his thoughts of her when he felt someone touch his arm. 

“Hello Loki.” 

Loki pulled his arm away from Brittney. 

“Brittney.”Loki looked away from her, his smile now completely gone. 

“Do you like my dress?” She tried her best to give him a sexy smile but it just made her look like a loon.

“Is that what that thing is?” He made his distaste very clear. Torin spoke up as he looked Brittney over. 

“I must say my Prince I am rather surprised you have supplied female entertainment for your guests. Are they from the brothel located in the city?”

Loki burst out laughing. He knew Torin knew who she was. 

Brittney turned bright red in anger.

“Did you just call me a hooker?!”

“Yes, he did.” Loki spoke in a cold voice.

“You’re just jealous that I would never go for a guy like you that’s all.” Torin laughed.

“My dear I wouldn’t touch you with someone else’s hand. Please excuse me Prince Loki, I must go find my wife.” 

Brittney got closer to Loki, trying to press herself against him. He huffed and moved away.

“Come on Loki, lets go have some fun. You know you want to, I’ve seen the way you look at me.” She was doing her best to show off her tits and flutter her eyelashes at him. Loki rolled his eyes so hard it hurt.

“You must be as stupid as a Bilgesnipes if you think for one second I have any interest in you. I’d rather die than touch you. Now excuse me, I’m going to find my wife.” 

Brittney was somewhat stunned, she had never been turned down before, ever. 

“Brittney, stop hitting on my husband.” 

Loki and Brittney both turned to see Olly and Steve somewhat beside them.

“Hey it’s not my fault your “husband” likes what he sees.” She gave Olly that condescending smile she always gave her. Olly just snorted.

“Loki would stick his dick in a hornets nest before he put it anywhere near you. Come on Loki, let’s go sit a for a while with the Avengers, my feet really hurt.”Loki quickly was at her side and leading her to their table, fussing all over for her. Olly looked back at Brittney, she had scowl on her face with her arms crossed. Olly winked at her. 

“Good job standing up for yourself Olly! I knew you had it in you!” Tony wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug before pulling a way so he could look at her belly. “I didn’t realize how much those twins have grown, wow.” 

Olly laughed and put Tony’s hand where one of the twins was kicking. He light up with excitement.

“Wow Olly they kick hard! Doesn’t that hurt?”

“Sometimes but thankfully Loki always gets them to calm down for me.”

Loki looked concerned. “Are they hurting you love?”

She shook her head “No baby they aren’t but they could do with another slice of Frigga chocolate cake.” She smiled up at him and batted her lashes at him.

“Right away love, let’s get you sat down.”

She really enjoyed talking to all the Avengers while eating two giant slices of cake. 

“Olly seriously girl you look stunning. I’ve always heard pregnant women glow but you shine like the sun.”

Olly blushed at Peppers words “Thank you Pepper. I feel as big as a whale but I am feeling better than I was that first month tho boy” 

Pepper nodded “Yeah that was rough, but you handled it better than I would have.”

Olly laughed “god I was a mess! That stupid ladybug made me ball my eyes out. That’s why I finally came to talk to you.” 

Loki kissed Olly’s head “my poor, poor darling. Crying your eyes out over a ladybug.” Everyone else laughed right along with Loki and Olly. 

“So what do you lovely ladies have planned for you non party bachelorette party tomorrow night?”

Pepper looked at Olly “Well I thought we can all just relax in your rooms? It’ll be like old times.” 

Natasha spoke up “And do not worry, we will gladly drink your share of the alcohol” giving Olly a wink. 

“Sounds good to me. Oh and by the way, Loki and I aren’t spending the night apart.” 

Everyone looked at them like that had gone mad. Loki held his hand up before anyone could speak.

“I will not under any circumstances ever spend a night apart from her, ever so do not even try.” 

Bruce said “All that stuff is just old wives tales anyway.”

“Just bring him back in one solid piece, that’s all I ask. But make sure he has a good time alright?” 

“Don’t worry Olly, we got it covered” Tony replied winking at her.

“Tony you are the reason I am worried.” 

Finally back in their chambers Loki undressed a very tired Olly and got her into bed. He thought she would be ready to fall asleep but she surprised him when she pulled her nightgown up and rubbed her ass against Loki’s crotch. He growled into her ear.

“Does my little girl need something?”

Olly moaned “Yes Daddy. Will you fuck me nice and slow please? I need you.” 

Loki gently lifted her leg and slowly slide into her, knowing she’d be wet and ready for him. Olly gasped as he stretched and filled her. It was something she would never not want. 

Loki rested her leg over his, freeing his hand to grope her tits, loving that they were getting bigger, if that was even possible. Olly moved her hand down to rub her clit.

“God I love watching you touch yourself baby. Fuck you are gorgeous Olly.” 

Loki kept his thrusts slow but as deep as he could.

“I will never get tired of being inside you, I swear you were made just for me, just for my cock.” 

“Loki you feel so fucking good.”

“You will not be allowed to wear one single stitch of clothing on our honeymoon my sweet girl. I want you naked and ready for me at all times. You’ll be my good girl and stay naked for me, won’t you Olly? You always do what Daddy says don’t you sweet girl?”

Olly nodded “Yes Daddy” she said almost breathlessly. Loki could feel her orgasm approaching. Olly’s hand started moving faster. She turned her face to look at Loki.

“Loki” she whined

“Cum for me baby, cum for me like you did in the bath, cum on me as many times as you can. Cum baby, cum all over my cock.” 

Loki pushed his cock into her as deep as he could, keeping himself there while thrusting harder and making sure he tweaked her nipple. Olly started cuming all over him, her whole body jerking and shaking, moaning and gasping turning into yelling. Loki thought she looked like a goddess. He made sure he kept hitting the spot deep within her at a hard, steady pace. He would not let himself cum until she couldn’t cum on him any longer. 

“Fuck Loki fuck Loki FUCK LOKI!” 

Her orgasms lasted her for a few minutes, her cunt almost choking his dick she was clamping down on him so hard.Finally she moaned out “Cum in me Daddy, fill my cunt baby please.” 

Loki pulled himself back farther and after only about 5 or 6 very hard, sharp thrusts he exploded into her, his eyes squeezed tight, teeth gritted and growling. 

Once they both had caught their breaths Loki pulled out of her and had her roll over so she could sleep on him again with her swollen belly laying on him. He put his right arm around as she put her face into his neck, his left hand splayed out over her belly so he could feel both babies, sleep taking them both quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

Olly's dress and jewelry for the Feast

Brittneys dress for the Feast


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding next chapter! And we finally find out just what Olly’s parents did, the poor girl is going to need a lot of love.

Loki woke Olly up at what she liked to call “stupid o’clock.” 

“I am sorry my love but we have to much to do today. I promise though you will have a nap this afternoon alright?” He couldn’t stop the chuckle as he heard her grumbling something about how he had better be glad he was so pretty or else she would be kicking his ass. He was left speechless for a moment though when he watched her face turn a greenish color and she ran to the bathroom. 

As always he was there for her, holding her hair, rubbing her back, saying he was sorry, it was all his fault and of course, her tits were absolutely amazing. Once her mouth was clean again she kissed him. 

“Thank you babe. But seriously the next baby you are carrying alright? Speaking of which, when are we going to tell  Sleipnir about his new brother and sister?”

Loki  gave her a look that spoke of a warning. But it soon cracked as she was looking at him with such teasing that he could keep up the act, taking his turn at grumbling that she was lucky she was so pretty or else. Loki shook his head.

“I could fucking murder Thor for that. Why in all the nine realms Midgardians chose that rumor to believe is just beyond me I mean honestly.”

Olly giggled and kissed his cheek.

“Sorry. I know you didn’t give birth to a horse but seriously I feel right now like I am carrying an eight legged horse, my skin feels really tight.”

She pulled her nightgown up over her bump so they could look at it and she was stunned, Loki was as well. Her belly had really grown over night, the babies looked to be higher. He could see that her skin did look really tight and it worried him. He rubbed her belly for her.

“My poor baby. Let’s get some food in you and get to the healers, I believe Eir can give you something to help with your poor skin. How much pain are you in?”

The babies were reacting to Loki’s touch, he could now clearly feel where each baby was. He could also feel that the baby on the right was his son, the one on the left his daughter. It gave him a thought. 

“You know we haven’t come up with any names for them yet.”

Olly laughed at his words, causing him to look at her confused. “What is it love?”

“Well believe it or not I actually had a dream last night about their names. Well it wasn’t a dream really, it didn’t feel like one, it felt more....real. I saw the babies older and they told me their names.”

Loki was surprised. 

“What are they?”

Olly smiled softly and her eyes glittered with tears.

“Alistair and Astrid.” 

Loki felt an overwhelming feeling of joy radiating from Olly, more specifically from the twins. He was stunned.

“I do believe our children have picked out their own names Olly.” He spoke in a hushed voice, not knowing what to think. Olly put her hands over his and nodded.

“It would seem so. I know you shouldn’t always give kids their way but I feel like this is something we should just go with.” 

Loki nodded dumbly, having a million thoughts go through his head all at once. These children were clearly not ordinary, not even for being his children. He knew they’d be something special but this stunned him. He would need to speak with Frigga and Odin, immediately. He pulled himself out of shock and smiled at a worried looking Olly.

“Come love lets get dressed and get to the hall for breakfast, I dare say these two are starved.”

Olly looked at him for a moment, assessing him. Not being able to read anything she just nodded.

“Alright but can I just wear one of my baggy sweatshirts and yoga pants? I’m going to be all dressed up tomorrow and I just can’t today babe. I know you like showing me off all fancied up but not today, please?”

Loki kissed her softly “Anything you want my love. I dare say though that you will cause a scandal being seen in pants.” He smiled at her like a cat who ate the canary “I love it.”With a wave of his hand his love was dressed in a oversized black sweatshirt and black tights that went to her ankles, topped off with her favorite pair of pink Nikes.She was thrilled.

“Thank you so much Loki! I love the dresses you make for me, I seriously do but sometimes a girl just needs her stretchy pants ya know?” 

Loki chuckled at her while kissing her again. 

“I understand my darling and please, anytime you want to dress like this just tell me. You are a Princess my love and as such, you can wear whatever you like whenever you like.”

She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“You sure about that?” 

“Well yes love of course. What’s the point of being royalty if you can’t wear whatever it is that you want to?” 

Olly thought about that for a moment. He was right, other than Odin and Frigga, who could tell her what she could and couldn’t do? 

Loki took the time to brush out her hair, it had grown a lot since she started taking the potions Eir had made for her. It was softer and shinier than he had ever seen it. He pulled the front back for her and braided it, letting the shorter strands fall around her face. Loki hoped their daughter would have hair like hers, he could picture a child that looked like him but with Olly’s eye and hair color. He also hoped she got Olly’s freckles. 

“What are you thinking about Loki?”

Olly pulled him out of his thoughts. He shook his head and smiled.

“I hope our daughter gets your hair and eyes. And I also hope she gets your beautiful freckles my love.” 

Olly blushed. “Well if my dream or whatever that was last night is anything to go by, you will be disappointed. Both twins looked just like you, I mean JUST like you Loki. It looked like I had absolutely nothing to do with having them at all.”Olly laughed at the look on his face, leaned in and kissed in.

“Come on babe lets go eat. These babies are starving, and so is their Momma.”

“Oh I do love the sound of that, their little Momma. MY little Momma.”

Olly got so tickled at him she snorted, making Loki laugh at her.

“My graceful, dignified Princess.” 

Olly tolled her eyes “Yeah yeah come on Prince Charming let’s go.”

Walking to the dining hall was like being in a one person parade for Olly. The way people were looking at her one would have thought she was walking through the palace naked. Loki was loving every single shocked gasp and stunned face. Olly smacked his arm.

“What my love?” Loki tried his best to look innocent.

“You are eating this up. Seriously I know people here aren’t used to Midgardian cloths but they are acting like I’m naked.” 

“Now that is an idea my sweet little Momma” Loki growled into her ear, making her blush and giggle. 

“Yeah that’s a big N O there boss.”

“Oooo Boss, I like that.” 

Olly rolled her eyes “I bet you do.”

Loki wrapped his arm around her should so they could walk tightly against each other and whisper dirty thoughts back and forth.As far as they knew, they were the only two people in all of the nine realms.

At the head table, everyone was watching the pair. Thor couldn’t help but laugh at the pair.

“Those two only ever just see each other.” 

Frigga, Odin and Fandral all agreed. Olly’s Mother just smiled while her Dad just kept eating, clearly not caring. 

When they made it to the table Loki whispered the last of his extremely dirty thought making Olly gasp and hit him, causing Loki to laugh and try to dodge her attack. They looked like two loved up teenagers. Finally Thor cleared his throat and got their attention, everyone laughing when Olly turned beet red.

“I see someone is having a good morning, my dear sister.” 

She looked at everyone at the table and realized they’d probably watched her and Loki the entire time they had been walking toward them. She did as best she could to keep herself together.

“We are having a great morning so far, dear brother.” 

Frigga spoke up next “Olly I must say you look very comfortable this morning, please know you are welcomed to wear more of that attire as you wish. I know it’s hard enough being pregnant, especially when you add fancy dresses on top.” 

Olly smiled at the Queen “Yeah i just could not put on a dress today, as you can see the twins grew again and I think since I’ll be in my wedding dress all day tomorrow today is a good day for more relaxing clothes.” 

Olly tried her hardest to ignore the dirty look Sif was giving her, Olly kept reminding herself that whatever Sif thought about her didn’t matter. Sif didn’t like her because of something that wasn’t her fault, something that nothing to do with her, and Olly could only be nice and what Sif did past that was on her. Besides, today was not the day to even think about it.

“Olly I can’t wait to see the twins. Thank you so much for finding the time for it. We are just so excited about them, aren’t we Will?” Wendy was smiling at Olly, Will just grunted and nodded, not even looking up from his food.Olly smiled back at her Mother.

“It’s no problem. We needed to check in on them and I need to speak to Eir, the head healer. The babies grew over night and my skin is very tight. They are up a lot higher as well.” 

Frigga, not giving two damns, walked over to Olly and had her stand and pull her sweatshirt up so she could see. Everyone gasped. Olly got a little nervous. 

“Is it bad Frigga?”Frigga ran her hand over Olly’s tight stomach.

“No my dear, what is so surprising is just the rate that the babes seem to be growing. I know there is a potion that can help with your poor skin and actually help it stretch. I do not see this pregnancy lasting as long as we once thought. Of course we will know better once we scan them. Oh my dear girl, that really is a tight fit.” 

Frigga ran both hands around Olly’s poor tight belly. Suddenly her hands froze once one hand was over each baby.Frigga stood stock still, a very slow smile lighting up her face as a single tear fell down her cheek.

“Mother?” Loki was worried about Frigga’s reaction.

“Everything is fine Loki. They just spoke to me.Alistair and Astrid said hello.” 

Thor looked about ready to burst.

“Those are fine names! How did you pick them?”

Loki and Olly just laughed. 

“We did not pick them. The children spoke to Olly last night in a dream and they told her those were their names. We figured we should listen.” 

When Loki said the babes had picked their own names, that is when Olly’s dad finally paid attention. 

“Wait. Did you just say that the twins picked out their own names? Seriously?” Will was of course skeptical about what Loki was claiming.

“Yes I did, because that is what happened. That is how spectacular your grandchildren are.” Lokilooked down at Will in almost in a dare, hoping the man dared to say he was wrong. Instead Will just nodded once and let it go. Wendy spoke next.

“Those are beautiful names. How amazing it is to be able to already talk to them Olly,Loki. It’s just so, amazing.” 

Wendy’s words were genuine, Loki couldn’t help but wonder if she had actually changed. Probably not, not when it actually came right down to it, but all he could do was wait. Frigga’s voice broke the tension.

“It appears we are all done eating so let’s make our way to the healers and take a look at the babes, shall we?”

Fandral spoke up for the first time.

“Princess Olly, Prince Loki with your permission I’d like to come a long, if I may?”

Loki looked to Olly, who seemed surprised. But after a moment she smiled “Of course you can Fandral.”

Once everyone who wanted to see the twins was in the healers room, Loki helped Olly lay down on the table, images of the twins appearing above her, making her Mother gasp.

“Oh my god look at them! Oh they are just perfect!” Wendy had tears running down both cheeks. She turned to Will.

“Aren’t they just amazing Will?” 

He nodded and actually spoke “They sure are.” His tone was clear, he did think they were amazing but he wasn’t happy about it. 

Eir cleared her throat before speaking to Olly.

“My Lady I do believe the Queen is correct, I do not believe you will carrying these babes longer than 4 more months, if that long at all. It seems that the smaller twin has caught up with the one that had been bigger, I believe that is why they have moved higher up. Are you having any internal pain at all my Lady?”

“No but my skin is so tight that it hurts. It feels like it’s going to rip apart any moment.”

Eir nodded and walked over to the cabinet, coming back and handing Loki a large vile.

“Rub this on her a few times through out the day from now on. It will help her skin stretch. The problem is the babies are growing a little faster than your body can keep up, nothing that is very concerning as of yet. Now I understand once the celebrations for your wedding is over you will be leaving for you honeymoon? How long do you plan to be away for?”

Olly looked at Loki, he had planned their honeymoon completely. Olly knew whatever Loki came up with would be wonderful.

“We will be gone for three weeks, I want Olly to have total and complete rest. We will be staying at the family cabin.” Olly knew nothing about the place but she liked the sound of it.

“Good, if you need my services at any moment do not hesitate to call for me, I know where the cabin is located. I think complete and total rest is perfect. And now you know you are welcome to come see me at any time, day or night my Lady.” Eir smiled at Olly and squeezed her shoulder. Olly patted her hand.

“Thank you so much Eir. You have been such a great help.”

Before she got up Loki rubbed the potion all over Olly’s poor overstretched belly. She felt relief almost immediately. 

“God that feels so much better already.”

Loki smiled and helped her stand back up. “Good my love” he kissed her gently on the forehead. “What all do you need to do now love?”

“I need to go get Pepper, Nat and Brittney to make sure their dresses are prefect for them as well as tell Willa my dress needs let out, again” Olly groaned. “I’m also going to give all the girls their jewelry and just check in to make sure all the flowers and whatnots are all finished.” 

Loki nodded “I am going to have that talk with your Father that he requested, I thought we could tour the stables. We have the luncheon to welcome all the guests at noon, and as I promised you a nap, I will make sure we are not bothered for a few hours. The luncheon will just be us welcoming everyone, I will give a small speech, we eat, mingle a little and I will have you in our bed at 2. How does that sound?” 

“That sounds perfect babe. I love you ya know.”

Loki smiled down at her “Love you my heart.” He gave her a kiss that held a promise, whispering into her ear once he broke the kiss “I plan on making sure you are thoroughly tired and relaxed for your nap, my sweet little Momma. Daddy plans to take very good care of you.”

Olly blushed even though she knew no one had heard him. “I am very much looking forward to that Daddy.” Loki growled at her and actually reached down and squeezed her ass, not caring at all if anyone at all saw them. “Have I told you how much I love your ass in these tights love? Seriously they are amazing on you Olly.”

“I will make sure to wear them more often then. Now you better get going before this turns very dirty very quickly” when they turned around they saw everyone staring at them. Loki just smiled at everyone, being very smug about it. Olly just put her head down and giggled.Fandral chuckled as he walked closer to the couple.

“You two honestly do forget that you aren’t the only ones for miles around don’t you?”Loki laughed at him.

“Wait until you fall in love my friend, the same will happen to you, you will see.”

Fandral just laughed at Loki “The day it happens is the day I shall lift Molnjir.” All three laughed.

Everyone went their own ways. Loki and Will made their way through the palace.

“How are you finding your chambers? I hope they are adequate?” 

Will nodded “Yes they are, thank you. Wendy and Brittney are obsessed with the tub.” 

“So what was it that you wished to discuss with me?”

Loki did not want to waste time with idle chit chat, he wanted this over with as quick as possible.

“I want to know why you are with Olly.” 

“I beg your pardon?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, you’re a God and Prince. You could have any woman you wanted from anywhere in the world, the universe. Olly is just....about average, it’s not like she’s a beauty queen and she ain’t rich. So why her?”

Loki had to take a moment to stop himself from killing Will on the spot. 

“Are you saying Olly is not....good enough for me?” His voice was low, laced with hatred.

“Yes I am. Are you with her because you know she’ll just be grateful to have you?” 

That was the last straw for Loki.

“How DARE you say such things when you do not know me and how DARE you speak of your own daughter in such a manner. No matter what you think Olly is a gorgeous woman, I love every single inch of her. I have loved her from the second my eyes fell on her and they will keep loving her until they close for the last and final time. If anyone isn’t good enough it is I who is not good enough for HER. “

“You don’t have to marry her because she’s pregnant. She can have those twins and you can send her back with me and Wendy.”

“I was going to marry her even without the twins, YOUR grandchildren. Why do you not want Olly with me?”Loki just glared at Will for a moment before he remembered something.

“You still want her with that boy you and your wife tried to force on her.” 

Will looked at Loki “Blake is a good guy. He cared for her, cares for her.”

Loki laughed right at Will.

“Did you know Blake has been sleeping with Brittney? If you are so dead set on your daughter marrying him then pick the other daughter.”

“Brittney isn’t sleeping with him!

Blake loves Olly!” 

“Oh you are delusional. Olly would not sleep with him so went to Brittney, knowing she does not turn anyone down.”

Will didn’t know what to say to that. 

“So why are you so obsessed with her only being with this Blake? You don’t care about Olly, you haven’t since she was born, so why is it so important that she marry him?” 

Will turned away from Loki, he couldn’t tell him the truth. but maybe he could turn it.

“Look if Olly married Blake then she’d be back home, where she could take over the family business like she was meant to. And what happens when in 50 years Olly dies? How is it fair to her to watch herself grow old while you stay young?” 

“Olly is of Asgard now, she will age at the same rate I do. You thought I would not gift my wife the same immortality as I and our children have?” 

Will was stunned. It had never occurred to him that Olly could be made immortal. 

“So she’s a Princess after tomorrow, what does that mean?”

“It means that she will represent the Royal Family of Asgard. She will meet with other royalty from all around the nine realms, as well as going to other kingdoms. She can be an active member of court and the council if she so chooses to. She can head and create projects that can help our people.Or she can do absolutely nothing, I do not care. If Olly told me all she wanted to do all day was lay in our chambers on the lounger while I feed her grapes I’d do whatever I had to to make sure it happened. All she has to do is say the word and anything in this universe is hers. There is nothing, and I mean  nothing  I would not do for her, her happiness, her safety, her and our children’s.”

Will rubbed his neck as he and Loki stopped by the stables. 

“So how are Wendy and I ever going to see our grandchildren? We have just as much right to them as your parents do, it’s not our fault you live here and not on Earth.”

“What is it you and your wife want?”

“Well since Olly is going to be a Princess...”

Loki nodded “And you, what? What is it you want Will?”

“We thought seeing as how we are her parents and she’s having our grandchildren that we should be here. You said you are willing to do whatever you have to to make Olly happy and Olly would be happy having her family close by.”

“So do you want your own chambers in the palace then?”

Will shook his head. “No I don’t think that would be good, but I think a nice nice farm not to far away from here would be good, a little money.”

It was all he could do not to snap. Loki knew her parents wanted something but he had thought they just wanted money, not to move to Asgard and set up house.

“I can not make that decision, only the King can. You will have to put in your request with him.”

“You might not be able to decide but you can make sure it happens. Olly wants us here. She would never keep us from those babies.” 

“I will do what I can, I can not give you my word that the King will grant your request. Mortals have only been allowed to visit, not live on Asgard. And I hope you know that being made immortal is not an option, ever, for you or anyone else in your family? Being Olly’s parents and our children’s grandparents will never get you that.”

“We just want to live here close to our daughter and grandkids.”

Loki knew that was a complete and total lie. But he’d let it sit for now.

“I will do what I can. Now I must get back to Olly, I do not like being away from her and the children.” 

“Is she not safe in the palace?”

“She is safer than anyone else has ever been, I just do not like to be away from her, especially in her condition. Her pregnancy very well could be the first of its kind, we have no idea how it will go or what could happen.”

“So Alistair and Astrid.”

Loki hummed and nodded. He just wanted to get back to Olly and a way from her father before he lost control and killed him.

Olly thankfully was having a better time with Pepper, Natasha, her mom and shockingly Brittney, who just mainly ignored everything, her and Wendy spent the time in the fitting rooms looking over all the gowns on display. Once the shock ofOlly’s poor belly had faded, Willa made sure she was comfortable then set about making her dress fit. 

“Willa you are so amazing. I’d be in big trouble without today.” 

Willa sweetly just waved off her words “oh hush, you happen be marrying one of if not the most powerful seidr welders in all of the nine realms, not to mention his all powerful Mother. I must say my Lady, you look gorgeous.”

“Olly she’s right your dress is just perfect, Loki is going to die when he sees you.” Pepper knew Olly would pick out something beautiful but what she saw blew her away. The dress looked like something fit for a Queen. 

Natasha laughed “Like Loki would ever let Olly wear anything less. I have to say Olly, the way Loki loves you is something I never thought I’d see from him.”

Olly tilted her head “What do you mean?”

Natasha shrugged her shoulders “I mean, the man is all goo goo eyes when it comes to you. He has very proudly said before in front of everyone, including Tony, that he is very happily wrapped around your finger. He’s much more romantic than I ever guessed he would be too. I have always wondered though what a god is like in the sack.”

Olly felt her entire body blush while everyone laughed at her. 

“Come on Olly tell me-what is sex like with a God, especially a God of mischief and chaos?”

With the wave of her hand Willa had Olly back in her comfortable cloths and her wedding dress put back away. She wanted no part in their conversation. Olly didn’t blame her.

“Well at first it was scary and intimidating. My first time with Loki was actually my first time with anyone.” 

Everyone was very surprised to hear her admit that she had been a virgin. Brittney spoke for the first time.

“Wait you waited to have sex for the first time till 26, really?” she gave a snort “how pathetic Olly god.” 

Natasha turned to her immediately 

“It is not pathetic. Olly wanted sex to mean something, she didn’t think of it as something to just give to whoever will hold still long enough.”

Brittney looked stunned “Are you calling me a whore??”

“Well if the whore fits” Nat gave her a 

big, sweet smile, daring here to say something else.

Olly jumped in “ I waited because I wanted to have sex with someone who loved me as much as I love him Britt there’s nothing wrong with that. And besides, look how great it turned out for me.” She looked down to her massive baby bump and rubbed it. 

“Only you would get pregnant the very first time you have sex Ol I swear.” Pepper joked.

“But Loki was your first and now you’re marrying him so he’s going to be the one and only guy you’ll ever have sex with.”Brittney was honestly confused about how that’s a good thing. Olly just gave her a wolffish grin.

“Trust me, when you only get to have sex for the rest of eternity with someone who’s as good as Loki is, it’s just fine. That boy ruined me for any other man in the all the universe within the first 5 minutes.” 

Pepper cleared her throat “so just how good we talking her Olly?”

Wendy spoke up “I am going for a walk in the garden girls, you all have fun”. She did not need nor want to hear this conversation. Olly waited till she had shut the door.

“You know when a guy says he can go all night but actually lasts 20 minutes? Well when Loki says it it actually happens. Not kidding, that man can go and then go again then go a few more times. We have never had sex where I didn’t end up just a boneless mass. There’s nothing off limits with Loki, if he thinks it’ll feel good or be something you’ll enjoy he’s very willing to give it a try. And he’s seriously not happy unless I’ve had at least 3 orgasms, he won’t just let me have 1 or 2. He is absolutely perfect I swear. I didn’t know multiple orgasms was a real thing until he showed me it is.And as kinky and dirty he is he is equally sweet and gentle and loving.”

Olly felt really good at the moment, getting to brag about Loki. Olly had never in her life bragged about one single thing but with Loki he was worth bragging. And she knew he’d find out about and be extremely pleased. He hadn’t been kidding in the slightest when he’d told her she could go into detail about their first time together.

“I do have to admit though his size is sometimes a little frightening but I know he wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.”

Her story was interrupted by the man himself walking into room, smiling at her lovingly as she turned beet red.

“Ladies, dare I ask what we were discussing?”

Natasha spoke up “Oh she was just bragging about how good she has it in bed.”

Loki beamed at them, his smile becoming blinding. He wrapped his arms around Olly’s shoulders from behind her.

“Now now pet, are we being a naughty girl?” 

Olly just giggled into him, with it just being Pepper and Natasha she didn’t care, and having Brittney there just made it all that much better.

Loki felt the babies reach out to him, he stopped laughing and held his hands still. Olly quietly asked him what was wrong.

“The children are requesting lunch love, they want meat. Elk, actually.” Loki chuckled.“Now, we will be meeting with many of our wedding guests. I can dress you in a very nice dress that is as comfortable as what you are wearing now if you’d like, or you can wear what you have on now baby it’s up to you.”

Olly sighed. She needed to make a good first impression but it did make her feel good knowing Loki was up for letting her do whatever she wanted.

“I will do a dress, can you make it light and thin? Show of the belly but keep it loose you know?”

Loki waved his hand and Olly was dressed in a very comfortable green linen dress that did not have a bunch of layers underneath. Her belly was prominent but it would no matter what he dressed her in. And as always he’d put her in her gold flats that she loved. Her hair was back to how he’d fixed it when they’d woke.

“Loki can you do that for me?” Brittney had actually grabbed onto his arm and was fluttering her lashes at him.

“Do not touch me or I swear on all my ancestors you will lose both your hands.”

Brittney jerked back like he’d slapped her.

“And no, I can not.Well I can, of course I can but I won’t. And I can’t keep you from this luncheon since it is for our wedding but believe me if it were up to me you wouldn’t be here, at all.”

“Hey Loki! Can you give everyone their wedding jewelry please?”

“Of course my darling.”

Out of nowhere, three black boxes appeared in Loki’s hands. He handed one to Pepper, Natasha and Brittney.

All three girls gasped at seeing their wedding jewelry. 

“I hope you guys like your jewelry. Loki made them.” Olly said, smiling up at Loki.

“I made them yes but my beautiful girl here designed everything herself. She put a lot of time and thought into each piece.” Loki was proud of Olly, she had put her heart into each and every piece of jewelry.

“I was trying to design something you guys can wear more than once. I hope I did a good job.”

Pepper hugged her “Oh Olly these are beautiful! I love these so much! I’m definitely going to be wearing these more than once thank you so much.”

“Olly seriously girl you did an amazing job. Thank you so much.” It was Nats turn for a hug. 

Brittney though just looked at her and said “Yeah thanks.”

Only Loki knew her all her jewelry was glass and cheap metal. Her reaction was exactly what he thought it would be. He held his hands out”Lady’s I can send these to your rooms for you” all three box’s vanished. He turn to Olly.

“Come love the luncheon awaits. Then in two hours your promised nap.”

Olly and Loki of course had to be announced, the entire hall clapping for them as they made their through the dinning hall to the head table. Before they could sit though they had to go up the stairs to stand in front of Odin’s thrown. Olly felt very out of place, she knew she’d have to get used to it but fuck there was a lot of people in that room.

Loki raised his hand and hall went silent. “My beloved and I would like to offer our heartfelt thanks for all of you for coming to the palace and celebrating our wedding.Now let us feast!”

Loki helped Olly to the head table and made sure she got her elk steak immediately. Once everyone had eaten it was time to mingle and meet people, something Olly was not looking forward to but she made sure she had a welcoming smile on her face. It almost fell though when a gorgeous woman in a skimpy dress came up to her and Loki, completely ignoring her.

“Loki, it’s been to long since we have seen each other. I’ve missed you but I see you have been busy.” 

“Amora. I am surprised you are here. Hoping to find new victims?” 

The tall blonde pouted “Now Loki don’t be like that, we had a lot of fun remember? We can have fun again.”

Loki rolled his eyes and put his arm around Olly, pulling her tightly to his side.

“Let me introduce you to my wife, Princess Olly. She is more woman than you will ever be. Excuse us.”Loki lead Olly away, smirking at the scowl on Amoras face.

Finally Olly spoke. “Old friend of your babe?” 

Loki just grunted, making her chuckle.

As she had expected, many of the female guest were not happy about Loki marrying, especially marrying her. But Olly let everything just roll off her. Nothing anyone said was going to change anything, Loki wasn’t going to suddenly leave her for them. They wanted to hurt her and cause a reaction so she made sure not to give them one other than her laughing, which only made whoever it was angry.

“So were there any of your ex’s or one night stands that didn’t come for our wedding?”

LolI sighed “I am so sorry my love I honestly never would have guessed any of them would come, please forgive me.”

Olly wrapped her arms around Loki’s waist “Oh Loki this isn’t your fault, they all came here with others who had been invited. And besides nothing they say bothers me, it’s kind of hilarious that they are all stupid enough to think they still have a chance, even with our wedding being tomorrow.” 

Loki smiled down at her “I love you Olly. I want no one but you, you know that right?”

“Of course I do, are you insane? You’re marrying me tomorrow in front of the entire Nine Realms and having babies with me, if that doesn’t prove you want me I don’t know what else would.” 

Loki kissed her soundly, pulling her tightly to his body. He poured every once of love into the kiss that he felt for her. When he finally pulled away from her, her chest was heaving and she was panting. Loki gave her that smug grin of his.

“You look flushed my love, something the matter?” 

“I seem to be very warm all of the sudden.” Olly chuckled. Loki put he armaround her and turned them to make their way back to the head table.

“Well then come my love, let’s get you something to help cool you.” 

“Can I have some chocolate cake please?” 

Loki nodded “Yes of course, anything you want love, anything at all.”

When they had finally made to bring there two hours Loki and Olly once again stood in front of the throne as Loki thanked everyone for coming, told them they were welcome to keep having lunch but he and his beloved were leaving. 

Loki stationed two guards outside their chambers with orders to not let no one bother them, no matter the issue.

Loki waved his hand, making them both naked.He stood and looked Olly’s entire body over and he was stunned. He had always thoughtshe couldn’t ever get more beautiful than she had always been but seeing her now, absolutely lush and ripe with his children, her beauty made Loki speechless. He got down onto his knees in front of her and gently kissed the tops of feet, like she was a Goddess that he was praying to.

Olly was looking down at him, feeling a wide mixture of feelings. She felt an overwhelming sense of love from Loki. She felt amazed that this man, this God, was worshiping her, a lowly mortal, well former mortal but still. It was a powerful, heavy feeling.

“You my beautiful Olly are a goddess worthy to be worshipped. I will worship at your feet until I take my last breath. And I will worship at your feet when we are in the halls of Valhalla. You are absolutely magnificent Olly, truly. The most beautiful sight in all the nine realms and beyond.” 

Olly teared up, the manner in which he had spoken, he spoke with conviction, like he was swearing the most important oath that he would ever take in his very long life. Loki stood up when he saw her tears, and took her face in his hands, his thumbs wiping her tears away. 

“Why are you crying my love?”

Olly shook her head “No one has ever made me feel the way you do my love. Loki you....you” her breathing hitched and shuddered “you make me feel so loved and wanted and needed and you make me feel like I’m worth something” she was close to sobbing at this point”and I feel beautiful because of you. I love you so much Loki that I can’t even put it into words. I am so glad I found you.” She finally did completely break apart, so overcome with the emotion of the moment. Loki held her to him and let her cry, he could feel she was overwhelmed and overtaken by her feeling and her thoughts. 

Loki pulled back from her and picked her up, carrying her to their bed and gently laid her down. He got into bed from the other side, laid on his back and pulled her over to him, her head on his shoulder, belly over his abdomen. They’d been sleeping with way for a while now, it had quickly became the only way Loki would lay down with her, he could feel all three of them on him and he knew it took some of the weight and pressure off of her poor back. She was under his left arm, with his right hand splayed out across her belly protectively. It took almost no time and she and the twins where both asleep. Once he knew they were all in deep sleep Loki closed his own eyes. 

After dinner, Thor, Fandral, Stark, Steve and Bruce along with Odin all take Loki to Thor’s chambers to eat, drink, tell tall tales and as tradition, give Loki marital advice. He hoped Olly’s night went well, but he did worry. It would involve wine and her sister, potential for trouble. He tried not to worry to much and enjoy the evening.

“So Lokes, are you nervous for tomorrow?” Tony asked as he sipped his whiskey. Loki took a drink of his and shook his head.

“Honestly I thought I would be but I am not. I’m ready to be Olly’s husband, hell I was ready to be her husband that day in the meeting when you introduced us.”Tony’s eyebrows shot up and Loki chuckled and nodded. “Yes Stark, if there had been someone in the room who could have done it I would have married her right then and there, but I did not want to scare the poor girl.” 

Steve spoke next “How did you know within that moment that she was it for you?”

“It was just this feeling of.....I felt like I was home, like she was my home. When I took her hand into mine it sent a thrill all throughout my entire body. And I swear her voice was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.”

“Can I ask then why it took you three years to make your move?” Bruce had always wondered.

“I didn’t think I was good enough for her, honestly. I wanted her in my life and I was willing to have her any way I could. I was so taken with her that I was sure someone as magnificent as her wouldn’t be interested in me. But I would not change those three years for anything now. I think the friendship we formed helped us when we did admit how we felt.”

Steve asked him “So what was it that changed everything? It changed at Starks party.” 

Loki lit up when thinking about that night. “Yes things did change that night” he chuckled and decided if anyone found out about what he was about to say he’d blame the whiskey “That is the night our dearly loved twins were conceived. Our very first time together and she became with children. Hell it was her very first time and the poor girl got pregnant.”

Everyone was stunned and just stared at him. Loki could not stop himself, he was very proud that he had gotten Olly pregnant, especially the very first time they had touched each other.

“Was she not on birth control??” Tony asked, being very surprised.

Loki nodded “Yes she was on the shot, which apparently does not work against Gods.” 

”So what are you going to after the twins are born?”

Loki shrugged “There is a simple spell that should work, Eir our head healer can place it until we are ready for more, then she can simply remove it.”Loki finished his whiskey and refilled his glass.

Steve asked “How many kids you guys planning on?”

“We haven’t set a number, I think it best to let Olly decide that since she has the hardest part. I’ll admit if she said she didn’t want more after the twins arrive I would be a little disheartened but I would understand. She rarely complains ever but I know the pregnancy has been hard on her, how can it not? But I must say by the Norns does she look gorgeous pregnant. I will have her pregnant as many times as she will let me” Loki chuckled as he thought back to seeing her completely naked, god she had no idea how gorgeous she was.

“She seems to be taking it all well. Pepper told me how sick she was that first month, the poor thing.” Tony shook his head.

“I hate that I was not there for her during that time. I never would have guessed that when we returned that she would have that news for me.”

“Was it hard for you just being her friend when she dated other?” Thor was curious how Loki had dealt with that.

“I hated it. Thankfully she never saw any of them for long. The moment they tried to do anything even remotely sexual with her she would end things, or when they were stupid enough to tell her she couldn’t spend time with me anymore.” 

“You were never worried she’d pick one of them over you?”

Loki shook his head “Not after the first time it had happened, I might have been before and just hadn’t realized it. But the first time it happened she showed up at my door when I still lived in the tower when she should have still been on her date with pizza and whiskey laughing her ass off about how stupid the guy was for thinking he’d be more important to her than I.”Loki smirked thinking about that night, his heart had warmed in his chest at her picking him.

After a few hours of stories told, Odin have his son and the other men some marital advice.

“My Son, make sure no matter what thedecision is that needs to be made that you put her first, as well as your children. Always no matter what include her in absolutely everything, something I learned the hard way with Frigga. Always treat her like you are courting her and always make sure that before she falls asleep every single night that she knows you love her and only her. Also be willing to set your pride aside for her, never hesitate to admit to her when you are wrong, and for the love of the Gods do not gloat when you are right.”

Everyone laughed at Odin’s finally words. The old King stood and put his hand on Loki’s shoulder.

“My Son you have been blessed with Olly, she is a gift to you that I know you will never take for granted. Her and those babes are all that matter now Loki. I know without a doubt you will make an excellent husband and father. Now it is time for this old man to retire, I will see you all in the throne room in the morning. Goodnight.”

Loki let everything his father had said to him sink in. It felt good Odin had such faith in him. If Loki was truthful, he was terrified, of failing Olly as a husband, at failing their children as a father.Being a husband and father were the most important thing Loki would ever do in his long life, and he prayed to every single God in the known universe that he didn’t screw it all up. 

When all the men had left Tony stayed behind to show Loki and Thor what he had found out about Olly’s family’s, and it wasn’t pretty. 

“So about a year before she was born, her Dad borrowed a large sum of money from a bank to save his business. Then I found some bank records showing her family got an extremely large chunk of cash from a long time friend of his. I found a copy of a contract.”Tony handed the document to Loki. What he read stunned him. Thor could tell by the look on his face it must be bad. Loki looked up at Tony “So that’s why her parents were angry she wasn’t born male.”

Tony nodded “Yep, Olly ruined everything by not being a male. So when that didn’t work, a new contract was drawn up.”Loki read over the second paper Tony gave him.

“And our wedding tomorrow means her parents must make full repayment immediately. Now the conversation with her father this morning makes sense.”

“And what was that brother?” 

“ He wants a me to give him a farm with a nice size estate for them all to live on, claiming it’s so they can be close to their daughter and grandchildren, saying that he knows Olly wants them here even though she has never said that.” 

Thor shook his head “But only Father can make that Decision, not you. And didn’t Olly move all the way to New York to get away from her family?”

Tony answered him “Yeah she did and her Dad must be conveniently forgetting that fact. Loki, man, I’m sorry to give you this the night before your wedding but Olly needs to know about this, you need to know about this.I looked into the people her parents owe that money to and being long standing friends and business associates mean nothing to this guy. He’s left many a body in his wake.” 

Loki took a deep breath and slowly released it. He had known there was something behind everything her parents had done, the way they had treated her, and now he had the proof as to why. He knew it was going to break Olly’s heart, something he was not looking forward to but it would get her family out of their lives for good. 

“Thank you Tony for finding all this for me, yes the timing is unfortunate but it is not your fault. I will wait until after the wedding to show all this to Olly, our wedding day will be perfect for her no matter what. “

Loki decided to take walk through the gardens before he returned to his chambers, he wanted to make sure Olly had a fun night and didn’t want to disturb them just yet.

Loki set on a bench that was on the edge of a small koi pond, letting all the info Tony had found run through his head. How was he going to tell her? How do you tell the person you love the most something that would break their heart the most? He would definitely make sure his Mother and Eir were there when he showed her the contracts. He was deeply worried about the effect the upset would have on the twins, could she get so upset that she could go into early labor? The sound of footsteps quickly brought Loki out of his thoughts.

“Loki.”He turned to the sound of his name and sighed.

“Not now Sif, I am in no mood.”

“Trouble in Paradise already Loki? You have not even married yet.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“No Sif, I hate to break it to you but my Olly hasn’t ever done anything wrong.”

Sif huffed and crossed her arms.

“What is it about her Loki that makes you so foolish?”

Loki looked at her confused “Foolish?”

“Yes Loki, foolish. She is a mortal, she is not meant to be here, to be in Asgard.”

Loki snorted “I hate to break it to you Sif but Olly is of Asgard now. Father gave her an apple the night I brought her here. Look Sif I know I hurt you, and I am sorry for that but you need to let it go. Olly tomorrow will be my wife, as your Princess, and in however long she has left, she will be giving birth to the royal grandchildren. It will be your duty to protect them from all harm. Now if you can’t do that, do your job, then I am sorry but I will have to have a discussion with Father. I never meant to hurt you Sif so hate me all you want but Olly has never done anything to you ever. She would love to be friends with you but I’d settle for you being civil. Now, what is it going to be?”

Sif looked away from him and sighed before looking back at him.

“I would never, ever let my feelings interfere with my duty to Asgard. If your children and Olly needed my sword I would not hesitate. I do not wish to be friend with her, not yet. You broke my heart Loki. I fell in love with you when I first came here.”

Loki didn’t know what to say to her. He had never loved her, ever. 

“Again Sif I am sorry you got hurt, I honestly am. But please just, just be happy for me if you can.” 

Sif nodded while swiping a tear away. 

By the time Loki made it back to his chambers, Olly was alone sitting in front of the fire rubbing her belly and singing softly. The scene made Loki stop in his tracks. Gods she was beautiful. When he face turned toward him finally, she lit up at seeing him.

“Hey babe. Did you have fun?”

Loki looked their chambers doors and started undoing his shirt, suddenly overcome with need for her.

“I did my sweet, did you?” 

Olly watched as Loki undressed down to his boxers before joining her on the floor, were he started rubbing her legs. 

“I did, I did.”Olly blushed a little and looked away for a moment.

“I might have told Pepper and Natasha and Brittney about our sex lives, in detail. Hope you don’t mind.” She fluttered her lashes at him and gave him her sweetest smile. He chuckled at her.

“You know I don’t my sweetness. I must admit I might have told the men a few things myself. Nothing extremely personal mind, those are for me and me alone to know. I do hope though you went into great detail when speaking of the great pleasure I have brought you.” 

He leaned in and started to slowly nibble on her neck as she giggled. 

“Well they now all know a few things that they had always expected.”

“Mmm and what would that be my love?”

She giggled again.

“That you are amazing in bed, that you can last for hours and that you are packing a very dangerous weapon in those tight leather pants of yours. Oh and I might have let slip that you are without a doubt an amazing Daddy.”

Loki laughed as pulled her legs apart, putting a giant pillow behind her so she could lean back. He laid down on his belly and put her right leg over his shoulder, places noisy open mouth kisses all up her inner thigh while also growling at the same time, loving the little giggles that she couldn’t seem to stop. He knew that at any moment she would start the snorting if he didn’t stop, so he ramped up his attack of her thigh and finally she started snorting. 

Loki pulled back and grinned at her like a total fucking loon. 

Loki wanted to make her smile, giggle, laugh. He knew it would only be a few days before he had to break her heart. Yes it would be because of her parents actions but it was his responsibility to tell her. He would give her as much joy as he possibly could.He looked up at her 

“Are you comfortable my love? Your back alright?”

She smiled and nodded. “Yeah this pillow you made me is incredible babe. There’s no pressure on my back at all.”

Loki smiled at her, glad she wasn’t having any pain in that moment. 

“Are you up to making love tonight my girl? Or would you just like to play? I can make sure make sure we are both very satisfied, whatever you choose. Or if you aren’t up to anything at all, we can get into bed and hold each other.”

Loki always gave herchoices. 

“Can we play Daddy? I feel like it’s been a lifetime since I’ve sucked that magnificent cock of yours.”

Loki growled again before he attacked her mouth, picking her up so gently and putting her on their bed. At the wave of his hand both were naked, Olly was giggling and Loki was crawling over to her like a panther, ready for his next meal. 


	21. Chapter 21

Peppers Jewelry

Nats Jewelry

Brittneys Jewelry 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! Sorry it took so long for an update, I have a ear infection in both ears and just been trying not to cut my head off. As always thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Morning came much to soon for Olly, she felt like she had just closed her eyes when she was told it was time to wake to get ready for the wedding. She groaned and tried to just ignore whoever it was trying to wake her. 

“Young lady wake up this instant.” 

Frigga’s mom voice was all it took. She gave Olly a sweet smile.

“That’s better. Now kiss Loki goodbye.”

Of course Loki looked bright eyed and ready to go while Olly was pretty sure she looked horrible.

“I will meet you in the throne room in two hours love. I’ll be the one at the top of the stairs with the horns, you can’t miss me.”He said a blinding smile and eyes that just flowed with happiness. Olly giggled.

“And I will be the one in the big fancy dress.” 

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed like the room wasn’t filled with people. Frigga ended up having to pull them apart, laughing at the pair of them.

“Alright Olly first we eat, then you can take a relaxing bath. I know you are nervous and it should help. Then we will start getting you ready.” 

Breakfast was amazing, Frigga had made sure Olly had all her favorites plus a few things that she knew would help keep her energy up. 

Feed, bathed, lotioned and oiled, it was time for Pepper, Natasha, Brittney and Wendy to come to her chambers so they could all get ready together. Olly knew something was wrong when Brittney got dressed in the bathroom. No one spoke when she came out of the bathroom in a gold dress that was barely there.

“Brittney that is NOT the dress that you picked out to wear today.” Olly was beside herself. Brittney just shrugged.

“Well I like this one more.”

“You can’t wear that for my wedding.”

Brittney smirked.

“Oh? Why’s that? Because you know I’ll look better than you do?”

Olly didn’t know what to say. She did not want to fight with her sister today of all days, her wedding day. Thankfully Olly didn’t need to say a word.

“You have two choices, either change out of that dress now and put on the one that is appropriate or you can stay in that thing you’re calling a dress and not take part in anything wedding related.”Frigga crossed her arms and glared at Brittney.

A part of Olly wanted Brittney to be stupid enough to argue with Frigga. Watching someone, anyone, put Brittney in her place for once would be one of the greatest sights Olly would ever witness. 

Another part of her just wanted Brittneyfor once in her life, to pick Olly. She wanted something about Olly to be important enough to Brittney to just say “okay” and do whatever needed to be done for Olly.

But she knew that wasn’t going to happen. And it didn’t.

Brittney crossed her arms and cocked a hip.

“It’s Olly’s wedding and she would never tell me I can’t be apart of it, isn’t that right Olly?”

Everyone in the room turned to look at Olly, who wanted to be anywhere else right now. She looked at Frigga who was silently telling her to stand up for herself for once. Olly took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

“Either change the dress or you are not coming to the wedding, the feast, any of it. You will be taken back to the guest chambers and kept there till it’s time for you all to go home.”

Brittney was, to say the least,stunned.

“You’re just jealous you don’t look this good.”

Something in Olly snapped. She started laughing so hard it hurt, bringing tears to her eyes.

“Yeah like I’d be jealous of some bitch like you. Face it Britt, the attention is on me for once and you can’t stand it. You hate the fact that Loki doesn’t want you no matter what you do or say. You hate the fact that in a few hours time, not only will I be married but on top of that, I’ll be an actual Princess. You hate the fact that no matter what happens you are still stuck in that little home town of ours and always will be, fucking the same guys and still never getting anywhere. Now, today is MY day, mine and Loki’s and I’ll be damned if you are going to make a fool of me In front of royalty from all over the nine realms because you’re to fucking stupid to get that not everything is about you. So change the fucking dress NOW or the guards will take you back to your room, understand?”

Frigga was beaming with pride at Olly. 

Brittney turned to their Mother.

“Are you going to let her talk to me like that?!”

Wendy looked at Brittney for a moment before sighing “Yes I am. She’s right Britt. Today isn’t about you.”

Brittney didn’t say a word as she grabbed the other dress and stomped out of the room to change, slamming the door behind her. 

Frigga finally broke the silence, walking over to Olly putting her arm around her “I am so proud of you my daughter.”

Olly smiled up at her, cheeks red from anger and also a little embarrassed.

“Thank you. I don’t know what came over me.”

Frigga hugged her again “You finally stood up for yourself dear. Loki will be so sorry he missed it. Now come, I do believe there is a wedding dress waiting for you to put on then we must do your hair.”

In what seemed like the blink of an eye Olly found herself standing beside her Dad outside the throne room silently begging herself not the throw up. Her Dad turned to look at her.

“You don’t have to do this.”

Olly thought she must have heard him wrong, turning to him with a confused look on her face she asked him what he had just said.

“You don’t have to do this Olly. You can still come home. Have those babies here then come home. Blake loves you and would still marry you. The twins will be fine here, they’ll be raised and well taken care of but you don’t have to do this Olly.”

Olly looked at her Dad like he was insane, because frankly he was.

“Have you lost your fucking mind?!”

“Watch your language young lady, I am your father.”

“You won’t be if you ever say something as fucking stupid as you just did ever again. I love Loki dad and I’m going to be with him until I die and I would die before I just abandoned my babies. Blake doesn’t love me and he never has, and I have never been able to stand him. I don’t get your obsession with him but it’s not going to happen. Now are you going to walk me down the aisle or am I going alone?”

Will said nothing but turn to face the doors and stuck out his elbow for Olly to take just in time for the doors to open. Olly took a deep breath and smiled.

When Loki saw Olly walking toward him, he stopped breathing. She looked so beautiful that it hurt. He had to stop himself from running down the stairs to meet her. Once he was off the last step he held out his hand for Olly to take, her father was “giving” her to Loki who would walk her up to stand in front of Odin while Will sat down, symbolizing her leaving her family and joining his. 

Will did not let go of Olly right away, glaring at Loki as if the challenge him. Loki cocked his eyebrow in question, surely this man was not that stupid as to think to go against him during their wedding? 

After what felt like an hour Will let go of Olly, nodded at Loki and walked to sit with his family. Loki could not hide is grin and he helped her up the stairs, whispering to her how gorgeous she looked, making her blush. They stopped a few steps down of Odin, who looked upon Loki and Olly with happiness.

“We come here today to bare witness to two souls joining their lives together as one. Loki has something he would like to say.”

Olly got nervous as she didn’t have anything planned to say, she wasn’t told they would have to say something. 

Loki took both of Olly’s hands, looked into her gorgeous green eyes and smiled as he spoke.

“Olly my love, when I first heard your voice say hello to me, I knew i had to hear youspeak everyday for the rest of my life or I’d go mad. Once i felt your small soft hand in mine i knew I’d have to feel it everyday or I would whither to dust. And once i felt your lips upon mine finally I knew I’d burn all the 9 realms just to feel them again. There is nor ever will be anything I would not do for you. You are my heart, my soul, my treasure. Having you as my wife and the mother of my children is a dream come true for me, one that I never dared to hope for myself. I will love, honor, protect you and our children as long as there is a breath in my body. 

“I pledge to you that it will be your eyes into which I smile every morning. I pledge to you my living and my dying,eachequally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back, and you for mine. You are my best friend, my lover, grow old and wise with me, as I will do with you. A life before us of rainbows and sunsets, and a willingness to share in happiness and in sadness. I love you. I adore you. “ 

Loki did not even attempt to hide the tear that fell down his cheek has he slipped Olly’s wedding band onto her finger. She gently reached up and wiped it away.

Odin nodded “Olly you may speak.”

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

“I have loved you from the very first time I saw you. You have been my best friend, my confidant, my protector and my love. You are my heart, my soul and my home. I will stand beside you always. Your worries will be mine, I will share in your joys and your sorrows. 

“I know life will not always be easy but I know as long as we are together, there is nothing in the nine realms we can’t defeat. I am honored and proud that I get to be your wife and the mother of your children. I love you Loki, and I adore you.”

Olly was shaking as she slid Loki’s ring on his finger. 

With the ring exchanged Odin placed his hands on Loki and Olly’s shoulders.

“Today my children you are bound together in love, with the promise to always be there and look out for one another. May your love only grow stronger, may you both only grow wiser, and may the Norns bless and keep you. 

“And now as the power given to me as Odin All-Father and Kind of Asgard, i now pronounce you husband and wife. Loki, you may kiss your bride.” 

Loki attacked Olly’s lips, which she greatly returned. They didn’t hear the cheers from the crowd or Thor clearing his throat.Finally Odin put his hand back in Loki’s shoulder to get his attention.Loki finally pulled back from Olly, seemly remembering they were standing in front of the nine realms. 

Loki had never felt prouder than he did walking his now wife back down the stairs and across the throne room. 

They would take a moment to themselves in a room off the feasting hall giving their guests time to be seated so they could make their first entrance as husband and wife. 

“Olly you are absolutely stunning in this dress, and I can not wait to get you out of it tonight and fuck you until you pass out.”He spoke in a growl as he all but attacked the poor girls lips with his own. Olly couldn’t stop herself from giggling at him, but it quickly turned into a moan as Loki’s large hands gripped her ass. Loki pulled back just enough to speak.

“I know we don’t have much time but I need you right now Olly, please.” She nodded her head. Loki walked her over to a window and had her bend over. He pulled her dress up with one hand while freeing his hard cock with his other. He didn’t take the time to remove her panties, he just pulled them to the side and pushed himself into her. They both moaned as he bottomed out in her, giving her a moment he whispered if she was ready, all she could do was nod. He set a pounding pace, making sure his right hand rubbed her clit while his left kept a bruising grip on her hip. 

“God Loki yes fuck me baby”

All Loki could do was growl, like a feral animal. He was completely overtaken with lust for her, his wife.

“Cum for me, cum on my cock baby, I know you want to, be my good girl and cum”

He started rubbing her clit faster, making sure he kept his cock in her a deep as possible so he could hit that spot he knew drove her crazy. After a few minutes he felt her start to tense up. 

“Yes good girl, cum on me baby girl yes!”

Olly and Loki both yelled their pleasure as her orgasm triggered his, fucking her till both of them was completely done. They both laughed as they were panting messes trying to catch their breath. 

Suddenly Loki got a little worried “I didn’t hurt you did I Olly? I am so sorry I got a little carried away.” He was looking her over as if to see any sign that he’d hurt her. She just giggled “I am absolutely fine husband of mine” as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her to kiss him. 

“Say it again Olly”

She smiled at him “Husband of mine”

“I love you, my wife.” 

“I love you, my husband.” 

They kissed again, only pulling apart when they both felt the twins kicking or hitting hard.Olly grabbed her belly

“Well it would seem the babies are hungry” she chuckled, with Loki joining her.

“It would seem so. Come love, let us make our entrance so we can get you sat down with some much needed food.” 

As the newlyweds made their way into the hall everyone stood and cheered. Olly did her best Princess “smile and wave” as she called it. She knew Loki would have to say a few words before they could eat, she just hoped he kept it short.

“I would like to say on behalf of my wife, Princess Olly and I, thank you all for coming and being apart of this most joyous day for us. I am truly the most blessed man in all the nine realms, I have no idea what I ever did to be so blessed by the Norns to be able to have the most amazing woman love me but I am so glad I did. Now please enjoy yourselves and let us feast!”

Once everyone was seated at the head table Olly wasted no time in eating. She knew that during weddings on Midgard, people would come and congratulate the newlyweds, but that was not the case on Asgard. All well wishes were held after dinner and after the first couples dance. She was starving but with the babies being up higher than before, she really didn’t have room for much food. Without even saying anything Loki handed her a vile of the vitamin and protein potion Eir had made for her knowing it would help her. 

“You just always know what I need without me saying anything.”

She leaned over and kissed him, grateful that he paid so much attention to her needs. 

“Well we are a team, aren’t we? I will always look after you, my love.” He kissed her again but stopped when he felt something smack off his head. Thor was across from him smiling.

“Stop being so soppy at the table, you’re making it hard for the rest of us to eat.” 

Loki just laughed at his brother “I would say I’m sorry but I’m not” 

On Asgard there was no cutting of the cake, but it was up to Loki and Olly to start the dancing. 

“Have I told you that you look gorgeous my love?” Loki was looking at Olly with so much love on his face that it made her tear up.

“You have but thank you for saying it again. You look fantastic yourself.”

“Can you believe we are actually married? I had always hoped this day would come but I also didn’t want to let myself believe it would happen either.”

Olly nodded “I love you so much Loki. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy before.”

“I hope I am able to make you this happy every single day for the rest of our lives together Olly. There’s nothing I won’t do for your happiness.”

“We will have arguments and disagreements at some point, no relationship is one hundred percent perfect babe. But whatever comes our way will we work through it together. We just have to remember what’s important and be as open and honest as we possibly can, like we have always been. “

After the first dance, Tony asked if he could cut in, Loki agreed of course and went over for a glass of whiskey.

“Kiddo you look gorgeous. I do not think I have ever seen a more beautiful bride.”Tony was happy for her, like an older brother happy for his little sister. Olly blushed.

“Thank you Tony. I never would have thought I’d ever be here, on a different planet, married to an actual God who’s also a Prince and pregnant with his twins. Life takes big turns,huh?”

Tony chuckled “Yeah it does. You know I always knew you and Loki loved each other. I know it was hard for you guys to dance around the truth with each other but I gotta tell ya it was torture for the rest of us to watch.”

“I thought I’d been good at hiding it.”

Tony shook his head “Nope, not in the slightest. And as much as I’m going to miss you, I think you are going to be so happy here. I know I don’t need to worry about you, but just to make me feel better I would like you to keep in regular contact with us, please, especially when these two babes are born.”

Olly smiled and nodded “Oh of course! You all have to come back and meet them. I’m gonna miss you guys too. You and the rest of the team are the only thing about Earth I’m going to miss.”

“Do you think you’ll ever bring the kids to visit? Show them where their Momma is from?”

Olly gave him a sad look while shaking her head “Unfortunately no. There are to many people, good and bad, who would want to get their hands on them. You know that S.H.E.L.D isn’t completely trustworthy, I’d like to think they’d never hurt innocent children but we can’t be to careful.”

Tony just sighed “Yeah, you’re right. Well at least we can come here.”

“You are welcome anytime Tony.”

The rest of the day and into the night was blur of joy for Loki and Olly. Both of them dancing with many of their guests, Loki drinking to many toasts in the couples honor, after of which he was a lovely level of tipsy where he had zero issues with being his silly, loving self. Olly was glad that finally someone other than her got to see that side of, and that he had truly just let go and enjoyed the day. 

Once he reached the late hour, Loki looked at Olly with look in his eye that she knew meant trouble, causing her to cover my mouth and giggle. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. 

“What say we say a quick thank you to all our guests then I take you back to our chambers and fuck you until you pass out with sheer exhaustion?”

Olly blushed “I say that’s a wonderful idea my husband. What time do we have to be up for the wedding breakfast tomorrow? Can it be more of a brunch than a breakfast?”

Loki smiled at her “Of course my love, anything you want. I will inform Mother that it will be pushed to 11, alright?”

“Thank you love, I just don’t think I’ll be able to get up early tomorrow.”

“Come, let us say our goodbyes to our guests.”

Loki helped his new wife up the steps to stand on the platform, everyone going silent as when he raised his hand.

“Thank you all for celebrating this wonderful day with us, we are so very happy everyone could share in our joy. I believe I speak for the both of us” Loki looked down at Olly lovely “when I say that today has been perfect. Today has been one of the greatest days of my life, except for the day I first laid eyes on my love, and the days to come when our children are born” he turned back to the crowd “So it with nothing but happiness that we say goodnight to you all, and we hope you all continue to have a wonderful night.”

With that Loki picked up Olly bridal style and started making his way down the steps and across the hall while their guests all cheered them, some of the men letting out hoots and hollers. Olly couldn’t help but roll her eyes, she was way to pregnant to pretend that tonight would be the night they finally got to enjoy each other.

When they reached their chamber doors Loki kicked them open, making Olly laugh as he carried her in then balanced himself to kick each door shut again. It was rather impressive since he was still holding her, Loki gave her that smug grin of his knowing that he’d impressed her.

He set her down on her feet gently, once again marveling in how gorgeous she looked.

“You are by far the most beautiful bride that has ever been in all of creation my love. Truly Olly you are breathtaking.”

The sincerity in his voice and the love in his eyes made Olly tear up. 

“Thank you Loki. I’m so glad you like my dress. I wanted to look perfect for you, for our day.”

“My love you look perfect to me no matter the day or what you wear. You will always be the most beautiful creature in all the nine realms to me.”

Loki swiped his thumb over her cheek and wiped away her tears. 

“You’re my wife.”

“You’re my husband.” Olly could not stop from doing her little happy dance that Loki loved to watch her do, flapping her hands excitedly and jumping from foot to foot, tho with the weight of the twins she now stepped from foot to foot but he still thought it was cute none the less. Olly couldn’t stop the giant yawn that escaped her.

“Oh love you are so tired. Come, let us get to bed.”

Olly pouted “But it’s our wedding night. We can’t go to sleep.”

Loki chuckled “Has my wife forgotten the very rough fucking I gave her right after we took our vows?” He cocked his eyebrow at her. 

“Well no of course not silly. But I don’t want you to feel disappointed or something.”

Loki gave her a serious look.

“I would never be disappointed in you, especially not because you are tired. You are my wife but I will never just expect you to have sex with me when you are so clearly tired. That’s not to say that I wouldn’t fuck you into that mattress if you were up to it, because I definitely would. In a few days time we leave for our honeymoon and will be pretty much alone the entire time so we will have more then enough time for me to have my way with you at any time. Now come my love, let’s get to bed.”

Poor Olly found herself crying again, sniffling as Loki helped her undress.

“You are so thoughtful and loving and kind and sweet and fuck I just, I just love you so much Loki.”

Loki held her to him and chuckled at her, not sure if it was just hormones or what but he rubbed her back and let her cry it out while telling her he loved her too.

In the very early hours of dawn, Loki and Olly found themselves in front of the doors that led to Odin and Frigga’s sitting rooms. They looked at each other with confusion, having no idea how they had gotten there. 

Walking into the room they saw Odin, Frigga and Thor. Thor looked at Loki confused.

“Brother it has been a very long time since you have pulled any of us into a dream with you, is everything all right?”

Loki shook his head and returned Thor’s confusion “This isn’t me doing this, I swear.”

“Well my son if not you then who?” Frigga asked Loki.

Giggles broke out and filled the room, causing everyone to look over by the fireplace, and there,standing together holding hands were twins who looked about the age of 10, both of them being such carbon copies of their Father that it was rather unnerving. Everyone was speechless. 

After a few moments Thor laughed and clapped Loki on the back

“Oh brother! Are you ever in for it now!”

Loki sallowed hard and nodded.

“Yes brother, I do believe I am.” 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoy these pictures. i have them all in my head and just need to get them out.

Lokis wedding ring 

Ollys wedding ring

Olly's wedding dress that i just love 

the dress that finally made Olly snap on Britt

the bridesmaid dresses

what Britt actually wore 


	24. Chapter 24

Loki sat in his study looking out the window, watching the sun rise and wondering when and how he was going to tell Olly about the info Tony had showed him. He knew it would be wise to do it at the palace in case the upset put her into labor. 

That made him wonder if he should wait until she was closer to the due date that had been purposed. But if he did, her parents could very well be set up on Asgard and could have drove her and Loki insane by then. 

Olly hadn’t said anything but Lokiknew what her Father had said to her right before their wedding, the guard had told him everything, having been worried her father would try something. Loki wished he could kill the man, he was pretty sure Odin would not punish him once he gave an explanation and he knew no one would miss the man but he loved Olly to much to risk upsetting her, not like that. And he knew even being the God of Lies, he could not lie to her. 

Should they deal with it before leaving for their honeymoon? It would be a good time for her to deal with the information. And they’d still be in the palace if she and the babes needed medical attention. 

He knew Will and Wendy would be going in front of Odin tomorrow to request getting to become Asgardian residents. Odin had made it clear to Loki during the wedding feast that he would have zero problem telling them no if he had a valid reason other than Loki not liking her family. He knew the paperwork would be enough, beyond more than enough. 

Loki just did not know what to do. How do you tell the one you love more than anything or anyone in the entire universe something that will break their heart? He needed to seek his Mothers council, she would know hopefully what he should do. But he realized he’d been sitting much longer than he’d thought when he heard Olly’s maids come in to wake and ready her for their wedding luncheon. He put the papers on his desk beside his book of Asgardian poetry and made his way into his bed chambers, putting all his thoughts to the side.

“Lady’s I have put the Princess’s dress for today in the bathing chamber. Please keep her hair loose and soft.” 

Loki turned to the bed when he heard Olly groan before she spoke his name.

“Loki, baby help I’m stuck.”

Loki could not hide the grin on his face as he watched his poor little wife try to roll onto her side and failing, looking very much like a turtle.

“Oh my poor love I’m here.”

He pulled her up and helped her get her legs over the bed. She smiled up at him

“Are you sure you want to go on a honeymoon with me? There is no way you can possibly find any of this sexy at all.” Olly spoke while waving her hand all around herself. 

“Olly you are always sexy to me, I dare say more so with you being pregnant. I will have a very hard time after these two are born not to get you pregnant again immediately.”

Olly just looked at him for a moment “You are out of your fucking mind, do you know that?” 

Loki laughed so hard at her he had to balance himself on their bed. The handmaidens covered their mouths trying to keep themselves quiet while Olly just watched her husband like he was insane. 

Loki was still laughing when he leaned down and kissed Olly on the forehead “My love please never, ever change the way you are. Now are you ready for your maids to help you get ready?”

Olly looked at the girls, who she actually really liked. They were the daughters of one of Frigga’s longest maids. They were both sweet and kind and very helpful. Olly thought of them as friends more than just her maids.

“Girls I love you both but Loki can you please help me today? I fear I will need your help walking today. I am stiff as shit and I’d really like your help in the bath please. I just want you.” 

Loki nodded “yes of course Olly, anything you want love.”

One of the maids, Mary spoke up.

“Pardon me your majesty but I believe Lady Eir has something to help with being stiff, I can go fetch some, if you’d like?”

Loki nods “Yes please, as fast as you can.”

Loki turns back to his poor Olly.

“The potion from Eir would help immediately my love. Here, let’s get you in the bath with some oils and you can take it while you soak a moment. We have plenty of time.”

Loki felt terrible as he helped Olly into the tub and got her relaxed. He’d designed an actual seat for her, like a reclining office chair. It was very soft and she could just lay in the water. Much better than the stone seats that were around the tub.

Loki made sure to add the right oils and turned the jets up. He also knew today would be a little stressful for her so he added in some calming herbs as well. 

“God this is better, thank you so much babe. I didn’t stop you from doing anything you need to before the luncheon and ceremony did I?” 

Loki shook his head “No love, you’re more important than anything else.”

Mary brought in a potion for Olly to help with her stiffness, which she drank down immediately.

“Thank you so much Mary, I really appreciate it.” 

She smiled at Olly warmly “It was my pleasure your highness, I’m glad there was something that could help you.” She gave a curtsy and left the room.

Once out of the bath Loki dried Olly, touching her carefully, worried he’d somehow hurt her. Thankfully she was moving a lot easier.

He dressed her, fixed her hair and gave her very light makeup to highlight her eyes. Olly laughed once she saw herself in the mirror.

“What’s so funny my love?” Loki asked as he walked up behind her.

“You put us in matching outfits.”

“Well yes darling, of course I did. This is a formal function and we are married.”

Olly turned to him surprised.

“So from now on when we do formal shit our outfits will match each other? That’s a thing here?”

“Yes love. It shows that we are a team, a United front. Have you never noticed how Mother and Fathers clothes always are in the same colors and styles?”

Olly thought about it and appreciate she never had. She shrugged.

“Well as long as no one makes fun of us for it here like that would back on Earth then I don’t care. We do look rather cute.”Her dress complimented Loki’s armor for the day perfectly. He looked gorgeous.

“I am sad though that I don’t get my own set of horns.” 

Loki chuckled at her as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Maybe instead of a helmet my love, we could do something more feminine for you, if you’d like my love. Now come, we must be on our way.”

Olly hoped that having to wait before they could enter a room because they had to be announced first would end very soon. She just wanted to go into the feasting hall and eat. But no, they had to say names and titles and blah blah blah. 

She was trying to stay calm, she knew she was impatient because she was nervous. Once the eating was done she would be crowned Princess officially. The official Princess of Asgard, member of the Asgardian royal family. She realized she was rambling in her own head and forced herself to stop just in time for Loki to start leading her into the room.

“You’re doing wonderful love.”

“Thank you Loki.Smile and wave, smile and wave.”

Her and Loki had gotten good at speaking to each other very carefully while it felt like the entire nine realms was watching them. 

Thankfully there was no speech before lunch and it was served as soon as Olly sat down, something she knew was Frigga’s doing. She gave her a thankful smile. 

For whatever reason, Olly’s parents were seated cross from her and Loki, something Loki wasn’t thrilled about but doesn’t speak on. Wendy smiles brightly at her daughter.

“Sweetie you look so beautiful today! I love that you and Prince Loki match, that is just so cute!” 

Olly blushes “Thank you Mother, he did a wonderful job dressing me as he always does.”

“Do you get a say in anything you wear or is it all Loki?”Her father looked at her with some what of a glare. 

“Of course I have a say so. But he knows me very well after all these years, he knows what I like and don’t like. Loki is extremely considerate, especially when it comes to me.” Olly made sure she looked her father right in the eye and returned his glare. She was not about to back down to him now in front of everyone. Thankfully Frigga spoke next.

“Well you both look wonderful my dears.”

Thankfully the conversation moved on until Will speaks again.

“Your Mother and I have petitioned the court for a hearing tomorrow to get citizenship.” 

Olly is shocked and confused, before she can stop herself all she can think to say is “Why?”

Will gave her an indignant snort “Well in case you’ve forgotten you are our daughter and you are pregnant with our grandchildren. So if you refuse to live on the same planet at least, we are moving here.” 

“But your company? Who will run it? What about the farm?”

“Well once we get everything set up here I’ll go back and handle everything. The important thing is we will be here permanently. We are your family, and we should all be together again like we always should have been.”

Olly was upset. She did not want them to live on Asgard. At. All. She didn’t know what to think or what to do. She didn’t want them to miss out on their grandchildren but she also didn’t want them butting into her life, which she knew without a doubt they would. 

“Are Billy and Brittney staying as well?”

Her sister smiled “Of course we are, we are your family you know? It’ll be great,all of us, back together again.” The look on Brittneys face made Olly nauseous. She turned to Odin.

“If it’s alright with you my King, i would really like to be crowned now. I’m afraid the babes are making me ill this morning.”

Odin smiled at her and nodded “Of course, my daughter. Let’s us get on with it so you and those babes can rest.”

The ceremony was wonderful, Odin said some very sweet and kind words about the new Princess.

“My daughter I have no doubt in my mind that you will be the Princess Asgard needs you to be but that you will also be the Princess that is needed. You are stronger and braver than even you know. I look forward to watching you grow and bloom.” Odin kissed Olly’s forehead gently, causing the crowd to cheer. Next it was Loki’s job the place her official crown on her head. 

“It is my greatest honor and my enormous pleasure to crown you Princess Olly Odinson of Asgard. You will be a wonderful Princess just as you are wonderful in every part of your life.” Loki did not care at all that if was a formal event, he wrapped an arm around his woman and pulled her in the a passionate kiss, causing the entire hall to erupt. When he finally pulled back Olly was breathless while Loki had a shit eating grin on his face. 

“Feeling alright my love? You seem out of breath for some reason.” 

Olly can’t stop herself from giggling. She whispered to him.

“Stop it, I am a Princess now, thank you very much. I gotta be all prim and proper or some shit like that.” 

Loki dropped his head back and laughs loudly, causing some shock amongst some of the Royals, the ones who to Olly looked likethey all had a very large and very serious stick up their ass. 

The wedding guests also gave the new couple the wedding gifts they had all brought, thought that didn’t make sense to Olly. They lived in a palace for fucks sake what could they need? 

She was also given gifts to celebrate her being crowned, those gifts though she saw as somewhat practical-different fabrics from all over the known universe for her to have dresses made out of, shoes that would match the dresses she’d have made, and jewelry. Even though she hated public speaking Olly felt so moved by the kindness shown to her that she just had to say something. She had Loki get everyone’s attention for her then quietly spoke.

“I would just like to thank each and everyone of you for not only sharing this extremely special occasion with my husband and I but I’d also like to thank each of you for your generosity towards myself with these spectacular gifts. Thank you all so very much.” Olly gave as good a curtsy as she could while bowing her head, afraid she looked stupid but pleased when everyone applauded. 

Once Loki had helped her to the bottom of the stairs from the platform, Olly was surrounded by The Avengers all eager to congratulate their new favorite Princess.

Tony gave her a hug and kissed her forehead “You look gorgeous Princess” He turned and looked at Loki “Seriously love the whole matchy matchy thing, you guys pull it off well.” 

Olly smacked his arm “Shut up, its what they do here and yes, we do pull it off, thank you very much.” 

Olly turned to address everyone “Unfortunately I am feeling a bit run down and I’m afraid I need a nap.” She turned and looked at Thor “I think everyone would love a tour of the gardens brother.”

Thor nodded and smiled at you “I believe they would, dear sister. Go rest, you need your strength for those babes.”

As soon as their chamber doors shut Olly turned to Loki and wrapped herself around him so fast it actually startled him, he didn’t know she could move that fast.

“Why the fuck do they want to live here?!”

Loki sighed and rubbed her back “I do not know sweetling. I am sorry, I know this puts you in a hard position.”

She pulled away and started pacing back and forth in front of the living room.

“I mean they have never cared about me, ever. But now all of the sudden they want to move to a different planet because I’m pregnant. They have never cared so why care about the twins?! Even now they don’t care about me.” 

Olly couldn’t help but start crying. Her entire life she just wanted her parents to love her, and now they only cared about her twins, not her.

Loki held her to his chest, letting her get it all out. He thought maybe would be the time to tell her, to show her the papers. But something told him to wait.

“Can you get me some chocolate cake babe?”

“Yes of course love, you eat then rest.” 

Once Olly was sleeping, Loki went to speak to his Mother, watching her closely as read over the papers from Tony.

“Oh Loki.” 

He nodded “I know. Mother what do I do? Tell me what to do. I am completely lost.”

“Well I do share your concern, this news could upset her enough to put her into labor. I think telling her here would definitely be best, and your honeymoon would be a great time for her to work out and deal with her feelings. And you can call for me at anytime. I know you want to be alone on your honeymoon but I do think taking someone from the healing wing would be a good idea. They will give you all the privacy you need but having them on hand wouldn’t hurt.” 

Loki nodded, she was right. With Olly’s condition they could not be completely alone. 

“And it might be good to tell her with all your friends still here, they can help give her support as well. And Mr. Stark might have more information he can give her.”

“As always Mother you are right. Thank you. I have much to consider.”

Loki put the paperwork back on his desk then decided he was tired, so he took his clothes off and joined his wife and children in bed. It took no time at all until Loki was dreaming. 

He was standing by the pond he and Thor loved their entire lives. He knew immediately how he’d gotten their. He turned slowly and was surprised when he saw a girl who was clearly his daughter.

“Hello Father.” 

“Hello love. You’ve gotten really good at pulling others into your dreams. I didn’t master that until I was well past 400. Is your brother here somewhere?”

Astrid shook her head.

“No I wanted to speak to you alone. I want you to know that Momma will be okay. When she finds out I will make sure Alistair and I stay in place, I promise. I want you to enjoy your honeymoon, you both deserve it.”

Loki just starred at his daughter. She giggled, sounding just like Olly.

“Don’t be so surprised Father, you’ve known I’m not a regular babe for some time now.”

“And your brother?”

“He is.....gifted, not as strongly as I am but gifted none the less.”

Loki dropped his head back and gave a hearty laugh. This girl was just like him in every way. Norns help him.

“Momma will be awake soon, I can’t tell you the how or why but stop worrying about telling her about her parents. Everything will work out, and Momma will be glorious.” Astrid smiled at him with the same serpentine smile he gave. 

“I expect nothing less of your Momma my dear. Thank you.”

Astrid nodded her head and left him alone. He seriously was in trouble when it came to the twins, especially his daughter, apparently. 

Olly's dress and crown 

Loki's armor 

and because i just love this dress, Frigga 

i really have a thing for him in that armor. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go. We learn just what Tony found out about Olly’s family. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Also some super fluffy lovey dovey Loki 💚

Olly was relieved that night at dinner that most of the wedding guests had all went back home, Olly was good with names and faces but not that good. Loki told her no one expected her to know every single persons name but she still felt bad when she didn’t. 

She still felt very uneasy about her parents moving to Asgard. She knew Odin would listen to anything she had to say about the matter, but it would be up to him in the end. And in the end, what could she say to him other than “Well we don’t get along”?Would they think less of her for not wanting her family there? That would break her heart, she had grown to really love Frigga and Odin, they had welcomed her with open arms right from the start when they didn’t have to. 

Loki could feel the turmoil within his poor wife so to make her smile, Loki requested the musicians set up and play something lively. He twirled her all around the dance floor, some times dipping her back carefully, delighting watching her laugh and just have fun. She really enjoyed it when their friends all joined in, making complete and utter fools of themselves.

Everyone agreed that they would all meet in Loki and Olly’s chambers the next afternoon for lunch and so Pepper and Nat could help Olly pack for the honeymoon, giving them a chance to just be together before everyone went their separate ways. He knew how much she would miss everyone, and they had no way of knowing when the twins would be born, so they had no way of knowing when the Avengers would return. 

With the day finally over Olly asked Loki to help her into the tub again, she wanted to relax. 

“Will you get in with me and hold me, please?”

“Of course my love.” 

Once completely settled with Olly on his lap and in his arms, Loki whispered to her.

“You can letgo now love, let it out.”

Olly started sobbing, she had never felt so conflicted in all of her life. Why did everything with her family have to be so difficult? Why couldn’t they just either leave her alone or actually love her? 

“I love you, my beautiful Olly, I love you more than even I with my silver tongue can say.”

Olly couldn’t speak, to overcome with emotions so she nodded, she knew Loki would understand.

“I never thought I’d have a wife and family, not until that day I first laid eyes on you. I knew then, within that first half a second that I was looking at my wife, my forever, and the Mother of my children. I even dreamed about it that night, if you can believe it” Loki chuckled “I’ve dreamed many times over our years of us walking in the gardens here at the palace as our children run and play around us. Have I ever told you how many I have seen in those dreams? No I don’t think I have. At first it was just two, then more children were added until I saw 6 the last time I had the dream. But I’m sure that was just my over active imagination.” 

“How many of those 6 did you give birth to?”

Loki leaned his head back and laughed heartily.

“I guess that would only be fair, wouldn’t it my love? I would never tell you how many children to give me, I think since it’s you who has the hard part I will leave that up to you love. I will love every child you are willing to give me Olly, if these babes are our only ones then that is fine, I would never force anything on you.”

Olly set back and looked at Loki, biting her lip, clearly wanting to say something but not sure if she should.

“What is it sweetheart? Ask whatever you want.”

“What if I’m a bad mom?” She choked out as tears started to poured down her face. Loki was surprised by her question.

“Olly you will be a wonderful mother! Yours being horrible doesn’t mean you will be. You are so giving and kind, so loving. You truly remind me so much of my own Mother.” 

Olly’s lip trembled “Really? You mean it?”

Loki smiled at her and nodded.

“Yes I do Olly. You are going to be a wonderful mother. I too am worried about being a good father, if I am honest. Odin and I did not have the best of relationships until recent years. But my love I think it is normal for first time parents to worry about such. This new for us. So we will learn and grow together. We will also have Mother right here to help us if or when we need it. Please Olly, my sweetheart, my beautiful Queen, do not worry, please?”

Olly cried harder, closing her eyes and choking out “I love you so much Loki” while being a sniffling mess. Loki just pulled her back to his chest and petted her, telling her he loved her so much as well. He just held her until she stopped crying, the mixture of her family and the hormones raging through her poor body he knew had to be overwhelming. 

But they’d leave for their honeymoon and have 3 blissful weeks together where he could truly spoil her like he wanted. He had already sent staff that he handpicked himself to make sure the cabin was ready for them, all she needed to do was go there and once inside, he’d make sure she didn’t have to lift a finger. 

He had also put together and sent aheada very special trunk, one that only he could open, filled with multiple sex toys and gadgets that he knew Olly would very much enjoy, putting a few in he knew Olly would love to use on a man, something she had admitted to one night when she was extremely drunk. It has been quite sometime since Loki had indulged in his bi sexual needs, and he knew Olly would not object in helping him with them, he dared to think she would absolutely love it. 

He’d also added in some special items he’d had made for her by Willa, who swore to complete secrecy. She was excited to make the pieces for Olly, and was touched when Loki let her pick the fabric, he trusted her to pick only the best for Olly. It needed to be the softest, thinnest and most delicate of materials, as well as the finest lace in all the nine realms, he made sure she knew price was of no importance. He knew with her body being so much bigger that she felt self conscious, and he wanted her to feel like a goddess, like the goddess he had always thought her to be. 

Loki quickly dried her, dressed her in her favorite pink pajamas and got her comfortable in bed with about 10 pillows, her favorite blanket and a cup of tea. Olly went to sleep almost as soon as she was comfortable, Loki put a few safe herbs in the tea for her to help push her into a deep sleep faster. 

He was relieved when in her sleep she sought him out, feeling for him with her hand and whining when she didn’t feel him. He moved over gently so she could put her head on his shoulder, belly on his abdomen, arm over his chest. He let a sigh of relief and joined her in sleep. 

“Olly this bed is just seriously ridiculous. I want one.”

Olly laughed at Pepper and nodded.

“Yeah it’s so over the top but it’s very Loki, I have to say. You should lay down on it, it’s like a cloud, seriously.”

While Pepper rolled around on their bed, Natasha was busy going through Olly’s gorgeous walking closet. 

“So Loki just made these dresses for you? Pepper we could have had Loki making us things for Tony’s parties and fundraisers this entire time!” 

“I can make you dresses from here, just give me a few days warning.”Loki was smiling at the three ladies while leaning against the doorway of their chambers.

“I’m ordering lunch Olly, is there something in particular you or the babes would like?”

Olly rubbed her large belly before smiling great big. “I would love a giant, juicy cheeseburger with mayo, mustard and a lot of pickles please.”

Loki turned and walked away to tell the kitchen. Olly looked back over her bags and realized she’s forgotten a book she wanted to take, the book of Asgardian poems Loki had been reading to her.

“I forgot a book, it’s in Loki’s study I’ll be right back.

No one, especially Loki, saw Olly go into his study. She found the book on his desk beside some papers quickly but stopped when she saw her fathers name on them.“What the hell?” She mumbled softly as she picked them up and read over them. She dropped the book as tears started falling and her body started shaking.

She walked out into their living room holding them tightly.

“When did you get these and how?”

Everyone turned to look at her. Loki’s heart stopped. She had found the papers Tony had brought him. Tony cleared his through.

“I brought them with us, I gave them to Loki the night before your wedding Olly I”

She cut him off with her hand.

“Where are my parents right now?”

Loki checked his pocket watch “They are in the throne room right now, for their citizenship hearing.”

Olly straightened her back and wiped her face. “Then we need to go NOW.”

Olly charged into the throne room with Loki and the Avengers all following behind her just as Odin asked if anyone would object to Wendy and Will moving to Asgard.

“I object my King!”Olly yelled so loudly she actually startled everyone in the room.

“My daughter, what is your objection?” 

“Olly what are you doing?! Girl you best keep your”

Olly looked at her face with so much hatred and rage he stepped back. 

“You shut the fuck up!”She waved the papers she had in front of him.

“So. Now I know why you have never loved me. And why you want to move here so badly. Care to explain?”

“You know nothing!” Her father never would have thought in a million years anyone, let alone Olly, would ever find out.

Odin spoke up, wanting to know what she had. “Princess Olly, what have you got there?”

Olly turned to Odin.

“Apparently my wonderful parents sold me before I was born to a friend and business partner of my Fathers but I ruined that by being born a female, didn’t I father?” 

She spun and looked at Will who just glared at her. Loki had made sure he was close enough to stop Willy from moving if he needed to. His heart was breaking for Olly, now that she’d know the truth. She turned back to look at Odin.

“So when they couldn’t give his friend the boy they had paid for, they renegotiated the contract and decided to sell me and my hand in marriage to his son, Blake. Our marriage would have merged the two companies together, a handy profit for all involved.”She turned to Will again “Would you like to tell the crown just how much my life and hand in marriage was worth?”

Will didn’t say anything, he just looked at Wendy who was looking down at the floor. Olly turned to Odin once more.

“Apparently my King, my value was placed at 10 million. But I ruined all that when I refused to marry the man who I was sold for. According to this contract they now have to repay the 10 million with interest.”

“What say you Sir Williams? Loki will you bring me those papers please, I’d like to read them myself.”

Loki carefully took the papers from Olly and gave them to Odin, who got a clear look of anger as he read.

“This is appalling. What gave you the right to sell her before she was even born? Is that why you got pregnant? Just to sell her?” Odin looked at Wendy, who hadn’t said a word so far. She just looked at Odin, like she had no idea what to say. Odin lost his patience “Well! Speak!”

“We we we made the deal before I got pregnant. They wanted another child so they paid us to have a son for them, but when she was born a girl we had to renegotiate the contract.”

“So that’s why you’ve always hated me? Because I had the nerve to be born a girl? Because I ruined your business deal? I have spent my entire life wondering just what I did that was so bad that my own parents hated me and it turns out all I did was be born!”

“We didn’t treat you that bad! You had a roof over your head! Food in your belly! Clothes on your back! You act like we kept you out back in a dog cage!”

“BUT YOU DIDN’T LOVE ME!!! All I wanted was for you and Mom to love me! To hug me, to kiss me like you did Billy and Brittney. To to to tell me I did a good job! Nothing I did was ever good enough! Do you know what it’s like to grow up never being hugged by your own parents?! Or told that they love you! Why did you keep me at all? Why didn’t you just give me up for adoption?” Olly thought about it for a moment “Wait, you would have had of given back the original money, and you couldn’t do that.”

“We were to raise you to take over the company, and to be a good wife for Blake. Dan knew with the two companies and family together we’d all make a lot of money, you ended up being really smart. We all knew you and Blake would make us all a lot of money one day, we could retire early and live out the rest of our lives on easy street and all you had to do was marry him.”

Olly nodded as she crossed her arms “But I fucked that all up didn’t I? It never dawned on you that I’d be my own person and would want things for myself did it? You just thought I’d do anything you told me to didn’t you?”

“YES! That’s ALL you had to do! If you’d just done like you was supposed to and what I’d told you to do!”

Olly looked at her Mother “You carried me in your body and you never loved me. I get that you only got pregnant with me to sell me to Dan but how couldnot care about me at all? Please just tell me the truth. Please.” 

“You were just a way to make us a lot of money, that’s all.” Wendy wouldn’t even look at Olly as she spoke.

“But when you found out you had to keep me, there wasn’t some part of you that didn’t feel something? How can you take care of a baby night and day and not love them?”

Finally, Wendy looked at Olly, right in the eye.

“Because I wasn’t the one who took care of you, your Grandma did just like she named you. She feed you, bathed you, all that stuff. I guess you were to little to remember but you lived with her until she died when you were almost 4, we only took you back because she died. You were supposed to make us a lot of money then be gone, you wasn’t supposed to stay.” 

“So all the things you said, all those things aabout hhhow you couldn’t wait to be to be a grandma to my twins, that’s was all a lie so you all could move to the one place Dan and his hit men can’t get to you. You didn’t care about my wedding day, or me or the babies. That’s all it’s about isn’t it? You all escaping death? Plus being set up here on an estate thinking you’d be rich and have servants and maids and a cook, you thought being my parents would come with land and money. Land, money, maybe a title? That’s it’s isn’t it?”

Will and Wendy just looked at her. 

“The Princess has asked you a question and you will answer her!” Odin ordered.

“Yes!! Because of you! We have to move here! Because you refused to do what you were supposed to we now owe Dan 50 million or our lives, all of them, your brother and sister included. And we’ve been taking care of you all your life so why shouldn’t you do the same for us since you clearly can afford it now!” Her father yelled. 

“WHAT?!” Olly hadn’t realized her siblings were even there until then.

“Why would they kill me and Billy? We had nothing to do with what ya’ll did!”

“Why not have Brittney marry Blake and let them take over?” Olly asked.

He snorted and rolled his eyes “Oh please. That girl’s been as dumb as a stump since she was born, she’d run the company into the ground in a month. Plus Dan can’t stand her, never has.” 

Brittney was surprised by her fathers words “Hey! I’m not as dumb as a stump Daddy!”

Will turned to her “Yes you are baby but that’s fine. You’re pretty so you don’t need to be smart. But you’re gonna be dead and it’ll be Olly’s fault if she sends us all home.”

“MY FAULT?! The fuck it’s my fault! You and Wendy did this to yourself, how dare you blame me! I wasn’t even born when all this was agreed to!”

Brittney started crying and moved closer to her sister, making Loki step so she couldn’t get that close. Brittney stopped immediately.

“Olly please, do whatever you want to to them but please, I don’t want to die because of them.”

“My daughter,what is it you wish me to do? These people have gravely hurt you, so the punishment is yours as you see fit to give them.”

Olly wasn’t sure at that moment.

“If they go back to Midgard without the money to pay they all die. Loki, can we give them that kind of money?”

Before Loki could say a word Tony stepped in “I can,” 

Olly turned to him in shock.

“Tony no! I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“But you aren’t asking sweetie, I’m offering. I’d be willing to pay twice that just so you’d never have to see these horrible people again. It’s money well spent really. Consider it a wedding gift.”

Olly walked over to Tony and hugged him tight before she walked back over to stand by Loki. She turned to Will.

“The debt will be paid off, and you get to keep your lives. I never want to see or hear from your ever again. I can not believe I was so stupid that I actually thought for once, that finally, you wanted something to do with me, that you actually cared and I couldn’t have been any more wrong. You are not my family, you never really were, but I have a family that is beyond better then the one you have been,” She turned to Odin who nodded at her. 

“Mr. Stark I believe you should travel with them so they do not try to pull any stunts. I hope you both realize just how lucky you are today. Anyone else would have sent you back to Midgard and to your deaths, myself included. But yet the daughter you treated like trash her entire life has in turn been the one to save you. You are horrible examples of what a parent should be. I am grateful that Olly will no longer have to be near you, and will forever be apart of our family where she will be loved and cared for like she always should have been. Every single day that you wake up and before you go to bed, the first and last thoughts you will have until you die will be that you are only alive because of Olly and her kindness here today. Guards, please take them to the Bifrost, I can not stand to look at them any longer.”

Olly couldn’t bare to watch as they left. She felt like her heart had been stomped on. Her parents didn’t even tell her thank you. At the last moment though Brittney ran over to Olly and hugged her.

“Thank you for saving my life Olly. I’m so sorry I was such a bitch to you. I didn’t know about what they did, I swear.”

Olly looked at Loki who nodded. 

“I know Brittney, none of this is your or Billy’s fault.”

Her brother actually stepped over to her. “Olly thanks for not letting them kill us. I’m sorry.” He hugged her for the only time Olly knew of. “Be happy Olly, you deserve it.”

Olly stood and watched as the people who used to be her family left with the guards.Tony hugged her one more time “I love you kiddo.”

“I love you Tony, I can never thank you enough for this.”

“Don’t mention it. Like I said money well spent. Now I will be back as soon as these little ones are born, alright? Gotta make sure I’m the favorite uncle, after all.”

Thor laughed loudly at that. “You have some major competition for that title I’m afraid.” 

Loki stepped up to Tony and shook his hand.

“Thank you Stark, for doing this for Olly. She’d never forgive herself if they were all killed.”

Tony nodded “MmHmm, that’s why I’m doing it. Even after how they treated her she’d blame herself. Just keep taking care of her Lokes, that’s I ask. Just take care of her and those babies.”

Loki smiled and bowed his head “You have my word, Man of Iron.” 

All the Avengers decided to go on and leave. With Loki’s magic, all their belongs was waiting for them at bifrost. 

Odin cleared out the throne room completely so it could just be Frigga, Olly, Loki and himself.

Odin pulled Olly to his chest in a full hug, wrapping his arms around her and putting his cheek on the top of her head.

“I am so proud of you my daughter. You stood up to them like a warrior going to battle. They can not hurt you ever again. You are loved my sweet girl, you are so very much loved.”

Olly just buried herself against his chest, letting her silent tears fall. Loki was struck by the love Odin was showing his wife. Odin really had changed for the better. 

Frigga hugged her next, not saying anything, just holding her. That’s all she needed.

Loki asked if she needed or wanted to have Eir check on the twins but Olly said no, she felt alright.

“Loki, is there anyway we can leave for our honeymoon now?”

“Of course my love, I’ll send for the carriage and make sure all our bags are seen to. For my own peace of mind, why don’t go you with Motherto her chambers for some tea and a bite of cake and I’ll come get you when everything is done.”

Olly nodded. Cake sounded good. Cake always sounded good.

Frigga and Odin both walked her to their chambers sitting room, keeping her between them, making sure her arms were through theirs just to be safe. Olly was shaking, probably the adrenaline running it’s course.

Odin made sure Olly was comfortable as Frigga got her tea and chocolate cake. 

Olly couldn’t help but giggle, making Odin stop what he was doing and smile at her “Whatever has amused you dear girl?”

“I’m being fussed over by The All-father and All-mother of the Nine Realms, the King and Queen of Asgard are fusing over me. My own parents couldn’t even care enough about me to raise me and handed me off and only took me back because my grandma died. You know until Loki I think she was the only person who loved me? I don’t remember much of course but when I think of her I feel so much love.”

Odin held her hand and just listened to Olly speak.

“Would it be wrong of me to tell our children I’m a orphan? I guess it would be wouldn’t it? No I don’t want to lie to them. How can I explain to my children why my parents have no part in their life? Maybe they won’t even ask. I should probably just tell them the truth if they ask “Well kids you see they sold me before I was born but I ruined it all by being born a girl, so they resold me so they could force me to marry someone I hated so we could take over the family business.” I mean because that’s what happened isn’t it? My parents sold me, twice. I was sold off twice.” 

Olly realized she was just rambling and she blushed.

“I am sorry my King, I’m just babbling.”

“Nonsense. And you may call me Odin or Father if you wish. I meant it when I said you are our daughter, you are. And when the time comes I know you will tell your children the truth, your heart knows nothing else but to speak what’s true.”

Olly smiled at Odin as more tears came and fell.

“Thanks Dad” 

“You are welcome” she had actually made Odin laugh, a highlight of her day.

“How much are youlooking forward to being a grandpa?”

Odin’s smile grew “I am looking forward to it Immensely, it has been many a year since we have had any children in the palace, they bring such a light and energy that can not compare to anything. And I dare say I even look forward to spoiling them, as is my right I believe, as a Grandfather.” 

Olly chuckled “Between you, Thor and Loki these twins and their siblings that follow them are going to be as spoiled rotten as teeth sitting in sugar.”

“I see Loki and Thor being the worse out of all of us, maybe Loki more so if I’m honest. You have brought such light back to him that I had feared would never return. On his first visit here after he had met you, Frigga told me that Loki had met the love of his life, she knew then he loved you, even though he didn’t yet know it himself, or wasn’t ready to face it.”

Olly smiled brightly as Frigga sat down her tea and chocolate cake. 

“Yes Loki glowed the first time he told me about you. I knew you’d be apart of our family one day. I tried to get Loki to confess his feeling for you but he was so worried you’d reject him, he was willing to just be a friend for the rest of his life then risk loosing you. You can only imagine how happy we were to hear he’d finally told you how he felt.”

“I honestly thought he’d never see me as more than a friend. I had a hard time feeling like I was good enough for him, I mean he’s a prince and a god, I’m just me, some chubby mortal from Earth.” 

“You have never just been some chubby mortal Olly and you know that.” 

Loki’s voice came from the doorway that he was leaning on with his arms crossed. Olly smiled at him as he walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

“Everything is ready and waiting love, no rush, just enjoy your cake and tea alright?” 

“Okay love.”

Loki sat beside her and put his hand on her leg.

“I’m proud of you my love, I am so proud of you.”

“Thank you Loki, that means so much to me to.” She placed her hand over his and squeezed.“But I am ready to leave now, if that’s alright?”

“Of course love, let us be on our way.” 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Olly head off on their honeymoon and Loki makes a confession that Olly never thought she’d ever hear. So much smut.

The carriage ride gave Loki the opportunity to show Olly the beauty of Asgard. He could have very easily just teleported them and their belongings to the cabin, but he knew she’d much rather see the beautiful country side and the few small villages they’d pass through on the journey. 

Olly was quiet for the beginning of the their ride, taking in the sites from the window and just replaying different events from her childhood. After the confrontation with her parents everything was now making sense to her. 

Olly wondered just what her life would have been like if her grandmother hadn’t of died when she did. She was only 56 when Olly was 4, so Olly could have technically lived with her until she was 18. Olly could have grown up actually being loved by someone. That thought made her turn to Loki.

“Hey, can I tell you something?”

Loki smiled at her, glad that she was finally ready to speak after not making a sound for over an hour.

“Of course my love, you can tell me anything you wish.”

“I was never hugged as a child, ever. No one ever hugged me or held me or anything. I wasn’t used to being touched as an adult, until I met you.” 

Loki was surprised by her statement.

“Really? You never seemed to have any trouble with me touching you.”

Loki was not and never had been a huge fan of physical contact that he had not otherwise approved of beforehand. On Midgard he had to get used to the custom of shaking hands, whereas on Asgard the standard greeting was bowing ones head. 

But that had all changed once he met Olly. Right from the very moment they had met he wanted to touch her in some way every single chance he got. Suddenly something hit him and he frowned at Olly.

“Olly did I ever make you uncomfortable or anxious when we first met? Because as I seem to remember I would touch you, a lot. I would find any and all excuses to touch you in some manner and darling if I made you feel uncomfortable I am so very sorry.”

Olly shook her head “No you never did, that’s what I’m trying to say. I wasn’t used to being touched, I was touched starved, I think is the term for it? But when I met you, once we shook hands that day I, I had this overwhelming urge, this, this NEED to touch you. I met you and it was like, I don’t know like all of the sudden I had always been touched by someone. You completely changed all that for me. I mean, I was still very uncomfortable being touched by strangers or people I’d only met a few times but with you, God Loki I wanted you to touch me as soon as I looked at you that day.” 

Loki gave her a wolffish grin.

“Oh Olly, believe me, I wanted to  touch  you in that moment as well. In fact my sweet little Momma, I’d love to do some touching right now.”

Loki slide his hand up Olly’s side and to her breast, groping her and growling at the feel of her.

“Olly I honestly did not think your breast could possibly get any bigger than they already where but bless the Norns they have love.”

Olly’s head fell to the side as she softly moaned. For the ride to the cabin she’d worn her big sweatshirt and yoga pants, there was no way she could sit in a carriage for hours in a dress, no way in hell.

“I must confess my sweet, I can not wait to see your lush tits filled with milk.I have never thought about sucking on breasts filled with milk but the thought of doing it to yours makes me more turned on then I ever thought it would.”

There was something so dirty about what Loki had said that it made poor Olly drenched between her thighs. It also made her heart swell, knowing that even after having twins he’d still find her sexy made her feel amazing.

“Loki.” His name came out in a moan from her lips as she moved to straddle his lap, rubbing herself immediately against his already very hard cock. Loki grabbed her ass with both hands and squeezed her.

“I know you are self conscious about what this pregnancy as done to your sweet little body my girl but fuck Olly. Your ass was already perfect as it was but now, Gods Olly it drives me insane.”

He leaned forward and started nibbling her neck while moving her back and forth. Olly giggled.

“Is that you way of saying my ass is bigger?”

Loki nodded “Oh it is baby and I love it Olly, I absolutely love it.”

Olly couldn’t help the few tears that ran down her cheek. Loki pulled back from her when he felt them hit his face.

“Olly are you alright love?”

“You just, you say things to me that I never thought I’d ever hear. I have felt so fat and ugly these last few days and you just, you just, you just make it all go away.” 

“You are not fat Olly, you are carrying not 1 but 2 ,mind you, 2 babies of a frost giant at the same time. I will never understand Midgardians and their horrible concepts of beauty. And need I remind you that you are not ugly? You are gorgeous my love, absolutely gorgeous. Why didn’t you tell before that you were feeling this way? I could have made you feel better instantly.”

Olly shrugged “We have been busy this week, the wedding, me being crowned, my fucking family, well, former family. I didn’t want to bother you with it.”

Loki shook his head and his tone went serious.

“Olly do not ever think for one moment that your feelings and thoughts are ever a bother to me. Your feelings mean more to me than anyone else’s in all the nine realms, I am your husband, it is my duty to help you. You’d want me to tell you if I was feeling that way, and the same goes for you. I know sometimes our thoughts run a way from us and sometimes we can not help the things our brain comes up with.”

In the blink of an eye, Loki’s entire demeanor changed and gave her that wicked smile of his that can only be described as sinful.

“Now my sexy little girl, how about you let Daddy show you just how fucking sexy he thinks you are?”

He latched onto her neck again in the spot he knew made her go weak, and started moving her back and forth against him again. The feeling of his hard cock against her wet core and his teeth on her neck was incredible. 

“Can you feel how hard Daddy is baby? Do you know who gets me hard? The only one who gets me hard? Tell me baby, who makes Daddy’s cock hard?”

Olly has a hard time speaking. 

“Mmee Daddy, I make you hard.” 

“Oh yes my good girl you do. Do you have any idea how many times I have stoked myself because of you since we met?”

Olly shook her head, all she could focus on was the feel of him against her.

“Would you like to hear about something else your Daddy did before he could have his beautiful, sexy little girl? When I thought I’d go insane because I couldn’t fuck you yet?”

Whatever he was about to tell her Olly felt as though she desperately needed to hear it.

“Tell me Daddy please.”

“I would put an illusion on the women I’d sleep with to make them look like you. More than once I’d call them by your name, some didn’t care at all and some would slap me.” 

Olly couldn’t ever explain why but hearing his confession turned her on even more than she already was. She was also shocked. She pulled back enough to look down into his eyes.

“Really? You really did that? You dated models and you made them look like me?” 

Loki looked up at her and smiled.

“Every single time I slept with anyone after I met you. None of them felt as magnificent as you do around my cock though. How does it feel to know that Daddy was only thinking of you? That only the thought and illusion that it was you was the only thing that made my cock hard ever?”

“Oh Daddy it feels so good.” Olly spoke in a whisper before she crash her lips to his, both of her hands gripping his hair and tugging just a little, just enough to make Loki moan. He broke the kiss and was breathing heavy.

“Tell me little girl, how much did you cum thinking of Daddy,hmm? How many times did you play with your juicy little pussy while pretending it was my fingers working inside you?”

He latched onto her neck once more and worked his big hands up under her sweatshirt to squeeze her breast still trap in her bra. Olly moaned.

“Oh god Daddy almost everyday!”

Before Olly could even process what was happening their clothes were gone and Loki’s cock was in her a few seconds later, slowly as he didn’t want to hurt her. It took all the self control Loki had ever possessed not to slam her down on him until every single inch of him was deep in her. When he finally felt all of his cock in her he moaned with his head back before looking at Olly.

“Daddy will do all the work baby, you just be a good girl and take my cock alright?”

Olly knew what that meant and Loki felt her get even wetter, making him chuckle. He put his hands up under her ass and when she got a good grip on his shoulders, Loki started working her up and down on his cock. His strength never failed to impress her.

He started slow, just enjoying the feel of his woman on him, but when he felt Olly get tighter his speed increased. He knew she wouldn’t be able to cum in the position, she couldn’t rub herself well enough so he smiled devilishly at her and told her to wrap her arms around his neck. 

Even with a warning she still gave a little “ah!” when Loki stood and had her on the carriage floor, he’d poofed her something soft to lay on and a pillow. 

Loki leaned back a little on his knees and looked down at her naked body and growled.

“You look so beautiful baby. You always do but fuck you look so beautiful with my cock in you. Daddy needs you to cum twice for me, can you be a good girl and cum for me?”

Olly nodded vigorously “Yes please Daddy I’ll do anything you want just please!”

Loki licked his thumb and started rubbing her clit, feeling her clamp down on his cock hard. When he felt her wet walls start to grip him and release he rubbed her just a little harder.

“Yes baby you are so close! Come on baby girl give Daddy what he needs and cum on my cock baby, yes baby girl oh yes!”

Olly came with a scream, the orgasm ripped through her so hard Loki had to push himself against her just to make sure he stayed in. She felt so good cumming on him that he couldn’t stop the evil laugh that came from his lips.

“Such a good girl for Daddy, such a good girl. Fuck you feel good”

Loki knew with the first orgasm out of the way, he could put her second one off for about 25 minutes, plenty of time for him to just enjoy her. This time, he wanted to work her back up slowly. 

He slowly and gently groped her massive breasts, making her moan and move her hips against him as best she could, the weight of the babies making it difficult. Loki pulled out of her, making her whine.

“I’ll be back in you soon baby I promise”

The bench they had been sitting on suddenly was gone, and the cushion they’d been on extended. Loki helped her onto her side, making sure there was a pillow to help support her belly. He lifted her leg and slide back into her, making both of them moan.

Loki focused on keeping himself deep in Olly, only pulling away to stroke himself back into he every few minutes. After a while Olly started begging him.

“Please fuck me harder Daddy please.” She sounded so desperate it made Loki smile.

“Does my baby girl want to cum again for her Daddy? Tell me babygirl what do you need?”

“I need you to fuck me deep and hard please!”

Loki started thrusting harder, almost slamming himself into her. She really started moaning when she felt something rubbing her clit, she knew it wasn’t Loki’s hand because one was in her hair and the other was busy going back and forth from breast to breast, squeezing and pinching her nipples. 

“Fuck I love when you use your magic on me Daddy”

Loki growled and bite her neck, making her scream and cum unexpectedly, causing her to squirt all over Loki.

“Fuck yes Olly!” The feeling of making her cum that hard made Loki explode within her, cumming so much that Olly thought she’d done it again.

Olly has gotten so worked up that her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted, moaning and groaning. 

Loki was worried for a moment, he’d worried he’s pushed her to far. He softly patted her cheek with his hand, talking to her gently.

“Come back to me baby girl, come back to me. Come on, there you are my sweet girl, are you alright?”

Her eyelids were fluttering and she nodded as best she could. 

“Jesus Christ Loki” she was to weak to move, Loki realized she’d went into sub space, something he’d only caused her to do a few times. He used his magic to clean them both, covering them with a warm blanket and he slowing turned her body so she was resting on him how he loved. He rubbed her back and just grinned like a loon that he was able to bring her such pleasure. She was out for about 30 minutes before she finally came back to herself. It took him a moment to realize she was crying.

“Olly love what’s wrong?” Loki was deeply worried. She sniffled a few times before she could finally speak.

“I I am so sorry Loki”

Loki looked at her confused “Sorry? What could you possibly be sorry for my love?”

She was still sniffling and let out a hiccup before she could speak again.

“I wet myself all over you” she said quietly, she couldn’t even look at him. She felt so humiliated.

It took Loki a second to realize what she was talking about.

“Oh baby no! You didn’t wet yourself love, you didn’t.”

Olly pulled back and looked up at him.

“Then what the fuck was that?!”

Loki could not hold back his laughter, the look on her face was to much.

“Baby it’s okay, I made you squirt for me. That was incredible baby.”

“Did you make me do it twice because I felt something twice”

Loki shook his head “No, what you felt that second time was me, feeling you come apart like that made me cum so much it came back out of you. I swear Olly I have never came that much ever. That’s how much you turned me on baby. That was amazing, honestly.”

Olly just looked at him for a few moments.

“I never in my life would have ever guessed I could even do that.” She blushed brightly head and put her head into Loki’s neck, making him smile.

“It was surprising but I’m not even sorry at all” Loki giggled, he actually full on giggled, over what he’d made her do. Olly knew he must have been seriously pleased because he was giggling. 

“I love you Olly.” He said as he calmed back down and stroked her hair.

“I love you, Loki.”

“We need to get dressed my sweet, we are very close to the cabin now and I do not want to few staff there to see your beautiful body.”

“Well good because I don’t either” she chuckled.

She sat up and looked around the carriage.

“I really like this carriage.”

“Good because it’s ours” 

“Really? Cool. I can finally say I have a vehicle, I’ve never had a vehicle before.”

Loki laughed at her sweet little face and kissed her forehead.

“Yes my love, you can say you have a vehicle, finally.”

Olly looked him again with a serious face.

”You really made those models you slept with look like me?”

Loki smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek “Yes I really did. I only ever dated them because I knew I could, they just wanted to be seen with me, even when they knew it would just be for the night. And it made other men jealous, I have to admit that was nice.But I never would been with any of them if I’d known that I could have been with you. It breaks my heart to think I wasted all that time when I could have had you from the very beginning. I am so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner Olly, I deeply regret not just telling you.”

Olly leaned in and kissed him.

”I didn’t have the guts to tell you either my love, I very well could have too. But now we are together, we are married and will have a family and can spend the rest of our very long lives together. I love you so much.” 

  
The cabin, as Loki had called it, was gorgeous, of course. It was a giant beautiful stone house that was massive, not the cute little thing she had pictured in her mind. Olly turned to look at Loki.

“Your idea of a cabin and my idea of a cabin are totally not the same.”

Loki chuckled at her “Well love we are royalty after all, and we need enough room for when all of us are here. There are enough bedrooms that all of us and our children plus can all come here if we want.”

Olly smiled at that “I’d love that Loki, the kids running around out here on the lawn, me and Frigga drinking tea and watching them. You, Thor and Odin bringing in a elk or moose or whatever the fuck you people hunt here.”

Loki gave a hearty laugh and hugged her, kissing her in the head.

“Come love, lets get you settled. I believe you’d enjoy a bath while I go make sure we are all set and the staff are all alright.”

Olly let her husband led her into the home they’d be at for the next 3 weeks, full of nothing but sex, food and relaxation. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter was like, super smut that I can’t explain lol this chapter has a lot in to but it also has something that’s my favorite-Loki being so head over heels in love with Olly. Hope you enjoy! 💚

The first week of their honeymoon was mainly spent relaxing, especially for Olly. Loki did not let her lift a finger, going so far as to feed her anytime she ate and carrying her anytime she had to go up or down the staircase. 

He also kept her in her favorite comfortable clothing that she’d brought from Midgard or he’d just put her in a nightgown. Finally he did ask her to do something special for him for a few days.

“Of course Loki, this honeymoon isn’t just about me, it’s about us so what can I do for you baby?”

Loki took a deep breath, he was clearly nervous to ask her whatever it was he wanted and that kinda worried Olly. They had done some kinky, dirty things and he’d asked her with out hesitation, so what could he possibly want that could make him nervous?

“Would you be naked for me, for a few days? I can make sure no one on staff sees you, I can tell them that if anything needs done I will handle it. I can ward our part of the house making it so no one who isn’t us can walk in.”He looked at her with a hopeful look on his face. 

Olly smiled at him as she started undoing her gown. “Of course babe, as long as I won’t be seen by anyone but you, I’ll stay naked as long as you want.”

Loki smiled a blinding smile, he loved this woman so much. He had really been worried she’d tell him no, with how he knew she had been feeling about her body he couldn’t say if she’d say yes. He felt he had not seen her naked enough during her pregnancy, he truly thought she looked like a Goddess, like his Goddess. Once she was stripped completely he just sat in a chair, his eyes running over every single inch of her so hard that Olly could have sworn she actually felt it.

“So you just want me to be.....naked?”

Loki nodded “Yes baby I do. Just do whatever you normally would, but without your clothing.” 

“Okay well then...can you help me get onto my lounger? I want to finish my book.”

Once she was all set, she started reading her book until she realized Loki had sat back down in his chair and was just......watching her. She tired to just focus on her book and pretend he wasn’t there but it finally got to her. She shut her book and looked at him.

“Dude, are you really going to just sit and look at me?” 

He could tell that since she had laughed when she said it she wasn’t mad. Loki just kept smiling and shrugged his shoulders.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look love. And also I can see the twins moving around, it’s rather fascinating.” 

Olly looked down at her large belly and smiled, they were pretty active. It was probably time to eat, again.

The rest of the day was spent with more relaxing, Olly kept her word and stayed naked. After a while she didn’t really feel naked as such, she just stopped focusing on the fact. 

She had also thought about asking Loki to be naked with her, but she remembered that this was for him, it was about her doing something for him that he wanted from her. Plus she kinda liked the somewhat shift in power, she was vulnerable in a sense, Loki was the one with the power, something Olly actually enjoyed a lot more than she had thought she would. And anyway if Loki wanted to be naked with her he would have been. 

By that evening he had bathed her and covered her in lotion, which he had somehow stretched out to an hour. Olly could not think of a time when she was ever that relaxed, ever.

Olly ended up completely naked for 4 days, much to Loki’s complete and utter joy.

Going into the second week found Olly’s hormones in over drive and she was extremely thankful that she was married to a God. Loki told her if she felt the need for him that she just needed to say so and she did, a lot.Every morning he was awoken by her mouth on him and by the time they were finished it would be lunch time. 

That night Loki walked into their bed chambers with a smile on his face that Olly knew meant trouble. When she saw a second Loki walk in behind him, she felt a shiver go all the way through her. 

“Hello love.” Both Loki’s stood beside each other looking at her like she was going to be their last meal. Loki had thought that Olly, his sweet little girl, would be somewhat shy about having a third person joining them, even with it being another him. But to his wonderful surprise his wife smiled and got naked, causing both Loki’s to laugh. 

“I take it you approve of my plans my sweet?”

Olly nodded vigorously “Oh I very much do. So, what’s the plan boys?”

The first thing Loki did was have her bend over the side of the bed so he could insert her plug so she could be ready. She had an idea about what they had planned but she wasn’t sure how it would work, her belly was rather large, so she knew she couldn’t lay on top of one and the other have room to entire her from behind. Loki must have picked up in her thoughts.

“Do not worry my love. Just let us handle every, alright?” 

Olly blushed a little and nodded. 

“Just tell me what you want me to do.”

Those words were music to both Loki’s ears. They moved so she was between them, their clothes disappeared as they pushed their body against hers as best could. Loki kissed her deeply, his hand pulling her hair up and out of the way so the other Loki could nibble on her neck in the way that drive her insane. 

Olly realized with her being so short it probably wasn’t easy for the Loki’s to have at her so she made the suggestion of get on the bed where they had her lay in the middle, each man on each side of her both focusing on her breast. It was somewhat overwhelming for her, both their very strong mouths sucking and licking and biting her nipples. 

While enjoying her nipples both Loki’s moved a hand to her pussy, Loki using his fingers on her clit while the other Loki put two fingers into her, making her pant and moan, she felt like she was going to explode already, they had just started! Her Loki chuckled.

“You know as well as we do love that if you cum for us now, we can play with your gorgeous lush body without worry of over working you and we can’t have that now can we?”

Olly was so close, she was gripping each Loki’s arm, digging her nails into their forearm, using them to ground her. 

When she started babbling the other Loki started moving his finger in her faster, harder, and leaned in to whisper into her ear.

“Cum for us love, I want to feel your pussy clench on my fingers. Cum for us, cum for me.” 

Both Loki’s bit her neck at the same time, making her completely fall apart, her body rocking back and forth as both men cheered her as they kept rubbing and stroking. 

They both rubbed her body all over as they let her come down from her high. Loki got her a pillow and moved her to her side, giving her back a rest.

“Now my love, i believe our guest deserves to feel that gorgeous mouth of yours on his cock, what do you think?”

Olly smiled and looked up at the other Loki, who was smiling down at her while he stroked himself. Olly knew it was her Loki, a part of him.

“My love I am the very same as he, I love you just the same. Now, may I have the honor of having that wonderful mouth on my cock?” 

She went to sit up but other Loki stopped her and got on his knees in front of her and leaned over her so she could stay comfortable. Other Loki moaned as he felt her hot mouth wrapped around him, his head falling back as he took hold of her hair.

Loki chuckled “I told you she had a talented mouth. She has no gag reflex you know.” 

Other Loki stopped and pulled back from her, his cock making a popping sound coming out of her mouth. He looked down on Olly with eyes so full of desire that they were black.

“Is that true lovely? Would you care to show me this gift you have?”

Olly smiled at him and nodded vigorously.

“Lay down on your back and let her get on her knees between your legs. And I do hope your ready to cum because you won’t be able to hold off.” 

Other Loki looked at him like he was giving him a challenge while Olly knelt as best she could and looked up at him, a wicked grin on her lips.

“Are you ready?”

Other Loki chuckled “Oh I very much am.”

She started off as normal, letting him enjoy her mouth, keeping a close eye on his reactions, waiting for the right time. When his head dropped back and moaned, she looked over to Loki who smiled and chuckled while nodding.

“Do it love.”

Without hesitation Olly took every inch of Other Loki into her mouth and down her throat. He gasped and gripped the sheets, afraid he’d hurt her if he put his hands in her hair.

Loki laughed “Oh it gets better.”

Other Loki looked at him in confusion.

Olly repeated taking him completely a handful of times before she pulled off him and a took a few deep breaths. She ever so gently kissed the tip of his throbbing cock, enjoying watching the man in front of her panting. Without warning, Olly took all of him back into her mouth and down her throat and waited a few seconds before she swallowed. 

“Fuck!”

Other Loki yelled and moaned while she repeatedly swallowed the entire time he shot cum down her throat. She had to pull herself off him because his reaction was so strange that it made her giggle.

“You are a wicked, wicked girl my love!”

Both Loki and Olly laughed.

“I told you you wouldn’t be able to hold back from cumming. She’s amazing.”

Olly looked at her husband.

“What can I do for you, Daddy?”

Loki stroked her cheek, smiling at her so lovingly.

“You my love need to rest back on your side, how about you and our friend kiss and touch while I busy myself with your gorgeous pussy?”

Loki laid on his side between her legs, resting her leg on his should and the side of his face and started licking and sucking her clit, making her moan into Other Loki’s mouth. 

It didn’t take Loki long to get her all worked up. Having the other Loki kissing and giving her nipples attention with Loki between her eating her out like it was his profession had her cuming in no time. 

Loki moved and pushed himself up behind her, lifting her leg up while Other Loki moved down farther so that his cock was right at her wet opening.

Loki started moving the plug in her back and forth, making sure she was nice and open for him. He poofed a bottle of lube and coated his cock generously, he was not risking hurting her. He spoke into her ear.

“Now my love I want you to just relax for us, alright? Be our very good girl and let your Daddies take care of you.” 

Olly gave a very shaky “ok” as her lips were taken over once more by the Loki in front of her. She heard Loki behind her say they would work together. Other Loki pulled back from her and watched her face.

“Are you ready baby?”

“Yes Daddy” she was so turned on she was trembling.

She slowly felt both men push into her body at the same time. The feeling took her breath away. She held onto Other Loki like her life depended on it, reminding herself to stay relaxed. 

Once both Loki’s were completely inside her, Loki asked her if she was alright. All she could do was nod her head. 

The overwhelming feeling of being so full and stretched was incredible for Olly. Loki was pretty sure everyone in the nine realms would have been able to hear his gorgeous girl, she was moaning so loudly. 

Olly had one hand on each Loki, holding onto them both like her life depended on it. 

“Cum on us baby, I know you want to already, I can feel it.” Other Loki worked his hand down her body so he could rub her clit for her. It only took a few seconds of contact before Olly came hard, all she could do was scream, the feeling was so overwhelming for her. 

Both Loki’s had kept themselves both as deep in her as possible during her orgasm, both knowing if they didn’t they cum themselves, something neither wanted just yet. When her orgasm was done they both started moving again, but this time they purposely did not move in tandem with each other. It drove poor Olly even more insane.

“Jesus Christ Daddy!” 

Within the next 30 minutes Olly came 4 more times, being nothing more than just a babbling fool.

Finally both Loki’s took kitty on their poor girl, both men fucking her harder.

“Please cum in me” Olly begged them.

Loki put his hand around her throat and ordered “Cum for us again love, one last time and we will” 

Other Loki rubbed her again, encouraging her.

“Cum for Daddy baby. Be a good girl and you’ll get a nice reward of cum in both holes.”

Loki leaned in and bit her neck, pushing her over the edge screaming, setting off both Loki’s.

The feeling was something Olly would never be able to put into words, ever. She was so overwhelmed that everything went black, for how long she had no idea. 

“Oh dear, is she dead?” Other Loki askedconcerned.Loki just chuckled.

“No we just overstimulated the poor girl.” 

Olly felt blissful, like she was weightless and floating. She did not want to leave wherever in the hell she was, but someone was patting her face and wouldn’t stop.

“Come on baby, open your eyes for me, come on now. There’s my good girl, there she is. Are you feeling alright love?”

Loki had that shit eating grin of his that showed he knew damn well how Olly was feeling.She looked around.

“Where did he go?” 

“I was getting rather tired my sweet, it was time for him to go but now that I know how much you enjoy his and my company I promise he will be back.”

Olly only hummed as she put herself into her regular sleeping position-head on Loki’s shoulder, belly now over his entire middle section it seemed.

“The babies did not like that at all.”

Loki put his hand on her belly, he could feel them moving against his body and hand. He reached out to his daughter with his magic. 

_ “Is something wrong my heart?” _

_ “There’s no room Father, Alistair has grown.”  _

_ “I know it must be a tight fit my heart but please try to settle, for your Mothers sake?” _

_“For Momma, I will try_.”

Olly sighed as she felt the twins calm down. Soon she was sleeping so soundly that Loki giggling over her little, lit snoring didn’t wake her. 

Loki stayed a wake for a few more hours, just enjoying having Olly and their babes in his arms. When he did finally drop into slumber, he wasn’t shocked to find himself pulled into Astrids dream. She looked worried.

“Father I know you still have a week left of your honeymoon, I suggest you have Momma take it easy. I do not see us staying confined beyond two more weeks, 3 at most.”

Loki was stunned. 

“Are you sure you and your brother are strong enough to be born so soon?”

Astrid smirked at him, looking every once The Trickster. 

“Well I’d think I’d know better than anyone else just when I can and can’t be born Father.”The way she had spoken and crossed her arms, the Norns help him.

“This pregnancy, you and your brother, is very rare my heart, hell we don’t even know if you and he aren’t the very first of your kind, so we have no real knowledge about how the pregnancy will progress. But if you say everything will be alright then I take your word for it.” 

This pleased his daughter greatly. 

“Tell me, how fairs your brother?” 

Astrid sighed “He has grown a lot, I do believe it has been from you pampering Momma, she has eaten a great deal more these last two weeks, it seems to have helped him.” 

Loki got concerned “Had he been lacking nutrition before?”

“No Father, he has always been healthy but here, she can eat and sit still, at home it’s a long walk back to the chambers from the dining hall. That walk burns more nutrients then one would think, so I think she needs those shakes a few times every day, and more lotion on her so her belly can stretch.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at her “Anything else we can do for you, my heart?” 

“No just keep her as relaxed as possible and with any lucky we will be born in 3 weeks. Good thing to, what with us having no nursery.” 

Loki was surprised she knew they hadn’t set one up yet.

“With the wedding and dealing with Olly’s......issues then right to the honeymoon we’ve not had time but trust me my heart, it will be perfect.” 

Astrid shrugged and gave that cocky smile she got solely from him.

“I can change whatever is not to my liking Father, so not worry.”

The statement made him worry all that much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the babes are to much farther off!!!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How we all doing? ☺️

Three days into the third week of their honeymoon, Olly surprised Loki by asking if they could return home. Something told her it was best to head back that day rather than wait, though she couldn’t explain why.

“It’s your mothers instinct telling you what to do my love. We can be ready to go in no time and will head home immediately.”

Olly knew Loki would understand, especially since it had to do with the babies. 

Their honeymoon had been perfect, a wonderful mix of sex and relaxing. There had only been one thing Loki said no to.

“Olly you know I can’t ever tell you no but this my love, I’m sorry but no. Once the babes are born and you are completely healed , then we can talk about it but right now would be very risky, to both you and the twins.”

Olly had asked Loki to have sex with her in his Jotun form, something she’d wanted to ask him for a while now. She’d actually wanted to have sex with him in that form since the very first time Loki had showed her about a year into their friendship. It had been one of the rare occasions Loki had gotten completely drunk, Thor having brought Asgardian whiskey for Loki as a Jule gift. Olly had been tipsy herself, and was speechless at how stunningly gorgeous Loki was in his other form. His entire body was bigger, muscles harder, intricate markings running all over his body like some massive tribal tattoo. She knew Loki did not show his other form to anyone, ever, and she’d felt so touched that he did for her, even though he was drunk. The next day Loki acted like the entire night hadn’t happened, so Olly did so as well. 

“I am very.....feral in my other form, I could very easily hurt you Olly, it’s why I’ve never had sex with anyone ever in that form. But are you sure you want me in my other form?”

“Of course I do! I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t. I know you don’t think so but Loki you are sexy as fuck in your other form, like seriously.” 

Loki looked at her for a moment like she was completely insane before he laughed at her, shaking his head. 

“Oh love you have such a wonderful way with words.”He hugged her to his side as she was to big to hug from the front he kissed the side her head. “Promise me that no matter what, you will always be the way you have always been.”

“Of course, I don’t know how else to be.” 

For the ride back Loki had turned the inside of their carriage into something that made Olly think it was a bed on wheels. Both seats were gone, a mattress so soft that Olly sunk down into it in its place. She was of course surrounded by a multitude of pillows and Loki had put a spell in the carriage so that Olly wasn’t rocked at all. That was pretty handy she thought. 

While Olly laid on her side Loki slowly feed her different fruits and cheeses, telling her stories from his childhood and some from different battles and wars he’d been in. An hour into the ride Olly slowly slipped into sleep, being to tired to even try to fight it.

As Loki watched her sleep, he started planning the next few days and possible weeks in his head. The nursery had been completed while they were away, Odin and Frigga had seen to it that Loki and Olly’s chambers had had rooms added and done to how Loki and Olly wanted them, a nursery that was attached to their bedroom by two large doors then two bedrooms added at theother end of their chambers for when the twins were old enough for their own rooms. Olly had wanted to set up the nursery herself, but realized rather quickly that it would get done faster if it was done by others. 

He would have to make it clear to all that for at least a month, he did not want to be away from Olly and the twins. He wanted to be there for them day and night until Olly was healed, at the very least. He would not be one of those men who left all the work to his wife, he wanted to get up at an ungodly hour to change a nappy and rock whoever needed it back to sleep. He wanted to help her breastfeed the babes in whatever way he could, be it holding the baby to just sitting with them. He would take an extremely hands on and active role with all his children, no matter what was said about a mans role. They could go to Hel.

Loki had also began to give himself inner pep talks about Olly’s labor and delivery of the twins. He’d seen a few births as a young teen, Frigga was an exceptional healer and had had to deliver many a babe, bringing Loki with her to lend his magic if it had been needed. 

But Loki knew it was going to be an entirely different matter with it being his own wife and children. It was customary in royal families for the husband not to be at the birth, not getting to meet the child until hours later. Loki had made it clear to everyone involved right from the beginning that he didn’t give a fuck what was customary he was going to be there from beginning to end. Olly was about to give birth for the very first time to twins that were part Frost Giants, even with her being of Asgard now there was still a danger, Asgardian women could and did die during child birth. 

A part of Loki worried that he wouldn’t be able to handle seeing Olly go through what he knew wouldn’t be an easy labor, a time during their lives that he felt she would need him the most. He wanted to be strong for her, be her rock of support. 

But what if he couldn’t? What if he couldn’t handle it? He had seen bloodshed and death in its most gruesome of forms on the battle field, often being the one to inflict it without even blinking or giving it much thought and yet the thought of his wife’s delivery of his own children terrified him. 

You really have gone soft Odinson.

Loki decided that he was over thinking the matter, as he often did, and needed to just let what may happen and just stay by Olly’s side. It was about her and that’s what he knew he needed to focus on, her and the twins. He laid down beside Olly and put his hand on her belly and slowly slipped off to sleep.

“I am sorry Lady Olly but I’m afraid I have to insist on total bed rest until you go into labor, which I feel is a few weeks away.” 

“Do I get to stay in my own bed or do I have to be here in the healers wing?”

Eir smiled at Olly “You can be in your chambers my Lady, I believe it’s far more beneficial for mothers to be in their own space where they feel the most comfortable. Now you can of course move from the bed to your sitting area or onto the balcony but I must insist that you only do so if you have someone with you.”

Loki spoke “May I ask why she needs total bed rest? Is something wrong with the twins?”

Eir smiled at him “No my Prince, the twins are doing just fine. The problem is they are growing again, and I’m sure you can imagine the strain it is placing on Lady Olly’s small frame,I truly believe her resting will be best as if she is laying down the weight of the twins will not affect her so badly. Now as I said she can move to other areas but only with assistance, such as you carrying her. And it is important she not sit or lay on her back for long, that’s a lot of weight on her spine and her origins.”

Everyone looked at Olly questionably, waiting to see how she would react.

“Fine by me, I’ll do whatever you want. Everything hurts if try to do anything so I’m not even going to think about doing anything else. I need more of that skin cream though, it feels like they are going burst threw my skin any moment.”She winced as she rubbed her belly. 

Eir wasted no time as she rubbed a large amount over the even larger belly of the Princess before turning to Frigga.

“My Queen I believe we can also help Lady Olly’s skin, if you’d please help me?”

Frigga did so immediately, giving Olly a look of sadness.

“Oh my dear sweet girl, that is an extremely tight fit.” 

Frigga and Eir closed their eyes and concentrated, both sending magic through Olly’s body, she didn’t even try to hold in her giggles as she felt it move all throughout her. After a moment she sighed softly.

“Thank you both so much. That feels so much better.” 

Eir nodded and smiled sweetly at her “I am glad it helped my Lady, now I do believe you must get back to your chambers and rest. And if you feel even a hint of your labor starting you call for me immediately without delay, understood? Even if you just suspect something is happening.”

“I promise I will, thank you Eir, you have been so helpful to me and the babies.”

Olly couldn’t help but get choked up, Eir had really been a huge help to her and was always so kind to her, something that had shocked Loki and Thor, saying they always got a stern face and harsh words from the head healer, which only made Olly laugh.

“Well yeah! You two were off doing stupid shit and getting yourselves hurt constantly! I’d be pissy with you too!” 

At least both had the good sense to look sheepish. 

Loki had arranged it so any and all work he had to do would be done from his study, which thankfully had a door that led to their bedroom and a door that led to the hall so anyone making a delivery to him would not bother Olly.Odin had surprised him in wanting Loki to look over some very important trade agreements, saying Loki was the only one he trusted the opinion of. Loki was taken aback. Olly smiled at him as bright as the sun saying that it was wonderful Odin had seen Loki’s potential finally. 

Olly felt better than she had in the last few days. She was surrounded of course in a mountain of pillows, with her favorite blanket and her favorite pajamas, albeit a new, much larger size. She knew she was in the home stretch now, she could feel that it would be a matter of days, not weeks like Eir seemed to think. Loki took Olly’s word though, saying she would know much better than anyone else. 

Loki had been working away in his study not realizing the time until Olly’s handmaiden came into his study.

“My Prince I am so sorry to interrupt your work but I fear My Lady should eat but she is still sleeping, it’s been 6 hours my lord.”

Loki was shocked to hear how long she’d been asleep and he working.

“You did the right thing Mary, she does need to eat.” He spoke while making his way to Olly on their bed. He brushed her hair out her face gently.

“Olly my love, you need to wake for me, you need to eat. Olly love, the babies need fed.” 

For a few moments, Loki had begun to panic when Olly did not stir in the slightest, so he shook her and raised his voice “Olly wake up, Olly I need you to wake up now.”

Loki hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until Olly’s eyes opened and she looked at him confused.

“Loki?”

“Oh thank the Norns Olly. You need to eat baby, you slept for 6 hours.”

Olly just blinked at him, still in a sleep induced fog. Loki chuckled at her, he always thought she was so adorable when she first work up.

Loki sweetly hand feed Olly until she had she could not eat another bite. Loki watched as Olly turned beet red. He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow.

“What is it love?”

Olly just sighed “I have to use the bathroom” she spoke softly, Loki barely hearing her words. Loki just smiled at her lovingly as he stood and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom, gently sitting her down as much as he could. He just stood next to her, causing Olly to just stare at him. 

“Loki get out.”

“I’m sorry but I’m not leaving you alone, just go love.”

Olly looked at him shocked “You are out of your fucking mind Odinson I can’t go with you next to me.” 

Loki sighed “I will go over to the other side of the room and keep my back turned, alright?”

Olly huffed “Fine just go I’m about to pop here.”

“Well if you’d stop being so delicate you’d have already went by now.” Loki muttered as he walked across the bathroom. 

Once she done, a horrifying realization hit her, Olly wasn’t sure how to clean herself up, her belly was massive and bending and reaching anything was almost impossible. She sat for a moment before she started to cry. Loki was by her side so fast it made her flinch.

“Olly what’s wrong what hurts?”

Olly shook her head “It’s not that Loki I’m sorry I scared you but I can’t reach....”she cried harder. It took Loki a moment to realize what she meant. Loki smiled softly before waving his hand.

“There my love, all clean now. Olly I know this is hard for you but please know this doesn’t bother me in the slightest bit, there’s no need for embarrassment love.” 

Olly looked up at him “Oh yeah easy for you to say asshole when it’s not you needing help.” 

Loki laughed at her and he picked her back up “I know darling, I know. Let’s get you laid back down.”

“Can you make the couch bigger? I’d like to lay there.” 

Once settled on new, much larger couch Loki stripped and payed down with her, putting her large belly over him. He felt a significant weight increase and felt so horrible for his poor love. He sighed as her rubbed cream on her belly.

“Oh my love. I can’t imagine how uncomfortable you must be. I’m so sorry.”

Olly snorted into the side of his neck.

“It’s not like you did it to me against my will or anything.”

“I know but still. They are our children and you are the one doing all the work and suffering.” 

“It’s all worth it Loki, all of it. As crazy as it sounds, no matter how the delivery goes I know I’m going to go through this at least a few more times. I love the idea of us having a biggish family. I must be out of my fucking mind.”

Loki chuckled at her words, turning head so he could kiss her forehead.

“I’m honestly shocked you’re willing to even let me touch you again after the babes are born.”

“I know right? I just hope it’s not twins every single time, I mean I’m fine with that if it’s what happens but this two at a time shit is hard.”

“Well I am a God love, apparently a very fertile God.” 

Olly giggled “Yeah yeah, Mr. Super Sperm.”

Loki laughed heartily at her “Well I won’t say it does give my ego a nice little stroke.”

Olly lifted her head and looked at him.

“Speaking of stroking, are you doing alright? I mean it’s been two weeks since we last had sex.....”

Loki pulled away enough to look at her face completely.

“Olly I’m fine. I will admit it has been a little...difficult. I want you all the time but now is not the time, besides we have many, many years ahead of us. Once you are healed from having my babies, just give me the word and I will be all over you again.” 

He leaned down and kissed her with so much love that Olly almost couldn’t breath. She slowly moved her hand done to his hip, rubbing him with enough pressure to drive him insane, making him growl, his hand going to her hair and gripping.

“Would you let me jack you off Daddy? Please? I want to make you feel good. I’d love for you cum all over me.”

Loki’s head feel back as her felt her small, soft hand grip his already hard cock.

“Are you....sure love?”Loki groaned

“I need an orgasm to help relieve some stress and tension Daddy. Will you help me? Haven’t I been a good girl?”

Olly knew those words would do the trick, and they did. Loki chuckled at her and shook his head.

“You always know just what I need to hear, don’t you?”

Olly bit her lip and fluttered her lashes at him, giving him her most sincere advice innocent face.

“Please Daddy? I need to cum so I can relax. Please?”

Loki looked down at her in amusement.

“How you can still look so sweet and innocent as the pure driven snow while stroking my cock is a mystery I’m afraid I will never know.” 

Loki laid back down beside her. 

“Tell me what I can do for you love, how do you need me to help you?”

Olly felt so relieved at his words. She was afraid he’d reject her, something she was pretty sure would devastate her.

“Will you make love to me? I just....I need you right now Loki, I just need you.”

Loki nodded and got behind her. He very gently lifted her leg over his hip and slowly slipped into her. He felt the tension leave her body almost immediately as she sighed softly. He was slow and gently with her as he whispered filthy promises to her, telling her how he wouldn’t wait to fuck her with his clone again, how maybe next time his clone should be a female. 

That really got Olly going, making her moan louder. 

“Oh god Loki yes”

Once he felt her pussy get wetter and start to twitch a bit he started to rub her clit for her.

“Harder please Loki I need it hard so I can cum god please!”

Without think and before he could stop himself Loki lifted her leg higher and started to fuck her with the hardness he knew she loved, her moaning getting louder as she chanted his name. 

“Yes Loki there! I’m going to OH GOD!”

Loki slammed himself into her and she came hard at the same time as him, as a massive rush of fluid poured out of her.

Loki immediately stopped what he was doing and looked down, seeing the couch and the rug completely covered.

“Olly?”

Olly took a deep breath before looking at him with wide eyes.

“Get me back on the bed and call for Eir and Frigga, that was my water breaking.” 


	29. Chapter 29

It took Olly a while to find a comfortable position once back in bed, finally deciding to just lay on side as usual since she knew actual labor could be a while away from starting. Before Loki had left to fetch Eir and his Mother, Olly grabbed him and made him turn to look at her. She gave him the most stern face he’d ever seen her have.

“If you tell ANYONE that us fucking caused my labor, God or not I swear by the power of Greyskull I will KILL you, understand?” 

Loki tried not to laugh, honestly he did, but he could not hold it back, his head dropped back as a hardy laugh erupted from him before he held up his hands in surrender.

“It will be our secret love, I promise. Are you alright for me to go?”

Olly nodded while rubbing her belly.

“Yeah just hurry, please.”

Once Loki was out the door and Olly was alone she took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind. She had been to distracted with the honeymoon and with being in pain the last two weeks since their return but now, all alone, she took a few moments to wish that her Mom had loved her so she could have had her there for the birth of her first children. She had let herself secretly hope for them to bond, finally, for her mom to help her through the labor and delivery like she knew other moms had done for their daughters. 

But when Olly heard their chamber doors burst open and saw Frigga rush to her in concern and in happiness, she realized she didn’t need Wendy to be there, she had Frigga, someone who actually and truly loved her. 

Frigga knelt down by the side of bed and pushed Olly’s hair back, smiling at her when she opened her eyes.

Looking up at Frigga, something in her brain clicked. 

“Mom, I’m scared.”Olly’s voice was shaky, tears started rolling down her face. 

Frigga smiled her warmest smile and nodded.

“I know you are my love, I won’t say you shouldn’t be. But we will get through this together. You are strong and brave, don’t forget that.” 

Eir entered followed closely with a never nervous looking Loki. 

“Well my Lady, I see I was wrong about it being weeks to go, it’s only been two days. How far apart are your contractions?”

Olly looked at Loki for a moment.

“Umm they haven’t quite started just yet, is that bad?”

“No not per say, what were you doing when your waters broke?”

Olly turned a deep red and covered her face, groaning. Loki coughed to try to cover up his laugh but it didn’t really work. Eir and Frigga looked at him with questioning faces. Loki cleared his throat.

“We were on the couch in the sitting room and......well...”

It took Eir a moment before recognition finally fell across her face.

“Oh I see. Well it is the best way to jump start things. It’s funny how the same activities that puts them in there is the same that gets them out.” 

Olly groaned again, feeling humiliated while Loki and Frigga laughed.

“My lady do not be embarrassed, this isn’t the first time a birth was brought on this way, and I dare say it won’t be the last. Now I need to check you. My Prince will you please sit by the Princess and hold her hand?”

Olly huffed for a moment.

“Eir I beg you to please just call me Olly.” 

Eir chuckled and nodded.

“As you wish dear. Now I’m sorry but I need you on your back and legs as wide apart as you can.”

Olly nodded and reached for Loki, who gently helped her into position. Olly winced at the pain that shot throughout her back.

“I know darling, I know. I’m so sorry.”

When Eir stood up from the exam she smiled.

“I’d say the contractions should begin very soon. Loki, I need you to get her a strong tea, along with some meat and cheeses and some fruits.Olly is going to need her strength.” 

Loki very reluctantly left the room to have Mary fetch what Olly would need. Eir turned to Olly.

“Olly, I know you are nervous and scared, you should be, labor is never easy, but I will not let anything happen to you or these babes. You will get through this and be triumphant. You my dear are a Warrior, don’t forget that.”

“I don’t feel like one.”

“You will. There’s a reason the Norns picked women to be the ones to give birth.” Eir winked at her. 

Within 45 minutes the contractions started. Olly was glad she’d eaten and drank tea when she had, she couldn’t concentrate on anything but the pain. With every hard contraction the twins would fight back it seemed, kicking so hard that poor Olly couldn’t tell what hurt more. 

Loki did his best to just do whatever she might need of him, mainly rubbing her back, wiping her brow of sweat and letting her squeeze his hand. Eir said she was doing great, Olly did not share the feeling. 

At one point a few hours into the labor Odin and Thor came in to check on Olly, Odin actually making Loki move so he could sit next to Olly.

“My daughter, I would ask how you are feeling but I think it is clear.”

Olly looked up at him and nodded. 

Odin very sweetly kissed her forehead.

“You are doing excellent my dear, it might not seem as such but you are. Before you know it those babes will be here for us to love and spoil.” 

Olly chuckled “The all powerful Allfather wrapped around two babies fingers.”

Odin chuckled and nodded “I am afraid so yes. Now I will go but remember, you my daughter are a true warrior, and you and these babes are loved.” He kissed her again before he stood and turned to Loki, clapping him on the shoulder and nodding.

“You are also doing a fine job my son, just keep supporting her.”

When Odin left the room Thor steeped forward.

“Anything I can get anyone?”

Olly looked up at him and smiled.

“I’d love another good strong tea please Thor.”

Thor nodded his head and left swiftly.

“Loki, I’m so tired.”

Loki kisses her temple “I know love, I know but you are doing fantastic.”

Olly rolled her eyes and huffed.

“You all keep saying that but it doesn’t fucking feel like it to me.” 

Loki chuckled “I’m sure it does not love.” 

At the two and a half hour mark, Eir told Olly a nap if she could would be a great idea after giving her something to help numb her body. It took all of a few minutes for her to be asleep on Loki. 

Four hours later Olly woke up screaming, freaking Loki out completely. Eir checked her again and she had made a lot of progress.

“Not much longer now Olly, maybe about 5 more hours.”

Olly had a looked on her facelike she’d been slapped.

“Five hours is not what I think of when I think of not much longer!”

She took a deep breath and sighed.

“I am so sorry for yelling at you Eir, please forgive me.”

Eir waved her off “You are just fine, this is something to yell about. You’ve actually been quieter then most women I’ve helped believe me.” 

A horrible 8 hours later it was finally time to push. Loki took his shoes and socks off and got behind Olly, caging her body with his, holding her hands and giving her back support. 

“You’re doing great love good job!”

“Loooki. I can’t do it anymore.”

Loki wrapped his arms around her and whispered “I know you feel that way but you can Olly, you can. I know you can. Just think about the babies love, think about them.”

Olly nodded and Loki took hold of her hands again so she could push, putting her elbows into Loki’s . After about 5 more pushes, Olly leaned back against Loki, grateful he was sitting behind her.

“Loki I think it would help a lot if you held Olly’s legs up the next time she’s ready to push.” 

Thanking the Norns that her husband had very long arms, having her legs up did seem to help. She could feel one of the babies getting lower, but after a time, the baby stalled. 

“Give me a moment.” Eir took Frigga out of the room with her.

Loki started cleaning off Olly’s face as she looked up at him.

“Something must be really fucking bad Loki for them to leave the room.” She was crying hard now, her fear running over her. Loki gently rocked her.

“I know it’s scary love, I know.”

Loki couldn’t tell her not to scared, he himself was terrified. Both held their breaths as Eir and Frigga came back into the room.

“Olly I’m so sorry love but we are going to have move to the healers wing.”

“WHAT?! WHY?!”

“The babies head is stuck, to be frank. I’m afraid the baby is going to need help coming out, so to be safe I’m afraid we must move you.” 

Loki picked her up and walked with her, holding her tightly to him as he whispered to her that everything was going to be just fine. Olly shocked herself when she giggled and looked up at him.

“I’ve always said you have a giant head you fucker.”

Everyone walking with them and Loki burst into loud laughter that echoed through the palace halls. 

Loki kissed her on the head while still laughing.

“Oh how I love you woman.”

She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. “I love you too.”

Loki resumed his position behind her once again, this time wrapping his arms around her entire upper body, effectively trapping her. 

Eir gave her a potion to drink to help with the pain but warned her it was still not going to be easy and she would still feel pain. Olly looked at Eir.

“Just protect my babies, get them here as safely as you can I don’t give a fuck about me.”

Apparently pain made Olly cuss like a sailor, something she was long past caring about. 

“Olly I want you to close your eyes and when I say push, you push harder than you ever have before.” 

Frigga and Mary stood on either side of Olly, each one taking a leg to make sure they stayed apart, knowing that Olly’s body might try to fight against the pain and close them.

Olly leaned her head back against Loki’s shoulder, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Loki watched Eir like a hawk, wondering just what the woman was planning on doing to his poor wife. Eir gave him a look of determination and nodded at him before she pushed her fingers into poor Olly’s body, causing an ungodly scream to erupted from the poor girl.

“OH GOD I CAN’T STOP PLEASE!”

“Push Olly push!!”

She pushed as hard as she could while keeping her eyes shut and screaming at the ceiling, Loki keeping her tightly against his body while her maid and Frigga fought to keep her legs open. It felt like forever when finally Eir yelled.

“Yes Olly! The head is out! Take a moment to catch your breath then push for me!”

While Olly took a few deep breaths Loki was transfixed at the sight before him, his child’s head coming out of Olly’s body. It was thrilling and terrifying at the same time. He watched as Olly screamed again and pushed so hard Loki was stunned by the feeling of her strength. Moments later, their daughter was born, screams filling the air.

“Olly open your eyes and look!”

Olly tried to lift her head but couldn’t. 

Loki felt her body going slack against him, he looked down at her and realized she was passing out.

“Olly? Olly open your eyes” he turned his head to look for Eir “EIR!”

Eir rushed over to the couple, immediately smacking Olly’s face while talking to her.

“Olly I need you to wake up Olly.” 

Loki and Eir both looked at Frigga when they heard her let out a gasp.

“Eir she’s bleeding, she’s hemorrhaging we have to operate.”

Before Loki could say anything Olly was taken into a surgical room. Frigga stood in front of him, stopping him from going through the doors.

“Mother please let me be with Olly!”

Loki had been afraid many times in his long life but he’d never felt bone chilling fear like he did in that moment. Frigga shook her head at her poor son.

“Loki right now you need to go see to your daughter, let the healers take care of Olly, you would just be in the their way. Now come, I need to meet my granddaughter.” 

Loki stood for a moment looking at the doors before he almost fell into his mothers arms, holding her tightly and crying.

“She has to make it Mother, I can’t live without her I can’t” Loki choked as his Mother held him tightly.

“She will make it Loki, have faith in her. Olly would never leave you or her babes, you know that. Now come, your daughter needs you.”

Olly couldn’t say for sure where she was at first. Then it hit her- her grandmas kitchen. She turned to the stove and saw the woman standing there, cooking like Olly always pictured her doing in her mind. The sweet older woman turned to Olly with a smile that could light up the universe.

“There’s my Sugar, how you doing baby?”

Olly quickly walked across the room and hugged her, taking in the smell of the perfume she always wore. 

“Grandma, what are we doing here?”

Her grandma patted her back and said “Come sit with me Sugar, let’s talk.”

Olly was scared, did this mean what she thought it meant?

“Grandma, did I die?” She said, her voice crocking.

“No Sugar but, everyone needs you to pull through now, understand me? You need to wake up so you can love them babies and that man of yours. That boy loves you more then I have ever seen anyone love somebody you know that?”

Olly blushed and giggled, nodding her head. “Yeah, I got lucky someone as amazing as him wanted someone like me.”

Her grandma reach out and smacked her hand “Oh now hush up. You are so incredible my Sugar. I’m so sorry you had to grow up with those worthless things that made up your parents. I hate that I had to leave you.” Her grandma swiped away her tears. Olly took her hand in hers.

“I know you wouldn’t have left me willingly. I don’t remember a bunch but I remember that I knew you loved me, I remember seeing you at that stove cooking for me, I remember your perfume and I remember you calling me your Sugar. I love you so much grandma.”

“I love you, my sweet Sugar. But now you have to wake up, do it for those beautiful babies and kiss them for me.”

Olly slowly opened her eyes, wincing against the light hurting her. She very slowly sat up, realizing she was in her own bed. She looked over and saw something that made her heart stop. Laying on a giant lounger was Loki, both babies on his chest, arms holding them tightly to him protectively. She smiled as she watched all three of them sleeping, the twins faces almost touching noses. 

Frigga very quietly came into the room, seeing Olly was awake she had to cover mouth to make sure she didn’t scare the babies.Frigga sat and held Olly to her, silently crying with joy that Olly had at last woke up. 

“How long was I out for?”

Frigga gave her a sad smile “Three weeks love.”

Olly was stunned. “Oh my god, the babies aren’t ever going to bond to me now what do I do??” Frigga shook her head.

“No love, Loki has been extremely helpful with them still bonding with you, he cuddles them up against you, holding them to you while they feed from you, plus a few other things. He hasn’t left this room actually. He was so worried about you, I’ve had to force him to eat. He is as amazing a father as we all knew he would be.” 

Frigga walked over and gently woke Loki. “Mother?”

Frigga smiled at him and stepped aside so Loki could have a view of Olly sitting up in bed. 

“Olly” Loki tried to stand up but Frigga stopped him so she could take the twins from him.Loki gently passed the sleeping babes to his Mother, something they’d both become good at over the last three weeks. 

Loki pulled Olly to him and hugged her harder then she’d ever been hugged in her life, so hard infact she had to ask him to let her breath. Loki pulled away from her with a chuckle.

“I’m sorry my love. I am so happy to have you come back to me, to us.”

“What happened?”

“Alistair turned breech darling, they had to remove him. You lost a lot of blood. Your incision has almost healed, but with you awake I want to take you down to the healing pools.” 

Olly started to cry, confusing Loki.

“Darling?”

“I’m so sorry you’ve had to do everything on your own. And the babies don’t even know me” She buried her face into his neck as Loki quietly chuckled and rubbed her back.

“I have not been on my own sweet, Mother, Thor and Father have all helped. Even Eir. The twins know you love, I made sure of it.”

Olly cocked an eyebrow at him. “How?”

Loki smiled at her as shifted into her, causing Olly to cover her mouth.

“It was the only thing I could think to do. I wore a night gown that smells like you, and of course hearing your voice helped.”

Loki changed back as Olly threw herself at him crying her eyes out.

“Oh my darling.”

“You are the most amazing man in the history of men, do you know that?”

“I just did what I thought was best love, that’s all. Now, would you like to meet our babies my love?”

Olly nodded vigorously as Loki helped lean her back onto pillows. Loki took their daughter from Frigga and gently put her onto Olly’s chest, turning for their son when she was ready to take him.

Olly took deep breaths, inhaling their scent. Kissing both babies on the head she softly spoke.

“Hello my little sugars, my sweet little sugars.” 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! Ok so this chapter is a look back to before Olly and Loki got together. I thought it make it a one shot but I’m feeling lazy and I’m putting it here, so please just go along with my bullshit. I am almost done with the next chapter that actually follows the pairs timeline and I hope you enjoy a look back to before. I hope you all are doing well and thank you for taking time out of your lives to read my bullshit 💚

As Olly sat at a table drinking whiskey and watching her best friend of two years dance with the tall blonde model he’d met at Starks party, all she could think about was how badly she wanted to leave.

She did not want to sit and watch the man she couldn’t admit to being in love with whisper words into the blondes ear that made her giggle and blush. 

She did not want to sit and watch the man she couldn’t admit to being in love with pull the blondes body impossibly closer to his gorgeous muscled body. 

She did not want to sit and watch the man she couldn’t admit to being in love with slowly kissing the blondes neck, making her moan his name in return.

What she did want to do was beat the blondes ass. What she wanted to do was beat Loki’s ass. What she wanted to do was beat her own ass. 

But Olly being Olly she did none of those things. Instead she got drunk, breaking up the glasses ofwhiskey with shots of tequila. She’d had so much that Tony became worried for her. He sat down next to her.

“Hey kid, you doing alright? You seem to be hitting it pretty hard tonight, something you need to talk about?”

Olly looked at Tony, not sure what to say. What was there to say? What could she say? 

“I’m just fine Tony.” 

Tony just looked at for a moment, watching her drain another glass. She was drinking just like him. Tony cocked his head and gave her a sad smile.

“Bullshit you’re fine. What’s wrong sweetheart?”

She wanted to tell him, oh how she just wanted to tell someone, anyone, just what was wrong. But somewhere in her drunk brain, two brain cells that somehow weren’t as drunk as the rest of hers managed to work together long enough for her to realize saying it out loud wouldn’t be a good idea. So instead she sighed and lowered her head and shook it.

“Tony can I sleep here tonight? I need to lay down and I don’t want to go home.”

Tony nodded “Sure sweetie. Let me tell Loki, you guys came together and”

Olly jerked her head up “No! I mean, he’s busy and I don’t want to interrupt him and.....he’s busy.” 

Tony turned and looked at Loki, still on the dance floor with the blonde. Tony knew right then why Olly was drinking like a fish. 

“I thought you were his date tonight?”

Olly snorted “I came with him yeah but as you can clearly see.....” 

Olly forced herself not to cry. She was not going to be a drunk, crying mess in front of everyone.She would not let anyone know the one thing she couldn’t even bring to tell herself. 

“I just want to go to sleep Tony, will you help go lay down, please?” 

Tony nodded “Sure sweetheart, come on.” 

Once alone in the extra room cuddled up in bed, Olly let the tears fall. She would never be good enough for her best friend to feel the same way about her as she did him. She was never going to be tall. She was never going to be skinny. She was never going to be beautiful. She was always just going to be plain little old Olly. Nothing special. 

She let herself cry and sob. She told herself that Loki was a wonderful friend to her, she felt lucky that he even wanted to talk to her, let alone be her best friend and spend time with her like he did. 

She told herself that it was better to have him as her best friend then to lose him completely. She told herself she’d be fine in the morning, she just needed to cry it all out now then she’d be back to normal in the morning. 

And right before she finally gave in to sleep, she admitted to herself that’s it’s always been him that she loved, that it would always be him that she loved. 

Her cell pinged. She knew who it would be. Of course it would be him. Of course he’d finally noticed she wasn’t at the party anymore. 

“Love where are you?”

She didn’t want reply, she really didn’t, but it would have been cruel. 

“Iin bed, drank much I tex you whenever wake up.”

“Are you alright Olly?”

“No I fine ejoy your night I going to slpee.”

Fresh tears started down her cheeks as she saw he’d called her love, he’d always called her that and most times she secretly loved it but not that night. No that night it was like an extra twist of the knife. 

She muted her phone and dropped it to the floor. Her drunken haze was getting the better of her and it was all she could do to stop the room from spinning. She realized she was in trouble and stumbled her way into the bathroom, throwing up violently. Out of thin air Loki was suddenly standing next to her. 

“Are you alright Olly?”

She screamed and threw herself backwards, trying to get away and slammed her head in the wall. She grabbed her head and groaned.

“Well I was a lot better till you scared the shit out me. What the fuck Loki, how did you even know where I was?” 

Loki crouched down and put his hand on her head, making you feel better almost immediately. She sighed with relief.

“Thank you.”

Loki helped her up and nodded at her.

“You’re welcome love, now why did you drink so much and why didn’t you have me take you home?”

Olly snorted “You were way to busy and I wasn’t about to break up what you had going on.” 

Loki looked at her with a raised brow.

“I am never to busy for you woman,you know that.”

Olly laughed at him “Yes you are Loki, and you were. You should probably get back to whoever she was before she gets mad. I’m a big girl, I’m used to taking care of myself so go on.”

Loki was honestly confused for a moment.

“She? What she?”

Olly was not in the mood for this.

“You know what she, the blonde you were wrapped around all night. Now go on, I’m sure she’s waiting. Goodnight.”

She pulled the covers up over her body and turned her back to him hoping he’d just go. Instead she felt the bed dip and him cuddling up behind her. A second later her dress disappeared in favor of her favorite pajamas and Loki’s arm wrapped around her middle. She turned and looked at him, trying to make him out in the dark.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like darling? We are going to bed.” 

Olly looked at him like he was insane.

“What about your date??”

Loki smiled at her “Darling you’re my date, I took you to the party, remember?”

Olly finally sat up and looked down at him.

“But Loki you clearly had a thing for the blonde and she very clearly had a thing for you.” 

Loki just shrugged “She was entertaining but I’d rather be here with you.”

Olly just stared at him, making him chuckle.

“You have to know that darling, I’d always much rather be with you then some model who thinks being seen with or sleeping with me will help her somehow. I’d pick you over anyone any day, I always will pick you over anyone.” 

Olly felt like crying again at his words. Instead she softly said “I’d pick you too Loki”. 

Loki smiled at her and opened his arms. “Good. Now lay down here in my arms and let’s get some rest shall we?”

Olly laid down and cuddle up to him, putting her face into his neck, her favorite place to be and his favorite place to have her. As she drifted off to sleep she heard him whisper “ I love you, woman” and felt him hug her tighter. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! This chapter picks back up in Loki and Ollys time line.

As Olly laid wrapped around Loki in the healing pool, she let out a sigh of contentment. The water felt amazing.

“I think a lot more babies would be born on Earth if mother’s could bath in pools like these after.”

Loki chuckled “You might be right love. Feeling better now?”

She nodded “Yeah, I am. Thank you Loki, you have been so wonderful with the babies. And shapeshifting into me and wearing my nightgown was just fucking brilliant honestly.”

“Mother put the idea in my head actually, she had mentioned all the times I’d shifted into other people and how it had always served me well. I was so tired from trying to get the babies to sleep that it took me a few days to realize what she was saying.” he chuckled softly.Olly pulled back and sat up on Loki’s lap so she could look at him. “What is it my love? Something is troubling you, I can see it in those beautiful eyes of yours.”

Olly took a deep, stuttering breath.

“I feel so horrible Loki, I feel like I just abandoned you and the babies. You have been so so so” she started to sob then, Loki pulled her back to his chest to shush her.

“Olly it’s not like you did it on purpose. I know given the choice you wouldn’t have picked being in a coma for three weeks. I did what any father would do, and I’d do it again if I had to. I can not tell you how grateful I am that you came back to us my love. There were moments of darkness when...when I wasn’t sure I could go on without you. The thought that I’dlose you just....” she felt Loki start to cry and wrapped herself around him tighter as they both just took the time to cry and hold each other, sobbing out their words of love to each other, sharing wet kisses. Olly was sure if anyone had saw them they’d have thought the paid of them completely insane.It took them half an hour to cry themselves out, both feeling better after releasing all the sadness.

Out of the pool and on their way back to their chambers Olly remembered something Loki had said “Did you say Odin helped with the babies?”

Loki nodded “Yes, he came to our chambers every single day and held and rocked them for a few hours. I have never seen him happier than when he is holding one of them or both. Wait until you see their reaction to him, it seriously makes me wonder what he’s been saying to them, I think he’s been promising them ice cream or something.” 

Olly laughed “Well I really look forward to seeing them together. Has Thor drove you insane?”

Loki sighed “Actually he’s been amazing, I have to admit, I feel as though I owe him. He made sure we always had whatever we needed, he’d sit with the babies, telling them stories. He’d even sit with you and talk to you about his day while holding your hand. He was so worried for you, as we all were. I do not think he will mind me say it but every day he saw you I think he’d hope you’d wake up while he was there, and when you didn’t, he’d cry. I’m sure he’s going to be at your beck and call for a long time my love.” 

Olly teared up again, she had upset all the people who she loved and who loved her. Loki pulled her close to him as they walked.

“You need not feel guilty Olly, nothing that happened was in anyway your fault. Who knew Astrid would have a giant head and Alister would try to come out feet first?”

Olly gave him a watery laugh.

“I’m telling you, I’ve said for the last three years that you have a big head.”

Loki chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

“You have.” 

Olly spent the next few hours feeding and changing the twins. Loki helped her when it came to breastfeeding them. The easiest way he had feed them while she was in her coma was to put Olly on her side and lay the baby on its side so her or she could lay next to Olly and feed as long as needed. Since Loki said it worked so well it’s what she did. 

Astrid was an aggressive eater, attacking Olly’s nipple like it would try to get away from her. She looked up at Loki.

“Does she always eat like this?” she chuckled.

“Yes she does, the greedy little goat.”

Olly snorted.

“Do they eat from both breasts or just one?”

“They seem to get enough from one for now, as you can see she is fine with your right breast, Alistair likes the left.” 

“I’m really going to have to up my food intake aren’t I?” 

“Yes love, but Eir has been giving you potions that have helped. She should be by later to check on you.” 

Olly was loving watching Astrid eat, making all kinds of noises, kicking her lags and moving her arms. Her black hair was already thick, Olly loved rubbing her hand over it. Astrid slowly closed her eyes, the pausing between suckling getting longer. Finally she drops off to sleep completely, Loki picks her up and puts her into her bassinet, then bring Alistair for his turn while Olly rolls over.

He was also aggressive but not as badly as his sister, but he latched on a lot hard, making Olly his and wince.

“How did THAT not wake me up?” 

Loki rubbed her back “I’m so sorry it hurts love, I believe Mother said if they get to sore Eir can give you a cream.”

“I need it.”

Olly ran her hand on his head, his hair was just as thick as his sisters. He made grunting noises as he ate, making Olly smile. His eyes were so big and expressive, it was shocking to her just how like Loki both babies looked.

“They look absolutely nothing like me in any way. It seriously looks like I had nothing to do with their creation.”

Loki couldn’t help but smile and nod. “It does seem rather unfair. Maybe the next babe will be the spitting image of their beautiful Mother?” 

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow “Mmhmm.” 

With both babies asleep, Olly went into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror, being surprised at what she saw. She seemed to have lost the weight she’d gained, to her it looked like it had all went to her breasts. She’d always been blessed but now they were just massive. She knew Loki was going to have to fix all of her clothes. She had some stretch marks but not as bad as she had thought she would. 

“You are gorgeous Olly.”

Loki came up behind her and pulled her against him.

“I didn’t think my tits could get any bigger. Seriously look at these.”

Loki chuckled at her “They are definitely amazing my sweet girl. I can not wait to play with them, but only when Eir gives you the all clear and after that spell is cast to not get pregnant again so soon.”

“Yeah no babies for a few years.” She turned in his arms and smiled sweetly at him. “ Do you think later I could show you how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me and for the babies?”

“And just what does my sweet girl have in mind for her Daddy?”

Olly blushed and bit her lip “Well Daddy I’d love to suck your big cock for you, have you cum all over my tits.” She looked up at her so innocently with fluttering lashes that his cock started to harden immediately. He growled at her before kissing her deeply, loving the feel of her lips finally on his again. He gripped her hair and pulled her lips away from his, enjoying the moan that passed her lips.

“Oh baby girl, I want nothing more than to be in that gorgeous mouth and to cover your luscious tits in cum. But only if you’re sure?”

Olly nodded vigorously “I’m sure Daddy, I’m very sure.” 

He smiled at her wickedly and kissed her again before they was a knock at the door.

“What?!” 

Olly had to cover her mouth to hide her laughter. 

“Sorry if we are interrupting something but your Father and I want to see Olly.” 

Loki sighed “Coming Mother.”

Olly giggled at a crestfallen Loki, pulled quickly pulled her against him again and gave her a sharp smack on the ass.

“I will still punish you little girl.” 

“So you still want to...to be my Daddy? Even now?”

Loki turned her around and looked at her in confusion.

“Well I was afraid now that, you know, you’re an actual Daddy that maybe you’d want to stop it with me.”

Loki shook his head “Only if you do, but I always want to be your Daddy, no matter how many times you make me one.”

With a wave of his hand, Loki had Olly dressed in her favorite dressing gown and her hair brushed and braided down her back. They checked on the babes before walking into the sitting room where Odin and Frigga waited for them. 

Seeing Olly awake overwhelmed Odin, he’d been deeply worried they would lose her and in turn, he’d lose his son once more. Though Odin knew Loki was strong and could overcome just about anything, Odin knew loosing Olly would be the same as Loki loosing his very heart. The old King didn’t bother to hide his tears as he took Olly in his arms, he felt such relief to have her back.

Loki couldn’t help his own tears at seeing Odin’s reaction. He thanked the Norns that he’d found a wife that his family could love as much as he did, also thankful that Olly finally had a family that actually loved and wanted her. 

“My dear sweet girl, it does this old mans heart so good to see you awake and back with us.”

Without thinking about it Olly nodded and said “I love you too Dad. Thank you for helping with the babies.”

She felt Odin’s arms tighten around her.

“I’d burn all the realms for those babes, and I dare say they know it.” 

Olly snorted “I’m sure they do, Papaw.”

Odin laughed as he let her go, walking her over to the couch. 

“Since you were, indisposed, as it were, we did not have the naming ceremony for the babes, something that unfortunately we can’t just not have.”

Olly nodded “Any time is fine with me, I feel really good, not 100 percent but I would like to have their ceremony as soon as we can. I know you have to publicly clam them, right? Or something close to that?”

“Yes, I claim them as my grandchildren and as Princess and Prince of Asgard, and as my heirs, Loki claims them as his children and heirs and we as a family claim them as well. It’s also a great way for the people to get a look at them and know their names, as they very well could be the future King or Queen. And then of course there’s a feast to celebrate their births.”

Olly smiled great big as she turned to Loki “Alistair needs a baby type of your helmet and his clothes need to match whatever you’re wearing. It’s to cute of an idea to not do it! And we can put Astrid in the same as you but with a fluffy tutu like skirt!” 

Seeing the look of pure joy on her face, and the fact that she did the cute little hand clap she did when she was extremely excited about something made Loki agree with her in a heartbeat. He also loved that she wanted to dress both babes up the same as him, but he’d never say that.

“Whatever you want love, I will make happen.” 

Olly blew him a kiss before she had another thought “Oh! I wanted to ask, can the babies have middle names?” She looked back and forth between Odin and Loki, she wasn’t sure how they did that here and her and Loki hadn’t talked about it.

“You can give them a middle name, they are yours after all.”

Loki came and sat down beside her “What names have you picked my love?”

Olly took a breath “Well I was thinking Anthony for Alistair and Grace for Astrid. Grace was my Grandma and Anthony after Tony. What do you think?”

Loki nodded “They are perfect. I will make sure the Avengers are here for the ceremony, they’d murder us if they missed it.” 

She kissed his cheek and hugged him “Thank you Loki.” 

Odin smiled at seeing them be so loving. 

“So 5 days from now. Now I am sorry but I have not held my grandchildren since yesterday, and I am afraid that I need to so excuse me.” 

Frigga shook her head as they all watched Odin make his way into their bedchamber.

“He is so wrapped around those tiny fingers. You know he’s already got their horses picked out? A set of twins were born the same day as them,actually they are the offspring of your horse Loki.”

“That’s wonderful, they will be good mounts indeed.”

The next four days was one of learning for Olly. She wanted to be the one to do everything for the twins as much as she could, she felt like she had a lot of making up to do even though everyone told her she didn’t. She also knew that Loki would be going back to his duties so she’d have to did it without him anyway. 

Being royal meant of course there being talk of nannies, but Olly had shut that down immediately when three older woman showed up at their chambers to talk about when the nannies would start. It didn’t go well.

“Nooope, no fucking way am I leaving my kids to someone else to raise.” 

Olly stood defiantly with her back straight and her arms crossed, almost as if she was daring the women to argue with her, unfortunately for them they did.

“This has been the way of the royal family for millennia’s, it is how it is done and I am sure the King and Queen will support it.” The older of the three said with her nose high in the air, looking at Olly like she was nothing but thrash.

“Oh I very much would love to hear what my father and mother have to say on this matter. I will call for them myself.” 

“I see that the Prince has not bothered to teach you anything, how he ever fell in love with, married and had children with someone such as a lowly Midgardian is beyond me. He was always the smarter Prince. He clearly needs to take a firm hand with you and put you in your place.” 

It took all of Olly’s willpower not to completely lose her mind. Thankfully Loki had heard her.

“How dare you speak to the Princess, YOUR Princess like that. And how dare you even suggest that I beat my own wife!”

“My Prince you must understand, there are set protocols” 

Loki had had enough “You will leave our chambers right now, and I will be speaking to the King and Queen about the horrible disrespect you have shown the Princess. You are lucky I don’t have you flogged right now. If you ever come near my wife again I will make damn sure you spend a year in the dungeons, do I make myself clear?” 

Loki spoke with the deadly calm voice he used to make a point perfectly clear, he was not playing around. The three woman looked at him in shock before hurrying from their chambers. 

“Are you alright my love?”Loki pulled Olly to him in a tight hug.

“I’m fine, I’m glad you showed up though when you did because I was getting ready to smack a bitch.” She felt Loki chuckle then pulled herself back to look at him.

“She honestly suggested you beat me!”

Loki looked at her with a frown “That she did my love. Unfortunately there is an older generation who truly believes that’s how women who are believed to be out of line should be handled. There was a huge uproar when Father abolished the practice.” 

Olly let out a sigh.“Well I need to feed the babies, I’m starting to leak and you need to go meet the Avengers at the bifrost. “

Loki shook his head “I’ll send Thor to meet them, I’m helping with the twins feedings, I’m not missing those.”

He spoke with such conviction that Olly knew better then to argue.

The babes had both finished eating when the avengers came into their chambers. 

“Olly you look insanely skinny for someone who just gave birth, how is that possible?”

Tony was shocked at how thin she was and clearly worried.

“Well that’s because I actually gave birth a month ago.” 

“Why weren’t we told?”

“Sit down Stark, and we will tell you.”

Everyone turned to see Loki holding both babes walking toward them. 

Olly smiled “Everyone I’d like to introduce to you Alistair Anthony and Astrid Grace.” 

Olly made sure to keep eye contact with Tony when she said the twins names. He looked at her curiously.

“Anthony?”

Olly smiled at him “Yes, after one of his favorite Uncles, who I owe a lot to.”

Tony stared at Olly, opening his mouth a few times but closing it as Loki gave Alistair to him to hold. Tony looked down at the baby and smiled as tears started rolling down his cheeks. He gave a huffy laugh as he looked down at the baby who’s huge green eye were studying him. 

“Hello little man, I’m your Uncle Tony.” 

Tony sat down on one of the couch and starting talking to Alistair, amazed that it honestly seemed like the baby was paying attention and could understand him. 

“It’s because he can Stark, he and his sister understand very well.” 

“I....I don’t know what to say Loki, I’m honored.” 

Loki put his hand on Tony’s shoulder “You deserve the honor Stark. You are the reason I met my love, and you paid off her former family’s debt to save Olly from her guilt.” 

Loki moved back over to Olly who was sitting with Pepper and Nat, who were cooing over Astrid who was eating the attention up, smiling and babbling back at the women.

“Loki she is an exact copy of you, both babies are.” Pepper was stunned, as was everyone else, at just how much they looked like him. 

Loki nodded “It seems in this case my genes were dominant. But I’m sure the next child will look more like it’s gorgeous mother.” He kissed Olly’s cheek as he sat beside her. 

“Okay, so tell us what happened with their birth.”Nat asked.

Olly looked at Loki “You tell them, I can’t and you know more about everything then I do.” 

Loki explained to them what had happened with the twins birth and Olly coma. Pepper gave Loki Astrid so she and Nat could both hug Olly tightly.Everyone was crying, making both babies look worried. Olly and Loki took both of them to help calm them before they started to cry.Loki turned to everyone.

“Everyone I’m afraid we have to get ready for the ceremony, and as always I have made sure you have provided with clothing for today’s ceremony and feast. We will meet you all in the throne room in an hour.” 

The ceremony was wonderful and just like Olly had wanted. Both babies dressed just like their Father and looking more adorable then any other babies in all the nine realms. Olly had only ever seen Loki so as proud as he did on their wedding day. 

“Today we celebrate the joyous birth of Asgard’s new Prince and Princess. I present to you Prince Alistair Anthony Odinson and Princess Astrid Grace Odinson, my grandchildren and the future heirs to the throne of Asgard.”

The crowd cheered and Loki and Olly both beamed with pride over the twins. Odin raised his hand to quiet the room.

“I am proud of the strength and courage my daughter showed in having Asgard’s new Prince and Princess. There is a reason childbirth is left to women, for they are the true warriors of world. She is the strength this throne and the people of Asgard need.”

Olly turned bright red as everyone cheered. 

Loki put his hand on her back and kissed her temple.

“You are my warrior and my Queen.” He whispered in her ear, making her blush more and giggle. 

At the end of the ceremony, Sif and the Warriors 3 all came and kelt down in front of Loki and Olly, Olly hoped she was able to hide her surprise. Odin spoke.

“Do you swear to protect Prince Alistair and Princess Astrid with your swords just as you have Asgard?”

All four put their fists to their hearts and said “Yes my King” while looking at the babies. The fact that Sif actually meant it surprised Olly but also made her feel good to know she didn’t hold a grudge against the twins. She felt like there was finally a step in the right direction. Loki nodded at them so Olly did the same. Finally Loki addressed the crowd.

“Thank you all for coming today. I never would havethought I would become a father, especially not to two at once. “

Loki chuckled with everyone else and looked at Olly with so much love in his eyes that it made her tear up. 

“I want to thank my beautiful and brave wife for making me the man I am today. My life without her would not be a life worth living, I was a lost, shell of a man before I met her. She is truly my heart and my soul. Thank you my love, for not only making me a better man, but also giving me the great honor of being your husband and the father to you children.” Loki leaned down and kissed her on the lips, not even hearing any of the crowd around them. When he finally pulled back Loki smiled great big and threwhis hand in the air “Now let us feast!” 

That night during the feast, Olly went over the the desert table and was surprised to see Sif standing beside her. 

“Congratulations on the twins Princess Olly, they are beautiful.”

Olly smiled at her “Thank you so much Lady Sif, you can just call me Olly, it’s ok.” 

Sif nodded “Sif is just fine as well. I owe you an apology, I was rude to you and I did not have a real reason to be. Loki and I would have never worked, not like you and he have, I can see that now.” Sif was looking down at her hands, unsure of how Olly would respond. Olly reached out and put her hand over Sifs and gave her a warm smile.

“I don’t hold anything against you Sif, I never did. I’d love to be friends, if we can. Not a lot of people here have been open to me, and it would be nice to have female company other than my maids.” 

Sif smiled at her “I would like that very much.” 

Thor pointed out the pair to Loki.

“I think they are beginning to become friends brother.”

Loki wasn’t sure if that was good or bad, he hoped for Olly’s sake it was good. 

“It would seem so. I’m sure Olly has missed female companionship. You know how she is, she thrives on being around others. Now that she isn’t pregnant it will be easier for her to actually spend time making friends. I just hope she will see through any who want to only be her friend due to her position.” 

Thor nodded “Yes that will be a concern but she was good at spotting people who tried to befriend her to get close to The Avengers, spotting them here shouldn’t be to much harder for her.” 

That night after the feast and the babies had been feed and put in their cribs, Loki waved his hand and had dressed he and Olly, making her confused.

“The Avengers would like to sit with the children my love while we take a late night stroll through the garden my love.” Loki was all but purring, showing Olly his true intentions. She eyed him wryly.

“But what if they wake and need fed?”

Loki lifted a brow at her “Love you know as well as I do they will not wake for at least 4 hours, besides we can poof right back if we are needed. Now come, Daddy wants some time with his sweet little girl.” 

Loki knew she wouldn’t say no to him, not really. 

“You guys go enjoy some alone time, we got this. If you’re needed I’ll yell now go.”Tony had zero problem pushing her out of her own chamber doors. 

Olly had to admit-the gardens at night were gorgeous, with many flowers actually glowing. Loki walked her over to a beautiful giant tree that had long flowering vines handing from its branches. He held the to the side so Olly could bend and get under. She was surprised at how much room they actually had. With the wave of his hand there was a thick blanket and pillows, making Olly chuckle.

“This is a cozy little spot Daddy. I have to wonder what you have planned.”

She laid down since there wasn’t a ton of head room and felt a chill as she was suddenly naked. Loki climbed up her naked body with a look of pure sin of his face that somewhat terrified her. He growled as his mouth closed over her already hard nipple, making Olly moan. 

“This has always been my hiding spot, ever since I was just a young lad.”

“Oh? How many girls have you brought here and did dirty things to?”

The way Olly spoke told Loki that she actually wanted to know. He decided to tell her a few things and see how she reacted.

“A few. I got my first blow job here, talked a girl on a visit with her family into it. I also got jerked off once here by a maid.” 

Olly couldn’t say why but hearing him talk about having sex or doing anything dirty with others seriously turned her on. But she knew hearing about it from anyone else would have dried her up like the Sahara Desert. 

“ Did she shallow your cum Daddy?”

Loki stopped nibbling on her and pulled back, looking down at her, eyes searching her face.

“You filthy girl, you honestly get turned on hearing about me with others don’t you?” 

Olly bit her lip and nodded, her entire body turning bright red. Loki tilted his head back and laughed.

“Oh sweet girl you are just a delight. Yes, she did. I came hard and filled her mouth, so much so that some had came back out of her mouth before she could sallow it all.” 

He ran his hand down her body and covered her pussy with it, smiling when he felt just how wet she was.

“I came all over the girls chest who jacked me off here.”

Olly moaned and started to rub herself against his hand. Loki held still and let her move herself how she wanted to. It was there first time since she’d given birth and he wanted to take everything at her pace. 

“Daddy you’ve had sex with men too, right?”Her eyes were closed and she was just enjoying the feel of him, he big hand felt amazing.

“Yes sweet I have.” 

Olly’s eye popped open and she looked right at Loki.

“Have you ever sucked someone’s cock?”

Loki smiled down at her “Oh yes love, I have. And I promise I swallow every time.” 

Olly pulled Loki down to her and kissed him deeply, her tongue invaded his mouth.Clearly, story time was over and Olly hands started to tug on his pants. Loki’s clothes vanished and he put himself between her legs, loving the feel of her wet heat against his hard cock. He was worried about hurting her and forced himself not to go to fast. He pulled back and looked at her again.

“Baby I don’t want to hurt you alright? Let Daddy make you cum first so you can be a little more relaxed.” 

Olly just nodded as Loki made his way down her body, stopping at her breasts. 

“Olly I need a taste my love, if that’s alright?” 

“Do whatever you want Loki”was all could manage to say. 

Loki wrapped his lips around her nipple again and this time suckled on her while needing her breast, moaning as he started to drink from her. Olly buried her hands in his hair as she arched her back, surprised at just how good it felt. Olly had been a little surprised the first time Loki had said he wasn’t to drink from her the more she thought about it the more it made sense, there never seemed to be anything off limits with Loki. Finally he seemed to have had his fill after he moved to her other breast, making her relieved that he took from both so one wouldn’t be more full than the other. 

He finally put himself between her legs, Olly looking down at him like she was really unsure about him being down there face first.

“Nothing has changed my sweet girl, Daddy still thinks you are absolutely gorgeous and perfect.” 

He slowly worked his finger into her, watching closely for any discomfort. When she only responded with moans and gasps of pleasure he started circling her clit slowly with his tongue, wanting to bring her to a gentle orgasm for her first one in so long. 

Olly, on the other hand, had different ideas. 

“Oh god please don’t tease me!”

She felt Loki chuckle against her as he slowly slid a finger into her and groaned.

“I’m going to have to stretch you again sweet girl, you are just as tight now as you were the first time I fucked you.” 

Olly would have called him a lier if it hadn’t stung when he added a second finger. He put her clot back into his mouth and worked it over with his tongue while pumping his fingers in and out of her, scissoring her open. Olly moaned his name as she had her first orgasm in a month, the feeling so overwhelmingly good that she almost couldn’t handle it. 

Once Loki was sure she was ready he kissed his way back up her body and slowly pushed into her, her orgasm not completely gone, making him have to take a moment to calm down. Olly smiled a dopey grin that made Loki smile.

“Oh my beautiful sweet girl, Daddy has missed you so much.” 

Loki made sure to keep his thumb working over her clit, wanting to give her as much pleasure as possible since her knew having him in her again had to be uncomfortable, something Olly would never tell him. 

Once she’d cum twice more, Loki took his hand away from you clit and wrapped her in his arms, wanting to feel her as close to him as he could get. Olly dug her nails into his back as his thrusts got harder, causing Olly to moan louder.

“I need to feel you cum in me Daddy please, I need you to fill me with cum.” 

“Fuck baby yes”. With a few harder thrust Loki unloaded in her, the feeling of cumming after so long making him light headed. He didn’t stop fucking her till he was sure he had absolutely nothing left. He went to move off of her but Olly stopped him.

“Please stay Loki, I’ve missed you so much baby. Don’t go yet.”

Loki stayed on her, kissing her cheeks and forehead softly while whispering sweet, loving words to her. 

“I love you so much my dear sweet girl. I would do anything for you my Queen.”

Olly looked up at the gorgeous god on top of her, tears falling done her cheek.

“I would do anything for you, my amazing King.” 

They stayed under Loki’s tree for another hour before Loki carried a happy, sleeping Olly back to their chambers. He held her tightly to his chest and wondered just how he’d ever gotten so lucky.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be an overview of the twins first year. I honestly hope you all enjoy it. I have a massive chunk of the next chapter written so it should be up very soon. As always, thank you for taking the time to read my bullshit 💚

At 5 months old, Astrid was an avid crawler. Alistair seemed to be stuck in reverse, somehow always ending up farther away from where he wanted to go. He would get frustrated and Loki and Olly could not help but be tickled at the look of sheer determination on the boys face when he’d try to actually move forward. He finally got the hang of things at 6 months, looking so proud of himself as he sat up and clapped his cubby hands together as Loki and Olly cheered at his success.

Having two babies that were mobile was not an easy task to keep up with, the pair never seeming to want to go in the same direction. More often than not, Olly had to keep them in what Loki had started to call baby jail, a large area of their living room that had been incased in plastic like fencing. It worked until Astrid decided she didn’t want to stay in it and had teleported her and Alister to the other side, causing Olly to just stand with her mouth agape wondering what she should do. That first incident lead to Astrid regularly teleporting herself to where her Dada or Pop Pop happened to be, causing Loki to laugh and Olly to freak out. 

Astrid was very much the little sorceress. She’d given the entire palace a heart attack the first time she’d made herself invisible at 4 months old. Frigga and Loki both had tried to bind her powers but it would only last about a week before the babe had undone it again. Loki would always lecture the girl explaining she was to young to do whatever new ability she’d been able to pull off, and every time she would just look at him in such a way that made it clear she did not care for whatever it was her Father had to say. 

The first time Astrid had turned herself and then her brother blue at 8 months was a surprising moment for everyone. The entire family had gathered in Frigga and Odin’s chambers with the babies sitting together on the rug in their sitting area with all the adults sat around them to keep an eye on the pair. Suddenly the room had grown cold, everyone gasped when they saw the babes blue with red eyes, Alistair clapping his chubby hands as his sister made snowflakes appear all around them. They all had to duck when ice starting shooting all around the room. 

It was around that time that thankfully the twins had completely stopped breastfeeding, a decision the twins had seemingly made on their own. To Olly’s shock and Loki’s thrill Olly’s breasts did not get smaller, but stayed the same massive size. When she realized they weren’t going to go back to the before size she had started smacking Loki, saying it was all his fault somehow as he just laughed at her. 

Olly wasn’t shocked a week later when Astrid had said her first word, but she knew she shouldn’t have been surprised when her beautiful baby girl said “Dada!” while Olly had been doing her best to keep the girl in her arms as she flopped about with her little arms stretched out in front of her and her hands trying to reach Loki. All Olly could do was roll her eyes at Loki. Alistair followed along right after his sister, getting worked up at seeing his Dada come through their chamber doors that night.

“Of course! Of course it’s not enough that both babies look like they came out of you, but you get to be their first word as well!” 

Loki laughed and hugged his wife, kissing her cheeks and apologizing, causing Olly to laugh and call him a liar, knowing full well he was over the moon. After that first time saying Dada, it wasn’t long before both twins had started speaking in more than one word sentences. Olly had to remind herself repeatedly not to cuss, more often then not failing miserably.

It had become clear to Olly that she did actually need help with the twins, but she was steadfast in refusing a nanny, and she didn’t want to always depend on Frigga who had a lot of things to do. Thankfully her handmaiden Mary was more than willing to help. Olly had seen to it that she had gotten a raise, along with better chambers, telling Loki it was only fair. He couldn’t really argue with his wife-Mary was a wonderful help with the twins, and he knew she genuinely felt affection for them. He was thankful Olly had someone who wanted to help her while he was working. 

Odin had come to depend on Loki at all council meetings and anytime any negotiations happened. Between his silver tongue and his ability to know a lie before it was even spoken he’d been invaluable. Olly loved seeing Odin finally see Loki’s potential. He had also started over seeing training of guards and soldiers, something that Olly knew he deeply enjoyed.

**************

At 11 months Alistair even at his young age was fascinated watching Loki and his men on the training grounds, cheering and clapping his chubby hands when anyone would pull off a complicated move. At night Loki would sit with him using illusions to show him different moves and techniques. Loki had a strong feeling his son would grow to become a warrior, a feeling Thor and Odin shared as well. Olly had just rolled her eyes, saying that of course they all thought that and reminded Loki the boy wasn’t even 1 yet. 

*********************

Their first birthday was treated as though it was an actual holiday, with Olly fighting, and loosing, for everyone not to go overboard. She would have been happy with cake in their chambers with some gifts but since they were royalty it was a day of celebration for all of Asgard. 

Thor had gotten Alister a small version of Mjölnir and his own shield, both made out of wood much to a Olly’s relief. For Astrid Thor had gotten her a gorgeous necklace made of gold with a large tear drop diamond that encased a star, something she had absolutely loved. He had also gifted her with her own set of vambraces that had runes stamped into the leather. 

Odin had given the twins so many gifts Olly worried they wouldn’t have room for all of it. Odin was close to both babes, always taking time from his day to see them, but Astrid had had the old King wrapped around her finger very early on. She loved doing tricks and pranks around the palace that Olly and Loki knew she would do just to make her Pop Pop laugh, Astrid eating up his reactions. She would teleport herself onto Odin’s lap during the day so much that the other council members and noblemen stopped being surprised when she’d just poof herself onto Odin or sometimes Loki’s lap. The first time she’d done it had caused Olly to go into a full blown meltdown, running through the halls of the palace screaming the girls name. Her tears of fear had turned to tears of relief when she stormed screaming into the throne room only to see her baby sitting on top of the table in front of Odin, Loki having to quicklygrab her to keep her standing. 

Loki had gifted both children new wardrobes, had set up both of their new bedrooms as he felt it was time for them to leave the nursery, something that had made Olly cry. He’d also given them both books of course, Astrids on magic and Alister’s on different fighting styles from across the nine realms. 

One gift that Astrid received that touched Olly had actually came from Sif, who had given the girl an exact replica of her sword and shield, both craved from wood. Sif believed that even though Astrid was extremely gifted in magic, she must also know how to use a weapon, she was a Princess after all and one must know how to defend themselves. Sif told Olly she would personally train Astrid when she was older. Fandral had gifted the girl her own armor,made up of gold plating and green and black leather, and he’d gifted Alistair a replica of Loki’s armor as well. 

Odin stood proudly in front of his throne with his grandchildren at his side telling the people of Asgard of the many things the Prince and Princess had achieved over their first year. When he was finished with his speech, fireworks exploded all over the great halls, causing cheers from the crowd. Olly thought it was Loki’s doing until she saw the look of satisfaction and delight on Astrids face. 

************

Watching Thor with the twins was something that always made Olly tear up a little. He was the perfect Uncle, giving a piggy back ride, flying them around with his arms above his head, and not even hesitating to pretend he was a horse. 

Once they had stopped breastfeeding he had even watched them overnight in Loki and Olly’s chambers so they could have a night to themselves, something both of them were grateful for. Seeing the Gods face when he’d hear one of the twins yell “Unka Tor” spoke volumes of his love for them. 

Thor one night had made a drunken confession to Loki that had surprised him.

“I must say brother, I am so very jealous of what you have.” Thor sighed as he emptied his tankard of mead. 

Loki looked at him in confusion.

“Jealous? Of me?” Thor nodded “Whatever for?”

“You have an amazing wife who loves you so much that any fool could see it, on top of two amazing children. Seeing you and Olly together, the love you have for one another, how you both support the other. I find myself of late wishing for the same thing- love, a family.” 

For a moment Loki wasn’t sure what to say, Thor had never been jealous of him in their long lives. Loki cleared his throat.

“You will find it one day brother, I know it. Just, a word of advice if I my? When you know whoever she is is the one, don’t waste time like I did. I do not regret a lot in life but waiting so long to be with Olly is one of the things I regret the most.” 

Thor nodded at Loki, taking in his advice. He hoped Loki was right, that he would find someone to build a life, a family, with.

**************

Four months after the twins birthday, Loki was standing outside his chamber doors, dreading for the first time ever having to walk through them. He did not want to have to tell his wife that he was going to have to go with Thor to battle. He did not want to have to tell their children that he’d be going away for an unknown amount of time. He did not want to see them cry. Finally he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and walked into his chambers, being met by two screaming, laughing toddlers being chased by their laughing Momma. He felt even worse. 

Olly took one look at him and stopped.

“Loki what’s wrong? What’s happened?”She stood in front of him as he took hands in his, studying her wedding rings for a moment.

“My love I’m afraid I have to leave in the morning. Thor and I have been called to battle. I am so sorry Olly. If I could..”

Olly cut him off “I know Loki, I know you wouldn’t leave us unless you had to. Come on, let’s get the kids and go to Odin and Frigga’s rooms. We need to eat dinner tonight together, as a family.” She turned to the twins, who stood looking at their parents with very worried faces, knowing something was wrong but not what exactly. 

Loki walked over to his children and picked them both up, four little chubby arms going around his neck, their small black heads on his shoulders. 

Seeing their grandchildren brought Odin and Frigga both a small measure of happiness. Loki didn’t want to put them down, but he knew Thor could use their love as well. Thor held them both to him tightly, whispering to them that he loved them both more than anything in all the nine realms and for them to be good for their Momma. 

Dinner was a somber affair, with Thor and Loki taking turns hold the twins. When it was time for bed, Thor did not want to go back to his chambers, opting instead to sleep on the floor in Loki and Olly’s sitting area with the twins, made even more comfortable by Astrid who added her favorite blankets and pillows. 

That night in bed Loki made love to Olly slowly, pouring love into every word, every touch, every kiss. By the time they had both reached their climax Olly was holding onto Loki for dear life and she finally let herself fall apart, sobbing into his neck with Loki still buried inside her. He rolled to his side and pulled her with him, holding her tightly to his chest. 

“I will return to you Olly, I swear it. I give you my word.”He felt her nodded against his chest, then felt her pull back so she could look at him.

“I know Loki. This isn’t the first time you’ve had to leave on a mission, I mean you’d think by no I’d be used to it with you going on missions with the Avengers but this time it just feels.....different. Maybe because we are married or because we have the babies now. I’m so scared Loki.” 

Loki cupped her cheek and kissed her softly.

“I will not tell you not to scared Olly, but I will tell you that I will come back to you, to you and our babies. I love you all so very much, you and our babies are the only thing that matters to me.” 

“How about when you come home we take the kids to the cabin? Maybe we can all go?”

Loki looked down and her and smiled.

“I think that is a perfect idea love.” 

The next morning Olly and the twins stood with Frigga watching Loki, Thor and Odin lead their men off to battle. Olly made sure to not show her heartbreak at watching Loki go but once she was back inside the palace and in Frigga’s chambers, the poor dear completely fell apart. 

All she wanted was Loki. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stressed Olly is stressed.

Loki was never going to admit that he’d actually missed going to battle. He’d never admit that he loved planning an attack and figuring out the best strategy. Battle for Loki was like a giant puzzle for him to work out- everyone had a weakness and it was just a matter of figuring out what it was and how best to use it against the opponent. 

Loki felt that if he admitted he was actually enjoying the battle then it would be akin to saying he was enjoying being away from his family. He did not enjoy being away from them, he didn’t, he missed all 3 of them so much he ached.

If Loki admitted to himself that he had missed battle and felt as though he was in his element then he’d feel guilty, something he’d not felt often in his long life, not until he’d met her, his Olly. Hell he hadn’t felt many things til he’d met her.

Thankfully the battle was not shaping up to be what had been predicted, they’d probably be gone no more than 3 weeks. Maybe that had something to do with how he was feeling, Loki could hang back more, not needing to engage in fighting himself. His men were very well trained, of course they were since he’d trained them. 

He didn’t mind sleeping in a tent in the woods far away from the palace. He didn’t mind sharing meals around a fire at night with his men, brother and father. He didn’t mind going into the forest to hunt for meat. 

And the fact that he didn’t mind any of it was what bothered him. 

He sighed and rubbed both hands over his face. He needed to meet with a few of his generals to go over that days plans, and thinking about his feelings wouldn’t help. 

************

Olly’s day was not going well at all. Apparently Loki being home had been keeping Astrid under control, well somewhat under control. Olly had never seen a toddler be so insanely head strong as her daughter was. 

The day after Loki had left, Olly and Mary had taken them to lunch in the dining hall, just to maybe get their minds off Loki, Thor and Odin’s absence. They were eating when suddenly people started screaming and running out of the hall as if Death was after them. Olly and Mary were both confused until they heard Astrid giggle. She apparently thought turning everyone’s drink into snakes was a great idea. Olly sighed and covered her face with her hand, like Father, like Daughter indeed.

When they took them to the gardens for fresh air and sunshine, the toddler made rain clouds appear over peoples heads, giggling when they got drenched from rain and tried to out run the clouds above them. Olly noticed the nobles that got rained on often spoke against Loki at every council meeting, so she somewhat felt not so bad for laughing but knew that Frigga was in for an earful, and so was Odin and Loki when they got back. 

Olly found that she missed Loki like she would miss the sun. Their bed was so empty and lonely without him that she had to have the twins sleep with her. She would think of something to tell him, saying “Hey Loki” before turning and remembering he wasn’t there. She realized that outside of family and Mary, she spent most of her time with Loki. 

On Earth (Olly always said Earth in her head) her and Loki had been attached at the hip yes but she also had Pepper and Nat and everyone else at the Tower to talk to as well. Olly thought maybe it was time she made friends, she missed having friends. But first she needed to deal with her daughter. 

She decided to take the babies to see their Gam, as they so affectionately called Frigga. Maybe Frigga could bind Astrids magic for a few days and give Olly and all those in the palace a small break. 

“Come on my little sugars, let’s go see Gam.” 

Frigga tried to hide her smile as Olly told her what all Astrid had gotten up to that day, waving a hand when she apologized for the angry nobles that were sure to come to her in the throne room. 

“I can handle some wet nobles love. She didn’t hurt anyone, besides look at that face, who could ever stay mad?”

Olly chuckled “Oh I’m sure a few can, she picked the ones who always argue against Loki. I’m sure he will be most proud when I tell him his daughter got back at them.” 

Frigga smiled at Olly, taking a few moments to take in her eyes. She was tired, it was easy to see. 

“Olly why don’t you go relax, take a long bath with some wine. I will keep the babes with me tonight, go relax and rest then come have breakfast with us in the morning. We will be just fine.”

Olly just nodded. She needed a night, she knew she did. 

She spent an hour in the tub. She skipped the wine, instead she took something that would knock her out. Sleeping without Loki was not something she could do that easily, having the babies in bed helped a little but she missed his arms around her, making her feel safe. She let the potion take her to sleep, grateful that it worked. 

************

It was the middle of the second week of being gone, Loki was in his tent getting ready to meet with his generals when out of nowhere Olly holding Astrid was suddenly in front of him, taking him by such surprise the God actually yelped and jumped back. Olly had her back to him and he watched stunned as she looked around.

“Fuck where are we?!” She looked down at her smiling daughter then looked around frantically. “Alistair Astrid, where’s Alistair?!”

The young boy appeared at her feet and smiled up at her and she sighed in relief. Olly turned finally to see Loki still just staring at them. Astrid who was in Olly’s arms started to clap her chubby hands and squealed. 

“Dada! Dada!” 

“What are you doing here?! It’s not safe!” 

Olly looked at him like she wanted to beathim.

“Well I didn’t bring us here so don’t you fucking dare blame me!” 

Loki put his hands up in surrender, clearly Olly was distressed for her to be speaking that way in front of the twins. When he actually got a good look at her, she looked horrible. Her hair was an absolute mess, her clothes looked like she’d slept in them and were dirty, on top of being wet.He felt Alistair grab onto his legs, he picked his son up and hugged him. Astrid really started to fight to get out of Olly’s arms so he stepped closer and took the girl, feeling instant joy as her arms wrapped around him.

“Dada I fin you! I fin you!”

He chuckled “You certainly did my angel. Have you behaved for your Momma?” 

She gave him the exact smile Loki always did when he was asked the same question. Loki could tell it was going to be a big no. 

Olly laughed and crossed her arms. “Would you like to know what our angel did this morning to our chambers?” 

Thor came into Loki’s tent at that moment and was stunned to see Olly and the twins.

“Olly?! You can’t be here!” 

Loki closed his eyes and shook his head.

“I fucking know that! Trust me I didn’t bring us here!!” She had never yelled at Thor before, he looked like she had broken his hammer.

Loki bit his lips together and coughed to cover up his laugh. 

“Brother why don’t you take these two to see Father? I’m sure he would enjoy seeing them for a moment.”

Thor nodded and took the twins.

“Come on my little monkeys, let us go see Pop Pop.” He laughed as both babes squealed in delight. 

Loki turned to Olly and slowly walked over to her, as if he was scared she’d hurt him at any moment.

“My love, tell me what happened.” 

Olly threw her hands up.

“What hasn’t fuckin happened?! Right now workers are trying to dry out our chambers! Astrid thought it would be a wonderful idea to encase the entire sitting room in ice! The floor, the walls, the ceiling! The furniture! I found out she’d done it after I came out of our bedroom and slipped and busted my ass, it’s going to be purple for a week! When I told her to get rid of the ice, she melted it and flooded our chambers and the hallway!” 

He watched as his poor love paced backed and forth as she spoke, waving her hands around and occasionally rubbing her sore ass. 

“Loki I swear on everything, I love those kids, I love them with every single fiber of my very being. I’d die for them babies but, Loki” Olly stopped pacing and looked at Loki, taking a deep breath” I don’t know how to say this but our daughter can be a massive asshole when she feels like it and apparently you not being there makes her seriously feel like it.” 

Loki didn’t want to laugh, he really didn’t, but her words and the look on her face was to much for him. He pulled Olly into a hug as he laughed his head off, happy when he finally felt her start to laugh with him and not kill him.

“I am so sorry my beautiful love.” 

Olly snorted “You fucking should be because she gets it from you ya asshole.” 

Loki fell apart again laughing so hard he had to sit down on his cot, taking him a few minutes to pull himself together. 

“Oh darling I have missed you so much.”

“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you too Loki.” 

“Well we have maybe another week my love, hasn’t Mother been keeping you up dated?”

“Yeah she has, doesn’t make it any easier though, I don’t think I ever realized just how much I talk to you in a single day, I go to tell you something but remember you’re not there when I turn around.” 

Loki nodded “I have found myself doing the same. Tell me, what other trouble has our daughter been up to?”

Olly told him every single thing Astrid had been up to, not being surprised about his reaction to the rain clouds.

“Serves them right! They fight me tooth and nail on absolutely everything, it’s maddening! So very sweet of my angel to look out for me. I’m sure Mother got an earful.”

Olly nodded “Yes she did but she reminded them that she is just a babe and that it was harmless fun.”

Loki thought for a moment about Astrid and her clearly acting out with him not there.

“I will have a talk with her my love, I honestly never thought she’d behave worse with me not being there, I’m sorry she has ran you ragged. Now tell me how my son has been.”

Olly smiled “Alistair has been his same sweet self, he is so much more reserved then Astrid you know. The first few nights he woke up crying, wanting you. I started having them sleep in our bed with me just because I felt so alone. But Alistair seems to be much happier looking over his books or studying something. I don’t get nervous when he’s quiet like I do when Astrid is.”

Loki chuckled. He looked at her wet clothes again and with a wave of his hand he changed her into her favorite comfortable clothing, he also fixed her hair, enjoying the smile she gave him.

“Thank you babe.” 

“You are welcome my love. You and the children should get back to the palace my love, while this isn’t a full blown war, it’s still not safe.” 

Olly nodded, he was right of course but god she didn’t want to leave him. She climbed onto his lap and wrapped her entire body around him tightly and started sobbing. Loki held her and did his best to calm her. 

“It’ll all be over soon my love and I will be home.” 

“I know, I know! But we haven’t spent time apart since that last Avengers mission you did and I just feel like a huge part of me is missing!”Olly let herself cry a few more moments before pulling herself together. She wanted to get herself under control for Loki and the twins sake. 

Her words had made him feel even more guilty for enjoying his short time away. She was very clearly struggling without him, and he wasn’t sure how he could make her feel better, if he could at all. She finally pulled back and looked at him.

“I think I need friends Loki, I need someone other than you to depend on to talk to and spend time with. I don’t think it’s fair to you to be all I have, other than the kids and our family. I think I will look into joining like a Mommy group or something. What do you think?”

Loki nodded “Of course my love, whatever you want. The soldiers wives have a group that spends time together every week, I’m sure they would love to have you. They lunch and their children all play, it would be good for the twins to be around other children.”

Olly looked at him with wide eyes, Loki understood in an instant.

“I will have a talk with Astrid, I swear.” Loki chuckled.

“Speaking of, let us go see the twins so I can tell her to behave and then you three can get back home.”

Olly sighed “We will probably all be sleeping at Frigga’s tonight, I doubt our chambers is dry yet. Your lucky your office was spared but our bedroom was hit pretty hard.” 

They could hear the laughing before they’d gotten close to Odin’s tent. Walking into it they saw Odin had both babes on his lap, beaming as he watched Astrid sending illusions of different animals about. 

“Very well done Astrid!”Odin beamed with pride, then looked at Alistair.

“And you my boy, you have done a wonderful job with your studies! You didn’t get a single animal wrong!” 

Loki felt his chest get warm as he watched Odin tell both his children he was proud of them, making sure he didn’t leave the other out of the praise. Alistair glowed, clearly pleased that he’d impressed his Pop Pop.

“When we get home my loves, we will have to talk Gam into making us her chocolate cake, what do you think?”

Both toddlers cheered and clapped their chubby hands. Odin realized that Loki and Olly were watching them with giant smiles. 

“Olly my dear, how are you holding up? I trust these angels haven’t given you to much trouble in Loki’s absence?” 

Olly snorted “Trust me, you will hear all about it when you get home.” 

Loki walked over and picked up Astrid “We need to have a discussion my little love.” 

Astrid had enough forethought to look slightly sheepish as Loki took her outside. Odin stood and out Alistair on the floor and walked over to Olly, giving her a hug.

“Are you alright my dear? I’m taking it things have not been exactly smooth since we have been gone?”

Olly nodded “Astrid has really been acting out, she flooded our chambers and the hallway this morning.”

Odin gave her a kind smile “I am so sorry my daughter, I can’t imagine how hard this has been on you all. I know it is difficult when a young child is as gifted in magic as she is.”

“Did you have this much trouble with Loki?”

“Not like this no, but Astrid is much more powerful than Loki was at her age, it’s quite shocking how strong her ability already is. But I’m sure his talk with her will help.” 

Olly wanted to believe it would, but a part of her wasn’t so sure. 

Loki walked over to where the horses were being kept, think over his words carefully.

“Astrid my angel, I need you to please behave for your Momma while I am gone. Although I am extremely proud of your abilities, you are upsetting her. I understand you miss me, Thor and Pop Pop but you can not act out like this my angel, understand?”

Astrid looked up at Loki with tears in her eyes and nodded. 

“I good Dada. I sarwee.”Loki felt his heart crack at her tears. He hugged her tightly to him and kissed her head.

“I know you are love, my angel, I know.” 

Once she had stopped crying she looked up at Loki. “Now, you, Alistair and your Momma need to get back to the palace, this is not a safe place for you to be. But I am very impressed that you not only found me, but brought Momma and your brother with you. I was hundreds of years older before I could teleport others with me.” 

Astrid smiled at his praise, fluttering her eyelashes at him. 

“Tank you Dada.”

Loki kissed her cheek and started to walk back to Odin’s tent, hoping he could return home soon than in a week, his loves needed him at home. 

*********

The welcoming home feast was a grand affair as always. Asgard hadn’t lost a single man, a joyous feat indeed. 

Loki thought Olly looked gorgeous, and couldn’t wait to get her naked and show her just how much he’d missed her. He would have already showed her if the twins hadn’t of wanted his attention. 

Many of the nobles felt the need to tell Loki about how he needed to get his daughter under control, something that angered him. When the 5th person said it he was done. 

“You had best watch how you speak of my daughter, who, need I remind you, out ranks you. She is not even 2 years old yet, and she did not actually hurt anyone. I on the other hand will hurt you so I suggest you leave my sight at once.” 

Olly was so turned on by Loki’s defense of their daughter that she took the twins to Thor, asking him to watch them for a moment. He smiled at her and took them over to sit with Sif and the warriors 3.

Olly took Loki’s hand and with out saying a word took him out to the balcony, grateful that they were alone. She pulled him over to the darkest corner and put her back against the wall. 

“What is it my love?” Loki asked her.

Olly grabbed him and pulled him against her kissing him passionately. Her hands worked to get his pants open and get his cock free, Loki finally taking the hint.

“Fuck me, now.”

Loki wasted no time.

“As my Queen demands.”

In seconds he had her up and on his cock, fucking into her so hard it took her breath away. 

“Loki” she moaned, making sure she clenched her pussy around him as hard as she could. 

“Fuck Olly you feel incredible.” 

Loki knew he wouldn’t last long, Olly did as well. She whispered into his ear.

“Cum in me Daddy, fill my pussy with your cum.” 

Loki couldn’t hold back at her words, cumming in her hard, making him dizzy. It took him a few moments to right himself and set Olly back down on her feet. He realized he was the only one who had gotten off.

“I am sorry love, I neglected your needs.”

Olly shook her head. “No I loved every second of that, you can make it up to me later tonight but I needed that, I need to feel you in me. Watching you defend our daughter like that just, goddamn Loki.” 

Loki smirked at her “ My little girl loves watching Daddy put people in their rightful place, don’t you?”

“I do, very much.” She kissed him before taking his hand and heading back to the feast, trying to ignore the knowing look from Thor and the warriors 3. Fandral smiled at them.

“Princess Olly, I am so glad to see you are clearly enjoying the feast this evening.”

Olly blushed “I am Fandral, thank you. And please remember, tiny ears are present that understand everything.” 

Fandral nodded, he wasn’t about to be inappropriate in front of the twins, Olly would murder him and he knew it. 

“You look beautiful tonight Princess.” He smiled that winning smile that always worked on the ladies, knowing full well it meant nothing to Olly, who just laughed at him.

“Oh hush.” She she laughed as she playful swung at his arm. “It doesn’t mean as much when you say it to every single female Fan.” 

He gave her a mock shocked expression. “You wound me Princess!” 

Olly laughed at him before leaning in to whisper “Have you seen the Lady Anna’s new dress this evening? I think she’s looking for some action tonight.” 

It was hard to miss her, her breasts were pushed up so high Olly was surprised she didn’t have to push them back down to see. Olly elbowed his side “You should go talk to her, she’s really good to talk to, always been nice to me, and I mean she’s got some great tits so you could do worse.” 

Fandral looked down at Olly with his brows raised as she just giggled.

“You, my Lady, are my new best friend.” He bowed and kissed her hand before making a beeline for Lady Anna. 

She wasn’t surprised a short time later when watched them leave together.

Loki wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her completely against his body. He whispered into her ear “Now how come my wife didn’t tell me she thinks another Lady has great tits?”

Olly giggled “Because you aren’t looking for a lady to keep you warm tonight. And you’ve never asked me.” 

Loki growled in her ear “Well anytime you have any thoughts about someone’s tits please feel free to tell me little girl. How about we return to our chambers and you can tell me all about who’s tits you like? Thor wants the children tonight.” 

Olly was surprised and looked up at Loki. “Really? I thought he’d want have some fun, and he just wants to hang out with the babies? I mean they are awesome but I’d think he’d want some female company.” 

Loki shook his head “Apparently not, hesaid he just wants to spend the next few days with them. I think he’s feeling broody.” 

Olly turned around in his arms and smiled sweetly up her husband and whispered “So we have a few days to ourselves? Can we just spend those few days naked with you in whichever of my holes you want?”

Loki squeezed her body tighter before attacking her lips, his tongue invading her mouth. Behind her they heard Thor laugh and a loud “EWWWW!”Pulling apart they saw Thor holding the twins, both looking very grossed out.

“The little monkeys wanted to say goodnight.” Thor chuckled. 

“Ma and Dada yuck.” Astrid spoke with her adorable face all scrunched up, making Olly and Loki both laugh before they both kissed her all over her face, making her squeal. They did the same to Alistair before Loki spoke.

“Now be good for you Uncle Thor alright my angels? Enjoy your time with him, Thor I beg of you please do not rot their teeth with to many sweets?”

Thor nodded “I promise, now you two have a fun couple of days, maybe you can see fit to make me an uncle again.” 

Loki laughed hard at Thor’s words, Olly gave Thor a death glare. Astrid shocked them all when she clapped her chubby hands and said “Sissy! Me wan Sissy!” with a giant smile on her face. 

Olly and Loki wasn’t sure what to say, and both were glad when Thor just chuckled and walked off with the twins.

“My love, would you join me in a dance before we make way back to our chambers? I haven’t danced with my wife in ages.” 

“I would love to babe.”

Loki lead Olly around the dance floor like no one else was in the room, his face shining down at her with so much love that it would have melted even the coldest of hearts. He made sure to swing and twirl them both so the beautiful skirt of her dress fanned out around her. “You look gorgeous my love, you always do.” 

Olly blushed at his words. “It’s because of you Loki, you make me beautiful.”

Loki shook his head “No my love, you were beautiful long before you ever met me, you radiate love and joy and light. You are more beautiful than the stars my Queen.” 

When the dance finally ended Loki kissed her passionately, causing cheers and whoops and hollers from all around them. He pulled away from a breathless Olly, picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, making her yelp in surprise and laugh when he slapped her ass hard “Time for bed woman! You are my spoils of war!” 

Loki marched out of the feasting hall to a roar of cheers, Olly hid her red face against her back as she giggled at him. If any of the higher ranking Nobles had still been at the feast, she knew they’d have plenty to say tomorrow. Good thing they had no plans to leave it until they absolutely had to.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olly and Loki need help with Astrid.

The few days Loki and Olly had had to themselves was something they had both desperately needed. Loki kept her naked the entire time, telling her maid she was free and not needed unless she wanted to help Thor with the twins, which she ended up doing. 

As they laid naked on the couch in the living room, Loki brought up something Olly hadn’t realized.

“We should go to the cabin for our wedding anniversary, it’s in 2 months.” 

Olly felt kind of bad, she was always pretty good about remembering important dates. Loki kissed her head “It’s alright sweetheart, you have been terribly busy as of late. So what do you think? Me, you, at the cabin for a weekend? I thought it would be a great time to let my Jotun side come out to play with you, if you still want him to?”

Olly didn’t even try to hide her excitement “Fuck yes! That’s a great idea! Thank you!” She started planting kisses all over his face making him giggle. “Come on, let’s so get clean so I can make you all dirty again.” Loki picked her up and walked to the bathroom with her, both of them giggling.

*************

Loki was back to being busy all throughout most of his days, council meetings seemed to take forever thanks to the men who just had to argue with him about absolutely everything. Loki loved a debate and argument but it had become somewhat ridiculous. 

“Look, you have made your position and opinion of me very clear. But you need to understand I am not nor will I ever be going away. You can leave if you’d like but all you are doing is making these meetings difficult for everyone, things that should only take a day to workout is taking a week or more because you insist on fighting me even though you know I’m right! The good of Asgard and it’s people are more important than your dislike of me and Asgard and it’s people are what you should be more focused on. If you refuse to do that, maybe it’s time to step down.” 

The 4 men looked shocked and offended, one of them giving an indignant “How dare you!” Before Odin stopped them before they could start up again.

“Loki is right! Asgard and it’s people matter more than you arguing for days on end. Now either let go of your seats or let go of your dislike of Loki! Let us be done for the day, go home and think about what you want to do, and what actually matters to you.” 

Once they’d all left Loki sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands, feeling tired all of the sudden. Odin put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. 

“How about you and your family dine with us tonight? I haven’t seen the twins all day, they might forget about me.”

Loki laughed, and nodded in agreement. “I wanted to speak to mother anyway about Astrid.”

Odin became concerned “Is everything alright?”

Loki sighed“We need help with Astrid. Binding her powers only works for a few days, a week at best, and the only other option is to speak to Anthony Stark about making her suppressors that only Olly or myself can take off. I hate the thought of putting them on her but we are extremely worried. She’s not hurt anyone or herself, thank the Norns but I hate to think what could happen if she ever did accidentally. She gave Olly and I a horrible scare recently.”

Odin nodded “What happened?”

Loki sighed again “She awoke sometime in the middle of the night a few days ago and decided to teleport herself to the barns to see her horse. Olly had a complete meltdown that morning when Astrid wasn’t in her bed but thankfully I was able to trace her magic and found her asleep with her horse in her stable. Father if that horse had rolled over she would have crushed very easily. Olly has been crying off and on since it happened, that’s why she’s been staying in our chambers.” 

Odin was stunned. “I agree with you, something definitely needs to be done. Come son, let us go get Olly and the twins and go to my chambers.” 

Frigga was shocked at what Astrid had done. She picked up the young girl and held her to her chest tightly.

“Oh my sweet girl, you could have been killed.” 

Olly did not even try to hold back her tears. She’d cried a lot over the few days since it had happened, just the thought of it had her crying. Astrid felt horrible that she’d upset her Momma so badly.

“Ma cry. I sawee.” 

Frigga patted the child’s back.

“I know you are sweetheart, I know.” 

Loki held Olly to him with Alistair wrapping his chubby arms around her as best he could. 

Frigga put Astrid down and smiled at her granddaughter.

“Why don’t you take your brother into the next room and ask my maids for a few of those cookies you love so much?”Both twins looked at Olly, both not wanting to leave her with her crying. Olly smiled at them.

“Go on sugars, I’m okay, I promise.”

The twins took each other’s hand and took off into the other room. Frigga cleared her throat.

“ Olly, Loki, I think a suppressor at night is a good idea so this can’t happen again. I also think that even at her young age, she should start lessons. I would be more than happy to do them myself, a few hours a day. I can’t imagine having her level of ability at such a young age.” 

Frigga stood and walked over to poor Olly, who was trying to get herself together. Frigga gave her a warm embrace.

“Oh Olly dear. I am so sorry you and Loki had to go through such a fright.” 

Olly sniffled.

“I know I shouldn’t cry in front of the babies but I can’t help it. I can’t even explain the terror of knowing what could have happened to her. She just wanted to see her horse, and she could of.....” Olly tried to choke back her sob. 

Frigga’s arms tightened around her, sending some magic through her to calm her down, Olly felt immediate relief.

“Thanks Mom, I really need that. Me crying all the time isn’t going to help at all.” Olly scrubbed her face to get rid of the tears, she needed to pull herself together for the sake of her babies.

Frigga sat back in her seat and looked at Loki. “Can Mr.Stark make the suppressor for our angel with her being here and him on Midgard or does she need to be there?”

Loki shook his head “He doesn’t need her there, since her magic comes from my own, he can use me to get the calibration right. And if he does need her I will bring him here to her, even being at The Tower with The Avengers I do not feel safe having her there.” 

Frigga nodded in understanding and stood up “Then let us go eat my loves, I made sure to have the children’s favorite roast made for tonight.” 

**********

Tony had the suppressor ready to go in a month, dropping everything he’d been working on to focus on helping Olly and Loki. 

“So she’s that strong already huh? She must run circles around poor Olly.”

Loki nodded “At times yes. I often wonder how difficult it must be for her, having zero magical abilities and trying to deal with a chubby toddler who seems to have unlimited ability.” 

“So why is Astrids magic so much more powerful than yours? I could understand if Olly had powers to but she only got them from you, shouldn’t you two be matched power wise?”

Loki just shrugged “Who’s to say really? Alistair as far as we can tell has no magic abilities at all, what was picked up in him as abilities in the womb was actually Astrids, since they were sharing a body, he shared in her magic. Once they were born and separated, he lost what magic he had. Our next child could end up without any magic as well, then the next could rival that of Astrid.”

Tony raised his eyebrows and chuckled as he spoke “Just how many kids are you two planing to have?” 

Loki shrugged “Well thankfully the rough pregnancy and very difficult labor hasn’t put Olly off to having more but I made it clear while I wanted as many as she will have it is her decision. Olly is gorgeous at any moment but when she is pregnant, it is a sight to behold.” 

Tony watched Loki’s face as he clearly was picturing Olly pregnant, smiling like a loon.

“I’m glad Olly found someone who loves her as strongly as you do. God knows she’s deserves it. Now if this needs any adjustments let me know and I’ll come take care of it.” 

Loki bowed his head “It is greatly appreciated Stark, truly.” 

Meanwhile Olly had taken the kids to see Frigga, it was time for the pregnancy spell to be redone. The women thought nothing of doing it in front of the twins, it was just Frigga putting her hand over Olly’s lower abdomen over her clothes. Neither noticed little Astrid watching them intently.

The little girl smiled to herself, now knowing why she didn’t have a sister on the way.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but this is all from the point of view from our little angel Astrid and the fall out from sleeping with her horse. I hope you all enjoy it.

Astrid had known that she had upset her Momma and Dada and Gam and Pop Pop. She hadn’t meant to, of course not. She’d just wanted to see her horsey.

She hadn’t meant to fall asleep. She knew something was wrong by the way Dada had grabbed her and held her to him tightly, waking her up. She could feel his rapid breathing and his heart was beating like a drum.

“Oh my angel you could have been killed.” While Dada didn’t yell Astrid could hear the heavy emotion in his voice. But she didn’t understand it, her horsey loved her, she’d said so, so why did Dada think she’d harm her? No Dada was wrong but that couldn’t be right either because her Dada was never wrong. Her Dada knew everything. She was so confused.

When Dada teleported them back to their chambers, Momma was crying worse then Astrid had ever seen her before. She grabbed Astrid from Dadas arms with a choking sob that hurt Astrids heart. Her Momma held her to her chest and was crying so hard she was shaking both herself and the young girl. Her Momma kept repeating “Oh my baby oh my god my baby!” over and over again in whaling sobs collapsing onto her knees.

Astrid felt horrible, she’d clearly did something very bad. When her Momma could finally speak again she asked Dada where he’d found her. Dada knew telling her was going to upset her even more so he spoke gently.

“I found her sleep in the stables with her horse...” Dada’s voice hitched, the words choking him up so much he got on his knees and wrapped his arms around both of them, almost crunching Astrid between their bodies as Dada started to cry and Momma starting her heartbreaking whaling again.

Astrid had never seen her Dada cry before. Her Dada was the strongest, most bravest that there ever was and ever would be. Was what she had done that bad if he was crying? Just how much trouble was she in? Dada never cried when she’d teleport to the throne room to see him and Pop Pop. And yes Momma had been worried the first few times she did it but now she was used to it, so why get this upset now?

Her horsey would never hurt her, she had told Astrid that herself. Did they not know that? Could they not ask her themselves?

Astrid wasn’t sure how to feel. She’d decided that she should definitely not teleport anywhere for a while that was for sure. Momma wouldn’t let go of her, only when she needed to eat or be changed. Dada stayed close to her too, but he did leave for the meetings each day, something Astrid loved going to.

Momma cried a lot. She would just look at Astrid and break apart, pulling the young girl to her chest. How could seeing her horsey be that big of a deal?

Alister was a little help when she’d reached out telepathically, at least.

“They think horsey could kill you Sister, crushed you in her sleep.”

“But she would never! She loves me! She told me she never hurts me!”

“But she not tell Momma or Dada that! You scare Momma and Dada bad. You hurt the heart Sister.”

Astrid really felt bad then. She never meant to hurt her parents, not like that.

Astrid again felt horrible when her Gam held her close to her, her upset radiating off her in waves, repeating that the girl could have been killed. Momma started crying again and Dada was sad. Gam and Pop Pop was sad too, she’d never ever seen them sad before, ever. Gam and Pop Pop was all love and smiles and kisses. But not now, not this time.

After a few days Momma had stop crying so much. And her and Dada had talked a lot about putting something on Astrid at night but Astrid couldn’t figure out what it was. She knew Dada had to go away to see a man about something, Dada would travel. But things had seemed to calm down with Momma and Dada again, so that was good Astrid knew.

Astrid went back to thinking about having a sister. She wanted a sister so much! She loved her little brother, who she was older than by a whole 15 minutes, but having one of each would be wonderful! She couldn’t figure out why her Momma wasn’t having one already. Astrid had told her many times she wanted one, why wasn’t she listening to her?

Then Astrid got lucky, and saw that Gam was stopping her from having a sister. It wasn’t hard for Astrid to do anything when it came to magic, she just thought about it and eventually what she wanted to happen, would. So all she needed to do was wait and figure it out, she’d have a sister like she’d wanted.

Everything would be perfect then.


	36. Chapter 36

To say Astrid wasn’t happy about her new “bracelet” as Loki and Olly liked to call it, would have been an understatement. The young girl did everything in her power and used every trick she had to not have to wear it. Loki’s heart broke when she had big fat tears rolling down her face.

“Oh my angel please. This is to keep you safe, you must know that.” Astrid gave a shutter and buried her face into his chest.

Olly, who was standing away from the pair, rolled her eyes. For someone who was the God of Lies, Loki never seemed to know that his angel of a daughter was already the master of fake crying. When she was honestly crying the girl was a sobbing mess of tears and snot, something Olly had had to deal with much more than Loki ever had. She took a deep breath and composed herself before walking over to them.

“Astrid it’s time for bed baby. “ she pulled away from Loki and gave a nod, gave a few sniffles, saying “Ok Muma” and making sure her voice quivered.

Once they were back in their bedroom Olly wrapped her arms around Loki. She could tell he felt horrible.

“Loki, honey, it’s okay.”

Loki shook his head “No it is not Olly. I feel like I just broke my own daughters heart so no, it very not okay.” His voice was full of anger and hurt as he pulled himself away from Olly.

“Loki I swear to you, she is nowhere near as upset as she acted, she “

Loki turned around so fast it made Olly step back.

“How dare you say she wasn’t upset! Our daughter was crying and you have the nerve to say she was faking?!”

Loki had never raised his voice at Olly, never in the 4 years they’d known each other.

Olly’s eye widened at the anger in his voice and on his face.

“Honey Astrid cry’s like that when she wants to get her way. When she’s truly upset she sobs and is covered in tears and she snots all over the place.”

Loki just shook his head “I can not believe you, I just can not believe you are accusing our daughter of such a thing. She was crying Olly, how can you call her a liar? You are her Mother and you don’t even care that she is hurting!”

His voice had went from a growl to yelling. From the look on his face Olly was little afraid. Then, everything changed with his next sentence.

“I thought you a better Mother then this.”

Olly’s heart stopped. Her breathing stopped for a moment as well. Loki just glared at her.

Olly felt tears roll down her cheeks at his words. Loki scoffed at her “oh now you show some emotion.”

Olly couldn’t speak. She walked to her closet and grabbed a bag, put her night things in it and her favorite outfit, her oversized sweatshirt and leggings then came out and went into the bathroom.

Loki watched her as she went, not saying a word.

When she came out of the bathroom Olly headed for their bedroom door when she heard Loki.

“Where are you going?”

Olly stopped, she could not look at him, not after what he’d said. She sniffled a little and drew in a breath.

“I’m leaving.”

She walked out their of bedroom went to the twins bedrooms. She was glad they hadn’t had the chance to go to sleep yet. She picked up Alistair then collected Astrid who held her hand.

Olly walked out their chamber door as fast as she could with the twins, stopping to crouch down and pick up Astrid as well. She had no clue if Loki had called after her or not, all she could hear was her heart beating loudly. She started walking down the hallway at good clip until it dawned on her that she didn’t know where the hell she would go. She didn’t have any friends she could go to. She had become good friends with Sif but she didn’t think that was a good idea just yet. She did not want to go Frigga and Odin’s chambers, or Thor’s. She felt so utterly alone in that moment that she started crying harder, causing the twins to tighten their arms around her neck. She pulled herself together so she wouldn’t upset them and let herself think. Finally she remembered the guest chambers her family had stayed in and made her way there, being grateful the doors had happened to be unlocked.

Loki felt regret as soon as Olly had fled their bedroom. He couldn’t believe he’d said such a horrible thing to Olly, his wife. He closed his eyes tightly and wondered what he should do. He finally decided that it was probably best to not go after her and he’d talk to her in the morning, being sure she had probably went to his parents chambers who would likely kill him when they found out what he’d said.

He changed his cloths and got into bed, knowing full well he wasn’t going to sleep.  
************

Olly and the twins slept that night in bed together. Olly got a few hours at least. She knew what time LolI left in the mornings for work, but she wasn’t sure if he’d go with her and twins being gone. She was not in any way wanting to see him. But she knew he’d want to see the children so she got them up and went to find Mary. She thankfully saw her in the hall.

“My Lady, is everything alright?” Mary was concerned, she could see something was wrong.

“I will explain everything later but can you please take the twins to have breakfast with their Father? We will be staying in the guest chambers for the time being but I’d like it if you didn’t tell him please, just tell him we are in the palace and he need not worry.”

Mary frowned but nodded, taking the twins hands. Both of the looked up at their mother, not sure what to do.

Olly looked at Mary “Please let me know when Loki leaves for the day. I’m going back to the guest chambers.” She crouched down and kissed each baby, smiled and said sweetly. “I love you, my little sugars. Be good for Dada.” She stood and looked at Mary.

Mary nodded “Of course my Lady.”

When Loki heard his chamber door open he came running out of the bedroom “Olly my love!” but he stopped dead when he saw Mary with the twins.

“Princess Olly knew you’d want to have breakfast with the twins before you left for your duties.”

Mary wouldn’t help but see he hadn’t slept, in all honestly even looked horrible.

Good.

“Where is my wife?” Loki demanded.

“She told me to tell you that she is in the palace and not to worry My Prince.”

“Mary you are to tell me exactly where my wife is and you will tell me now or you will be let go.” His voice was deathly calm.

“Princess Olly instructed me not to, I am in her employe, so I will do what she tells me. Besides, I am your only way of communicating with her as of right now, and forgive me but you must have really put your foot in it for her to not be here My Prince so if I was you, I’d do as she wants for now.”

Loki glared at her for a moment until the chamber doors opened with their breakfast. Loki sighed and nodded his head. “You are right Mary, forgive me please.”

Mary nodded “I do my Prince, I do. Now how about you enjoy breakfast with the babes before you must leave for the day.”

Loki nodded and turned to see his babes already at the table ready to eat. He smiled at them as he joined them.

Astrid looked at him for a moment.

“Momma sad Dada.”

Alistair nodded “Momma cry aw nigh.”

Loki felt horrible.

“I know my angels, I know.”

Loki realized Astrid was staring at him, hard, like she was figuring out what had happened. He told himself to ignore it.

“Did you sleep alright, my darlings?”

Alister said yes, but Astrid just kept staring at him and made Loki feel uncomfortable. He had a wonderful idea.

“How would you both like to go to the meetings with me today? Give your Momma a chance to rest.”

Alister cheered, thinking it was the greatest idea he’d heard in a long time. Astrid didn’t react at all, until Loki looked at her and asked “Astrid my angel, you love going to meetings with me. Do you want to go?”

Astrid thought for a moment and finally nodded. Loki reached a crossed and removed her bracelet.

“Now I know you both know to behave.”  
Mary came into the room.

“Mary please tell Olly I am taking the children with me today so she can rest.”

Mary was not sure that was a good idea but knew Olly wouldn’t ever tell Loki no to a day with his children.

“I will be sure to let her know.”

“She can rest and clear her head, I know it will help her.”

Astrid watched Loki the entire time. The young babe knew something bad had happened, and she was pretty sure her Dada had done it.

Once breakfast was over Loki said

“Mary I will dress the twins, please go tell my wife I will keep the children with me, I know Odin will love to have them with us as well as I.”

Mary’s stomach hurt.

“Yes my Prince. Now at any time today please call for me and I will come, I will be staying with Princess Olly for the foreseeable future.”

“I take it you still won’t tell me where she is will you?”

Mary shook her head “No.”

Loki sighed and looked down.

“Alright. Thank you Mary. You have been beyond invaluable to us but especially to Olly. She sees you as a very close friend.”

Mary smiled “Thank you my Prince. I look at Princess Olly the same way.”

Loki turned back to the twins and with a wave of his hand, both were ready to go, both dressed just like their father.

“Come along my angels, the council awaits.”

**********

“Where are the twins?” Olly was suddenly worried.

“Prince Loki took them with him to council for the day, he wanted to give you a chance to rest. He said Odin had been missing them as well.”

Olly wanted to march down to the throne room and get the twins. Did he take them because he thought she was incapable of caring for them? He’d called her a bad Mother, in her opinion. But she also did not want him to miss a day with them, or Odin miss a day with them as well. Finally she sighed.

“Can I ask what had happened?”

“You can but I’m to upset. I think I will go back to our chambers and grab a few more things, can you please go to Eir and ask her for something to help me sleep? I hate to ask Mary but”

Mary cut her off “I am already planning on staying here with you Olly” she took her hand “You are my greatest friend, you have never treated me like I was just a servant, and I will always be here for you, no matter what.”

Olly hugged her, trying not to cry.

Olly was quick in her chambers, getting her nightgowns and robes, plus more of her clothes, she did not take a single dress. She was thankful she did not run into anyone important on the way back to the guest chambers, she did not need everyone knowing her business. Women would probably go into heat and start throwing themselves at Loki.

Back in the guest chambers, Mary took her bags and handed her the sleeping potion.

“Go rest Olly. I will wake you.”

She nodded and took the potion. She laid down and was asleep in no time.

************  
Odin was thrilled to have the twins with him for the day, the council men all seemed to mind better with them present. But he couldn’t help but wonder just why Loki had brought them with him, he’d said Olly needed a rest and that was all. Odin knew there was more to it then that, but didn’t say anything since they weren’t alone.

Thankfully the 4 men who always fought Loki had scaled back, making the meetings run much smoother, issues being taken care of in a day or two instead of weeks.

Loki noticed Astrid watched him from Odin’s lap like she wasn’t pleased with him the entire time. Surely she had no way of knowing, and he would bet his life Olly hadn’t told her.

When it came time to discuss matters involving the army and guards, Alistair perked up quite a lot, it seemed to be the only part he did enjoy.

When the meeting was called for lunch, Loki wasn’t sure what to do, as he always ate with Olly. Odin put his hand on his shoulder “How about you and the twins come eat with your Mother and I? You can let Olly continue to rest.”

Out of everyone he knew, Frigga was the last person he wanted to be around right now. He knew she’d know what was up the second she looked at him. But he drew a deep breath and nodded anyway.

Once lunch was finished, Frigga sent Odin and the twins to a different room for chocolate cake. Loki tried to follow them but was stopped.

“Loki Odinson, sit down now.”

Loki dropped his head and sighed before walking back to the couch.  
Frigga was quiet until Loki finally looked up at her, regretting doing so the second he’d had.

“What did you do?”

Loki tried to look affronted “What makes you so sure I did anything?”

Frigga crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Loki just sighed again and rubbed his face.

“I said something I very much should not have said.”

“What did you say?”

“I do not wish to say.”

Frigga’s face looked like thunder.

“That bad I see. Where is she now?”

“I do not know. Mary, her maid knows but Olly told her not to tell me, all I know is she’s in the palace.”

Frigga nodded.

“How did you get the twins?”

“Olly had Mary bring them to our chambers this morning so I could have breakfast with them.”

Frigga glared at him so hard he felt it.

“So you hurt her and yet she still thought about you getting to start your day on a good note.”

Loki just nodded.

“What did you do Loki?”

Loki did not want to tell her but knew she’d find out anyway, so he told her everything.

Frigga was deathly still for a moment before she got up from her chair, calmly walked over to her son and whacked him on the back of the head.

“How DARE you say that to her! There is no better Mother on all of Asgard or the nine realms than her! You will be lucky if she ever forgives you!”

Loki looked up at Frigga with tears on his cheek “I know! I know! I was just so beyond upset over Astrid crying, she was heartbroken Mother.”

Frigga snorted “You know for the supposed God of Lies you are blind as can be when it comes to that girl, she only cries like that when she wants her way, the same way you did as a child.”

Loki just looked at her stunned, unsure what to say.

Frigga crossed her arms “Oh me you believe but your own wife, the woman who has spent almost every single second with those babies you call a liar then have the nerve to call her a bad Mother. Loki you should be ashamed.”

Loki stood up quickly “I am! I am ashamed! I hurt the one person who as been there and loved me above all others for years and within a few seconds I broke her heart into a million pieces! You have no idea how very ashamed I am!”

Frigga wrapped her arms around him as he cried and just held him as best she could. When he was finally finished they sat down together.

“Do you think Mary would tell me so I can go see Olly?”

“She would be more likely to tell you that’s for sure.”

Odin brought the twins back into the room and stopped dead, wondering just what had happened between Loki and Olly.

“I am sorry but I believe it is time for someone’s naps.”

Loki nodded “Yes I will have Mary take them back to our chambers.”

Odin looked at Loki.

“Why don’t you go with them my son, I believe you are much more needed in your home today then at council. There is nothing urgent anyway. While I do not know what’s going on, I think it is beyond more important.”

Loki could not help himself and gave Odin a hug, grateful he did not ask questions.

Loki picked up both babes and made his way back to his chambers, not sure what to do from there. Odin turned to Frigga.

“So how bad is it?”

Frigga sighed “It’s bad, but I have faith they can work it out. I’m afraid it will take some time to patch up and heal though.”

*************  
After putting the twins to bed, Loki checked the bedroom in case Olly had come back, his heart breaking all over again when he realized some more of her belongings were missing. He sat down onto the bed and started sobbing, he’d never felt so hopeless in all of his life. He just had to have faith that she’s come back to him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wine is drunk, words are yelled and no one is stabbed.

After 5 days in the guest chambers, Olly knew she had to go face Loki.

She really didn’t want to. But she knew she had to, she could not hide forever and there had been talk all over the palace that there was trouble in paradise.

Someone had seen Mary taking the twins to their chambers so they could have breakfast with Loki. That was all it took.

Loki was on the couch reading when Olly and the twins came in. He instantly drop his book and stood up, quickly walking over toward them but stopping when he saw the look on Olly’s face. He also noticed she was thinner, a concerned look fell across his face. Olly decided to focus on the twins.

“It’s bath time my little sugars, come on.”

She stopped at the door to the bedroom and looked at Loki.

“You can help if you want.”

She kept her face hard and her voice as emotionless as she could.

Loki was just happy to see her and hear her voice.

“Yes of course.”

Olly would not look at Loki, or speak to him unless she absolutely had to. Bathing the twins was a 2 person job, otherwise she’d have done it herself. She’d let Mary have that night and the next day completely off, Mary had been a huge help to her over the last 5 days and some time off was the least she could do, along with the nice chunk of pay Loki didn’t know he would be giving her yet.

Loki focused on the twins, playing with them like he always had while Olly washed their bodies and hair. Loki thought about how they had always been a great team, until he fucked it all up.

Loki took Alistair to ready for bed while Olly took Astrid. She was putting her nightgown over her head when the little girl said “Momma varwe mat at Dada. Dada hurt Momma?”

Olly didn’t know what to say. Her daughter was to smart, sometimes to much for her own good. Olly smiled and kissed her cheek.

“I’m okay sugar.”

Astrid shook her head “No Momma sat. Dada maka Momma sat.” Behind Olly they heard.

“Yes angel, Momma is sad and it is Dadas fault. But he’s very sorry and will do anything he could to make it better.”

Olly didn’t realize she was holding her breath until Astrid kissed her cheek.

“I wuv you Momma, I maka you smile.”

Astrid poofed a pink rose to her hand and handed it to Olly, her chubby arm fully extended holding the rose in her chubby little hand. Olly teared up and smiled at her.

“Thank you baby, you always make Momma smile. I love you too my little sugar.”

Astrid smiled at her mother sweetly.

“I nee the bwacwet pweas.”

Loki stepped forward and put the bracket around her tiny wrist.

Loki followed Olly in their bedroom, keeping what he believed to be a safe distance.

She got ready for bed in the bathroom, Loki got ready and climbed onto his side of the bed. Olly came out and looked at him.

“I didn’t come back here because you have been forgiven. It was hard making sure you and the twins saw each other and rumors are running rampant that we have broken up, I didn’t want every bitch within a 100 miles lining up outside our door.”

Her voice wasn’t angry. Her face wasn’t either. Loki couldn’t explain it, Olly just simple.....looked at him. And her voice was flat.

He watched as she grabbed her pillows from her side the bed then went into the nursery, Loki had forget that he’d put a smaller bed in there. She walked back out to get her book, Loki decided to take a chance.

“Olly I am so sorry for”

Olly cut him off “Just shut the fuck up.”

Loki’s mouth snapped shut with a auditable click.

“Right now I really don’t give a flying fuck if you’re sorry. While I still love you, god help me, I do not like you, like, at all right now. You went beyond just “I’m sorry” so do me a giant favor and stick your “I’m sorry” up your ass. When and if I’m ready to talk about the...” Olly started to choke up, she cursed at herself for getting upset in front of him. She took a deep breath and tried again. “We will talk about what you did when I’m ready, and not a moment before. And don’t worry, I will make sure that outside of these walls no will know that anything is wrong, it was bad enough to learn the truth about what my own husband thinks of me, I’ll fucking die before the rest of the palace knows anything is wrong with us.”

Loki tried to speak “Olly I do not think”

Olly stopped him again “I don’t know why you think I wanna hear one fucking thing outta your mouth but you’re wrong. I’m going to bed.” And with that she went back into the nursery and slammed the door. Loki sat stunned on the bed, he had never seen or heard Olly like that before. He’d known it wasn’t going to be easy, but he had no idea just how not easy it was going to actually be.

Hearing her say she stilled loved him but that she didn’t like him had hurt, but he was glad she at least loved him despite everything. If he was honest he didn’t like him either. Seeing her had hurt as well, she’d clearly lost a lot of weight. Mary had said Olly hadn’t been eating much but it looked like she’d not eaten at all. His heart broke when he heard Olly crying through the door. He wanted to go to her but knew that was absolutely not a good idea.

When he couldn’t bare to hear his wife’s sobs any longer he left the bedroom and went into his office, shutting the door. He laid down on the couch he had and closed his eyes, wondering why he’d had to be such a jackass.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally got back into bed, hoping he’d get a few hours sleep. He was glad to no longer hear Olly crying. Norns he’d do anything she asked of him to fix the damage he’d done. He just had to hope that she kept loving him.

**********

“I am so sorry my dear sweet girl, I do not understand what is wrong with my son.”

Olly just cried as Frigga held her the next day. She’d had Mary take the twins to the garden so she and Frigga could talk alone. They did not under any circumstances need to know what had happened between their parents, even though Loki had told Astrid he’d hurt her feelings.

The next morning Olly had acted like things were fine as best she could, minus the hugs and kisses she would give Loki all throughout breakfast and when it was time for him to leave. She noticed he looked like he hadn’t slept at all, then told herself she didn’t care. She’d only slept because she’d cried herself into sleep, then was plagued by nightmares all throughout the night.

One of Olly biggest fears in life was being a bad Mom. It had made her terrified to have kids even though she’d wanted them.

In her opinion it would have hurt less if Loki had just left her. Or killed her. She truly did not know what to do.

After she’d cried while Frigga held her she felt better. But that feeling did not last long.

“I know this is not the time but I am afraid that the feast to celebrate your wedding anniversary is fast approaching.”

Olly felt like throwing up. She’d forgotten all about the feast and their anniversary. But she knew if they canceled what would happen. She took a deep breath.

“You plan it, I know it’ll be great. I will go and pretend everything is fine. I’m not going to let Loki being a fuck stick effect everyone.”

Frigga nodded.

“You are so strong Olly. And you must know that you are one of the most amazing mothers in all the nine realms.”

Olly shook her head and looked down at the rug “No, I don’t. If my own husband thinks it of me, how can it not be true?”

Frigga’s heart hurt for Olly. She’d wished she’d actually beaten Loki.

“I do not know why Loki said what he did but if you never believe anything I say ever, please believe this- you are one of the greatest Mothers I have ever seen my dear. Astrid and Alister could not have asked for a better Mother. I am in no way defending Loki, but I know he doesn’t truly think it’s so.”

Olly sighed “I wish I could believe that.” she said softly.

“Can I keep the twins tonight love? I miss them and you could take a bath, drink some wine. I have a wonderful bottle from Vanaheim that I think you’d enjoy.”

Olly thought about it for a moment before nodding. Wine sounded like a great idea.

***********

That night Loki walked the twins to his parents chambers. He was glad yet terrified that Olly had spent some time with Frigga. He knew is Mother wouldn’t hurt him in front of the twins, but it didn’t help his fears.

Odin took the twins in search of sweets as Loki sat with Frigga.

“I gave Olly a bottle of wine from Vanaheim, so you might want to keep an eye on her, from a safe distance that is.”

“You’ve never let Thor and I have one of your bottles.”

“Your husband has never completely shattered your complete faith in your abilities at being a parent.”

Loki looked down, having nothing to say.

“I do not know how you can fix what you have done son, but Olly truly believes she’s an unfit Mother. And despite her broken heart, she still wants to have your anniversary feast. I will do my best to talk her into still going away with you for your anniversary still and if you want to keep her as your wife, I suggest you do whatever you can to work this out. I told her you did not mean what you said, but unsurprisingly she didn’t believe me.”

Frigga took his hand.

“I have complete faith you can work past this but it’s not going to be easy. Just don’t give up Loki.”

Loki choked on a sob “I’d never give up on her, ever. I will do anything to fix what I did.”

***********

Loki found Olly in the tub, drinking wine right from the bottle and singing loudly. He couldn’t help but smile, he loved when she would sing. He decided to check on her, being drunk in the tub could be very unsafe. He knocked and waited for her response.

“COME IN!”

Loki stuck his head in.

“I just wanted to check on you.”

“Me? Why would you do that?”

Loki walked into the bathroom.

“Well you are drunk and in the tub, I don’t want something to happen to you.”

Olly laughed so hard it made her choke.

“What better opportunity then for you to find a good Mother for the twins!”

Loki was stunned.

Olly laughed again “Cat got that silver tongue of yours?”

Olly made her way to get out of the tub and stumbled, Loki catching her. Olly tried to push away from him but it was pointless.

“Don’t touch me. I don’t want you to touch me right now.”

“I know you don’t but I’m not going to let you hurt yourself.”

With the wave of a hand Olly was dried and in her nightgown as he helped her to bed. She tried to protest.

“I don’t want to sleep!”

“I know but at least in bed you can’t hurt yourself.”

Olly snorted “Not any worse then you did.”

Loki ignored her words as he got her in bed. He turned to leave but stopped when Olly said his name. He turned around and looked at her.

“So have you always thought I’m a bad mom? Did it start with me being in the coma or was it a recent thing? And why stay with me? Are you staying with me out of pity or something? Or are you afraid I’d go back to Earth with the twins?”

Loki moved closer to their bed.

“I have never for one moment thought you a bad Mother Olly, I swear. I’m with you because I love you and I need you.”

Olly looked like she was about to cry “Why are you lying to me now? This is your chance to tell me what makes me a bad mom. You know I had always been so worried I’d be a bad mom I honestly thought about getting my tubes tired?”

Loki didn’t know what that meant, so Olly explained it.

“Doctors make it so a woman permanently can’t have kids. I guess I should have done it. Now Ali and Ast are stuck with me, they deserve so much better then me.” Tears started rolling down her face. She snorted “I bet you regret having them with me. Man I bet Sif would make a great mom to them.”

“Olly their could never be a better Mother to them or any other child than you! I would never want to have children with anyone else but you, I didn’t even want children until I met you. What I said was wrong and not true, at all. I have never thought it, ever. What can I do to convince you of that?”

“If you didn’t actually think it then you wouldn’t have said it!!”

Loki flinched, he wasn’t expecting her to yell at him as loudly as she had.

“I don’t understand you! I am asking you to tell me what the fuck I did or what the fuck I do so badly that makes me a bad mom and now it’s like it’s like you, you just won’t tell me!”

“Because it’s not true!!”

“Then why the fuck did you say it?!”

“Because no one ever believed me!”

Olly looked at him in confusion.

“Didn’t believe you about what?”

Loki signed “When I was young and upset, sad, no one ever seemed to believe it was real. They’d just tell me I was faking it.”

“Did Frigga ever not believe you?”

Loki shook his head “She was actually the only one who ever did.”

“So because people did it to you, you just assumed I was doing it to our own daughter?”

Loki dropped his head “I think so, yes. It broke my heart to see her cry like that, I would do anything I had to to never have to see her cry, hell id do anything not have to see her, Alistair and you never cry. I am not strong when it comes to them, or you. I was a very angry with myself for being the cause of her heartbreak, then when you said she was faking I think it brought back everyone always saying the same about me.”

Loki sat down on the bed, but had enough wherewithal to not sit close enough to be within Olly’s reach.

Olly was quiet for a while, so much so Loki thought she was asleep. When he looked at her she was glaring at him. He was thankful he wasn’t closer to her. She got herself out of bed and marched into the living room, Loki hot on her heals.

He watched as she went to where he kept his liquor, and tried to stop her when she pulled out the whiskey.

“Love that won’t help.” He pulled the bottle from her hand.

Olly started yelling at him “Fuck you!” while hitting his chest over and over again. Loki poofed the bottle away and just stood, letting her hit him. Finally she broke down into a sobbing mess.

“Fuck you for acting like I’m the same as all the other assholes who didn’t believe you! Fuck you for breaking my heart! Fuck you for making me hate myself! Fuck you Loki! Fuck you!”

Loki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, holding her while she sobbed and kept hitting him. He held her tightly, if this was what she needed then he’d let her. After 10 or so minutes she’d calmed back down.

“Olly you are my soul, I am so sorry. I will do anything, anything at all, just say it my love and I’ll do it.”

Loki started crying then with his cheek laying on the top of her head. Hearing him cry made Olly start all over again so they just held each other and cried, like that day in the healing pools.

Loki teleported them to their bed, Olly’s body was beginning to wear out. They continued to just hold each other and cry before both passed out from sheer exhaustion, clinging onto each other like one of them might disappear.

It was for the first time since everything had started that they both slept without nightmares.

***************

Loki woke first the next morning, happy when he realized Olly was still wrapped around him. He wondered though how she would feel about it once she was awake and not drunk anymore. He decided to untangle himself from her hold so that he didn’t run the risk of upsetting her any more. Loki had a few ideas.

He made sure to order every single breakfast item she liked. He then covered their chambers in the pink roses that he knew she loved.

He then sent word to Frigga that since it was Saturday he was going to take Olly to the market, if she agreed, so could she please keep the twins til lunch. Frigga responded to focus on themselves for now and she’d be happy to keep the twins til Monday.

Once breakfast was delivered Loki knew Olly, no matter what had happened the night before, would be up soon after. He wasn’t surprised to see her walk out of their bedroom a few minutes later, looking worse for wear.

“Are feeling bad my love?”

“I feel like a goat ate me then shit me out over the side of a mountain.”

Loki burst out laughing, but quickly covered his mouth when he saw Olly flinch and cover her ears while saying “fuck me”.

Loki walked over to her but stopped before he got to close. He raised his hand “Would it be alright if I took care of that for you?”

Olly nodded. She felt almost instant relief as he laid his hand on her forehead.

“Better?”

Olly nodded as she enjoyed his cool hand on her “Mmhmm”

Loki removed his hand and walked her to the table.

“Come love I ordered all your favorites.”

Olly knew he was buttering her up, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Once in her seat Loki started putting things on her plate.

“I’m not hungry.”

Loki looked at her like she was insane.

“We both know that’s not true. You really need to eat, you’ve lost weight.”

Olly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“So I lost a few pounds, it’s not like I couldn’t stand to.”

“Olly it was more than a few, it was at least 15. Now please just eat.”

Olly and Loki just stared at each other for a few moments until finally Olly caved.

“What the fuck ever, fine.”

She picked up her fork and started stabbing her food with it. Loki raised his eyebrow.

“I think it’s safe to say it’s already dead love.”

Olly kept her face pointed down but raised her eyes and looked up at him, glaring.

After she had barely ate anything all the last 6 days, once Olly had actually started eating she couldn’t stop. Loki was relieved she’d eaten, he was also impressed she’d eaten so much.

Once the table had been cleared he decided to risk asking her to go to the Market with him. She looked at him curiously.

“Are you hoping if we are in public then it will stop me from murdering you?”

Loki tried to stop from smiling but failed.

“I have zero doubt that you would murder me in the throne room in front of all of Asgard while standing between Odin and Frigga with Thor beside me. I just thought it would be nice to go, together. Mother requested the twins until Monday.”

Olly wanted to tell him only a bad Mother would leave her kids with someone else over the entire weekend, but she wanted Frigga and Odin to spend as much time with them as they could. She finally crossed her arms.

“Alright, fine. Do I have to dress up or can I wear my comfy clothes?”

“You can wear whatever you’d like love.”

Without another word she turned and went to get ready.

Loki felt a tiny bit of hope while not wanting to get his hopes up to high.

************

Olly found that she very much enjoyed going to the Market. She loved looking at all the wonderful handmade items, touching beautiful fabrics from all over the universe, sampling different treats. For a few hours, she got to forget.

She walked through the market hand in hand with Loki, to do so otherwise would have gave truth to all the rumors in the palace that Loki and her were not doing good as a couple. The rumors ranged from Loki being tried of her, him not finding her attractive, and seemed to add strength to the idea that he’d never wanted to be with her in the first place, she was a one night stand that has gotten herself pregnant so therefore he’d had to marry her. There was even talk about who Loki would pick to be his mistress, something many so called ladies of the court were very excited about.

So for those 5 or so hours, Olly forgot their fight and made sure to be the happy wife. It wasn’t hard to pretend to be a loving wife, she did still love Loki deeply. No matter how much he’d hurt her, she loved him just as much as she had before. Olly had missed his company terribly, the main person she’d interacted with the passed 5 days had been Mary and the twins.

If Olly had even so much as looked at something, Loki would try to buy it, sometimes doing so before she could protest. Olly insisted on paying for everything, she only allowed merchants to give her things here or there for free. Them spending gold was good for the economy, and she wanted to give back to the people of Asgard anyway she could and she knew them spending money would be a big way to do just that.

Loki took her what she would have called a cafe for some wonderful buttery pastries and some very rich coffee, something akin to cappuccinos, something she missed very much.

“Well I think now that I know this place is here I’m going to need these delivered to our chambers every day. Can we set that up?”

Loki nodded “Of course my love, you are the Princess, you can have whatever you wish whenever you wish.”

Olly smiled for a moment, she would honestly forget at times she was an actual Princess. Standing she looked at Loki.

“Well come on, I want to set up a daily delivery starting tomorrow and not ending until never, and they will be paid full price plus tips for everyone. “

Loki nodded as stood “Oh course of my love, whatever you wish.”

***********

That night Loki surprised Olly by taking her on a moonlit ride out to the waterfall. They both enjoyed their bodies pressed against each other, although Olly was not about to tell him that.

When they got to the waterfall, he helped her down then poofed a picnic basket and led her over to area that he had set up for them. She couldn’t stop the smile on her lips.

“This is beautiful.”

Loki looked at her lovingly “You are beautiful my love, this is just alright.”

Olly rolled her eyes as she sat down, hoping not to show that his words had had an effect on her.

She tried to make small talk, the whole thing felt strange to her. She was still so angry at him, still so very hurt. But she knew she did want to stay with him, the very idea of not being with him made her want to throw up.

It was an odd feeling, wanting to be as far away from Loki as possible while also wanting to be as close to him as she could get. Trying heal herself with the person who had hurt her was confusing for her, but she did not have a lot of experience with relationships. She finally heard Loki’s voice and looked up at him.

“I’m sorry what?”

Loki smiled at her “You are million miles away aren’t you love? I’ve just been talking away to you but really I was talking at you, it would seem. Would you like to tell me what’s going around that beautiful head of yours?”

Olly sighed and watched the waterfall for a moment.

“I don’t have a lot of experience with romantic relationships, you already know that. I need you to know that what you said broke my heart. I want you to make me feel better but you’re the one who hurt me. I want to hold you and hit you at the same time. I want to kiss you and yell at you. I don’t know how to heal this hurt, I don’t know when I’ll be over what happened.

“You calling me a bad Mom to me, was the same as saying I’m just like my Mother.”

Olly choked up then, the pain being to much. Loki went to hold her then stopped. “My I hold you Olly?” She nodded so Loki got closer and pulled her to him, tucking her head under his chin.

“Olly you are so unlike that woman that I’m not even sure she actually gave birth to you. I know I am a wordsmith but in this instance my love I have trouble finding the right words, I can not express how sorry I am for what I said to you. I will spend the rest of my life earning your forgiveness.”

“I love you Loki”

Hearing her say that she loved him still after what he’d done meant it was his turn to cry.

“I love you Olly, I love you so much. Please forgive me baby please.”

It was late into the night when they returned to their chambers. Loki let Olly pull him into their bathroom.

“Would you take a bath with me?”

LolI smiled at her “Of course love.”

Being near a wet and naked Olly made Loki’s crock rock hard. Hell just thinking of her made him rock hard. He knew they were on the right path but he was not about to try to have sex with her, not at all. He’d let her decide when they’d have sex again.

Olly didn’t say anything, but she could not help but giggle over Loki’s attempts at acting like his cock wasn’t hard. God she missed him, she really missed him, and if she was honest a good fucking would make her feel better.

Loki cocked an eyebrow at her as she giggled like a little girl.

“And what, my I ask is so amusing?”

“You trying to pretend that your dick isn’t as hard as steel right now.”

Loki chuckled “Well I do not want to make you feel rushed, I do not to push you to make love with me until you are ready my love.”

Olly thought about it for a moment.She looked at him like she was suddenly shy, her cheeks even blushed.

“Can we just, like make out?”

Loki kissed her warm cheek.

“Anything you want my love.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olly breaks completely apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR A BRIEF MENTION OF SUICIDAL THOUGHTS.
> 
> I don’t know about others but in my life, I have had a fight with someone then convinced myself I was fine when in fact I wasn’t. I hadn’t actually dealt with the problem and hadn’t actually worked anything out. I have spent my life doing backflips to avoid conflicts and Olly has been doing the same since she was a child. I think it’s something everyone at some point has been through, going through something painful, telling themselves they are fine only to realize later that they are far from it. 
> 
> We all need help at times, and we all need to know it’s okay to ask for help.

If Olly had been truthful with herself, she would have realized how she had dealt with her pain and what Loki had said in the wrong way. Later on, she was able to see that her hatred of conflict had meant she’d rushed herself to move on from Loki hurting her. 

Olly felt like she had to prove herself as a mother every single day. If she thought for even a second that she didn’t do enough for the twins or that she didn’t do good enough she would mentally attack herself until she’d cry.

She had anxiety, something she’d not felt since she moved away from her parents. Some days it felt like she’d jump out of her skin at any moment, her body so tense at time that every muscle hurt. 

She did her best not to show the raging sea that was in her mind at all times. It seemed to be worse at night after the twins had been put to bed and she had nothing to focus on. 

Olly had lost a lot more weight, she had a very hard time eating. Her stomach was a constant knot, when she did eat it made her nauseous. 

But while all this was happening to her on the inside, she always made sure she had a smile on her face and a laugh in her voice. She was reverting back to how she had to act when she still lived with her parents, easily falling back into her old habits. 

Having coffee from the cafe delivered every morning had turned out to be a God send, she severely needed the caffeine to help her get through her days, so much so that she started having the deliveries upped to a few times a day instead of just in the morning. 

Olly felt like she was cracking apart at all her seems, and she had no idea what to do.

**************

Loki had been very busy,two of his generals had decided to retire without warning, meaning it was up to Loki to find suitable candidates to fill the positions. They had also had a surge in new recruits for the army who needed training. With Loki gone until late evening on most days he hadn’t noticed the massive changes in Olly. 

He had noticed she’d lost more weight but he put that down to her always doing things with the twins, planning multiple activities and what Olly liked to call field trips. 

They hadn’t had any sexual contact since before their big fight and while Loki missed his wife severely, he was not about to push her. Going from sex almost every single night to nothing at all was an unpleasant experience but Loki channeled the frustration into working with his soldiers, pushing his men to their very limits. 

He had pushed them so hard in fact that a group of men had went to Thor, who decided to speak with his brother. He’d been gone for a few weeks on Midgard helping the Avengers so he had no idea what was going to on with Loki. He invited him one night to go have a drink with him so they could catch up.

“You seem....agitated by something brother. If you speak I will listen.”

Loki took a deep breath and let it out slowly, not being sure where to start. 

“I have been frustrated as of late and I can admit that I may be taking it out on the men, I did not mean to.”

Thor just looked at Loki, waiting for him to continue.

“Olly and I had a fight a few weeks back, i said something that was completely unacceptable and I hurt her terribly. Since then we have not had any form of... marital relations.”

“What did you say?”

Loki did not want to tell him, he shook his head.

“Something I never should have and I’d give whatever is left of my soul to take back. It’s a miracle she is still with me.”

Thor say back, his eyes widened in shock.

“That bad. What steps have you taken to make amends with her?”

“I have repeatedly told her how sorry I am and that I do not honestly believe what I said. She stayed in the guest chambers for 5 days and when she came home I was so happy that she didn’t leave me completely.” 

Loki emptied his tankard and started on another before speaking again.

“I thought giving her some space would help, I haven’t tried to do anything more with her than a kiss but Norns do I miss her. It’s like she’s not there even though she is right in front of me.”

“Loki you need to focus on your wife, I can take over the training. I can’t help with picking new generals, granted, but I can help with the soldiers. How has she been otherwise?”

Loki furrowed his brow in thought.

“She’s lost a lot of weight actually. And I don’t think she’s sleeping very well. I thought the other night I heard her crying in the bath but I didn’t want to just barge in on her. Maybe I do need a few days off to be with her. Our anniversary is next week, and I’d planned on taking her to the cabin for a week but with everything that happened I wasn’t sure she’s still want to go.”

Thor nodded “Well it sounds like you both need to go, you definitely need to work everything out. I have made no secret of my jealousy of you relationship. You could not have asked for a better wife, and she is one of the greatest Mothers in all the nine realms. She loves you deeply.”

Loki flinched at Thor’s words, replaying the horrible words he’d spoke to Olly. 

“Thank you brother, I believe you are right, just this once. I will be spending more time with Olly.”

“Good. If they is anything I can to help please let me know. I’ll gladly keep the monkeys for a night.”

Loki nodded and finished his tankard.

“So how are things going in your quest for love brother? Any maidens that have caught your eye?”

Thor’s entire face lit up as he smiled. Loki know that look well.

“It would seem you have found someone. Tell me if her.”

Thor thought about what he should say, it was true that he’d found someone who he had developed strong feelings for but he wanted to be careful, for now.

“It is still early days but I have found someone who I care deeply for, yes. For once I have decided to take things slowly. I can see a real future with her, if she wants that with me. But I do have some.....worry.”

Loki sat up straighter and leaned forward, hoping to offer any advice that he could.

“What are your worries brother?”

Now it was Thor’s turn to empty his tankard before picking up another.

“She is not royalty in any way, and I fear she would not want to be in anyway. Olly has taken to being a Princess perfectly but not everyone does.”

“Do you think given time this maiden could adjust? I’m sure Olly would be more than willing to help her, whom ever she is.” 

“I think so yes, hence me taking everything slow. When I look at her brother I see, well I see everything.”

Loki smiled, going by the look on Thor’s face he was already in love but didn’t know it yet. He hoped whoever she was that she felt the same for Thor.

**********

Once Loki made it back to his chambers, he realized he might be a bit drinker than he thought. The more he tried to be quiet, the louder he seemed to be. He crashed into a side table he’d never noticed before, sending it and everything on it all over the floor.

“Oh for fucks sake!” 

For whatever reason that sent Loki into a fit of laughter, he tried to cover his mouth and keep it down but he lost. He bent over to pick things up but lost his balance. 

“Well someone had a good time.”

Hearing Olly’s voice made him jump. 

“I didn’t wake you did I darling? I was attacked by a table. When did we even get that table anyway?” 

Olly laughed at him, he looked so adorable when he was drunk. 

“No you didn’t wake me. And that table as always been an asshole, it was about time someone kicked its ass.” 

That sent Loki into another round of laughter. 

“Oh my love, no one can make me laugh like you.” 

Olly smiled at him but he noticed even in his drunken state that it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Love I’ve been thinking, I want us to still go away for our anniversary. I have talked to Mother and with Mary and my brother. They will take care of the twins for a week so we can have time to just us.” 

Olly pulled away from him, anger all over her face. 

“Are you joking?! How can you expect me to be away from the kids for an entire week!” 

Loki was confused as he watched Olly storm back into their bedroom. It took some time but Loki got himself up and went to their bedroom. He found her crying on their bed.

“Why are you so upset love?”

He sat beside her to put his arm around her but she jerked away from him. 

“I can not believe you expect me to just, to just, abandon our kids to go to the cabin for a week! It is my responsibility to take care of them not anyone else’s!!” 

Loki was stunned that she was screaming at him, but he quickly put up a sound barrier so the twins couldn’t hear her.

“Olly I am not asking you to “abandon our children, I am asking you to go away with me for a week to celebrate our wedding anniversary. I have missed you greatly my love. Please tell me what’s wrong so I can help you.” 

Finally after holding everything in Olly snapped. 

“You have no idea the hell that I’ve been going through and it’s all your fucking fault!! Every single day I ask myself if I’ve done enough, been good enough for the twins, scared out of my fucking mind that not I’m being a good enough of a mother for them!!” 

Loki felt tears sting to his eyes, Olly had been hurting deeply this entire time and he’d failed to see it, he’d failed her. 

“I can’t eat, I barely sleep at all, I feel like my nerves are going to rip themselves out of my body at any moment! You caused this in me!”

She stepped closer to him, standing toe to toe.

“I want you to do the thingy, put you hand on my forehead so you can see what it’s been like for me.” 

Loki was hesitate, he didn’t want to hurt her. Olly knew what he was thinking.

“It can’t hurt any less then the pain I have been dealing with alone so just fucking do it!”

Loki finally did and was hit immediately with the overwhelming feeling of heartbreak. He heard all the horrible that Olly had been telling herself, he felt how her body had been tense, every single muscle hurting. He watched her holding herself in the bath, rocking back and forth with a hand over her mouth so he couldn’t hear her crying. 

He heard her thinking up things to do with the twins, always doubting herself, questioning every single thing. 

He heard her constantly comparing herself to her own Mother, asking herself if her own mother would do something before she did anything. 

She wondered how the twins would feel about her when they got older, would they hate her because she just couldn’t be good enough. She would replay and over analyze what looked to be we eyes moment of their lives since they’d been born, starting with her being in a coma, calling herself selfish for not waking up sooner.

He heard her questioning what others actually thought of her. She had convinced herself that every one thought she was unfit, they just hadn’t told her because they were being nice. She’d question if Loki and the twins would just be better off without her. In her darkest moments, she had questioned if Asgardians would comment suicide.

Loki fell backwards away from her with a gasp, trying to catch his breath. 

“Oh Norns Olly” he grabbed her and held her tightly, both of them sobbing their hearts out. 

“Please don’t ever think anyone would be better off with you dead! Don’t ever think that please! Olly I can’t live without you love I can’t!”

“I’m so sorry Loki, I am so so sorry.” 

Loki and Olly took sometime to calm down. Loki got her in bed and told her he thought it was time for help.

“Olly love this is much, much worse than either of us know how to deal with. We need help with this.” 

Olly looked at him “Who can help us? Does Asgard have therapists?”

“Eir and Mother are both trained to help. Many a soldier has come back from battle and needed help with the things they saw or experienced. Mother loves you as her own daughter, and I dare say Eir loves you as well. “

Loki kissed her forehead then took a deep breath as more tears came.

“I have failed you as your husband. I got so busy with the soldiers that I failed to see what has been happening and for that, I will always be ashamed. I am to blame, for all of it. If you choose to never forgive me I will not blame you.” 

Olly shook her head “I’m to blame Loki. I convinced myself I was fine when I could not have be farther from fine if I’d tried.”

Olly took his hands in hers and stared down at them. 

“I think you’re right. I need help. I want to work things out with you, with myself. But I clearly don’t know how. I hate conflict so much that I told myself to just get over our fight and move on when I didn’t at all.”

She looked up at him with her face red and her poor eyes red and puffy. 

“I need help Loki, I need help.”

Loki pulled her tightly to his chest.

“We will get you help my love. Whatever it takes.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry it took so long 💚

Telling Eir and Frigga about what she had been dealing with was humiliating for Olly at first, but Eir made her feel comfortable. Eir talked to both of them about what had happened, and told them both they needed to be open and honest, no one was going to judge either of them. Eir reminded Olly that no relationship was perfect, everyone has moments that are difficult but together, they can overcome anything. 

Olly told Loki she felt ashamed that she’d let her thoughts and feelings just completely run her over. She felt like she let herself down, and had let him down as well.

Loki looked at her in confusion.

“How have you let me down Olly? All this was started by me in the first place, I let you down by being a complete asshole to you.”

Olly shook her head “No Loki. You had no clue what I’ve been going through, what I’ve been putting myself through, because I didn’t tell you, I hide it then I just put all the blame on you. I can’t expect your help with something you don’t even know about. You did hurt me, it’s true, you did, but once I realized that I rushed forgiving you instead of actually working it out like we should have I should have came to you and told you how I was feeling and what I was thinking. I’m responsible for my thoughts and how I react to them, not you. I’m so sorry Loki, can you please forgive me for handling everything in the completely wrong way? Can you please forgive me for saying everything was completely your fault when I’m to blame as well?”

A few tears had rolled down her cheeks as she’d spoken.

Loki cupped her cheek and nodded “Of course my love, of course. I should have listened to you about Astrid. I put everything I’d gone through onto her, and in turn onto you. I let old resentments cloud my mind. No one in the nine realms knows our twins better than you do, you know every single detail of them. 

“I am so deeply sorry for what I said to you Olly, so deeply sorry. While you did not tell me about what was happening in your mind, I should have came to you the times I did hear you crying. I was so afraid to push you that I stayed completely back. We have always been open with one another, we just need to keep that openness. We just have to always speak up, both of us.”

Olly nodded as she wiped her tears away, Loki doing the same. 

Eir had told Olly that she thought the couple going a way for a week together would be a wonderful idea. Eir took Olly’s hand gently in hers.

“You and Loki taking time to yourselves in no way equals you abandoning the twins. You are the most hands on parents I have ever seen outside of Frigga and the King. Almost all royals push their children off on nannies, sometimes going days without seeing them in their day to day lives. Hell there are some who don’t even LIVE in the same chambers as their own children! You are an amazing Mother Olly, and sometimes parents need time away to just be two lovers together, and that’s what you and Loki need, to just be Olly and Loki, not Mother and Father, alright?”

Olly thought it over then looked at Loki. Eir was right. It was not wrong for them to take time out to celebrate their wedding or to just be Olly and Loki, not Muma and Dada.

“You’re right Eir.” 

**********

Olly and Loki both continued seeing Eir, she was a huge help at helping the two talk through all their feelings. 

Frigga helped Olly by helping to heal her mind. She did not remove the memory of what their fight but if Olly started going down into a spiral of upsetting thoughts they would just end before she could get to far with them, like turning off a light switch. Frigga had developed the spell for anyone who had experienced any sort of trauma, from abuse to battle, Olly wished they had the same magic on Earth. 

The only thing Olly could compare it to was taking antidepressants or anti anxiety medicines, something Olly had had to be on for sometime after she moved to New York. She felt better, lighter. She would still be able to feel the feelings of sadness or anger but her mind would not be able to drag her to darkness like it had, and for that she was grateful.

Loki noticed a change in her immediately, her eyes were the bright beautiful green again, she wasn’t as pale as she had become and most importantly she was sleeping and eating again. 

While Loki loved Olly no matter what size or shape she was, he was very glad when she had started putting weight back on, she’d lost close to 40 pounds. He found her sexy still but he loved her soft and round body. He loved that he could grab her by the handful and was worried that that massive of a weight loss so quickly would be harmful for her over all health.

They still had not made love yet, Loki had decided to just leave when they would up to Olly. He made sure to be as affectionate as ever with her, always having his hands or body on her in someway- his thigh against hers when sitting together, his hand on her back, shoulder or waist. They’d go to sleep holding each other and wake up the same way. He had hope that during their week away they would find their way back to one another, he knew they would at some point. But Norns did he miss her. 

The night before their anniversary feast Olly rolled over in bed to face Loki.

“I know we haven’t had sex in a long time and I don’t want you to worry about it. Please don’t think I don’t want to, I just”

Loki cut her off.

“Olly the last few weeks of working through our emotions has been draining on you love, and me, if I’m honest. It is no wonder why you haven’t felt up to it.” He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“That’s not why we haven’t.” Olly bit her lip.

“They why? You can tell me love.”

Olly looked down at his chest for a moment.

“I don’t feel sexy, like, at all. I always thought I’d be happy if I lost weight but once I did, I didn’t like the result.” 

Loki sat up and crossed his legs, Olly following him and doing the same. 

“Tell me” was all Loki said.

Olly shrugged her shoulders.

“I just didn’t, I haven’t felt like ME, you know? I always thought my body was so ugly, and if I could ever lose weight I’d feel better about how I look but once I did it just didn’t look right or feel right anymore. It’s weird isn’t it? We think if only we could do something we’d be so much happier then when we do it we don’t like it at all.”

Loki nodded, he knew all to well that what that was like. 

“Maybe I’m not happy with the weight loss because it wasn’t my idea, I didn’t want to lose weight but my body did it anyway. What did you think about it? Be honest with me, I just want you to speak the truth and you won’t hurt my feelings I promise.”

Loki took a moment to think about his words. He knew first hand that most of the time this kind of question was a trap, say the wrong thing and it would be instant trouble. But Olly wasn’t like that so he took her hand in his and sighed a little.

“I truly think you beautiful no matter what my heart, but I have to say I am glad you’ve started to gain back the weight. I love your curves, I love the roundness of you, the softness.”

Olly blushed. It still amazed her that Loki honestly loved her body just the way it was. 

“I’m really looking forward to our time away. Last time was wonderful but it’ll be great not to be gigantically pregnant.” 

Loki chuckled “I’m very much looking forward to it as well love.”

Olly looked at him was a soft smile.

“I love you” 

Loki kissed the back of her, making her giggle as his lips made a loud smacking noise.

“And I love you my heart. We’d best get some sleep, full day of being Royal tomorrow.” 

Olly sighed “I think you all just like throwing parties. I swear to Christ you guys celebrate everything you can. And I thought Tony threw a shit load of parties. But this feast I’m I have to say I’m really glad we are having. Can you believe it’s been a year since we got married already?” 

Loki shook his head as they both settled down cuddled up to each other. 

“It seems like we just got married yesterday, but at times it feels like we have been married since the day we meet, does that make sense?”

Olly nodded. 

Loki kissed her forehead.

“I should have married you that day. As soon as that meeting was over I should have taken you wherever I needed to and married you. I regret that I waited so long, you could have been mine so much sooner.” Loki sighed.

“Well I didn’t speak up either. I could have said something and I didn’t. I felt the exact same way as you. But look at us now, married with babies, getting ready to celebrate our wedding anniversary.”

Loki hummed and kissed her forehead, both of them slowly drifting into sleep. 

**********

All of Asgard was at the celebration feast. Loki of course had made sure Olly’s clothing and jewels were over the top, telling her she deserved to dress herself to finest in all the nine realms. He’d dressed the twins to look like mini version of them, Alistair dressed as Loki and Astrid as her. Olly thought it was so cute she didn’t say a word about him going over board. 

Olly was nervous as she and Loki stood in front of the massive crowd and waved at them as they cheered for the couple. Olly knew Loki would make a speech, he never missed the chance, so she wasn’t surprised when he held up his hand to quiet the crowd.

“Thank you, everyone, for celebrating our anniversary with us. Princess Olly and I are thankful for your all being here on this very special day for us. 

“Out wedding was one of the greatest days of my life, tide only with the day I first meet the Princess and the day she gave birth to our children. I am blessed every single day to have someone who loves me unconditionally, and that it is I she has chosen me to spend her life with.” 

Loki took Olly’s hand in his, his eyes full of emotion. 

“I love you, I love you more than I ever thought it would be possible to love anyone. You and the children are my world, my everything.” Olly gasped when she saw tears in Loki’s eyes slowly roll down his cheeks. Loki turned and looked out to the crowd.

“A month ago, I hurt the one person who I swore I never would, I spoke in anger and her my wife’s heart. Somehow she found it within her to not only forgive me, but to keep loving me as well.” Loki turned and got down on his knees in front of a very surprised Olly.   
“Here in front of all of Asgard, I swear to never speak to you in anger again my love. I will work hard every single day to do better, to be better, for you and I will set a better example of how a husband should love his wife for our children. Though I feel unworthy of your love and forgiveness, I thank the Norns everyday that you bless me with your beautiful heart.” Loki kissed her hand before he stood again to address the crowd.

“I have heard the horrible rumors that have been spoken of our marriage in and around the palace and I want to say here and now they were never true and never shall they be. I married Princess Olly because I can not live without her. I will never grow tired of her and I damn sure will never want another other than her, I will die before I ever take another into my arms and if I ever hear talk of any such rumors again there will be a very swift and very painful punishment.”

Loki took a moment for his words to sink in, before he raised his hand once more “Now, let us feast!”

Loki turned to Olly who was crying herself. She threw herself into his arms.

“Oh Loki I can’t believe you just did that!”

Loki squeezed her tightly.

“I love you Olly, I hope you are not mad my love but I couldn’t let those rumors stand any longer.”

Olly hugged him tighter “I’m not mad at all. I love you, so much.”

“And I you my treasure. I meant every single word.” 

They pulled apart, both wiped their tears away and took each other’s hands to go join their family at the table. 

That night in their bed, Loki slowly made love to Olly, both of them crying at how good the other felt, and at how much they had truly missed the other. Olly felt like she had finally healed, and that her and Loki had finally gotten back to where they belonged.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Olly had been a little worried the twins would be upset when they left for the cabin, she had braced herself for them crying and begging her not to go. When that was not what happened at all she wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

The twins were actually glad they were getting a break, Muma keeping them busy day in and day out had worn them down. They did not understand why in all the nine realms she had thought they always needed to be doing something but both twins were tired of it.

Astrid could tell that whatever had happened had gotten better, Muma smiled more and her and Dada were back to being gross with the kissing.

She still didn’t know what had happened. She had tried once to read Dadas memory but she was met with a block, she’d cause her Dada physical pain if she’d broken through and she did not want to do that, he didn’t know about her new skill yet and she was determined to keep it that way.

Both twins had been worried. Their parents had always been happy and loving with each other and to see them act otherwise was frightening. They hadn’t heard or seen any fighting but they felt the tension and upset that had been choking the air of their chambers. They had seen Mumas red eyes, and a few times Dadas as well.

When Dada had said he’d hurt their Muma but didn’t give any more information, Astrid looked at it all as a puzzle to solve, a riddle to work out.

Alistair had seen it as a good reason to be extra loving to both parents, giving more cuddles, hugs and kisses then he normally would. He did not care at all what the cause for the shift in his parents was, not like Astrid did. Alistair felt that the why of it did not matter, he just wanted to help with the feeling better part of it all.

Both twins looked forward to time with Gam and Pop Pop alone. They got away with more, and of course there was always a lot more sweets that were freely given.

Both the twins were very much looking forward to their small getaway.

**************

After making love the night before for the first time in what had felt like decades, Loki and Olly both had a hard time keeping their hands off each other the entire way to the cabin.

Loki felt like it was the first time he’d been able to breath in a very long time, that large lung full of air one takes in after being under water for longer then they should have been. Oh how he’d missed his wife, her scent, her taste, her feel. He’d thought maybe he’d missed her warmth the most, the warmth of her sweet little body against his. Her warmth was a comfort for him, as well as feeling the weight of her.

Loki felt like he had to touch Olly as if not doing so would cause his death, as if her body was his one and only lifeline. He was so overwhelmingly taken by his complete want and need for her that it was a bit frightening. He thanked the Norns that she too was going through the same thing he was, he knew if she had rejected him in that moment he would have broken completely apart. She not only returned his feeling but attacked him with as much passion if not more.

By the time they reached the cabin they had already had sex three times and were both in need of food and a nap.

“Love would you like a bath while we eat? We can then nap if you so wish.”

Olly smiled at him “Only if you bathe with me.”

Loki smiled at her like he was going to eat her as he pulled her tightly against his chest.

“Oh darling, I will never pass up a chance to be wet and naked with you.”

Two hours later Olly was asleep soundly in Loki’s arms, her head resting on his shoulder. He lay there just watching her sleep, his eyes roaming over her. He was so ridiculously happy in that moment and for so many reasons.

He felt that he and Olly had returned to the place they’d been in before he’d been a complete idiot. They had learned a lot from what had happened and in turn worked through it together.

Loki had been seriously worried that Olly was going to leave him, something he knew she would very much be in the right of if she had. It had touched him and yet hurt that even after what he’d done, how deep he’d hurt her she still put his need to see the twins before her own feelings. Even in her pain she still thought about him.

He was so happy to be with her again like they had been before that Loki thought for the first time ever he was actually giddy, something that made him want to roll his eyes at himself. He finally forced himself into sleep, thinking of the many wonderful days to come for the pair.

**********

This time around they brought no one to the cabin with them, Olly saying she missed cooking and she could dress herself. Mary happily said she wanted to stay with the children at the palace and that she hoped the couple had a wonderful time away. She seemed thrilled to not be going with them, her face lighting up, Olly couldn’t help but wonder why but brushed it off.

This time around Olly asked Loki to be naked with her like she had been on their honeymoon, a request that she hadn’t even finished asking before he stood in nothing but a smile.

No flat surface was safe. Loki took Olly whenever the need struck, her in turn doing the same to him. It always amazed Olly just how much sex Loki was capable of having, God or no it was impressive. Loki had commented on her sex drive as well.

“It’s a good thing you married a god love, I fear you would have killed a mortal male by now if you had.”

Olly just giggled. “I don’t know if I’d want anyone else the way I do you actually. I hadn’t really even thought about having sex til I met you anyway.”

Loki cocked an eyebrow “There was no one you’d been that attracted to? You date others before me, all be it they were brief.”

Olly just shrugged “I knew I wasn’t ever going to sleep with Blake, I knew that once it was known what had been planned out. Then I moved to New York and met you. You started me having feelings, stronger feelings, and wants that I hadn’t really felt before. I mean yes I found people hot and would feel some tingling but it was a completely different tingle with you. Then when I would go on dates they just never did anything for me.”

Loki wrapped his arms around her “Well I am the luckiest man in all the nine realms to be the one you want. I shall never take my luck for granted.”

*********

On their third day Olly had asked Loki if they could try to have sex in his Jotun form. Loki was seriously worried that he’d hurt her, he was much more feral in that form, not to mention physically larger.

“Olly are you absolutely sure? I don’t want to hurt you love.”

“Loki I trust you, even in your other form I know you’d never hurt me, not like that and definitely not on purpose. Now come on Daddy, your baby girl is in the mood to suck a big blue icicle.” She playfully wiggled her eyebrows at him casing him to snort in amusement.

“It’s a good thing you’re so cute darling or you’d be punished for that remark.”

Loki got serious again. “Now I’m not joking Olly if it hurts or if I do anything to hurt you tell me immediately and I will stop.”

Olly nodded “I promise.”

Loki closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, he honestly wasn’t sure if this was a good idea or not but he just couldn’t tell her no.

Olly watched in fascination as his body slowly shifted to a beautiful blue. His black hair, always at his shoulder, grew to halfway down his back. His over all body grew bigger, more hard defined muscles becoming prominent as the gorgeous tribal like markings appeared. He also got much taller, no easy feet for someone who already towered over all most everyone.

Olly’s breath hitched at watching his black horns grow and curl toward the back of his head, looking very much like the ones on his helmet. Olly had the overwhelming need to stroke them.

Loki’s cock, which had already been hard, grew in length and thickness, causing Olly to think that anal in that form was definitely not an option and realizing that regular sex might not be as well. She knew there’d be zero chance of her deep throating him either. Seeing his marking not stopping but continuing down both sides of his manhood made her grow even wetter. She didn’t even try to hide her moan.

Loki took another deep breath, his nostrils filling with the scent of Olly’s arousal tinged with just enough fear to be make his cock throb and twitch. He slowly opened his red eyes and looked down on his wife who was shivering, giving her a truly wolffish smile, his teeth having become fang like and menacing.

“My my pet, I can smell you from here.”

Loki’s voice was deeper, causing Olly to grip her thighs together and Loki to give a chuckle that rumbled from his massive chest.

Olly looked up at him with big doe eyes, looking very much the innocent maiden and blushing virgin as her cheeks were a rosy pink. It gave Loki an idea.

“So you are the sacrifice sent to keep the monster happy I see.”

Thankfully Olly caught on immediately as she lowered herself to her knees with her head bowed.

“Yes my King. I hope I am to your liking.”

Loki almost came right then.

“Stand and turn around slowly so I may see all of you.”

Olly did as told, making sure to keep her head down. She could not stop her trembling from excitement and the small fear that was laced in. She heard Loki hum in appreciation.

“I believe you will do nicely pet, as long as you behave. Tell me, are you a good girl?”

Olly stuttered “Yyes my King.”

Loki stepped closer to her, only needing to take one giant stride. His hand gripped her chin and pulled her face up for him to see, he loved the tiny Yelp she gave in surprise.

“Such a sweet face you have pet.”

She swallowed hard “Ttthank you, my King.”

Loki made a point to bend down closer to her and sniff her before pulling but up to his full hight with a wicked grin.

“I can smell your wet cunt my pet. I do believe you tremble in more than just fear alone. Am I correct?”

Olly turned red and closed her eyes.

“Yes, my King” she said softly.

“Tell me, were you sent here against your will or did you volunteer? Keep in mind I will know if you lie and I will punish you.”

“I, I volunteered my King.”

A slow grin stretched out over his face.

“Now why would a sweet, innocent creature such as yourself volunteer to be the sacrifice of a monster?”

He watched as Olly turned bright red, reaching all the way to her chest.

“Tell me pet.”

“I don’t think you a monster, my King. I think....I think you are beautiful” her voice was soft.

LolI roughly grabbed her face and kissed her lips hard, making her gasp in shock into his mouth for a moment before she returned the kiss and moaned.

Loki wrapped his arms around her and picked her up like she weighed nothing at all, her feet dangling off the floor.

She put her arms around Loki’s neck and tried to wrap her legs around him but I was easy. Loki helped her, reaching both arms down and grabbing her thighs, and walked them into their bedroom.

He threw her onto the bed and laughed when she bounced and laid on her back, a look of fear all over her as she panted. He reached out a giant hand and grabbed her ankle, pulling her back to the edge of the bed and he started to slowly stroke his cock.

“Tell me, what experience have you had with a man?”

She blushed again “None my King.”

“Mmm. Well then, I hope you are a fast learner pet. Now. Come here and put your mouth on my cock.”

He grabbed hold of the back of her head and pulled her to him. She licked her lips and looked up at him with a questioning look.

“Put the tip in your mouth and suck, no teeth or else pet.”

Olly did as she was told, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the taste and feel of him. His skin was cold and crisp on her tongue, making her moan.

Loki gripped her hair tightly and started moving her head back and forth on his cock.

“Good girl, yes, just like that.”

Loki’s head fell back, her mouth was so hot and wet. It felt heavenly. He was very careful not to thrust into her throat, he knew he’d cause real harm to her if he did. It took all the control he had, so much so that he found himself shaking. As he felt the taletell signs of his ball tightening he pulled her head away from him panting.

“That was wonderful pet, you are a natural. But I believe I need to feel that sweet cunt of yours so I can cum in you.”

He prowled over her as he got onto the bed, Olly eyes as big as dinner plates. He very much looked every inch of a blue panther with horns, an image that made poor Olly giggle. Loki stopped and glared at her.

“Something funny, pet?”

Olly shook her head vigorously, full now one of fear.

“No my King I am sorry. I’m just so, well I’m terrified my King but also......excited, that you have given me the honor of trying to please you.”

Loki would always be amazed at Olly ability to perfectly stroke his ego. He put himself fully over her, making sure his cock was up against her pussy.

“Yes I can see getting to be with me could be exciting for one such as yourself. Now tell me pet, have you ever had anything inside this wet little cunt of yours?”

Loki slowly grinned his cock against her, the coldness of him make Olly suck a breath in.

“Nno my King, nothing has ever been in me before.”

Loki smiled at her “Very good. That means I need to give you some special attention then before I can fuck you.”

In the blink of an eye Loki was between her legs.

“Now I want you to watch me pet, watch what I do to you.”

Olly nodded as she watched Loki slowly start to lick the entire length of her pussy, his cold tongue felt amazing.

“Oh dear god!”

Loki couldn’t help but chuckle against her.

It took him what felt like only a few moments to make her cum, sight of him and the coldness was just to much for her. Loki used her added wetness to slid a large finger into her, the heat of her pussy felt glorious and he couldn’t wait to feel her on his cock. He gave her time to adjust before adding a second finger, causing Olly’s head to be thrown back.

“Oh my fucking god!”

Loki slowly and carefully set about stretching her open, he knew he would only be able to get a very small part of his cock into her, if he could get any of it into her at all. After a few minutes of working his fingers in and out of her he spoke in a voice that was rough with his desire for her.

“I need you to cum once more for me my little pet, be a good for your King and do as I say.”

He lowered his mouth to her clit and sucked on it hard, pumping his fingers into faster as he watched her for any sign that he was hurting her.

Olly came so hard she was pretty sure her soul had left her body. She came like a rocket, letting out a scream and squirting all Loki, causing him to cheer her on. But poor Olly couldn’t hear anything, her body had been so overwhelmed that she’d passed out from the sheer pleasure he’d given her.

When she was finally able to open her eyes again she saw an extremely smug blue asshole looking down at her. Olly knew he’d never let her forget what he was able to do to you.

“Welcome back pet. How are you feeling?”

“I feel like I died.”

Loki burst out laughing at her words, a deep rumbling sound.

Olly looked down at herself for a moment before frowning.

“Did you.....did I.....”

Loki nodded “Yes pet you came so hard you gushed all over the bed and a good part of me as well.”

Olly looked mortified, turning bright red and covering her face as she moaned “oh for fucks sake.”

Loki removed her hands “Nothing to be embarrassed about my pretty pet, it is the highest compliment you can pay you King, I assure you. Now. Are you ready for my cock my dear little pet? Your King is aching with need to have you.”

Olly nodded vigorously and made sure her legs were as wide as she could get them.

“Olly you stop me immediately if it’s to much.”

Olly put her hand on his cheek “I will Loki, I promise.”

Loki took himself in hand and very slowly started pushing into her, the sight of it alone almost made Loki cum.

“Oh my pet how gorgeous you look on the end of my cock.”

Olly was a moaning panting mess, the stretch of him hurt, but it also felt amazing to her at the same time.

“Fuck pet, you feel so hot on my cock, like lava. Are you ready to lose your maidenhead to me?”

Olly screeched out a “YES!” as Loki wrapped his larger hand around his cock and started to fuck her. Loki was grateful Olly was still so wet after her orgasm or else he wouldn’t have been able to fuck her.

“Oh my pet, your cunt was made for my cock. You feel perfect.”

Olly reaches up and started stroking both of his horns, the feeling of which made Loki moan and shutter. He’d had no idea how good his horns being touched could feel. He was pretty sure her touching them alone would make him cum.

“I’m never letting you go pet. Your are mine now,do you hear me? I will keep you hear with me, so I can fuck you whenever I want at any time. I’m going to shoot my seed deep into you, so you will sweep with my child so everyone in the kingdom knows just who you belong to.”

Olly nodded as she moved her hand down to rub her clit.

“Yes my King make me yours and your alone. Own me please.”

Loki’s movements became faster, and pushed himself just slightly deeper into her as he groaned and grunted, showing off his teeth with a snarl.

“Yes. Mine. All mine to fuck and breed.”

Olly moaned loudly “Yes my King breed me please! I’m so close to cumming on your cock!”

“Yes pet cum on me, be a good girl and cum for your King.”

Olly’s entire body locked up all at once, her head thrown back with her mouth open in a silent scream as her breathing stopped and her pussy clamped down hard on Loki’s cock, the feeling of which made him cum. He released an animalistic howl as he filled her, keeping himself in her as deep as he could.

It took both of them a moment to catch their breath. It took Olly a moment to come back to herself all together. When she did, she saw her beautiful husband, back in his Aesir form looking at her with so much love and joy it made her heart swell. He softly stroked her cheek.

“Are you alright my love?”

Olly smiled before she burst out laughing. “I am the greatest I think I’ve ever been! Loki that was so HOT!”

Loki couldn’t help but laugh with her, a huge part of him was relieved. There had been a small part of him that was terrified she’d reject him, and he couldn’t have blamed her if she had.

“You were perfect love, you are perfect.”

Loki laid down beside and took her into his arms, tucking her against his chest and under his chin. Within no time both of them fell into a deep, satisfied sleep.

Neither of them knew just how true Loki’s words about breeding her would turn out to be.

************

That night back at the palace, once Mary had made sure the children were both asleep, she said good night to the King and Queen and made her way silently through the palace halls, making sure no one saw her. Her small hand shook with excitement as she gave a soft and gentle knock on a door she found herself in front of more and more during her free time, her face breaking into a brilliant smile as she looked up into the beautiful face of the man she’d fallen helplessly in love with.

“My Lady. Enter please.”

As soon as she stepped foot inside the door was swiftly shut and she found herself with her arms around her lives neck as he kissed her passionately, taking all the air out of her lungs.

When they finally came up for air, her blue eyed, blonde haired love sat her down gently, smiling at her lovingly.

“Will you do me the honor of spending the night with me my love?”

She smiled at him as her heart beat faster.

“Yes of course I will, my dear sweet Prince.”

Thor had never been happier in all his many days.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😊

If Olly had really stopped to think about it, her not feeling good would have been a clear sign. She told herself her body was probably dealing with all the upset and stress it had been through and was just trying to right it’s self.

Oh how wrong she was.

About 5 weeks after being at the cabin she found herself so tired that it was harder to wake up, then being so tired in the afternoons she had started to fall asleep at lunch, thankfully only while in her chambers. Mary had become worried, Olly had never just went to sleep like she’d started to do. After it happened for a week straight, she went to Loki.

“Falling asleep during lunch? Really?”

Mary nodded “Yes my Prince, she’s doing it now everyday. When I voice my concerns she just says her body is trying to catch up on sleep and that it’s fine but I am very worried. If she was human still I’d agree with her but she is of Asgard now. I really think she needs to see the healers my Prince, and if she won’t listen to me maybe you can talk some sense into her.”

Loki laughed “Oh Mary I’m afraid I can’t talk her into anything, she is one hard headed woman. But I will talk to her, thank you for bringing this to my attention.”

A few days later Loki made damn sure to have lunch with Olly and the twins in their chambers and sure enough, in the middle of eating, Olly went to sleep at the table, bent over with her head resting against it. She had fought so hard against it but it did no good. Loki was stunned.

“How long did you say this has been happening?”

“About a week and a half my Prince. She’s now doing it everyday.”

Loki put his hand on her shoulder to gently shack her but when he did, he was surprised at how cold her body felt. Now he was very worried.

“Mary has Olly said anything about being cold?”

Mary has to think it over “You know, she has, a few times.” She got up and walked over to Olly, placing her hand by Loki’s. She let out a gasp.

“My Prince I’m going right now to get Eir and Queen Frigga!”

Loki nodded and picked Olly up and put her on the couch. “Oh my love.”

Loki was scared. He had no idea what could be wrong with his wife. Alistair and Astrid walked over and stood beside a kneeling Loki. He didn’t want them to be scared.

“Muma is okay, she’s just tired.”

Astrid smiled at him and shook her head.

“No Dada Muma sisser. Muma has ma sisser.” She pointed and clapped her chubby little hands as she giggled.

Loki just stared at Astrid. He did not know what to think or say as Eir and Frigga came into the room.

“My son what’s happened?”

“Olly has been falling asleep at the table after lunch. I thought maybe she was sick but now, I have different ideas.”

He looked back as Astrid.

“Angel, tell Gam what you told me.”

Astrid looked up at Frigga with a bright smile “Muma has sisser. I get sisser.”

Frigga was silent for a moment before looking at Loki.

“Is she talking about what I think she is?”

Loki just nodded, not being able to fight a smile.

Frigga smiled at him “Well my son, if it’s true you should be able to tell. I don’t think you need the healers to tell you.”

Loki took a deep breath and put his hand on Olly’s abdomen and reached out with his magic. He felt the very faint telltale heartbeat of a baby, his baby.

Loki’s face lit up with joy. Astrid clapped and cheered sing songing that she had a sister.

“I take it this is a surprise my Prince?” Eir asked with a smile.

Loki nodded “Yes it is. But a joyous one.”

Loki stood and picked up the twins, turning to Frigga.

“Mother would you mind taking these angels to the gardens? Olly needs rest and I want to tell her this news when she wakes.”

Once everyone had left, Loki sat down on the floor in front of his still sleeping love. He smiled like a loon at her, so excited over this news. This time Loki would be with her for the entire pregnancy, he’d be able to help her deal with the nausea and tiredness. As crazy as it seemed he was looking forward to getting to be a part of all of this pregnancy.

He knew this time around would be more complicated with the twins being involved but he knew Olly was up for it, he’d just need to make sure he was there for her.

He magicked her favorite blanket over her and put her into her favorite pajamas, making sure to warm her blanket so she wouldn’t get to cold.

While watching her sleep, he wondered just how Olly fell pregnant. He knew she always had Frigga do the pregnancy spell on her like clock work, never missing having it done. His mind wondered back to Astrid saying she wanted a sister, then to how Astrid was so happy when telling him she had one. It gave him pause.

“No. Surly not.”

“Not what?”

Loki flinched when Olly spoke, he hadn’t realized he’d said anything out loud. He turned to look at her as she sat up and rubbing her eyes. God he thought she was adorable when she first woke.

“My love, how are you feeling?”

“Did I fall asleep at the table again?”

Loki nodded “Mmhmm. Why did you not tell me my love?”

She just shrugged “I thought it was just all the stress and stuff of our fight and us working it all out had caught up with me. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

Loki gave her a soft smile “It’s alright love. How else have you been feeling? Anything other then being so tired you just fall over asleep?”

Olly thought about for a few moments.  
“I have been kinda, well not exactly nauseous but definitely a little queasy. And for some reason I’ve been feeling like if I don’t drink orange juice I’m gonna die.”

That gave Olly pause, Loki watching her intently. She looked at him worried.

“You don’t think I’ve got like a, vitamin D deficiency do you? Maybe I need more sun.”

Loki tried and failed to stopped from laughing at her words and the look on her face. She reached out and hit his arm as hard as she could.

“Don’t laugh at me!”

He knew she wasn’t actually mad. When he finally pulled himself together he took her hand.

“I am so sorry my love, please forgive my rudeness. You don’t have a vitamin D deficiency love.”

Olly giggled “Well you do give me a rather big does of it ever night, sometimes more than once.”

This time it was Loki’s face making Olly laugh. She had never seen him look so scandalized before.

“Be that as it may, I need you to really think about how you have been feeling Olly. Does any of it seem, familiar, to you?”

Olly just furrowed her brows. Loki asked another question.

“When was the last time you had Mother do the pregnancy spell, my love?”

Loki hoped with everything he had that his feeling of Astrid having something to do with her pregnancy was completely insane and wrong.

He watched as Olly thought back, he could see the exact moment everything hit her.

“Holy fuck Loki. I’m pregnant” she said in a soft voice full of shock as she looked at him with big eyes. He nodded his head and smiled at her brightly.

“Yes love, you are.”

She looked at him in surprise “You mean you knew before I did?! How?”

“After I put you in the couch, Astrid told me that you have her sister. When Mother and Eir came I put my had on your belly and reached out with my magic and I felt, I felt our baby.”

Loki couldn’t have held back his tears even if he’d wanted to, he was so overwhelmed with happiness he just want to scream it from the balcony.

“Loki this is my fault.” Olly’s face looked like she was worried.

“Your fault? Whatever do you mean love?”

“I.....I haven’t had Frigga do that spell in like, well, about a month and a half, if not two months.” Olly then gasped “Oh! I bet I got pregnant when we went on our trip!”

Loki felt insanely relieved knowing that Astrid had nothing to do with her getting pregnant, then felt guilt over thinking she’d had.

“Are you mad Loki?”

Loki furrowed his brows “Mad? Are you insane woman? Olly I am beyond happy! You have blessed me again with becoming a father and this time, this time I get to be here with you for the entire pregnancy!”

Olly sighed at his words.

“Olly love I will never, ever be upset about you giving me another child, ever. Are you, are you, not happy about this?”

Olly looked at him in shock “Oh no I’m happy! I am I swear it was just a big surprise, that’s all.” She stopped and thought over something for a moment.

“Wait so, Astrid told you I was pregnant?”

Loki nodded.

“So our toddler knew before we did. Well that’s handy, our own little pregnancy test.” She couldn’t help but chuckle before she looked around the room.

“Where are the twins anyway?”

“I had Mother take them to the gardens so they could play and you could rest.” He pulled her up onto her feet and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest.

“Olly I am... I am so happy that you are pregnant. It is such an honor to have you as the mother to my children.” Loki was so overcome with emotion that he was barely able to speak without choking up. Olly tightened her hold on him, chocking up herself with tears.

“I love you Loki. I will always be happy to be pregnant with your baby, I will never be mad or upset over it, ever.”

Loki felt like a weight had been lifted as he pulled back to look down at her.

“Would you like to go to see Eir? We can get a good look at our knew daughter, if Astrid is to be believed, and I have a feeling she is.”

Olly nodded. She turned to go get dressed when she stopped suddenly and put her hands on her stomach.

“Olly love what’s wrong?”

Olly turned toward him slowly “When you reached out to the baby was there by chance just one this time? I love the twins but fuck me I’d kinda like to just have one this time.”

Loki laughed “I only felt one and Astrid only said sister so I think you are safe this time love.”

Olly sighed in relief “I mean if it’s twins again cool but that was rough.”

Loki nodded “I completely understand love. Now how do we tell everyone? I am worried Astrid will not be able to contain her excitement.”

Olly thought about it before smiling “I have an idea. But first if I don’t get some fucking orange juice like right now I’m gonna hurt someone.”

Loki laughed “Your wish is my command my Queen.”

**************

Thor and Odin stormed into the healers wing in a flurry.

“Where is the Princess? What’s wrong with my daughter?” Olly had to cover her mouth to suppress her giggle. The doors to their room opened and both men charged in.

“My girl what is wrong?”

She and Loki just smiled as Olly pointed up above her. Odin and Thor both looked up at the same time and just stood with their mouths open, for there above them was a small, beautiful blue babe, kicking like mad.

“My girl. Oh Olly this is, this is, oh my.” Odin was speechless, no easy feat for the King.

Thor cheered “This is wonderful! Oh Loki this is such wonderful news brother!”

Odin had sat in a chair that Loki had conjured for him, worried he’d fall over.

Odin grabbed hold of his arm and looked at him “Loki this is amazing. I am so happy for you my son .”

Loki smiled “Thank you Father. It is amazing news.”

Eir cleared her throat and got everyone’s attention.

“I hate to interrupt but there are two babes who are dying to come in here and see their sister. May I?”

Thor beamed “Another girl! Astrid got her sister!”

The twins ran into the room and over to Olly.

“Look my sugars.” She smiled as she pointed up to the image above her. Both twins gasped.

“Oh Muma. Ma sisser is so preddy.” Astrid whispered in awe, making everyone chuckle.

“Yes she is my angel. Astrid how did you know Muma was pregnant before anyone of us did?”

Astrid looked bashful for a moment “I wanna sisser, so I cheek Muma all time.”

Loki hummed and nodded his head.  
“Why didn’t you say anything my heart?”

Astrid just shrugged “No one assed me.”

This time everyone laughed. She wasn’t wrong.

“No one did my angel you are right.” Loki laughed as he booped her nose, making her giggle.

Alistair tugged in Loki’s sleeve to get his attention. “Yes my sweet boy?” Loki smiled at him.

“I need a bruder now, to meny gurls Dada.”

Loki chuckled “Well maybe the next baby my son. But this will make you a big brother, like Uncle Thor.”

Alistair’s eyes lit up, his mouth opening wide. “I be like Unca Tor??”

Loki nodded “Mmhmm you will.”

Alistair suddenly didn’t care that he was out numbered. He made his way back over to Olly smiling and excited “Muma I be like Unca Tor!”

Olly smiled at him “Yes baby isn’t that great?”

Eir got everyone’s attention again.

“I hate to break this wonderful moment up but I do need to speak to The prince and princess about something that I am sure not everyone wants to be a part of.”

Odin and Thor understood immediately, both saying they’d take the twins back to Odin’s chambers to celebrate with her chocolate cake. Once they had left, Eir turned back to the couple.

“Now I know this is a joyous for you both, and it is, it truly is but...”

Olly spoke up “There is a risk, this baby is more a frost giant than her siblings so that means new challenges.”

Eir nodded “Yes Olly, it does. We will need to keep a much closer eye on you both I feel. I know at times with the twins you would get cold but with this babe, I fear it will be at all times. Now I do know there is a spell that can help protect you, it is used whenever anyone travels to Jotunheim to keep them warm and I believe it can help you. But Loki you will need to use your magic to make sure the spell doesn’t hurt the babe, a protective shield around her, if you will.” Loki nodded, he knew both spells.

“Now I know with the twins it was hard because of their size, I can not say for sure how big this babe will be. Just like last time we will keep an eye on her size, and I think it best to plan for us to remove her surgically now then risk what happened last time. As of now, this babe was conceived 5 weeks ago but the baby is at 10 weeks in development, from what I know about frost giants that is the normal rate for their young, so that gives us a great idea when to be ready for the surgery.”

Olly nodded “Thats fine with me.”

Eir nodded and smiled at her.

“Good. Now just as before, I will make sure you have the protein drinks again, and I dare say you might need to eat as much if not more with this babe. Again, we have no way of predicting her size so it’s best to be on the safe side. I know it will be hard but rest will be just as important. If you are tired, sleep. Hungry? Eat. No pushing yourself, ever. And just like last time Olly, I’m here for you, as well as you Loki, anytime you want or have need of me.

“Congratulations you two. I know this will be a challenge and trying at times but The Norns know what they are doing. I am glad to see that your week long getaway was at least a good time.” Eir gave them a wicked smile and a wink, making both Loki and Olly blush and laugh.

Eir left them alone, giving them sometime to talk without their family.

Loki looked worried.

“Are you okay babe?”

Loki sighed and looked down to the floor “I am still joyous my love, but I am worried. I fear I have put your life at risk.”

Olly pulled his face up to look at her “Loki you haven’t put me in danger, if I recall having hot Jotun sex was my idea. And I am the one who forgot to have Frigga do the pregnancy thingy so this is kinda my fault if you’re lookin to blame anybody.”

Loki hugged her to him. She could feel his worry.

“That’s not all that’s bothering you is it? You’re worried about the reaction to her, aren’t you?”

Loki just nodded. His true lineage was still a secret, and for good reason.

“I know you are against it my love but I still think a glimmer over her when in public is best.”

Olly pulled a way from him, hurt all over her face. It hurt his heart to see it.

“But I do not want our daughter thinking she is less than! Ever! You were never a monster, ever! And I know how badly you struggled and still do and I WILL NOT have our daughter go through it too!” Olly covered her mouth when she realized she was yelling.

“Loki I am sorry, I am not yelling at you,I’m sorry.”

Loki shook his head “You have nothing to be sorry for Olly, nothing. I know you just want what is best for our daughter. You are a fierce Mother and it makes me love you all the more.” He kissed her passionately, watching her get so heated in wanting only the best for a babe not even born yet stirred him. Finally though he realized now was not the time and pulled away from her as she panted. Loki growled.

“If you are up for it tonight I am going to fuck you and show you just how much I love when the fire that is in you comes to the surface.” Olly smiled at him.  
“But for now I do think we need to talk this over with Father, Mother and Thor. What do you think?”

Olly nodded “I think we should, this will affect them and the entire Kingdom. But right now, I really need one of Frigga’s cakes, like a whole one, just for me.”

Loki chuckled and put him arm around her shoulders as he lead her out of the healers wing.

“Whatever my Queen wants, she shall have.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly from Loki’s point of view. Hope you enjoy.

Late that night Loki sat on the balcony drinking wine and thinking over everything that had happened that day, finding out he was to be a father again to a beautiful little girl had been the most unexpected and the most welcoming news. 

Seeing his blue babe had been shocking, of course, he had never once thought having sex with Olly in his Jotun form would mean a completely Jotun babe. He couldn’t stop from laughing when he thought back on the words he’d said to Olly while he fucked her that night, neither knowing just how true his heated words would turn out to be. 

Loki also thought over and over about the discussion he and Olly had had with their family. Olly had made it clear when pregnant with the twins that she’d be damned if she would let anyone hide the truth about any of her children, something that had not been forgotten by any of them. Loki had been ready for there to be some form of argument, be it from both his parents or maybe even Thor. What had happened though was something he was still in shock from. 

Odin had sat down in a chair beside where Loki and Olly sat. Loki watched his father as he gave a sigh as he seemed to think over his words carefully, Loki bracing himself for whatever the old King had to say.

“Loki, my son, I think it is time your origins become known. No more hiding, no more secrets. You have nothing to be ashamed of son, being Jotun does not make you a monster or change the fact that you are of Asgard as well as our son. If I’d been a wiser man, I would have been truthful from the very beginning.

“But now my son, you and Olly have the chance to do right what I did so very wrong. It is time for you to stop hiding Loki. Whatever comes from the people knowing, know that we all will stand by your side and we will face this like we should have from the beginning, as a family.” 

By the time Odin was finished speaking everyone in the room was in tears. Loki’s heart sat heavy in his chest, and he wasn’t exactly sure what to say. Odin thankfully understood, and didn’t expect Loki to respond, not yet, so he turned focus to Olly. 

“How are you feeling dear?”

“I’m, I’m alright. Well actually, can we order a roast? With those roasted potatoes and carrots? And like, a lot of butter? Oh! And orange juice please?”

Over the meal that was mostly ate just by Olly, they came up with a plan on how to tell all of Asgard of Loki being a Jotun. It was decided they would tell the council first then go from there, hosting a royal feast for everyone to announce the new Princess and finally tell everyone the truth.

Loki was scared, how could he not be? But it had to be done, for his daughter’s sake. He would do anything he had to for her not to feel like he had, like nothing more than a monster. 

Olly putting her foot down when it came to their children’s genes being kept under wraps had made him love her even more, something Loki did not think was possible. While Olly did not witness the fall out from Loki learning his true origins, she knew about the the damage that had been caused, the pain he carried with him for many years, and she’d be damned if any of her children went through the same thing. 

Loki knew that her putting her foot down also was very strongly tied to her upbringing as well. Her parents never showing her any love what so ever had made her wonder all most her entire life just what she had done that was so horrible that she made her parents not love her. She had spent countless years thinking she was just that horrible of a person that they couldn’t love her,that no one could love her. 

As he finished his large glass of wine he looked out over the palace courtyard and sighed, tomorrow was the beginning of some big changes. He chuckled when he realized his new daughter wasn’t even born yet and already changing his world in a massive way. Hell his unborn daughter was getting ready to change all of Asgard.

Would the people turn against him? Would they turn against him and his daughter? His entire family? 

Loki knew this new daughter had just as much chance at being Queen one day as her siblings did, along with any children Thor would have. Birth order and gender played no part when it came to who was King or Queen. What reaction would a Jotun/Aesir Queen cause? 

With that thought he shook his head, he was getting way to ahead of himself, and if he didn’t stop now he’d never sleep. 

He walked back through their chambers and stopped in the sitting area, turning in all directions and looking over the space. The new baby would be in the nursery till she was at least a year old like the twins had been but after that, where would they put her? There was not any room left around their chambers to add on another bedroom, and Loki was adamant that the children would not be sharing a bedroom ever. He believed all children needed a place that was completely their own, a safe safe for them to go to be completely themselves, and a room couldn’t be that if they had to share. 

Running his hands through his hair he puffed out a breath while thinking that they would have to move. That idea was somewhat saddening for Loki, he’d had these chambers since he had become an adult. And to him, this was where he and Olly had become a real family. He thought over all the memories they had created here, from their wonderful wedding night, to Olly’s labor and to the family meals they enjoyed. The twins taking their first steps, saying their first words, the first time Astrid gave them a heart attack with her magic,that memory making Loki smile and chuckle. 

In Loki’s dream world as Olly called it he would move everyone to an estate where they’d have more than enough room to run, woods to explore, fields to roll around in, a pound to swim in and enough animals to rival any Zoo on Midgard. But with him taking on so much responsibility with Odin’s council and being put in charge of the soldiers, moving out of the palace was just not doable. 

He loved the idea of Olly being Lady of the House. He knew she wouldn’t like being in charge of house staff, it had taken her a long time to be okay with having Mary as her handmaiden. She never had seen herself as in charge of Mary, always asking her instead of telling her. Loki had reminded her she did not need to ask anyone, she just needed to tell them, but Olly being the sweet creature that she was just could not order people about so she left the ordering to him. 

He sighed softly then finally made his way into the bedroom and stopped for a moment to look at his sleeping wife. He had kept his promise of fucking her, giving her so much pleasure til she just could not stand anymore and went to sleep almost as soon as Loki had finally stopped. It had given his male pride and ego a very nice boost. 

He changed into his sleep pants and gently got into bed beside her, laying on his back and getting comfortable before he reached out and touched Olly’s shoulder. At feeling his touch she automatically rolled over and laid her head on his shoulder, her face tucking into the side of his neck. Once in place she gave a sigh of contentment that never failed to make Loki smile. He changed her pajamas to her warmer ones at feeling her body being so cold before he finally closed his eyes and let sleep take him. 

*************

At the council meeting Loki let Odin tell the council men the story of how Loki came to be son. Loki watched all the council men closely for their reactions. All the men spent a time looking back and forth at one another before finally, one of them spoke up.

“Forgive me your Highness but you see.....we all already knew. To be quite frank the entire Kingdom knows.”

Loki and Odin just stared at the man. 

“So everyone knows but have never said anything?” Loki finally asked when he was able to speak.

The noblemen just nodded “Yes my Prince. Since the crown never said anything we thought it all best not to. Your being Jotun is one of the worst kept secrets in all of Asgard.” 

Loki wasn’t sure what to say. No one had ever said one word to him about his Jotun origins, ever. He’d never even heard a rumor of anyone who wasn’t extremely close to the royal family had even the slightest idea. Finally Loki nodded.

“Well then I guess that just makes this entire thing....easier...then.”

Later that day at lunch Loki sat with his arms crossed over his chest and watched as Olly laughed her ass off at the news from the council. Loki finally cleared his throat and spoke.

“Well I am glad I was able to amuse you so much my love.” 

Olly finally got her laughter under control “I’m sorry Loki. I’m sorry. I just can’t believe that everyone has known for over 2,000 years and not one single person said anything! Man the Aesir know how to keep something secret! But hey! This is great news babe, we don’t have to worry at all about our baby girl being treated badly and no one will be screaming for your head on a stick like I know you’d been worried about even though you never said it.”

Olly cocked her eyebrow at Loki who just huffed at her and looked away. She got up out of her chair and walked over to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around the tips of his shoulders, his hands automatically going to her arms.

“This is a great outcome Loki. This is better than we could have ever hoped for. Cheer up ya grumpy bug. Hey, how about tonight I ask Thor to watch the twins and you and I go have a moonlit date out at hot springs?” She leaned down closer to his ear “You know Daddy it’s been a while since you took my ass, I’ve missed you being balls deep in me. What do you think, Daddy?”

Loki growled at her as he whipped around in a flash and was standing up, pulling Olly tightly against him, he did it so fast it made Olly yelp.

“That sounds perfect my darling little girl. Daddy has missed your sweet ass as well.” He ran his hands down and squeezed her ass cheeks as he overtook her lips. From behind them they heard a squeal from the twins and a giggle from Mary.

“EWWWW YUCKY!”

Both of them laughed as they pulled away from each other, and set about getting ready for the rest of their day. 

*************

That night in Thors chambers, Thor sat in front of the fire as he watched Mary come back into the room after she’d put the twins to bed. He smiled at her, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. He held his hand out to her “Come sit with me my love.”

Mary blushed as she made her way over to him, still having a hard time believing herself to be involved with him. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something Mary.” 

Mary swallowed hard, fear running all throughout her body. Thor noticed it immediately.

“Oh no it’s nothing bad I swear. I wanted to talk about us, our future.”

Mary looked up at him with big eyes.

“Our...future?”

Thor cupped her cheek and smiled   
“Yes our future. I, I feel like I must be honest with you about how I feel, what I want. Loki gave me a piece of advice saying that that when I knew I had found the one I wanted to spend my life not to waste time.”

Thor got down on his knees in front of a stunned Mary and pulled out a small wooden box.

“I love you Mary, I have loved you since the first time you helped me watch the twins. Seeing how amazing you with them, watching how amazing and kind and sweet and caring you are, made me fall so deeply in love with you that I know I can never find my way out again. When I look at you I see my future, I want everything with you. So would you do me the great honor and be my wife?”

Thor opened the box, a beautiful ruby princess cut stone set in silver surrounded by multiple rubies and white diamonds. Mary gasped and covered her mouth. It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Finally she took a deep breath and looked at him.

“I want nothing more than to be your wife Thor.” 

Thor grabbed her as he cheered, holding her up against him as they both laughed with tears running down both their faces. He sat her back down and took the ring out of the box.

“May I, my Lady?”

Mary held her hand out to him “You May, my Sir.”

Thor slowly slide the ring onto her finger, a perfect fit thanks to the magic Frigga had placed on it years ago.

Mary held her hand up admiring her engagement ring. “Oh my love it is just perfect. Just like you.” 

Thor beamed at her as he kissed her again, this time not stopping as he carried his bride to be to what would become their bedroom.


	43. Chapter 43

hey!! new chapter coming very soon!! here is Marys ring!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry this took longer then normal, I took a unplanned road trip and then found myself in a funk. I, like many, am still in complete home quarantine and it just honestly feels like it’s never going to end. Anyway, I hope this chapter finds you all well. Lots of love from me to you 💚

Olly felt like something was off with Mary, something she could not put her finger on and it was driving her crazy so in turn like any good wife would do, she made sure to drive Loki crazy as well. 

“My love just ask her. You are very close with her, I’m sure all you need do is ask.” Loki was trying to read his morning paper, but Olly had asked at least 50 questions about Mary that he had zero clue about.

Olly bit her lip “Well I don’t wanna pry.”

Loki rolled his eyes at her and scoffed “it’s not prying woman, it’s asking a question.” 

Olly just nodded her head before going back to her food. Loki was right, she’d just ask her.

Thor came in their chambers and to Olly he looked like he was glowing, why the hell was it that everyone seemed so happy this morning? Olly wondered if she’d missed something.

“Good morning my dear sister and brother! Is it not just a gorgeous morning today?”

Loki looked at Thor in confusion.

“Brother, just what has you in such fine sprites this early?”

Thor smiled at him as he sat down next to him and helped himself to some of their breakfast.

“I had a very wonderful night my dear brother.”

Loki smirked at him. “Oh? And does this wonderful night have a name?” 

Thor chuckled “She does in deed and you will learn all about her soon enough.” He stuffed his face with pancake before looking at Olly. “And how is the babe this morning?”

Olly rubbed her belly “She’s alright, for the moment. So far this pregnancy is much easier then with the twins was, although she seems to want meat a whole hell of a lot more that’s for sure. I don’t think I’ve ever craved meat this badly in my life.”

Thor thought about it for a moment before he cleared his throat. “Forgive me brother but Jotuns main diet is meat, is it not?”

Loki just kept reading his paper and nodded “Yes it is, I imagine by the time the baby is born Olly will be sick of any and all meats all together.” 

When Mary came into the room with the twins, the look that passed between her and Thor was unmistakable. Olly looked at them both for a moment before she gasped, making Loki ask if she was alright.

“Oh my god!” 

Everyone was looking at Olly. She pointed to Mary.

“It’s you, isn’t it?! It’s you!”

Mary looked at her confused. 

“Forgive me, but what is I?” 

Olly looked right at Thor and said “The wonderful night.”

Thor turned as red as his cape for a moment before he turned to Mary and held his hand out to her with a loving smile. Mary returned his smile and placed her hand in his. Olly almost fainted when she saw the gorgeous new ring that was on her ring finger.

“Holy fucking shit, you two are getting married.” Olly said quietly as everyone laughed at her words. 

“My beautiful wife, forever the wordsmith.” He couldn’t help but laugh, he loved that when Olly was taken by surprise her first reaction was and always had been profanity, a trait that he preyed to the Norns she never lost. 

“I asked Lady Mary to be my wife, and thankfully she said yes.”

In a flash Olly was on her feet and hugging Mary while screaming in pure joy. She moved so fast Loki was worried she’d hurt herself, Olly was many things but graceful she was not. Loki put himself behind her in case she stumbled if she ever let Mary go from the death grip hug she had the poor girl in. 

“I had no idea you two were even friends!! Mary why didn’t you tell me?! Oh my fucking god we are going to be sisters!!”

Thor and Loki laughed, Thor being relieved that Olly was overjoyed at their news. Olly finally let go of Mary and looked at Loki.

“Did you know?!”

Loki shook her head “No i did not but I am happy for you both. Lady Mary, may I congratulate you.” He took her hand and kissed it gently as Mary blushed. 

“Thank you My Prince.” 

Loki chuckled “You may call me Loki now, seeing as how we are going to be family.”

Mary walked over and stood with Thor, him pulling her into his side and kissed her forehead. 

Olly smiled “So that’s why you were so happy not to go to the cabin with us!” 

Mary and Thor laughed as Mary nodded. 

“So brother when will you be announcing this news to the kingdom?”

Olly squealed “Oh! You can do it tonight at the feast!”

“Oh but that’s to announce the new Princess Olly, I don’t want to take away from your happy news.” 

Olly just looked at Mary “Oh hell, it won’t take anything away, if anything it’ll add to it. Unless you want your own feast, then I can help you plan your own. But you two can announce your engagement then we can announce the new baby.”

Mary and Thor looked at each other. “It’s up to you love, whatever you want to do I will agree to.” 

Olly snickered at Thor, already letting Mary have her way. 

“I think it would be easier for me if we announced our betrothal tonight, all the attention won’t solely be on just us, I don’t think I’m quite ready for that yet.”

Olly clapped “This is going to be so awesome! You guys can tell everyone then we can tell everyone about new baby! Oh Mary I am just” Olly started choking up, tears rolling. Mary walked over and hugged her again. 

“I am so glad that you will get to be my sister. You have been my only true friend here and I just, Ive always wanted a sister that I could be friends with and now I have that.” Her words made Mary tear up as well. 

Loki hugged Thor as he congratulated him. 

“Thank you Loki, I am beside myself with happiness.” 

The twins had been sitting and watching everything while continuing to eat. With a mouth full of eggs, Astrid yelled “Mary be our Unt?”

Loki softly scolded her “Do not talk with your mouth full Angel and yes, Mary will now be your Aunt.” 

Astrid nodded “Good, we wike her.”

Alistair just nodded while he ate. 

Everyone laughed “Well you have their approval it seems.” Loki chuckled.

Mary’s face got serious again “Do you think the King and Queen will give theirs? I am just a servant...”

Olly shook her head “Mary you have never just been a servant, and all Odin and Frigga will care about is that Thor is happy and has someone who truly loves him. Besides, I was just some human when I met them, and they welcomed me with open arms. It really doesn’t matter where you come from Mary, not really. It matters what kind of person you are, trust me.”

Mary smiled at her words, she hoped Olly was right. 

“But I do still want to help with the twins, I know you’ll have to get a actual maid now but I just, I don’t think I can spend a day without them.” 

Olly teared up again, damn hormones. 

“And that is why I’m so glad you are the one who’s going to be their Aunt.” 

********** 

Olly looked at herself in the mirror, Loki had seriously went over the top this time but the dress was gorgeous. He’d said he’d thought of it because they were close to the winter moon solstice, so he thought it would be appropriate for the feast. She just thought he was showing off, again. But she did love the dress, he’d even made her a cape, something he knew she secretly loved wearing. 

She had a small baby bump, but she knew it wouldn’t be like that for long. She knew this pregnancy would not be the same as with the twins, there only being one baby being the biggest difference. She was cold, all the time. She hoped she could get used to it but she wasn’t to sure she could. She had never experienced this kind of cold, even when the twins would do the same this. This cold was worse and ever present, starting in her womb and radiating outward to the rest of her body. 

Her biggest worry thought at the moment was how Asgard would react to a fully Jotun Princess, but if everyone knew Loki was a Jotun and never said anything then surly the baby won’t make a difference. All she could do was hope. She knew Loki was nervous but he did his best to hide it. 

Loki was nervous, more then he’d be willing to admit to himself let alone Olly. Knowing that everyone already knew his origins did make things easier. Would there be any resistance against their new babe? She would be clearly a frost giant at all times, not wearing a glamor like he did. What if the people were only okay with what he actually was because they didn’t have to actually see it? He knew he just had to hope for the best and plan for the worse. Heads would roll if his daughter was met with anything negative, and Loki knew it would be Olly to be the one to swing the axe before he even had a chance to. Though she may be small, he knew Olly’s heart, and when it came to their children, may the Norns have mercy for any soul who dared any unkind word or action toward them. 

Loki walked to the door of the closet as he watched Olly look herself over in the mirror. She looked beautiful, as always. She had the glow of an expectant Mother, she was radiating light. He could also tell she was cold, she had a slight shiver to her that one could only see if you were looking hard enough. Loki always was. 

Loki had taken the time to dress the twins to match himself and Olly, Astrids dress not as fancy but matching Olly’s, even with her own mini cape that she beamed over. He’d dress Alistair just like he was, but minus his dark blue leather pants, outfitting the boy in dark blue linen instead. They both wore a silver long sleeve dress shirt with somewhat puffy sleeves that gathered at the wrist with a beautiful dark blue velvet vest overlaid with the same star pattern as Olly’s dress. Loki had even went so far as to slick back Alistair’s beautiful black hair after the boy had asked. 

Olly thought Loki and the twins looked amazing, but then again Loki looked good in anything. It was unfair really. The way the man filled out a pair of leather pants both in the front and the back was something Olly felt should have been illegal. She still even after being his wife for over a year that she was way out of his league. 

“You look gorgeous my love.”

Loki spoke softly as he made his way over to her and stood behind her. She smiled at his reflection in the mirror. 

“So do you Loki. Those pants make me want to bite you for some reason.”

Loki laughed at her words as he looked very confused. “Bite me?”

She nodded “Mmhmm, I have no idea why but I just want to bite you, repeatedly. I’d seriously love to bite your ass, your thighs, even give that cock of yours some gentle nibbles.” Olly’s face had slowly blushed as she spoke, something Loki was glad was something she still did when talking to him about anything sexual even after everything they had done together. 

“Well how about tonight once the twins are asleep my girl, I will lay on our bed and you can nibble on Daddy to your heart’s content?”

Olly’s face lit up “I think that’s a wonderful idea Daddy.”

************

The feast went better than Loki had dared to hope for. Odin started with the telling of how he found Loki, left for dead in a temple on a planet made of ice. Olly could tell that the telling of an innocent infant left to freeze to death had an impact, especially amongst those who were parents themselves. Even if it was known Loki was a Frost Giant, no one knew the actual story. 

Odin made it abundantly clear that no matter how he came to be his son, he was his son all the same, and that he was extremely proud of man Loki had turned out to be. He also made it very clear that Loki and his heirs would always have just as much chance at being King as Thor, something that had surprised Loki, doing his best not to show it on his face. 

Finally it was Loki’s turn to speak. 

“People of Asgard, I stand before you today with my family by my side to give you the joyous news that my beautiful wife Princess Olly has been blessed by the Norns and is set once again to give our Kingdom a new Princess!”

The crowd all cheered at the news. Loki gave them a few moments before raising his hand so he could continue, this time his words taking a very serious tone.

“Now I am sure you are wondering why we choose to tell you of how I came to be a son of Odin. This babe my wife carries will be Jotun in appearance, and it is our great hope that the people of Asgard will be as welcoming of her has you all have been of Princess Astrid and Prince Alistair. Make no mistake, any and all negative action against the new Princess will be handled in a swift and harsh manner. Though my wife is but little in stature, may the Norns have mercy on anyone who dare to harm either physically or with words her child, because I can guarantee you will be begging for death by the time she is finished with you. And if you by some miracle survive her, you will next have to deal with me. If anyone has an issue with our daughter being Jotun, bring the matter to myself or the King, not my daughter.”

Loki let his words sink in, and was glad when the crowd applauded,seemingly agreeing with his words. 

The announcement of Thor’s engagement almost brought the hall down, making a nervous Mary jump at the wave of noise. Olly put her hand on Mary’s back to show her support. Mary felt out of her depth, but she was grateful for Loki and Olly’s support. Loki had dressed her, she did not own a single thing that spoke of the royalty she was set to become. Thor had not had time to set up her meeting the royal seamstress so Loki took care of everything, laughing when the usually meek and mild Mary threw herself at him in a hug, so relieved to have his help. 

Olly could see how nervous Mary was when she and Thor opened the dancing. But Thor did a wonderful job of calming her and helping her to forget about anyone else in the room. Mary’s life was about to change in a very massive, but Olly vowed to help her however she could. 

Olly felt strong arms wrap around her waist as she watch the couple dance, she put her own arms over Loki’s and leaned back into his body, knowing he’d keep her upright. She shivered when she felt his breath against her ear.

“Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight and how I can not wait to bury my cock deep in your sweet little cunt?” 

Olly looked at him with big eyes, that was not what she had expected him to say, at all, and she chuckled at the look on his face as if he was challenging her to prove him wrong. 

“How much have you had to drink babe?”

Loki smiled at her “Enough to feel quite good but not enough that I can not satisfy you. I do believe I promised you nibbles, did I not?”

Olly blushed, she hoped no one could hear them “Why yes, yes you did.” 

Something caught Loki’s eye though that had him looking on in confusion and Olly followed his line of sight. One of the Noble men was speaking with Odin and the King did not seem pleased at all. Loki, being the nosey God that he was, started to make his way over to the pair, stopping close enough to hear but back away enough to not interfere. 

“It was bad enough you let Loki marry that lowly Midgardian girl, and have children with her, but now you are letting Thor marry a servant girl, though I will say she is a step up from the Midgardian. I can not understand why in all the nine you would let both of your sons marry so far beneath them when there are more than enough wonder noble girls for them to choose from.” 

The anger Loki saw come across Odin’s face was hard and fast. 

“How dare you speak this way. Princess Olly was never and will never be some lowly Midgardian, she is of Asgard, need I remind you, and the mother to my grandchildren, who out rank you. My sons have found true partners who love them, that is all their Mother and I could ever want for them and how dare you say otherwise. I believe it is time you retire from my court, and if I ever hear that you have said one unkind word about my family ever again, I will have you whipped and put into the dungeons. Now leave my Palace at once.” 

With the wave of a hand, two guards took the now former nobles men and quickly removed him. Loki recognized him as Lord Talbert, a man who for many a century had thrown his two daughters at both Princes, parading them around like they had been show ponies. Loki walked over to Odin.

“I suppose you heard him?” 

Loki nodded “Yes I did. I see he is still not over Thor and I not marrying his daughters.” 

Odin grunted “The nerve of that man, I should have him whipped for speaking so poorly of Olly and Mary. You could not have picked a better partner for you, truly she was made for you. And Thor, though I do not know her well yet, Mary loves him dearly, anyone can see it. You have both found real love, that is what matters, not titles or station.” 

For all of Odin’s fault, Loki had always been thankful that he had never pushed any relationship onto him or Thor, he’d always told both of them they were free to marry who they wanted.

Loki wished he could go whip the man himself, but instead he let out a sigh and clapped his father on the back.

“Thank you for never pushing us Father, tho I dare it wouldn’t have worked out for you if you had.” 

Odin chuckled “No I dare say it wouldn’t. I believe it is time for this old man to retire for the eve. I am happy for you Loki, the family you have is something that will only become greater. To see you and Thor both find love, it does this Kings heart good. Tell Olly I am taking the children with me, I have a few new books I want to show them, you can come join us in the morn for breakfast if you want.” And with that, Odin made his way across the room, scooped up the twins and left, his smile shining. 

************

Once back in their chambers Loki did not wait to get both he and Olly naked. He stretched on in the middle of their giant bed with a whisked smile on his face.

“Come have your fill of me, little girl.” 

Olly set about nibbling and licking and sucking on every single inch of his skin, even making him roll onto his stomach so she could do the same to his other side. Loki wondered just what having a fully Jotun babe in her womb was doing to her hormones as she acted completely animalistic and feral, leaving him littered with bruises that he knew would be gone by morning, wishing they would stay instead. Once she had bitten him to her satisfaction Olly slammed herself down onto his painfully hard cock and ride him for dear life as all he could do was hold onto her for dear life. He let Olly take him multiple times before finally she wore herself out. The last thing Loki thought before finally going to sleep was just how very lucky he was.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is longer than most. I hope you like it.

As Loki stood in the field watching his little angel do different bits of magic, he was struck with the overwhelming feeling that he was out of his depth when it came to his own daughter.He also realized that she had been keeping many of abilities to herself, probably knowing he would tell her she was to young for whatever she was doing. 

Clearly, he was deeply behind in what his angel had been up to. 

She surpassed him in leaps and bounds, he had been nowhere near her capabilities when he was of her age. He felt fatherly pride swell within him, but he also felt a great fear-she was only going to become more powerful as she aged, he knew full well he would not be able to keep her powers under control at all. If his Mother could control them it would only be just barely. Loki had the thought that he was well and truly fucked. 

“My angel, you have been up to a lot as of late, it would seem.”

She looked up at him with a shy smile, fluttering her black dainty lashes. He thought for a moment she would try to deny his words but she was to smart for that, she knew she couldn’t lie to him, not full on lie anyway. 

“I just practice Dada, that’s all.”

Loki cocked an eyebrow at her and hummed. 

“I think you know more than you let on. Show Dada everything you can go my angel, you won’t get in trouble I just want to know what all you have been teaching yourself.”

For next few hours he watched as Astrid showed him everything she was capable of. By the end of it, Loki no longer just thought he was fucked, he knew he was and truly would be fucked. It was extremely clear she needed to start with schooling. Loki was worried that if she got bored, she would unconsciously become dangerous. She desperately needed to learn, being much like him in that sense, she had his same curiosity and putting her into school now would help with keeping her brain occupied. 

He knew Olly was going to cry, these days it seemed everything made his poor love cry. Her poor little body was in a constant state of turmoil day in and day out with there being no way for anyone to help her. He felt horrible for her, knowing she had dealt with it on her own at the beginning of her pregnancy with the twins. But he had a feeling this time was much worse since she was this time pregnant with a Jotun babe, a race who was much more feral and more prone to anger. He’d thought Olly had done a wonderful job dealing when she would get angry, something Olly did not get often. Loki would unknowingly do something that would make Olly yell at him then apologize just as quickly. She never lost her temper with the twins, something he knew would break her heart if she ever did. Loki took all of it with a smile of pity and a kiss to her forehead, always rubbing her back gently and reminding her everything was fine as her next reaction was tears. 

He would also watch her in awe of her meat consumption, putting Thor’s intake to shame. He would ever so gently get her to eat something other than meat, making sure she always had the roasted potatoes he knew she loved, along with the steamed vegetables and the wonderful sourdough bread with butter that she couldn’t get enough of. Thankfully she didn’t need the protein potions like she did with the twins, but she was having a touch of trouble keeping what weight she did gain. Loki had gotten her into a routine of having her eat a massive breakfast before he would carry her back to their bed where he would gently put her back to sleep with a little help from his magic and rubbing her poor back, then he’d take the twins with him until lunch time where he would wake her up so she could eat again and then actually start her day. 

So he’d gathered the twins and brought them out on his horse to the field he loved as a child so he could give Olly rest and see what his daughter was up to magic wise. Loki couldn’t help but think he was glad Alistair was not magically inclined as his sister, he’d have no idea what he would do if he had been. Alistair was sat under a massive tree reading, looking like he was not paying any attention to his father or sister at all but Loki knew better, Alistair heard and saw everything, just like Loki did. He knew Alistair would excel at school, and where Astrid would have magic lessons, he’d make sure his son had weapon and fighting training. He could see his son easily becoming a top General if he wished it, and he would do whatever necessary to help him reach whatever goal he wanted for himself. Loki decided to start working with him a few days a week on close range combat, something that was Loki’s fighting style. He would work with him with using daggers but he thought rather he would do better with a sword, something that Frandal or Sif would be much better suited to teach him. 

Finally when Astrid had seemed to tire herself, he took them back to the palace to get ready for dinner, hoping Olly had rested when he found her in their chambers. 

What he found was rather, surprising.

He found his poor wife sitting on their sofa with her face in her hands sobbing, sobbing as if her heart had been shattered. He and the twins both rushed to her asking what was wrong. When she looked up at them all three slightly gasped and pulled back a touch. 

Olly was completely blue. 

Loki pulled her to him, holding her head to his chest. 

“Oh love” he said with a sigh “Are you cold Olly?”

“No, I’m just blue.” 

They both turned when they heard Astrid say Muma and there she and Alistair stood, blue just like her. 

“It’s okay Muma, we be blue wif you.” Astrid looked at Loki and narrowed her eyes, gritting her teeth at him and pointing at Olly, clearly telling him to do the same. The sight of it was so adorable Olly had to giggle. Loki had never shown the twins his Jotun form, he’d always been worried it would frighten them. 

“My loves I’m afraid Dada might look, rather... frightening in his Jotun form. I don’t want to scare you.”

Astrid gave an eye roll for the ages as she crossed her arms, looking extremely just like her Father. Loki looked at Olly.

“It that what I look like when I do that?”

Olly laughed. “That is exactly what you look like when you do that.”

Astrid cleared her throat and tapped her foot, what little patents she had clearly gone. Sighing Loki stood and closed his eyes, changing into his Jotun form. Astrid and Alistair gasped in watching Lokis body grow larger, being in awe of his massive black horns, walking behind him as even his hair got longer. Loki should have known they wouldn’t have been afraid, both children were far to curious to be afraid. 

Astrid took in her Dada and whispered “Woooow Dada.”

Alister walked over to Olly and took her hand. “See Muma, we will be blue togeder.”

His sweetness made her start crying again, touched by their jester of love. Astrid hugged her and kissed her forehead then gently whispered “Oh Muma, it okay” as her small hands were on Olly’s cheeks. 

Loki wiped away the few tears he’d lost at watching the twins comfort their Mother. He cleared his throat and got their attention.

“We will be blue with you my love. But I do want you to go get checked over by Eir, I want to make sure your internal temperature is good. I know you said you aren’t cold but I’d feel better.”

Olly nodded “Let me put my slippers on and go pee for the 2 millionth time today.”

The baby Olly was carrying was registering at the size of a babe at 5 months and Olly had what Loki thought was an adorable waddle. Her belly, while not as large as it was with the twins was still an impressive size for someone so small as his wife. Loki stood smiling as he thought over just how beautiful he thought Olly was until he felt someone tug on his sleeve.

“You think Muma purdy.” Astrid smiled up at him. 

“Yes I do angel, I do.” 

**************

Thankfully Olly’s body temperature was good, but Eir warned them to start keeping a close eye on it and if it dropped lower, come back immediately or call for her and she could help Loki with a spell to protect her organs. Eir thought it was rather lovely that all of them had turned blue in support for Olly, but she had to admit that seeing Loki in his full blown Jotun form was rather terrifying at first. Norns was he a large man in that form. 

Loki sent word for Odin, Frigga, Thor and Mary to meet everyone in their chambers so they would know what was happening. Loki stayed in the bedroom till Olly told everyone what was going on, no one bar Olly and now Eir and the twins had ever seen Loki in his Jotun form and he didn’t want to frighten anyone, especially poor Mary. 

“Oh Olly my child. Are you warm enough?”

That had been the one and only question Odin asked her, not caring at all that she was now blue. She really couldn’t say what their reaction was going to be, it’s not everyday someone just turns blue. After Odin asked her if she was warm enough, no one asked how long it could last, no one said a word about her hiding herself, no one said anything about any of them hiding themselves. It was the questions they didn’t ask that had made Olly tear up. She couldn’t say what she had actually been expecting them to say to her, but she knew she’d been worried. 

First the twins came into the sitting room, both smiling and giggling, they had been seen blue many times before. Then when Loki bent and turned his massive body so he could fit through the doorway of his bed chambers, having to duck his head low so his horns wouldn’t hit the door frame there was not a sound to be heard other than his heavy footsteps. Finally, after what seemed like forever Thor spoke with complete seriousness and pointed at Loki. 

“The next time we must go to battle brother, you had better take this form or I swear to the Norns I will hit you in the face with my hammer.”

Loki’s slow chuckle started out low and slow and quickly rolled through his entire body and turned into loud, deep rumbling laughter, his nervousness leaving his body as he did so.

“You have my word brother, you have my word.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story hit over !0,000 hits and i think that is pretty fucking cool. Thank you to everyone who reads this,it means more to me then you know.

Olly was blue for two weeks, and the love she felt for Loki and the twins as they stayed blue right along with her made her cry, just like everything else in the known universe seemed to do. The only time Loki changed out of his Jotun form was for sex, he would not risk anything happening.

The first time Loki walked into a council meeting in his Jotun form had went better than he expected, honestly. Only one brave man ,Lord Ragnar, asked why Loki was in that form, and once Loki explained, the man nodded his head in approval.

“Good man. A woman is very fragile at times when she is with child, she needs her husband's full support. Blue is a good look for you My Prince, I must say.”

Loki smiled at Lord Ragnar, he had always liked him and now he liked him all that much more. When a council member that did not like Loki asked just how long he’d be in that form for, Lord Ragnar answered before Loki even had a chance to take a breath.

“As long as it takes! His wife is more important than your delicate sensibilities, unless you just can’t handle it then you’re welcome to leave. Now about that trade deal..”

Loki made a mental note to send Lord Ragnar a few barrels of the Elfin wine he knew the man loved.

***********

Mary had asked for Olly’s help with planning her wedding and Mary was thankful for the help. Even though the wedding was 5 months off there was a lot to get done. Mary at first had picked out a rather plan and as Olly had gently told her, dull wedding dress at first, saying she didn’t want to draw attention to herself. Olly laughed at the poor girl.

“Honey you picked the wrong man to fall in love with then! Look I know it’s a scary thing, knowing that for once there’s going to be a lot of attention pointed directly at you. But sweetie” Olly reach out and took Mary’s hand” this is your time to shine, shine in the love you and Thor have for each other. And the people love their royals with some sparkle to them. This is the time you get to be as flashy, sparky and over the top as you want. Now seriously, what do you actually want?”

Mary smiled shyly at her and softly said “Well I have always dreamed of” before she went into great detail over what she wanted her wedding dress to look like. Olly knew Mary would look amazing and Thor was going to be stunned at how beautiful Mary would look.

**********

A month after she had been blue for two weeks, Olly was suffering from a new side effect of being pregnant with a Jotun babe, her sense of smell was insanely intense. Poor Loki and Olly found out when one morning it was all she could do to get out of bed before being sick, not making it to the bathing chamber. Loki scrambled off the bed to get to her while she was on the floor on her knees.  
Once she was done Loki cleaned her and pulled her to his chest, Olly taking in a deep breath before turning away from him and being sick again.

“Oh my god you smell!!”

Loki pulled back from her, a look of shock and confusion on his face.

“Loki seriously, you fucking smell!”

Loki furrowed his brows.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You smell horrible and it’s making me sick! Go take a bath somewhere else please! Jesus Christ on a pogo stick.”

Loki looked at her for a moment longer, before pulling away from her, grumbling that he did not smell. Olly rolled her eyes and asked him to please send for Eir, making Loki worried since she never asked for Eir unless there was something wrong.

After some questioning, and Olly being violently ill again after smelling the soap Eir had used that morning Loki let out a sigh.

“My love I am so sorry.”

Eir and Loki had to stand on the other side of the room away from poor Olly.

“This isn’t your fault Loki.”

Loki shook his head “Yes it is. I did this to you.”

Olly laughed.

“Uh no, if I recall correctly what got us here was all my idea so stop blaming yourself. Eir? Can I just put cotton up my nose? I can’t live like this, it’s like I’m a bloodhound.”

Thankfully Eir was able to block her sense of smell with a spell, no cotton needed.

“Sorry I yelled at you Loki. That just hit me out of nowhere.”

Loki put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head.

“It’s alright baby, you can not control anything that’s happening with your body right now, I know that. You need eat so let us get back to our chambers.”

It took a week for Olly’s sense of smell to return to normal and she could not have been more relieved when it finally did. Loki had explained to her Jotun use their sense of smell for hunting, as well as in battle. He gave Olly a book for her to read about the Jotuns, hoping maybe she could be a little better prepared for whatever else her poor body would throw at her.

According to her reading, female Jotun when pregnant always go off on their own, not trusting any male around them, hunting and living on her own until she gives birth, with the help of her mother, grandmothers, aunts and sisters. The mother doesn’t return to her tribe until she is healed, once again not trusting any males around her at one of her most vulnerable times. Olly couldn’t help but wonder why be with a man that you didn’t trust, and what exactly did they not trust them about? She asked Loki, who sighed.

“Some males have been known to, to end a pregnancy so that they can then impregnate that female themselves in hopes of her giving him a strong son.”

Olly just stared at him as she processed what Loki had just told her.

“But why would their husband let that happen?”

“They don’t have marriages like we do love. They live in a tribal society, and traditionally only the best females and males mate, so for example- you would not only mate with me, as a high ranking female of the tribe you would be mating with Thor and probably The Warriors 3.”

Olly scrunched up her face, making Loki laugh.

“So if you became with child, and I figured out it was not my child, it would not be unheard of for me to end the pregnancy so you could then get pregnant again, this time I could make sure it was by me.”

“Why in the fuck would I mate with you after you killed my baby?!”

Olly looked horrified, as anyone would.

“That is a part of their lives Olly, it is all about survival of the fittest. Only the strongest survive.”

“So why does she wait so long to come back to the tribe?”

“She waits so she can make sure her body is healed. The men will want to start fucking her again, having been without her for many months.”

Olly just blinked at her husband, not sure what to say as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Loki got closer to her and kissed her forehead.  
“I did not mean to upset you sweetheart.”

Olly shook her head. “I know babe, it just seems so, such a brutal life. I am so glad you are here, with me and not there."

"Now you can see why they are viewed as monsters my love, after all Father found me because I was left to die in that temple, I was seen as a runt not worthy of living."

That made Olly really start to cry, the very thought of never having had Loki in her life broke her heart. Loki took her into his arms and shushed her while rubbing her back.

"I think that is enough reading my poor girl, I did not think about how certain things would upset you so, please forgive me."

"It's not your fault Loki. But I know a way you could make me feel better if you want to."

Olly looked up at her husband with a sweet, soft smile. Loki cocked his eyebrow down at her and smirked.

"And what would that be my sweet girl?"

Olly blushed "I was hoping you could take me to bed for a few hours and fuck me till I go to sleep. The twins are going to be with Thor and Mary till dinner so that gives us a few for sex and me a few for a nap." 

Loki picked Olly up and carried her to their bed "You wish is my command my Queen" making Olly giggle as he kicked their bed chamber door shut.   
********  
Word that the Princess of Asgard was pregnant with a Jotun babe had reached Jotunheim, something that had been a topic of discussion for months.  
"It is her birth right to rule, as the child of our rightful King."   
Helbindi was tired of having the same discussion over and over again.

  
"Yes and as you know, Prince Loki does not have any wish to rule Jotunheim, and as his brother the throne is mine and shall stay that way."  
Helbindi had wished like hell no one on his council had learned about the runt his brothers mate was carrying. He was King and would stay that way no matter what it took.

"The girl should be here, where she belongs so that she can take her rightful place on the throne. You know the laws Helbendi, the throne is Prince Loki's and therefore hers by birth right. You have always been meant as temporary King. We need that girl."

  
Helbendi slammed his fist down on the table. 

"We do not need that little runt! She is only half Jotun, Loki married some Midgardian.Why in all the Nine would you ever want some half breed as our Queen?! I'm willing to bet she wouldn't last an hour here before she died! And seeing as how Loki doesn't want to be King, I am willing to say that goes for his half breed as well so you all can just forget this insane idea now! Now get out, all of you!"

Helbendi rubbed his forehead, he was sick of having the same conversation about the half breed brat that hadn't even been born yet. If Loki one day showed up to be King then fine, he had no choice but to step aside but since it was never going to happen, he would be King even if no one else wanted him to be. He needed to figure out how to make the kingdom stop seeing him as just a fill in King. Maybe it was time to get his brother to visit and officially hand him the throne. Helbendi had a lot to think over.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry this has taken so long, real life hit me pretty hard. I hope you enjoy this chapter 💚 and as always thank you to each and everyone of you for reading.

Mary sat blushing, wondering how to ask Olly the questions that had been running around in her mind. Thankfully Olly took pity on her and spoke.

“Mary you can ask me anything, I promise. Please don’t be embarrassed.”

Mary took a deep breath.

“I know the...I know the mechanics of....of sex. But I do have some questions that I hope you can help me with.” 

Mary played with her dress the entire time she spoke, looking down at her fingers.

Olly was confused for a moment, she knew Mary and Thor had spent many nights together so why would she have questions?

“Wait so you and Thor haven’t...?”

Mary blushed again and shook her head no. 

“We have...touched and made each other feel good but that has been the extent of it.”

Olly smiled and took Mary’s hands in hers. 

“Mary please, ask me absolutely any question you have. I will be more than happy to tell you anything you want to know. There is no judgment here, ever. Believe me, I’m the last person who would judge when it come to sex.”

Mary asked Olly the standard questions, but all she really wanted to know was how badly the first time hurt and what if Thor thought she was horrible?

“Well I can’t lie to you, the first time hurt for me, but thankfully Loki was extremely understanding.”

Mary looked at her with surprise as Olly laughed.

“Loki was my first, and well my only. And as far as Thor thinking you’re horrible, Mary he loves you, I don’t think he could ever think you’re horrible. Yes it can take some time to find out what you like and what feel the best, but it’s pretty fun discovering that together. You just need to relax, I know that’s easier said than done. The more you get yourself all worked up the worse it will be, just put your trust in Thor.”

***********

Olly had been trying to make her way through her little beauty routine all that morning but Loki just would not stop touching her. Finally when she let out a heavy sigh and looked him he gave her a very boyish smile and she was amazed to see his pale cheeks actually turned pinkish.

“I’m sorry Olly, I know you’re trying to do you little routine but I can’t help myself love. I feel like if I don’t touch you I’m going to explode. You just look so gorgeous and it’s all I can do not to fuck you on your vanity top.”

Olly smiled at him and felt herself blush all over. She had been feeling like a whale, the baby had grown quite a lot over the last months. Her belly was somewhat bigger than it had been with the twins and she was grateful that they had already planned her c-section. 

“I feel so massive, I’m bigger with this baby than I was with the twins.” 

Loki looked at her sympathetically and undid her robe as he took her lotion in hand and put some on her belly, loving the groan she let out when he started to rub it in. 

“Do you have any feelings about when she will come love?”

“I really don’t see her being in there more than a couple weeks. Which reminds me, I’ve been researching names and I found one I really love. I know we have tossed around a few different ones.”

Loki smiled “I guess she does need one, we can’t very well call her baby her entire life. What name have you decided one lovely?”

Olly smiled brightly “Amrin it’s means blue sky, it also means a Royal quite girl. And I thought I’d give her my middle name, Marie. What do you think?”

Loki kissed her forehead “I think it is perfect my love. Princess Amrin Marie Odinson.” 

At that moment they felt a very hardy kick making them both laugh.

“I think she likes it.” 

Their laughing was interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door. Once Olly’s robe was closed Loki called for whoever to enter. 

“Good morning Mary, ready for the big day?”Loki greeted his new sister with a kiss on the cheek. 

“As ready as I can be. I hate to pull you away Olly but we must go to start getting ready.”

“Why didn’t you send a servant to come get me? You have so much to do as it is.” 

Mary took a deep breath “I needed out of that room for a moment. I love my Mother, Norns know I do, but I swear she is driving me insane.” 

Mary’s Mother was overbearing, to say the least. She had her ideas for Mary’s wedding and that was the only thing she focused on. Thankfully Frigga had everyone go along and make it seem like Mary’s Mother would get her way, only to change it to what Mary wanted after, telling the poor girl if her Mother had a problem Frigga would handle it. 

Loki put his arm around Mary. “I am sorry Mary, but do not let her get to you, not today of all days. Just focus on what today means, you and Thor proclaiming your love, that’swhat matters.” 

Mary smiled up at him “Thank you Loki, you’re right. That’s the only thing that matters today.”

Loki gave her a small hug “I must make my way to Thors chambers, I can only imagine how nervous he is so I shall leave you beautiful ladies to it.” 

He walked over and kissed Olly with more passion than she was ready for, making her gasp and Mary blush. 

“I can not wait to see walk down that aisle my love.” 

**********

Loki found Thor pacing back and forth.

“Brother, I see some mead might be in order.”

Thor turned and looked at Loki.

“I’ve already had two.”

“What is it that is making you so nervous? You’re not having second thoughts are you?”

Thor gave Loki a glare “Of course not. I just, what if she changes her mind? What if she decides that she doesn’t want to be a Princess and decides it’s not worth it?”

Loki took pity on him.

“Brother I can say that that will not happen, as I just saw your wife to be in my chambers and not marrying you is nowhere near her mind. Now come, we need to dress.” 

************

Olly felt relieved that Thor and Mary’s wedding was finally done. Since Mary wasn’t pregnant they’d taken their time in planning, but it had left Olly close to her due date. Poor Olly felt like a red whale as she walked behind Mary who made a gorgeous bride. 

“Love you do not look like a whale, now stop that.”

Loki did feel bad for his poor love, and while he’d never dare tell her for fear it would mean his death, he loved watching her waddle down the aisle behind Mary. It had him thinking of their own wedding and he couldn’t help but tear up a bit at watching her. He also couldn’t help his swell of pride, having the entire nine realms see his wife swollen with his child,a physical representation that she was his. 

“Mary looks beautiful doesn’t she? Poor girl was so nervous.”

Loki looked at his brother and new bride as they shared their first dance and he had nodded.

“She does yes. No where near as beautiful as you did on our wedding day but there is no one in the nine realms who could ever hold to candle to you my love.” 

Olly just giggled at him and rolled her eyes “You are such a suck up I swear.”

Loki looked offended and put his hand on his chest.

“I am not, I only speak the truth.”

Olly smiled up at him as he put his arm around her. 

“You know, anyone one else saying that I’d say they were full of shit, but you really do believe that don’t you?”

Loki smiled sweetly “I do love, I do. There could never be another as beautiful as you, not to me. I’d marry you again every year on our anniversary if you’d allow it.” 

Olly chuckled at him and whispered “You know if you just want to fuck me in a wedding dress just tell me and I’ll wear one.” 

Loki looked at her for a moment before he nodded “Tonight then.” 

*********

Toward the end of the evening Olly had just finished a dance with Fandral whena servant came up to her and said that Loki had asked that she meet him on the balcony. Fandral chuckled as he saw Olly blush.

“Have fun Princess” Fandral gave Olly a wink knowing full well what Loki was up to. “Remember, everyone can hear what happens out on that balcony.” 

Olly just turned a brighter shade of red and waved him off, causing him to laugh. 

Olly made her way out onto the balcony, noticing all the outside lanterns had been blown out, making her smile and confirming just what Loki had in mind and she smiled brightly.It was so dark that she couldn’t see Loki anywhere but after a few moments she saw a faint outline of his body.

“Loki you naughty boy.” 

She walked over to Loki, and just as she almost reached him, Olly felt someone grab her from behind, covering her in what felt like a large fur blanket. A hand over her mouth silenced Olly’s scream and before she even realized it, she was out cold.

*************

Loki had made his way back into the feasting hall, trying to fight off the worry that was slowly moving through him. He finally spotted Fandral.

“Fandral do you know where Olly went after your dance?”

Fandral look at him in confusion.

“Yes she went to the balcony like you wanted.”

Loki furrowed his brows. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well she went to the balcony, just like you had the servant girl tell her to, or have you forgotten?” Frandal looked at Loki like he was crazy. 

“I never told anyone to have her go to the balcony. A servant girl told me Olly wanted me to meet her in the anti chamber but she never showed.”

Both men looked at each other for a second before Fandral pulled his sword and followed behind Loki as they both rushed to the balcony, thankful that the crowd of wedding guests parted. 

The balcony was completely black and empty, Loki waved a hand and lit the entire space looking around for anything. 

“Loki.”

Frandals voice was filled with trepidation as he turned, Olly’s shoes in his hands. 

All Loki could do was look down at Olly’s shoes, the ones he’d made for her himself that morning to go with her dress. It was like he was completely frozen. 

Heimdall came out onto the balcony in a rush.

“Prince Loki, I am afraid I have lost sight of the Princess.” 

Thor and Odin followed behind. 

“Brother what has happen?”

Loki just stood looking down at the shoes in his hands, not being able to speak until Odin stepped up to him and shook him.

“Loki what’s happened?”

Slowly Loki looked up and at his Father.

“I think, Olly has been taken.” 

  
  


Marys wedding dress 

Ollys dress and shoes


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olly pulls a “Do you know who I am?!”

A search for Olly had began immediately. No guest of the wedding was allowed to leave without being questioned first. Many said they had seen her heading to the balcony but that was all, no one saw or heard anything once she stepped out on to it. 

Loki was having a hard time thinking, his brain was having a hard time coming to terms that his Olly had actually been taken. He could not speak a single word and just looked right through anyone who spoke directly to him. It took Thor to finally snap him out of it.

“Loki I know how hard this must be but Olly and the babe she carries need you brother, now more than ever.” 

Loki blinked at him a few times before closing his eyes and nodding.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. It just feels like I can not breath Thor.”

Thor nodded and looked at him sadly.

“I know it does Loki, but we will find her and get whoever did this, I swear it.”

Loki’s face grew dark “I will kill every last one of them with my bare hands. Now tell me, what of the servant who sent her and I to different places?”

At that moment Heimdall walked up to the two Princes.

“Prince Loki we have found her, she is in a holding cell and refusing to speak.” 

“Take me to her now.” 

Loki was surprised to see her as he walked into her cell, she couldn’t have been very old, maybe 400 at the most. 

“Tell me everything you know and I will make sure your death is quick.” 

The girl looked at him in terror with tears running down her face but she still said nothing. Finally Loki sighed.

“Very well, if you will not tell me what I need to know willingly, I will take the information from you at force. This is going to hurt.” 

Putting his hand against her forehead he sifted through her memories, looking for what he needed. 

He saw what he assumed was her home, a man talking to a group of other men about the not letting a filthy Frost Giant be in line for the throne. He saw bits and pieces of her watching a group of men going over maps, the group talking about a hard to reach area in the mountains that Loki actually knew well-it was an area that had a hidden portal that Loki always assumed no one knew about. 

The girl had been sent to be a servant at the palace right after Thor’s wedding was announced. She had tried to tell the man, who Loki learned was her Father that she did not want to be apart of any plans at all. Her father told her she would be fine since he made sure she knew nothing of the actual plan it’s self and all she need do was separate Loki and Olly and his men would take care of the rest. He watched as the girl stood her ground only to be beaten and told her Mother and sisters would be killed if she did not do what he’d told her. 

Before Loki broke their connection he went back to her memory of seeing the maps and focused on them harder. It took some doing but he finally got a good enough look and pulled out of the girls mind. 

Loki was panting as he looked down at the her. 

“I will not kill you child, I saw you had no choice, but if you help me get mywife and child back, I will make sure you do not spend the rest of you life in the dungeons or lose your head. Tell me where your Father is and I give my word as Prince of Asgard your Mother and Sisters will be safe.” 

It only took the girl a moment before telling Loki where her home was located. Loki knew if he went to get the man himself, he would likely kill him before he even asked him a question.

“Do you know the locations of the other men he was working with? I will need them as well.” 

************

By the third day Loki felt like he was losing his mind. Odin had thought it best for him to stay in the palace with the twins while Thor and the warriors three and Sif searched for those responsible. Loki had spent a lot of the timesat on the sofa holding Astrid and Alistair to his chest as all three cried. 

He had never felt so helpless in all his life. 

Mary had been a blessing to them, making sure the twins ate, reading to them and getting Astrid to do magic for her to keep the twins focused on something other than missing their Mother. 

Loki would try to sleep but was plagued with horrible nightmares, the worst being Loki finding Olly to late, her and their unborn babe both dead. His screams could be heard through the miles of palace halls and corridors. 

He walked out onto their balcony to try to get some air into his lungs, feeling like he was drowning. He knew Thor and his men as well as Sif were still out searching. Loki silently preyed to every God that had ever been that his wife and child be found, he’d give up or do whatever was needed. 

He also had to fight thoughts of what could be happening to Olly. It made him sick to think about even for a second. If any man harmed her in any type of a sexual manner Loki feared he would lose himself all together. 

***********

On the 6th day Thor came into the throne room dragging the man behind it all named Tobias, who looked very much worse for wear. He’d been found in a cave along with a large group of the others. Thor threw the man to the floor in front of the stairs. 

“Father,this is the son of a bitch who organized Olly and the babe kidnapping!” 

Odin wasted no time. He turned to a servant “Get Loki here now!” He turned to look at Tobias.

“You will tell me where Princess Olly is and you will tell me now!”

Not a single man spoke up. Loki came bursting into the the throne room and stood beside Odin. 

The one Loki knew to be the girls father stood with a smug look on his, something that baffled Loki as clearly their plan failed with them all being caught. 

“We already know almost everything so you might as well speak.”

“You know nothing!” 

“I know this entire plot was your doing, all because you couldn’t stand the thought of a Frost Giant on the throne. But as I am the actual Frost Giant why was I not the target?”

Tobias just glared at Loki.

“Was it because you knew you’d be no match against me? A real man, so you instead attack a woman due to give birth at anytime because the only way you can ever win in a fight is against those smaller than you like your daughter?”

Tobias’s eyes widened.

“I looked through your daughters memories and saw more than enough. And I grow tired now tell me who took my wife and where.”

The man glared at Loki again. “I will not tell you anything! I did the Asgardian people a favor! We can not have a Frost Giant in line for the throne! You are just to blind to see it!”

Loki sighed in annoyance “Fine have it your way.”

Within moments Loki was in front of the man and his hand on his forehead, taking Loki only seconds to find what he needed. He pulled away from the man with a growl as the man screamed in pain and agony.

“You gave my wife and daughter to Jotuns rebels!” 

“That is where she belongs! She does not belong here!” 

“So what was the end goal? You thought I would just let her go and not go after her? You honestly thought I would just let them go? I have come across some stupid creatures in my time but you are by far the worst of them when it comes to a lack of intelligence! It is astonishing to me you have lived as long as you have and once my wife and child are back here your life and the lives of all who had a hand in this will be dead! You are a traitor to the crown and I will enjoy greatly watching your life force leave your body slowly as I kill you myself!”

***********

Olly sat on the cold ground wrapped in a heavy fur cloak. She was pretty sure the only reason she hadn’t frozen to death was because of the baby, who had thankfully turned Olly blue after they had been held longer than what she could guess was a few days. Judging by her surroundings she knew she had to of been underground, she heard no sound and saw no outside light what so ever. She was doing her best to keep every part of her body covered by the cloak, her bare feet she knew were damaged badly but she was grateful the cold had kept them numb. 

The men who had taken her only came into where she was being held to feed her, she had only seen a Frost Giant once since her arrival, but he quickly left once she had started yelling and cussing at him, letting him know that when Loki came for her, she would kill him herself. 

She wanted to attack but knew it would only put her and the baby’s lives at risk. She also knew that even when not pregnant she was no match for whoever was holding her. She knew Loki would come for her, she knew it just like she knew her name. Not for one second did she doubt he would find them, and she would smile when she thought about watching Loki take down all those who had hand in this. She had been speaking the truth when she’d said about killing the Frost Giant herself, and the other 4 men who took her. 

She knew when Loki got there and saw her, it would be a blood bath. One whole side of her face she knew had to be purple after one of the men had hit her after she had asked if he was such a pathetic man that the only people he could pick on was a pregnant woman. What had actually got her hit was asking him what it was like when woman found out he didn’t actually have a dick.The other man who had been there grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him away, screaming at him that Olly was pregnant with the next Queen, something she didn’t understand, yes her daughter was in line for the throne of Asgard but a lot would have to happen for her to be Queen. 

One thing that was at least good was they feed her, giving her very large portions. But it was hard to eat while trying to stay bundled up. The door would open, food on a large tray would come sliding in coming to a stop against her then the door would lock again with Olly quickly yelling at whoever asking what the fuck was going on. 

Olly did her best not to get to worked up, it wold be life threatening for her to go in labor. She had no idea how long she’d been held but she thought with when she’d fall asleep it had to of been at least 5 days if not 7. 

There had been a moment when Olly seriously wondered what would happen if Loki did not find them. Did they take her to get the baby? If so why? One thought she had was if she could deliver the baby herself if she needed to. Eir had been very certain that she couldn’t deliver the babe but Olly had to consider that she might not have any choice. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and rubbed her stomach.

“Don’t worry Amrin, Daddy will find us. I know he will and when he does they will all be dead.” 

************

Loki, Thor, The Warriors Three and Sif landed somewhere on Jötunheim, using the same portal the rebels had in hopes it would land them somewhere close, but it really didn’t look like it had. 

Loki couldn’t even begin to think of where to start looking. Had Olly been taken to some cave? In going through Tobias’s memories, he knew the frost giants involved had done all they could for the currant King, Helbendi, to have no idea of what a few in his court had been up to. What Frost Giants the Asgardian men had dealt with was met high in the mountains. Heimdall had been stunned, he had never seen any Frost Giant on Asgard at all. 

Thor pulled Loki from his thoughts.

“Where should we begin brother?”

Loki took a moment.

“I think we need to make our way to the palace and speak to the King. Until something happens and Heimdall can see Olly I’m afraid there’s not much we can do, she could be absolutely anywhere and I fear we are running out of time before she goes into labor.” 

“Do you think the King will actually help us?” Fandral was not very sure.

“He will if he has any brains at all. I highly doubt he would want a full scale war with Asgard.” 

“Then let us make our way.”

********

When the door opened to the room she was in Olly was stunned to see three men walk in.

“This here is a Doctor, he’s going to look you over, are you going to fight?”

Olly wanted to scream but she knew better so she just shook her head. Two of the men walked over to her and helped her stand as the doctor made his way over to her as well. 

He tried to give her a comforting smile as he felt around in her large stomach.

“Have you felt any pains at all?”

“My entire body hurts, I have nothing in here to sleep on. Animals are treated better than this.” She tried to stay calm. 

The Doctor nodded at her before turning to a man who Olly knew was the man who had kidnapped her.

“The baby will be here soon, I’m guessing by the end of next week, at the most. If you wish for the baby to actually live, you need to move her some place a lot better then here.”

Olly hated that they were talking about her like she wasn’t there. She let them keep talking before she finally just couldn’t take it anymore.

“So is one of you fuckers going to tell me why the fuck I’m here? What in the hell is the purpose of all this?!”

The Doctor turned back to her.

“I know it is difficult but you must not get yourself upset” he was cut off.

“Get myself upset? Get myself upset?! GET MYSELF UPSET?!? I wouldn’t BE upset if Captain Asshole and Lieutenant Dickbag here hadn’t of fucking kidnapped me! And I don’t even know why?! Did they tell you who I am Doctor? Do you know I am Princess Olly Odinson? Maybe you have heard of my husband, Prince Loki Odinson, THE God of Mischief and Chaos? Son of Odin Allfather and brother of Thor Odinson, the God of Thunder? Do you have any idea the sheer HELL that will rain down on all of you when they find me?!”

The Doctor really did not know what to say, he had not been told who the patient was he’d be looking at but now that he had been, he wanted to get away from her as fast as he possibly could but he was worried for her and the baby.

“I can not imagine how stressful this has been My Lady but please try your best to remain calm. Did you have a birthing plan in place for the baby with your healers?”

“Yes I do. She needs to be born surgically, for fear she will be to big for me to naturally have her and we will both die” she looked at the other two men “And since these two mother fuckers won’t even give me a goddamn pillow, I highly doubt they will make sure I deliver the way I’m supposed to.”

One of the men glared at her “Someone really should teach you better manners girl. Clearly your husband has failed.”

Before Olly could react she had been smacked a crossed her face more than once, one blow hitting so hard it split her lip open. In a bid to get a way she turned toward the open door and ran as fast as her overtaxed and worn out body could move, the man hitting her grabbing ahold of her cloak and pulling it off.Olly was grabbed before she could make it out the door. She tried to get a good swing but she couldn’t. She started screaming, even though she knew no one could hear her as she saw the other man step closer to her as he drew back his fist.

********** 

Standing at the BiFrost, watching out over the Nine Realms, the golden mountain of a man who was named Heimdall smiled. 


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the delay. Real life has a horrible way of coming along and fucking shit up, don’t it? Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter 💚

Loki, Thor, The Warriors Three and Lady Sif stormed into the palace and marched right to the throne room, Loki kicked the huge doors open.

“I demand to speak to the King NOW!”

The group was met by five Frost Giants who all pulled out their swords, one of them stepped forward.

“What are you doing here?”

Loki glared at him “I have come to get my wife back, now I demand to speak to your King before I personally kill every one of you.” 

Loki couldn’t help but notice how two of them looked at one another while the other three looked at him in confusion. Just as Loki stepped forward toward the Frost Giants a set of doors to the left of the throne opened.

“What in the hell is going on?”

The groups turned to watch as 6 or 7 more giants came into the room, making it clear immediately which one had to be King Helbendi. 

“I am Loki, Prince of Asgard. Some of your men have kidnapped my wife and I have come to take her home. I know she is here in the dungeons of the palace so you can either point me in the right direction and live or you can not and I’ll make sure every last one of you is dead.” 

Helbendi looked at Loki in shock at first before his face was nothing but anger as he turned toward the original 5 giants. 

“What have you done?!”

One pulled out a dagger, the one tried to make a break for it but didn’t get far before being grabbed by a guard while the other had the dagger knocked out of his hand. Helbendi turned to Loki.

“If she is in the dungeons then there is only one place she can be so no one knows. Follow me.” 

To Loki’s surprise Lady Sif followed him, he couldn’t help but give her a confused look. She shrugged.

“You should not go alone and she and the unborn babe are in danger.”

Loki nodded at her. 

“Thank you Sif.” 

They followed Helbendi down a very long hallway that led to a long staircase that came out into the dungeons that held about 10 different cells. Loki and Sif stopped and looked around while Helbendi kept walking.

“If they took your wife and didn’t want me to know I’m afraid she wouldn’t be up here, we have to go father under the palace.” 

“Do you know why my pregnant wife was taken?”

Helbendi couldn’t turn to look at Loki as the hallway they’d now started down was to narrow. He nodded his head.

“Yes I do. I did not know she had been taken, you have my word. But as I’m sure you know you are the rightful King. It only went to me by default as I am your brother and the second in line. The pup your wife carries is actually our rightful Queen, put ranking me.”

Loki stopped walking.

“So my wife was kidnapped because our daughter will be the rightful Queen when she’s born? And they thought what? That I wouldn’t come after them? That I would never find out who had taken her and never come for her or our daughter? They did not think Asgard would come for their Princesses?”

Helbendi stopped and turned to face Loki finally.

“Honestly I can not say what they thought. I know there are many who do not want me on the throne, even though they have no real reason other than the fact that you should be King. For some reason some of the council members are obsessed with following the rightful order no matter the cost, apparently. Now come, we have to go down one more set of stairs.” 

The farther down they went the more rank and stale the air got, mold and mildew taking over everything. Loki felt sick at knowing Olly had been down there for a week. Had they been feeding her? Had they been hurting her? Was the baby alright? So many thoughts and questions raced through his mind at the same time. Loki shook his head to clear it, now was not the time. He needed to be sharp and ready for anything. 

Helbendi, Sif and Loki all stopped when they heard voices coming from ahead of them, two men from the sounds of it. Loki looked to Sif who drew her sword, Loki stepped closer to her. He realized in that moment that they honestly had no idea what they were getting ready to walk into. 

“No matter what happens, get Olly to safety. Promise me.”

Sif nodded and solemnly said “I swear Loki, I will do whatever necessary to get Olly to safety. just make sure you kill every last one of them.”

Loki was surprised by her words but nodded “Of that you can be sure.”

Loki turned to Helbendi who actually stepped out of their way.

“I don’t have a weapon so I will follow your lead.”

Loki looked around the wall they had been standing behind and saw two men and one Frost Giant. 

He looked to Sif and nodded. 

**********

Olly felt like she was under water, she was trying to open her eyes but could only get the left one to somewhat go along. She tried to take in a deep breath of air through her nose but she couldn’t, instead sucking in blood. She could taste it in her mouth and feel it on her face, at least she was pretty sure that’s what she felt on her skin. 

She thought she heard voices, yelling. Her right ear was ringing like there was a cathedral bell in her head. She took a moment to try to focus on hearing what was going on but she just could not tune out the ringing. 

She put her hands on her stomach and she glad when she felt the baby kick. Olly had a overwhelming sense that Amrin was fine and sighed in relief. 

The voices outside got louder, Olly tried to stand but just couldn’t. She tried to open her eyes again but couldn’t. She felt so useless in that moment. 

She tried to speak, or at least she was pretty sure she did. Her head was so foggy that she couldn’t be sure. She knew the moment she tried to move her mouth though as she felt nothing but pain and more blood running down her chin and neck. 

It took her a moment to remember being beaten by one of the men holding her, he must have really done a number on her. She wondered just how many injuries she had when she heard the giant door to her cell slam open and heard her name being yelled. 

She tried to speak, tried so hard to open her one eye. She wasn’t certain at first just who was speaking to her, she just hoped they were there to help her and not finish her off. 

************

When Loki saw Olly in the corner of that nasty cell they’d kept her in he was certain he’d never felt such rage in all his life. Her entire face was covered in blood, both eyes black and swollen, her lips massive and split so badly he couldn’t be sure if Olly had any lip even left. Her nose was bleeding as well, it looked to be broken. He also saw blood running out of her right ear. He was afraid to touch her. 

“Oh my love what did they do to you? Olly? Can you hear me love?”

He watched as she tried to open her left eye but she just couldn’t. She tried to speak and Loki winched, knowing it had to hurt her terribly. He gently moved her hair out of the way, looking to see that her eyebrow was split open as well. 

“I’m here Olly, you’re safe love I have you now. I have you love.” 

Olly tried to speak but Loki shushed her. 

“Don’t love, it’s okay now. I’ve got you sweet girl, I’m so sorry Olly.” Loki looked the rest of her over, she seemed okay other than the cuts and bruises that littered her body, till he saw her poor feet, both almost black and swollen badly. He knew it had to be frostbite. He poofed a thick cape to wrap around her, stopping to put his hand on her stomach and reach out to the baby. Relief flooded him as he felt that Amrin was fine. Once Olly was wrapped up and gently lifted her.

“We are going home love, you’re going home.” 

Olly started mumbling something, Loki not being able to understand her at first until she turned her beaten and blooded face up to him, he put his ear close her lips.

“What is it love?”

It took Olly multiple tries but finally Loki made out the words “kill them.” Loki hugged tightly to him.

“Don’t worry love, they are no more.”

He felt her body relax completely against him. He wasn’t sure if she was resting or actually asleep. Sif was standing next to the Frost Giant that Loki had tied up, the two men laying dead. She looked shocked to see Olly so badly injured. She looked up at Loki.

“Loki, the babe? Is she...”

Loki nodded at her “She’s just sleeping, the baby is fine. We need to get her to the healers quickly.”

Helbendi was deeply appalled by the condition of the Princess. 

“I swear to you, every single person who had any involvement with Princess Olly’s kidnapping will die, no matter of their standing within the court.” 

“I am glad we are in agreement. I would like to be the one to kill them myself, after they have a trial of course.” Loki took the stairs two at a time wanting to get Olly to some fresh air. 

*********

Thor was amazed that he did not have to talk any of the Jotun council members into giving up any who probably had a hand in Olly’s kidnapping, but once he made it clear he’d bring the entire Asgardian army down upon them, not only did the members agree to help, they called upon their own guards. They had just tied the last giant when Thor saw Loki carrying Olly. Thor hadn’t felt such overwhelming relief in many a year than he did in that moment. Once he got a look at Olly’s face, he was filled with rage. 

“Brother, is she....” Thor found himself unable to speak once Loki got closer to him.

“She is injured yes.” 

“And the babe?”

Loki nodded “She is well brother. Olly needs to get to the healers immediately. Can you and the others stay to round up everyone who had a hand in this?”

Thor nodded and put his hand on Loki’s shoulder “You have my word, I will bring every single one responsible for this to Asgard to face justice.”

Loki nodded at him before turning to Helbendi “Thank you for your help, King Helbendi and I swear that the actions of a few will not fall against you.” 

“Thank you Prince Loki. Believe me when I say this will not stand, and I will help track down all involved no matter their place in my court, or my life. Now you should go out into the courtyard and summon the Bifrost so you can tend to your wife.”

Helbendi showed Loki the double doers leading to outside. 

“Hold on my love, we will be home soon.” 

He felt her weakly squeeze at his coat, letting him know she heard him. 

Loki looked to the sky and nodded, knowing the all seeing Heimdall was watching. Loki held Olly tighter to him as they were heading back home. 

As soon as the touched down Heimdall spoke “The healers are waiting for you.”

Loki nodded and teleportated to the healing wing. Eir was standing at the ready.

“Please put her here my Prince.” 

Loki laid her down and stepped back, letting the healers have room. Eir got to work on cleaning the blood off of Olly first while the soul forge did a scan of her and the baby. 

“It appears the only damage with to her face and right ear, her ear drum is busted. Her right orbital bone is broke, and her jaw is cracked. She will need stitches in her right eyebrow, her cheek and both lips.” 

Loki wished he could kill the two men who had been outside her cell all over again, this time ripping them apart. Eir stepped over to him and put her hand on his arm.

“Loki she will be alright. Her feet are frost bitten but should recover just fine. Once we have her stitches in place, a soak in the healing pools will help. You should let the King and Queen know you have Olly back and that the babe is completely fine, I know they are worried.” 

Loki did not want to leave Olly’s side for one second, but he knew Eir was right, there was nothing he could do to help and his parents, along with the twins needed to know Olly and the babe was alright so Loki nodded.

“I will back within the hour to take her myself to the healing pools. Thank you Eir.” 

Eir smiled at him “Of course my Prince. I must say I am very fond of Olly, I care of her deeply. I can not tell you how good it was to hear you had found her.” 

Loki covered Eirs hand with his own and smiled at her “Olly is very fond of you as well.”

In the throne room, Loki was greeted by the twins running full speed at him. He knelt down and opens his arms wide for them, giving out a small “oof” when there little bodies hit his own. He stood at walked to where Odin and Frigga stood with a few council members, all of their faces looking anxious. He put both twins down. 

“Olly is hurt, she needs stitches to a few different wounds on her face, her jaw is cracked, an ear drum is busted, her right orbital bone is broken and her feet have frost bite. The babe is just fine. Once Eir and the other healers are done cleaning and tending to her wounds, I will take her down to the healing pools. As angry as I am at the damage done to her, I am also glad it was not worse, and glad that the babe is unharmed in any way.”

Loki heard everyone in the room let out the breath they had all collectively been holding in. Odin spoke with a voice that was deathly calm.

“And what of whoever hurt her?”

Loki stood up a little straighter “They are dead by my own hand, and so will the others be when Thor and the warriors three and Lady Sif round them all up and bring them here to face justice.” 

“And what of King Helbendi? What does he say of all this.”

“He actually helped me save Olly, and is very willing to help in any way he can. He said he did not care what any of the guilty party’s connection is to him, he wants them all brought to justice. He truly had no idea she had been taken.” 

“And just what was the reason for her kidnapping?” Frigga asked as held Astrid.

“Due to me not wanting the throne, it went to Helbendi as apparently he is my brother and the second born. Even though I am not King, the babe Amrin is actually the next in line. Some of his council members wanted the throne to go to her, even with her not being born yet. For whatever reason they had planned on raising Amrin and making her Queen when she come of age at 16.” 

Frigga looked slightly confused “But wouldn’t Astrid and Alistair be in line since they were born first?”

Loki shook his head “No, not to them they would not be. Since Amrin will be born a Frost Giant, she became the next heir to the throne.”

“Is Helbendi that bad of a King?”

“Actually, no he is not, or doesn’t seem to be at least. They are just obsessed with following protocol apparently. Some had been still holding out hope I would decide to be King some day, and since it hasn’t happened they focused on Amrin, since technically she out ranks Helbendi.”

*********  
Olly slowly started to come back to herself as she once again floated in the warm healing pools, Loki holding he limp body against his. She had a headache, thanks to the concussion she had but she was glad her ear wasn’t ringing like it had been. Her face hurt, and she could open her left eye enough to make out things which she was grateful for. 

“Loki” Olly mumbled, her lips were so swollen and they felt weird. 

“I have you my love, you and Amrin are safe. Don’t try to talk to much, both of your lips have stitches in them.”

He felt Olly groan against his chest. “Do you think you can sit on this bench darling so I can wash your face? Or should I put a side to it so you can lean against it?”

She nodded her head and held up two fingers, thankful when he understood her meaning. He wanted to cry looking at her poor beaten and bruised face. He poofed a very soft wash cloth and began whipping her face as gently as he could, winching every time Olly did, saying repeated apologizes. 

After a while in the pool, the bruising looked better,and her left eye was not as swollen as before. Loki knew she had a long away to go though and decided that he’d bring her to the pool every day. 

She looked at Loki and mumbled “How bad?”

Loki swallowed hard and gave her a sad smile.

“It’s, well Olly it’s not good but I am thankful there wasn’t more damage done. I know Eir had you had no wounds of a......sexual nature but for my own sake I must ask if anyone did anything of the sort to you.”

Olly opened her left eye and looked right at him while shaking her head no. Loki let out a sigh of relief. 

“Olly I am so, so deeply sorry for what happened my love. I was not their to protect you when you need me the most. I am the God of Lies and yet I did not notice when that servant girl told me you were waiting for me that she was lying. It was my fault you were taken, my fault you were beaten so. I am so sorry Olly.” Loki sobbed her name as tears started pouring down his face. Olly took his face in her hands and shook her head vigorously. She had started crying right along with Loki.

They held each other tightly as they both cried their hearts out. Olly’s tears burned as they went over her stitches on the cheek and lips but she let them go, knowing it would hurt worse to wipe them. She also knew she need to let it out, to get it all out of her. It took both of them a while to pull themselves together and stop the flow of tears. Loki pulled back and kissed her forehead. 

“Let’s get you to bed lovely. You need to eat then sleep, how about in the morning we have breakfast with everyone? I’ll make sure the twins come in and tell you goodnight.”

Olly just nodded. She hated the idea of anyone seeing her in her current state but she could not hide from her babies, she needed them. 

*************

Loki let the twins sleep with them that night, knowing they all needed to be together. Watching the twins see their mother so badly hurt had broken Loki’s heart all over again as they both buried their faces into Olly’s chest and cried. It turned into a family cuddle and cry, everyone except Olly telling each other how much they loved the other, how everything would be okay, how they would help each other. 

Loki saw blind rage in Astrid. He had took take her out onto the balcony to release bursts of energy to help her get some of the anger out of her little system. He also watched it awe as Astrid actually helped heal Olly’s left eye almost completely. His angels magic and capabilities never failed to amaze him. 

Once Olly and the twins had all passed out from sheer exhaustion Loki sat on the bed and just watched them, the loves of his life, his family, so precious   
and thankfully back together again. He made a vow to never let what had happened ever happen again, he’d do whatever it took to keep them safe.


	50. Chapter 50

Within three days Thor and The Warriors 3 and Lady Sif returned home with every frost giant and Asgardian that was a part of Olly’s kidnapping.

To everyone’s shock, Helbendi accompanied them, saying he wanted it to be extremely clear to the Allfather and everyone else that he did not have anything at all to with the kidnapping and wanted justice just as much as everyone else. Odin respected the younger Kings decision, which could not have been easy but yet Helbendi did not even hesitate in saying he was coming with them according to Thor. Odin knew that as King, the actions of other fall on you when they are people close to you even if you did not know or take part. 

Olly stood beside Loki, refusing to sit even though it probably would have been better for her if she had. She looked on at all the people responsible for her kidnapping stoned faced, trying not to let any emotions show. 

Odin read out all names of every single prisoner and the charges against them, asking them how they pleaded. More than half said not guilty, making Loki roll his eyes. It would be easy for him to prove their guilt or not with a simple hand on their foreheads. 

During the trial, Loki forced Olly to sit while he replayed her memories for everyone to see-her being told to go to the balcony, her being grabbed, her being dragged trough the snow without her shoes causing her feet to become forest bitten. They all watched her struggle to keep warm, struggle to eat the food she was given, struggle to keep herself calm for her baby’s sake. 

Then came the hardest part-watching the lead up to and then the actual beating she received. Loki could not help but chuckle inside at her name calling while at the same time wishing she hadn’t, but he understood why she had. There is only so much a person can take before hitting their breaking point. He had actually thought Olly had held up well and a lot longer than most others would have.

Loki made sure every single person in the throne room could hear the sounds of Olly being beaten, the sounds of a fist smashing into her poor face, the nauseating sound of her bones breaking. When the beating had stopped, she was just left on the floor like garbage. 

The crowds reaction was overwhelming as some could be heard gasping in shock, some crying out in disbelief, others crying in sadness. When Loki was finished playing the memory it took Odin a few minutes to get the crowd to settle down so that the trail could proceed. It didn’t help matter that Olly’s face was still black and blue and swollen, her stitches still fresh. The Aesier people where ready for heads to roll. 

After Loki projected the memories of the first 4 who claimed to be innocent, the rest of the prisoners all changed their pleas to guilty, knowing it was pointless. 

Odin called forward King Helbendi and asked him what punishment he felt the prisoners deserved.

“I believe they all deserve death, Allfather. What they did to Princess Olly was horrific, putting not only her life in danger, but also that of the unborn Princess. To not only attack a woman and beat her, but one who is carrying is a crime that only scum would carry out. To me, they are not men, but dogs who’s time to be put down have come.”

In a moment that shocked everyone the massive King Helbendi walked over in front of Olly and kneeled. 

“Princess Olly of Asgard and the rightful Queen of Jotunhiem, and Mother of the future heir to the throne, I beg thee to please accept my sincere apology. I wish every day that I could go back and change what happened to you, I ask myself everyday what I missed that caused me not to see what members of my own court were planning. I am deeply ashamed of what they did to you, I will spend the rest of my life being so deeply sorry.” 

Olly just looked at the bowed head of Helbendi for a few moments before finally touching his shoulder. When he looked up at her she gave him a smile as best she could.

“It was not your fault King Helbendi. Thank you for help in my rescue.”

Though she couldn’t move her mouth much, she made sure her voice was heard. 

Odin struck the ground with his staff.

“As King of Asgard and Allfather of the Nine Realms I sentence all who have committed and had a hand in the kidnapping of Princess Olly and Princess Amrin to death. If I could kill you all twice, I would. Be glad I do not find a way so that I do.”

The crowd cheered as guards took all the prisoners back through the throne room to the dungeons for their deaths to be carried out the next day.

Odin put his hand on Olly’s shoulder.

“I am so very proud of you, my daughter for the courage and strength you have shown. I believe I can speak for all of Asgard when I say that we are all thankful to have you home where you belong.” 

Olly teared up, and before she could stop herself gave Odin and tight hug, the entire crowd erupted into cheers. 

With the trial over the entire Odinson family met in Odin and Frigga’s chambers to eat and just be together. 

“So when will the sentences be carried out?” Olly asked she sat her tea down.

“Tomorrow sweetheart.” Odin gave her a general smile as Olly nodded.

“I want to be there for them, for all of them.”

Loki looked at her with worry.

“Olly love, are you positive about that? Watching someone die is not something that’s easy, even when their actions that caused their death was against you.”

Olly nodded “Yes. I want to be there. I need to see for myself that they won’t ever be able to harm me or the baby ever again.”

Loki knew he could not and would not tell her what she could or couldn’t do, but it did worry him. Finally he just nodded and kissed her hand. If this is what she needed to feel safe than it’s what would happen.

**********

Olly had thought she’d feel relief at watching the bastards responsible for her kidnapping die. She thought the tension she’d felt would finally break. 

Instead, she felt nothing.

She had absolutely no reaction whatsoever. She didn’t flinch as each man and frost giant met their end. The men had cried out right before the axe fell, the frost Giants did not make a single sound. Olly barely blinked as she watched on. 

Loki watched Olly the entire time, and the longer he watched her the more worried he got. It was like she was just a shell standing beside him. He had seen this before, but on the battlefield. When it was all over, he gently put his arm around her and spoke softly.

“My love?”

It took Olly a moment the realize Loki had spoken to her but she turned her head and looked up at him, her eyes glazed over.

“Let’s return to our chambers and get you into bed. I’m sure the twins would love to join us.”

She didn’t react so Loki bent down and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to their chambers. Olly didn’t put her arms around his neck, just put her hands in her lap with her head against his shoulder. He whispered into her ear the entire time that she would be okay and that he loved her over and over again. 

Once he had Olly changed and set up in bed, he got the twins in their pajamas and before they walked into the bed chambers he stopped to talk to the twins.

“My loves your Momma is not herself right now, so she just needs our love and support. She might speak to you but please do not be upset if she doesn’t. It’s nothing you’ve done alright? She’s just having a hard time at the moment.”

Alistair and Astrid both nodded.

“Don’t worry Dada, we understand. Momma needs love.”

Loki smiled, he knew they’d understand. Once he had the twins both tucked in beside Olly, Alistair behind her laying against her back and Astrid in the front as close to her as she could get with her head tucked up under Olly’s chin. Loki watched as Astrid started rubbing Olly’s very large round belly. Loki could see Astrids magic as she reached out to her sister. 

“Momma, Amrin is hungry, you need to eat.”

Olly just nodded but didn’t move as she continued to lay on her side and stare blankly at the wall. 

Loki ordered dinner and hand fed Olly, with Astrid and Alistair insisting that they feed her too. As soon as their meal was over, Frigga walked into the bed chamber and when she saw Olly, her heart broke for her. Loki walked over to her.

“Loki she is in shock. We need to get her into the healers wing now.”

Astrid looked at Loki and Frigga .

“Dada, Amrin is coming.”


	51. Chapter 51

Looking out over the beauty of Asgard from his balcony Loki felt like he was exhausted and yet extremely energetic at the same time. 

The last three days had been been none stop it seemed, Loki was thankful he could go long periods of time with little to no sleep at all. He knew all the stress and anxiety would at some point catch up with him and he knew when it did, it would knock him on his ass for a good few days. 

But at that moment Loki had more important things matter to take care of, like holding his beautiful 12 pound newborn. It was amazing to him just how strong Olly truly was, he knew she had to be one of the strongest people he’d ever known but knowing she carried his 12 pound daughter like she had within her tiny frame made him feel even that much more in awe of her then he’d already had. 

Loki had felt like his heart had stopped when his Angel had said her sister was coming. He and Frigga had ran to the bed and when Loki pulled the covers off Olly, he saw her water had broken and yet Olly had not made even a grunt and she just kept staring at the their bed chamber wall. Very carefully he picked her up and started making his way to the healing wing, whispering to her everything was going to be alright. 

He bursted into the healing wing yelling for Eir as he put her down into a bed. Eir ran to her side and started looking her over. It did not take Eir long to realize Olly was completely out of it.

“Olly? How much pain are you in?”

Olly didn’t react. Eir felt her stomach and watched as a very hard contraction over took her but Olly just kept staring ahead not making a sound. Eir stood up and looked at Loki.

“She’s in shock, deep shock and I’m afraid there might be only one thing to get her out of it.”

Loki and Eir just stared at each other for a moment, Eirs eyes going back and forth as she tilted her head toward to Olly, before it dawned on him what Eir was saying.

“I am not hitting my wife!” 

Eir just shrugged and muttered an “alright” before she hauled off smacked Olly good a-crossed her face, before putting her hands on her shoulders and shook her while yelling at her. 

“OLLY SNAP OUT OF IT!! AMRIN NEEDS YOU! THE BABY NEEDS YOU OLLY NOW COME ON!”

Olly blinked rapidly and turned her head to look at Loki.

“Loki.” 

Loki came to her side and took her hand.

“Welcome back my love. How are you feeling?”

“Well I’m in a lot of pain, what’s wrong with the baby?”

Loki smiled at her gently. 

“You’re in labor sweetheart, so Amrin will be here soon.”

Olly’s eyes widened and she nodded as a horrible contraction hit her, causing her to double over.

“Holy fucking god!” 

Loki just held her hand and rubbed her back, telling her to take deep breaths. 

“You couldn’t have left me alone until AFTER she was here?!” Olly gave Eir a stern look, Eir just snorted at her. 

“Oh no Princess, if we must experience this then so do you. Now get those legs up in the air so I can see what’s happening.” 

Loki watched Eir as she checked Olly and by the look on her face it wasn’t good. 

“Loki I need you to pick her up and bring her into the operating room NOW. And then go change those clothes if you want to be in there when this babe is brining because it needs to happen right now.”

When Loki came back into the operating room Olly had been hooked up to a few different iv’s. He put his face over hers and kissed her forehead.

“I’m here love it’s all going to be alright.”

Olly did not look so sure. “Loki I’m scared. If something happens please tell the twins I love them.”

Loki shook his head “You will be fine love, everything will be fine.”

Loki took the time to look at what Eir was doing, and didn’t like that she looked so worried. After a few moments of speaking to another healer, Eir came over to Loki and Olly.

“Olly sweetie we are going to have to put you under completely. It will make it very much easier on you. Loki I’m sorry but you can’t be in here for this.”

Loki looked at Eir like she’d slapped him.

“Eir I can’t leave her! I can’t leave them!”

Eir just looked at him sadly.

“I’m sorry Loki but Olly has to have actual surgery to get the Princess Amrin out of her. She is much larger then we thought. I will come get you as soon as I’m able now tell her you love her and go.” 

Loki looked down at Olly who was pale. He kissed her hard before he cupped her cheek.

“Everything will be fine love, just go to sleep and when you awake, we will have our Princess Amrin. I love you Olly, I love you so much.” 

Olly nodded at him while tears started to roll down the sides of her face. “I love you Loki. I’ll see you soon yeah?”

Loki smiled through his own tears at her “Yes sweetheart, see you soon.”

Loki went to the waiting area where he knew his entire family would be. Everyone jumped up when he came in, all starting to speak at the same time. Loki stopped them by putting both hands up in the air.

“They are going to have to do something more than a regular c-section, it seems Amrin is much larger than anyone anticipated.”

Astrid made her way over to Loki and took his hand.

“She will be fine Dada, completely fine.”

Loki picked her up and hugged her tightly, holding her and just let himself cry as the rest of his family surrounded him.

It felt like a century had passed by when everyone heard the sounds of a baby who clearly had a very large and healthy set of lungs followed by Eir finally walking into the room smiling.

“I am happy to report Princess Amrin is here, as I’m sure you can all hear. She is a healthy 12 pounds and is being washed right now. They are working on closing up Olly, and she will be kept out for a few hours as I want her to rest. Loki, if you’d like to come with me you can meet your new daughter then bring her out for everyone else to meet.” 

When a nurse handed him his new daughter, Loki found himself crying again. She was looking at him like she knew exactly who he was. He gave her a brilliant smile.

“Hello sweetheart, I’m your Daddy. Look at my beautiful Princess.” 

Amrin looked at him some more before she yawned and stretched. Loki was amazed that she had even fit inside poor Olly, she was longest baby he’d ever seen. 

Amrin was a perfect mixture of Olly and himself he thought. She was a beautiful light blue color that he knew would darken over the next few days. She had an amazing head of black hair that was sticky up in every direction with a slight curl to it. She had Olly’s green eyes which looked beautiful set against her skin and Olly mouth, but otherwise looked just like Loki. Her skin was cool to the touch, and she had the exact same pattern on her skin as Loki did. 

Loki dressed her and put a hat on her head before taking her to meet everyone. 

“Everyone, this is Amrin Odinson, my beautiful little Princess.”

Thor picked up both twins so they could see their new sister. Mary giggled.

“Please tell me not all Odinson babes are born of this size.”

Everyone chuckled. 

“No thankfully not. But I feel I must warn you that many a maid has said that Thor was mainly all giant head when he was born” Loki gave Mary a wink as she giggled. 

Astrid put both of her chubby little hands on Thor’s cheeks and said very sweetly “I love your big head Unca Tor, you grew into it nicely” before she leaned in and kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you my sweetest little monkey.” Thor chuckled at her sweetness. Odin stepped closer to Loki.

“May I hold my newest granddaughter please?”

Loki gave her to Odin as gently as he could, she was honestly like carrying a sack of potatoes. Odin smiled down at the newest Odinson.

“Welcome to Asgard, my sweet girl. I dare say your Mother finally got some of her features to come through.”

Loki reached over and took Alistair.  
“Well son you are now a big brother, how does it feel?”

The boy just smiled at him “I love her Dada, she is the most beautiful baby ever.” 

When Olly had finally woken up she could not wait to see her baby. Loki gently passed her to her, the babes eyes popping open immediately, Olly smiled at her.

“Hello my little sugar. Aren’t you just a gorgeous girl.”

Amrin looked at Olly with an awed expression, finally getting to see her Mothers face for the first after hearing her voice for almost 10 months. 

The first feed had been difficult, and it became extremely apparent that Olly just was not capable of producing enough milk to fill the newborn up even with her feeding from both breasts. Eir told her that a bottle of goats milk along with her own would help, as well as a few bottles between Olly feeding her. 

Eir had given Olly extremely strict instructions for her healing. She was not allowed under any circumstances to bend and pick Amrin up, or anything else for that matter. Olly wasn’t sure how she was going to do anything when she could bend to pick up anything but Loki had an answer for that.

“My Queen I am but your humble servant, at your beck and call day or night.” Olly and the twins all giggled as Loki did a very low bow. 

“I can help too Momma. See?” 

Astrid used her magic pick up a pillow from the floor and put it back on the bed. Alistair spoke next.

“And I can run to anywhere fast and bring you back anything you want Momma.” 

Olly smiled at them. 

“Thank you both so much, you two are already the best big brother and big sister a baby could have.” 

True to their word, the twins had been amazing, just like Loki knew they would. Both of them enjoyed helping with Amrin, Astrid using her magic and Alistair doing whatever it was he could. He enjoyed reading to her, telling her all about the different animals on Asgard. Loki had laughed when he Alistair had started reading to her from one his book about Warriors. 

On the second night, Mary and Thor had sat with the children while Loki carried Olly to the healing pools once again, holding her to him as he’d done the times before. 

“The next baby seriously needs to be smaller. I really don’t think I can handle another 12 pounder.” Olly chuckled. Loki looked at her in surprise.

“You’re still willing to have another child?”

Olly looked at him like he’d grown another head.

“Well yeah, why wouldn’t I?”

Loki shrugged “I don’t know, I think it’s fair to say that the deliveries of our children have been rather traumatic for you sweet girl. I must say I wouldn’t be shocked if you’d say you were finished after Amrin.”

Olly sighed “Yeah I know other people would probably say I’m insane but, I don’t know, I just feel like we aren’t done yet, does that make sense?” 

Loki nodded and looked down at her, her chin now on his chest so they could look at each other.

“Yes it does my love. I think a woman always knows when it’s time to stop having children. It will be your decision to make and I will support you.” 

Olly smiled at him. “Thank you babe. I’m wanted to you I’m sorry. I was so out of it when I went into labor, something serious could have happened and it would have been my fault.”

Loki shook his head “No sweet girl it wouldn’t have been. I think you went into shock, I believe you thought you’d feel relief from the prisoners deaths but instead you felt”

Olly spoke “Nothing. I felt absolutely nothing at all. Watching them die and knowing they are can’t hurt me or the baby anymore didn’t make me feel better like I thought it would. And yeah it being the first time I’ve seen anyone die probably didn’t help either.”

Loki rubbed her back “Probably not my love but you came out of it when you needed to, thanks to Eir slapping you. You know she wanted me to do it? Like I’d ever do something like that.”

Olly chuckled “Well next time I go into shock you have my permission to smack me one good time to bring me back.” She pulled herself up a little more onto Loki’s chest and kissed him, enjoying the taste of him, mixed with the hot warm and the magic flowing through her. 

Once again Astrid had helped with healing Olly, Loki still not getting over that his daughter who was just a babe herself was capable of such a difficult task. One thing that was certain, Astrid never failed to impress him. He knew he’d need to get her into school soon. Her power was growing again, making Loki think it was probably time for the twins to hit a growth spurt. Loki knew he’d need to start working with at least a few times a week, thankfully with her helping so much with Amrin there was no way for any of her magic to build up. 

Loki’s focus had been divided between Olly, the twins, and Amrin. He was thankful for his ability to multitask and also once again for Mary. She had been wonderful at taking the twins to the gardens for fresh air or just sitting with Olly while Loki had to take care of a few things. He found himself looking forward to when she and Thor had their own children, Olly would spoil them rotten, and Loki would as well if he was honest.

Loki looked down at Amrin and smiled. Her naming ceremony would be in about two weeks, giving Olly a chance to be there. Loki had insisted that her middle name be Marie, just like Olly’s. 

Loki had found that it was a delicate balance in trying to keep Amrin cool while also keeping her comfortable at the same time. He found that there were moments when she would seek out warmth from his or Olly’s body, always making sure he’d wrap her in a warmer blanket when she did. When she was being a little wiggle worm, as Olly liked to called her, he knew she was to hot so he’d remove a layer or two. 

Her skin was now a deeper blue, Loki and Olly both had been fascinated at watching it slowly change. The darker blue her skin became, the darker her markings became and the easier they were to be seen. Loki wondered when her horns would come in, thinking about them made him chuckle. 

Loki laid back on the lounger with his newborn sleeping on his chest, his arms wrapped around her for protection and safety. Loki had only in his wildest dreams thought he’d be a father, and he especially never thought any of his children would be Jotun. But looking at Amrin now made his heart swell. He knew there would be hard times ahead, he knew there would be people who would not like her just because she looked different. But Loki would always make damn sure he was there for her when it happened. 

He would also make damn sure that she was not ashamed of who she was, no child of his would ever deal with the feelings that had almost destroyed him. Amrin would grow to be proud of who she was. 

And may the Norns have mercy on anyone who tried to make her feel otherwise.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Amrin Marie Odinson has her naming ceremony. Loki opens up to Olly.

The naming ceremony did not go quite as Olly had planned it but she was just glad it happened. 

Olly had had to use a wheelchair when getting around the palace, something she had to fight Loki about because he just wanted to carry her everywhere. 

“But I have to hold the baby Loki.”

Loki just rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms “I am capable of carrying you while you hold Amrin Olly.”

Olly had a lot of difficulty walking more than small distances. It was easy getting around in their chambers but she knew she’d never be able to walk through the halls to the throne room. And the stairs was not even an option. 

“No Loki, just no. Just poof me a wheelchair alright? I’ll even let you make it all super fancy. You can push me and I can hold little Blueberry”

Loki chuckled at her.

“What have I told you about calling my daughter that? She is a baby love, not a piece of fruit.” Loki looked at her with a smirk and a raised brow.

Olly found that when she looked at Amrin she could not stop herself from calling her a wide variety of different little nicknames, including Blueberry, her chunky blueberry muffin, her sugar blueberry pie and the one Loki did not like the most-her little blueberry pop tart. But Loki had to admit he did like when Olly would smile at their daughter and tell her she was the sweetest little blueberry in the whole bunch.Loki just sighed.

“Well as long as no one outside of you and our family calls her that I will be happy. Now come my lady, we have a ceremony to get ready for.” 

**********

To everyone’s shock King Helbendi was in attendance, bring gifts of traditional jewelry worn only by the royals of Jotunhiem. Even with Loki refusing the throne, Amrin was the heir since Helbendi had no mate or children and when she came of age she had every right to be Queen, even if by then Helbendi had his own family. He gifted the Princess a gorgeous crown that she would wear once she came of age if she wanted, a traditional necklace, a multitude of jeweled bracelets and jeweled anklets. All the pieces had been made for Amrin in Loki’s colors with beautiful gold and emeralds. 

And not to mention, whether anyone liked it or not and no matter how much they wanted to forget Amrin was Helbendi niece. Helbendi did have a handful of family but Amrin was different, the other family he did have had zero chance of being Queen or King one day. Helbendi had felt grateful that Asgard had let him come to the ceremony instead of keeping him away. 

When Odin had told Loki and Olly that he’d asked permission to attend both were shocked but Olly had said it was probably due to his feeling guilty over the kidnapping. But her idea changed a little at the gifts he’d given her daughter. Olly knew at some point a very serious conversation was going to have to be had but she’d be dammed if it happened any time soon. Heir to the throne or not, Amrin was the only one who would decide her future, anyone you thought otherwise would be told to fuck off by Olly. 

Loki in his mind was conflicted about the entire thing. On one hand he saw no reason why his daughter should not take her rightful place as Queen, her birthright. But on the other, the Father part of him hated the idea that his daughter would one day live on a different world than him. If Loki had his way all his children would always live in the palace with him even when they started their own families. He wanted them to always be within walking distance, no father than a horse ride at most. 

But he knew he’d have to let them make their own lives. Loki had spent so many centuries believing he’d never have his own family that the idea of ever being away from them hurt. 

The biggest problem he saw with Amrin being Queen was once she hit a certain age they’d have to begin preparing her for rule, which began around 12 yrs old. Was 12 yrs old old enough for her to make that choice? She would still be a child. She would have to learn all the inner working of the Jotunhiem court, their customs, traditions, rituals and so on. He’d have to have someone from Jotunhiem come live with them to teach her, he’d die first before he sent her there on her own so young. 

Loki wouldn’t admit it to many but the idea of his own daughter as a Queen made his heart swell but so did the idea of her being a wonderful mother to children, a teacher or a healer, he just wanted her happy and healthy like he wanted for all his children. 

Loki finally pushed it all to the back of his mind. Amrin was barely three weeks old, he need to focus on her being a babe for now and just enjoy her. 

The best part for Olly of the ceremony was having all the Avengers present. Oh how she had missed them. 

They had all gasped when they walked into their chambers that morning and saw Olly holding Amrin on the sofa. 

“Oh Olly she is just, she is gorgeous.”

Tony was in awe of Amrin. 

“And not to be rude but she is one big baby, how on earth did you have her?” 

Olly chuckled “Surgically. I am not quite healed as of yet and can only hold her when sitting. She was 12 pounds when born and she’s now up to 18.”

Pepper spoke up “I always knew you were one hell of a woman Olly but you really have out done yourself.” 

Tony made his way over and sat next to Olly, asking permission to take the baby. Tony gently lifted Amrin, smiling at her as her eyes focused on the new person holding her. Tony could not help but tear up.

“Hello beautiful girl. I’m your Uncle Tony, anything you want you just let me know.” Loki, Olly and the others let Tony have his time with Amrin, he really did not want to hand her over. Olly knew that Tony wanted to be a dad so badly but always felt like it wasn’t the right time. 

“Where are the twins? I have gifts for all three.” 

As if they’d heard him, and Olly was sure that they had, the twins breezed into the with the same charming grace and smiled as their father, soaking up the warm reaction from the avengers. Tony still had Amrin in his arms while listening to Alistair and Astrid tell him everything they’d been up to, both talking excitedly about helping Momma and Dada with their new baby sister. 

***********

That night the avengers all sat with the kids once again as Loki took Olly for a night time stroll through the gardens. Loki slowly pushed her wheelchair as they both enjoyed the warm nighttime air and different fragrances. Loki stopped by a small bench so he could sit next to Olly, gently taking her hand in his. 

“I love you Olly.” Loki said tenderly as he looked at her in the moonlight. 

“I love you, Loki. Wanna tell me what’s been on your mind all day or do you need longer?”

Loki just looked at her a few moments before he chuckled and shook his head. “I can never hide anything from you, can I my love?” 

Olly smiled at him “Nooope. So what’s up? Is it the whole Amrin being Queen thing? Because I have a lot of thoughts and feels about that myself.” 

Loki let out a deep and heavy sigh.

“I know she is only three weeks old but the thought of her being Queen one day of another realm is.....overwhelming I guess. I want our children to choose their own paths, I want them to make their own lives for themselves. I know that we should let her decide what she wants and I am heartbroken and excited about the idea at the same time. Heartbroken because she’d be away from us. But I have to say that the thought of our daughter being a Queen, someone who could change an entire world as it were is some what thrilling to me. 

“If she is to be Queen one day then she’d have to start training for it at 12.”

Olly gasped “12? Seriously?”

Loki nodded “Yes. And that is where I feel the dilemma lies. Do we let her, a child, make that decision on her own? A decision that will shape the rest of her life. Do we make it for her? What we choose will again shape the rest of her life. Ollywhen I turned down the throne on Jotunhiem it never once went through my mind that my children would still be heirs, I thought my complete Abdication of the throne went for them as well but I honestly never thought I’d have a family of my own for it to even matter. 

“And I can’t help but feel like Helbendi is just a little to willing to give the throne to Amrin. At first I thought maybe he came today out of guilt for what happened but another part of me feels like he’s already thinking our babe will for certain be Queen. I know he hasn’t taken any wives and has no children of his own and maybe he is not interested in doing as such, I can’t say really. 

“I know I have no right to tell our children when they are adults what to do but if I had or have my way Olly they will all live right here with us even when they start families of their own. I know that’s selfish of me but I” Loki had slowly pointed his face away from Olly as he spoke, so she hadn’t seen the tears until she heard a small sob that he couldn’t hold back.She reached out and took his hand “Oh,Loki baby.” 

Loki shook his head “I know it is a long away off but I can not imagine a single day of my life where we don’t see them. You know I’ve even drafted plans for a very large estate so all our children can have their own wing for when they are grown? I just can not handle the thought of it, of them being away and the very idea of Amrin being on a different fucking world just, the feeling it puts in my chest Olly could crush me.” 

Olly wrapped her arms around Loki and pulled him to her to hold as he cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. So to move this along the next chapter will be an over view, like I did for the twins but a long length of time. I hope everyone is okay and hanging in there and as always, thanks for reading 💚


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and as always thank you all so very very much for reading💚

“Astrid I swear to god if you make your baby brother disappear one more time.”

Olly’s patients that day were thin at best. She had reached end of what little rope she had had. 

“I will gladly have your Father put your bracelet on you for the next month, understand? Now give me the baby back.”

Olly sighed in relief as the newest Odinson was back in his stroller. Astrid at least had enough foresight to appear sheepish. 

“Sorry Mother I won’t do it again, I promise.”

Olly smiled at her as she sat back down on the lounger and went back to enjoying the warm sun on her skin. 

A lot had happened for their little family over the last 10 years. Astrid and Alistair had grown by leaps and bounds, being at almost 13 years old in Asgard was the same as 15 for Midgardian children. Both taller than most kids their age, still the complete carbon copy of their Father, Astrid matching him in more than just looks. 

Astrid as it stood was one of the most powerful sorcerers Asgard had ever seen. She and Alistair both had started school at three and both flourished. But it was not uncommon for Olly and Loki to get called to the school over Astrid fighting with her teachers, something Olly learned very early on to let Loki handle. Olly would want to storm in like a momma bear would when her cub was in danger, where as Loki would listen to all sides before saying anything, and 9 times out of 10 siding with Astrid. Loki had had to have many a talk with her about fighting her teachers so much. 

“But Father how can I just sit by while I know for a fact they are wrong?”

Loki just looked at her while crossing his arms “Astrid I’m not saying you should but you do not need to tell them they are as a ignorant as a tree, then ask them how they got hired in the first place and demand to see their teacher’s license. You can speak up without insulting them love.” 

One trait that ran deep within Astrid was she did not have time nor patience when it came to who she considered fools. She could be cold and cut people to the quick when she wanted to, something Loki swore he had no idea where she got it from. It did give him the hope that whenever she started dating, there would not be many boys or girls hanging around because he knew if they displeased her they’d be gone in a heartbeat. 

Loki knew many great things laid ahead for her, he knew whatever his Angel decided to do in life that she’d be magnificent. One skill Loki thrilled at watching was the way she could communicate with animals. They seemed to flock to her no matter where she happened to be. After helping a few here and there it had seemed word of her had traveled throughout the animal kingdom of Asgard. It was not uncommon to find her surrounded in the gardens by dozens of rabbits, birds, squirrels and a whole host of other animals. 

Alistair was still his quiet and loving self but had taken to weapons training like a pro. There really hadn’t been a weapon the boy wasn’t good at, from long range weapons to throwing knives and daggers like his Fathers. He was also skilled at hand to hand combat, so much so that he’d been placed into the program for boys older than him after the other parents complained that it wasn’t fair to their children because he was so much better than then, a fact that made Loki, Thor and Odin swell with pride. Odin saw him becoming a General one day, Alistair would take the lead in a way that wasn’t pushy or cocky. For one so quiet he’d never held back in speaking up when he knew he was right or knew he could do something without fail. He’d also make a point to help out the others training with him, saying that the only way they’d ever succeed is if everyone was on the same page. 

Alistair had put forth that they needed to train with Lady Sif, saying that it was insane to think they’d only ever fight against men, women were just as capable as being in battles fields. Alistair had watched Lady Sif and thought her to be quicker and more agile than the boys he was training with. She had a certain grace that he knew they could all learn from. A few in his group had said it was unnecessary, with Alistair shutting them down immediately. 

“The true make of a good soldier is one who is open to learning multiple techniques, a man who is closed minded is a dead man. Now which would you rather be?”

Loki could not have been any prouder of his son. Olly had teared up that night when Loki told her. She’d made note to ask Sif about it the next day at tea.

That had been a surprising development. After the kidnapping and once Olly had healed from Amrin’s birth, Sif had started slowing making a point to spend time with Olly and the children. Loki believed that maybe Olly being taken had somehow showed Sif that her grudge was pointless, what had Olly ever actually done to Sif in the first place? It hadn’t been Olly’s fault Loki never returned Sifs feelings. 

At first it did worry Loki for them to spend time together but he told himself it wasn’t his place to say anything negative. Olly needed friends and at least he knew she would always be safe with Sif next to her. But Loki became grateful Olly had Sif’s friendship later on. 

Two years into their marriage Mary had found out that children would not be possible. Olly sat with her and held her as she cried, mourning the loss of the children that would never be. Loki consoled Thor, reminding him of what he’d said to him all those years earlier, there were plenty of children who would love to be adopted by two wonderful people like he and Mary. Thor agreed but said that Mary needed to grieve first. 

“You know she said that if I wanted to divorce her she would not fight it?”

Loki put his mug of mead down and looked at Thor in shock. 

“Why in the nine would she say that?”

Thor shook his head “She feels as though she has let me and the throne of Asgard down along with the entire people. She said that someone of my rank has to have heirs, and that she would understand if I wanted to find someone else. She sobbed the entire time she was saying it.”

Loki felt his heart break for his poor sister. “May I ask, have her parents anything to do with that line of thinking?”

Thor’s face turned red “Yes, unfortunately. Her Mother filled her poor head with horrible things, even going so far as to tell her I would likely have her banished if she did not fall pregnant soon. I did not know it but her mother had been in her ear since the day after our wedding about becoming with child.” 

Thor had tried to get along with his in laws but it became apparent very quickly that it would not happen. They would bow to him and clearly kiss his ass then treat Mary like she was beneath them, always wanting her to remember that she’d never been good enough no matter what she did. 

“It took me a while but I finally got through to her that I would never leave her, for anyone else or otherwise. My love for that woman is bigger than I can even try to explain.” 

Loki nodded “I know brother, everyone who sees you together can see that. Olly and I are here for you, anything either of you need do not hesitate to ask.” 

Close to 5 months later Thor and Mary announced they’d be heading to Midgard to work with Shield to take down a child’s trafficking ring of mutant children and would be off world until the mission was completely finished. 

Mary wanted to help anyway that Shield would let her, privately telling Thor that she was going no matter what anyone said and if they didn’t like it she dared them to say it to her. Thor thankfully knew better than to argue and made it clear that there would be no help from him without Mary being there as well. 

Olly was proud of Mary, and made sure she was ready to be on Midgard. She had Loki spend a entire day with them making her clothes and shoes and Olly taught her how to use Midgardan technology, she was not about to leave it to anyone else to show her. 

Olly waited to break down until after they had left, letting Loki hold her and rock her gently. There was no way of telling how long Mary would be gone, so Olly didn’t have a return date to look forward to. Olly felt like she had lost her sister, like a part of her had been taken. 

With Thor being gone Loki had stepped into a few of his roles, something that made Olly so extremely proud of him. She couldn’t understand how he managed it all and yet still found ways to always be home in time for dinner, sometimes having to leave again afterwards but he never missed a meal with his family. It had taken a few years but Loki had won the respect of the entire council. Not a single one of them could ever say that Loki did not put the people of Asgard first, always being more concerned how there actions would have a direct effect on them. As the years passed, Odin had begun letting Loki have more control, more say, as he slightly pulled back from the day to day meetings. 

**********

Amrin was a beautiful child, and like her older siblings was a carbon copy of her Father when he was in his Jotun form. At 10 she was taller than Olly but not yet as tall as Loki. As a babe, poor Olly had had to stop breastfeeding her at 6 months when Amrin had gotten her teeth, and by then she had already started eating solid foods, her favorite of course being meat. Olly and Loki both could not help but get tickled at watching the young babe eating a massive turkey leg with a smile on her face from her high chair.

Amrin learned to walk sooner than her siblings had, spoke sooner than they had and was by far the chubbiest baby anyone had ever seen. Loki felt horrible watching Olly try to pack the young girl around, something that was not easy. He had been grateful when Stark had sent them a reinforced baby stroller that would grow along with Amrin, he sent him a barrel of Elvin wine as a thank you. 

When it was time for Amrin to begin school, Loki and Olly walked her to her first day, failing miserably at trying to hide their tears. Both parents were worried that she might be picked on, which only happened once. A boy had started calling her a monster, telling her she should be put in the dungeons and never released. A teacher later told Loki that she watched Amrin look the boy over, sizing him up before calmly punching him in the face. Loki wanted to yell at the boy but he knew he had probably only said it because he had heard it said at home so it really wasn’t his fault. No one ever picked on her again after that day. 

By 10 she had lost most of her baby fat, her long black hair hanging down passed her bottom, her tribal markings defined for all to see. Her eyes had remained a deep green color, only turning red when she was angry. 

Other than her appearance she was just like every other little girl her age you would meet. She loved horses, loved being in the gardens, loved her favorite dolls. Loki was glad to see she had more of Olly’s personality, kind to everyone with impeccable manners and a friend to all she met. She had magic of course but unlike Astrid Amrin only had ice magic, something that Olly was grateful for in the hotter summer months, Amrin would sometimes get so hot she’d scare Olly but even at a young age the girl could cool herself down easily. She became a huge hit at school making snow cones for all the children and teachers. 

Loki and Olly had always been upfront with her about being Queen if she wanted to, making it clear it was her choice to make and hers alone. Loki especially did not want Amrin to ever feel like anything had been kept from her, like it had been from him even though it still hurt his heart to think she’d ever be so far away from their family, he would always tell Amrin it was her choice then privately cry. 

Loki always went out of his way to make sure Amrin knew she was the same as everyone else, she just happened to be blue. There had been a few times over the years that the young girl hated not having someone who looked like her around and In those moments, Loki would immediately change to his Jotun form, reminding her that while she didn’t see it everyday, she was not alone. Astrid would also make it a point to look Jotun as well, and many times tell her sister how jealous she was that she got to have gorgeous blue skin while she was just pale as milk. 

**************

When Amrin was almost three, Olly had started waking up sick in the mornings. Astrid had once again confirmed she was pregnant with twins, this time both girls. The pregnancy was easier for Olly who knew what to do and what to expect. Loki had been so overjoyed at the news that he cried with happiness almost every time he so much as looked at Olly. 

The biggest problem was they had no room in their chambers. Amrin was still in the nursery, and there was just no room left to add on. Thor and Mary had shocked them by telling them that it would be a good idea if they just switched chambers one night over dinner their last week on Asgard. Thor’s chambers had always been bigger, and there was plenty of room for them to add on more rooms if needed and not to mention Thor and Mary had no idea how long they’d be gone so the chambers would be just sitting empty anyway. 

It was hard for Loki to leave his chambers, he’d been in them for centuries. When he had picked them he’d deliberately picked them because they were smaller. So many memories everywhere he looked, so many laughs, tears, smiles, love. But once they were completely moved and settled, he was the first to admit that it had been one of the best ideas Thor had ever had. 

As always Loki loved every second of Olly’s pregnancy. His lust for her was always high but it really reached dazzling heights when she was pregnant. Loki would beam with pride anytime anyone mentioned the pregnancy, making Olly to smile but roll her eyes “Yes Loki, you are a very viral alpha male.” 

Compared to the two before Olly felt like the third pregnancy had been a breeze, due to the fact that these babes took more after their Mother for once and she hoped it meant an easier birth, something she was grateful had turned out to be true. Josephine and Seraphine entered the world at about 10 minutes part, looking just like their Mother with Olly joking that it was about time and had been overdo. Both girls had Olly’s red hair, pale freckled skin and her green eyes. 

They also took after their Mother in that they did not have any magical abilities at all, making Fandral to joke that Olly had gotten so tired of birthing little Loki’s that she had cloned herself. 

The girls were both quiet babies, never really crying when they needed feed for changed, they more grumbled than anything. In the mornings Olly would find them next to each other in their crib softly babbling to one another, they did not like being apart, especially at night. Loki might have wanted all the children to have their own room but it was pretty clear the girls would not stand for it. 

At 7 years old, they were starting to develop their own personalities, Sera being more of the perfect little Princess with Josie being much more rough and tumble. Sera loved dresses, having her hair fixed and tea time, while with Josie it had been a fight to put a dress on, something Olly and Loki both gave up when she’d reached the age of two and had made it clear it was not going to happen so Loki took to dressing the girl in the same fashion he had always dressed himself and Alistair but with a slightly more feminine flare. While keeping her hair long she’d only do the bare minimum of keeping it cleaned, brushed and in a braid. Olly was just thankful the girl would wash, an activity she wasn’t thrilled about. 

Whenever someone would say they’d love to see her in a dress Josie would always tell them to just look at Sera and pretend it was her with a charming smile. Josie had a no nonsense approach to everything in life, always being very straightforward and never having any problems with making her thoughts and feelings known no matter who she was speaking to. Loki loved it, Josie was very much her own person, and he’d damn anyone who dared try to change that. 

She had taken up archery, and had shown to be a natural. Within the last year she started going on hunting trips, sometime just her and Loki and a few trips Loki and Olly had allowed her to go with The Warriors Three. All three men would come back excited to tell Loki and Olly just how good their daughter was and show off her kills.

Sera was turning out to be a rather gifted artist, starting out like most children doing doodles with crayons before moving to colored pencils and before long she had worked her way to oil paints. She loved to sit in the gardens and spend hours painting the different and wide variety of flowers. When she had asked to paint her and Josies bedroom Loki and Olly gave her freedom to do whatever she wished, and their jaws dropped when they seen that she had painted one wall to look like the beautiful fields where the palace horses were kept. 

*********

The newest Odinson was the perfect mixture of his Mother and Father. Looking completely like Loki but with his Mother’s red hair Eirik was by far the loudest babe to ever hit the nine realms. He was a happy baby for the most part, and it was known to everyone within a mile radius if he was not. He could be temperamental, dramatically throwing a fit like it was the end of the world. Olly would always give Loki a very pointed look when their son would have a tantrum, causing him every time without fail to cock an eyebrow at her and ask “What?”. But Eirik was also a very sweet baby, relishing whenever given hugs and kisses, always giving huge slobber filled ones right back.

At two years of age he was gifted in magic, Astrid had really loved working with him and also took a lot of time helping to keep it under control until he was older, something Olly and Loki were grateful for. 

He was to be the last of their children, something that had upset both Loki and Olly. Six months after Eirik had been born Olly had started to bleed but she knew her period had been due that next week so she thought nothing of it. Almost two weeks later Loki ran to their bathing chambers when he’d heard a loud crash and found Olly on the floor with blood pouring out of her, socking her nightgown and the floor. He’d grabbed her and ran to healers wing where they had taken her into emergency surgery. Loki was a complete nervous wreck and didn’t know what to do. He cried as Eir explained that Olly had developed a rather large tumor in her uterus that had ruptured, with the end result being her uterus had to be removed. 

Loki was just grateful Olly would be okay, but he hated that the choice of more children had been taken from them against their will, against Olly’s will. He demanded he be the one to tell her alone and he held her as she cried. Odin and Frigga had stepped in and took the children to stay with them to give Olly rest and her and Loki time to process what had happened. Olly finally said that she had been very lucky and that the Norns had blessed them with 6 amazing children and that’s what she needed to focus on. She also said not having a period anymore was going to be pretty good. As always Loki marveled at her strength. 

Loki and Olly’s relationship was as strong as ever. Sure there had been fights along the way but nothing they couldn’t work out together. After 6 children Olly was always amazed that Loki wanted her just like he had in the very beginning, his lust never lessening for her not even for a moment. 

Even with them having been together for so long there had been more than a few women over the years who thought they could find their way into Loki’s bed. Olly had always laughed at their attempts and was always more than ready to let them know that no matter what they did or how they tried it was never going to happen. 

*********

Loki sat on a bench in the gardens and watched with a smile on his face as his 6 children ran around in the grass playing tag, the older three letting the younger three catch them then running slower when chasing after them. His gorgeous wife lay close by him in the lounger he had poofed for her in her gorgeous green sundress that hugged her body in all the ways he loved, looking like a Goddess to him. All Loki to think about while looking at her was a whole list of dirty things he was going to do to her that night after the kids when to bed. Loki didn’t hear the guard at first over his laughing children until he was right behind him. Loki turned to see Jorde, the head palace guard running at him and his heart stopped as he stood and turned to face him. “Jorde what is it, what’s wrong?”

“It is the King my Princess, he has collapsed.”


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!! Hope everyone had happy holidays! Sorry this took so long. My son turned 18 on the 23rd then we had a very low key Christmas at home. And to be honest I’ve been in a darker place and with as unhappy as I finally admitted I am, I just wanted to write doom and gloom lol anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and as always thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading anything I wrote 💚 you’re all the greatest

Odin had fallen deep into Odinsleep. He had been putting it off for sometime, something Loki had failed to notice. Not that it would have done him any good even if he had, Odin wouldn’t have listened to him and he knew it.

Olly had Astrid and Alistair take the other children back to their chambers and told a few guards to not let anyone but a select few of trusted servants in. She took Loki’s hand and did her best to keep up with him, having to double time it as he practically ran to the throne room. 

To her amazement a door opened that she had no clue was ever there, not even after almost 13 years of living there. Going into the room Olly couldn’t contain her gasp- Odin laid in a giant bed that was covered in a protective golden shimmering dome, the room reminded her of a underground bank vault. Frigga was kneeling at the side of the bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

Loki stood for a moment looking at his father. They had been through this before but this time felt different for some reason that he could not work out in his mind at the moment. Finally Loki came back to himself enough to speak. “Mother” he said gently, sounding almost child like. She wiped her head up and Olly saw the relief wash over her. She got up and ran to Loki, hugging him tightly. Loki wrapped his arms around her “It will all be alright Mother, everything will be just fine.” 

Frigga pulled back and looked at him with worry “He put it off for to long this time. He had hoped both your brother and you would be here but he couldn’t hold out any longer.” 

“Has Thor been informed?” Loki looked around the room and for the first time saw Heimdall standing to the side.

“Yes my Prince, I sent word and he responded that unless something dire takes place, he and Princess Mary are staying on Midgard. He wanted you to know he has complete faith in your abilities and knows that Asgard will be fine in your capable hands.” 

A guard walked over to Loki with Odin’s staff, bowing to a knee as he handed it to the stunned God. 

“The throne is now yours, my King. I know you will make your Father and I proud.” Frigga spoke with absolute conviction. 

Loki studied the staff in his hands, he felt the hum of Gungnir, felt the power it possessed. He looked over at a scared looking Olly. He walked to her and cupped her face in his hand.

“I need you by my side my love.” 

Olly nodded vigorously “Anything you need baby, I’m here.” She took a deep breath to focus herself. She hugged him tightly, hoping it would reassure him in some way and thankfully it did. When she pulled back she took his hand and made sure her voice was calm and even.

“Now, what do we do first, My King?”

The rest of the day was was spent making sure the council members, other nobility and anyone of any importance had been informed of Odin going into Odinsleep and that Loki would be the King Regent until he woke with the complete and total blessings of Prince Thor, as attested to by Heimdall himself. 

To Loki and Olly’s massive relief not a single person voiced any disagreement with Loki being the Regent, after all it had always been Loki handling everything at Odin’s side. Thankfully any business matters could be put on hold until the next morning, freeing Loki to be with his family. 

Loki and Olly took the children to see Odin, wanting them to see for themselves that their Pop Pop was only sleeping. It was on of the few times Erik was actually quite, putting a fat finger to his chubby face and whispering “Poppop seeping” Astrid stood beside the massive bed, tilted her head to the side and giggled, getting everyone’s attention.

“He’s dreaming of chasing Grandma through a labyrinth right after their betrothal.” 

Frigga laughed, her eyes welling with tears as she thought back on that day. She hugged Astrid and kissed her head. “Thank you my angel.” 

Astrid looked up into her eyes “He’s going to be fine, I swear it.” She spoke so surly that Frigga could do nothing but believe her. Astrids visions had always come to pass, never once being wrong. “He waited much to long this time yes, but he will pull through.” 

********

The next few weeks were busy to say the least. It took Olly a few days to adjust to their new routine. One of the first things Olly did was move everyone into guest rooms in Odin and Frigga’s chambers so that Olly could be close to the throne room and the children at the same time. Loki seemed to want or need her opinion on matters more than he’d ever had before, something that Olly didn’t understand at first but she realized it was a whole new level that Loki had no experience at. It was one thing to be beside Odin every day but actually being him was a whole new ballgame. She did her very best to be supportive when he needed it, she paid close attention to everything he involved her in. They would meet with the people every day so they could make requests from the throne, some needing help with a crop or needing help to settle a dispute with someone. Olly was surprised to learn that one thing Odin handled were divorces, but then again it wasn’t like they had judges, they just had Odin. Watching Loki struggle to keep his patience while watching couples bicker back and forth over matters that seemed so unimportant sometimes was amusing, she could see it on his face when all he wanted to do was tell the couple they were being completely childish but to his credit he never did. He’d wait till later and vent to her in private. 

One night after the children were in bed, a guard came to their chambers saying that the King requested she come to the throne room at once. Making sure their maids would stay with the them Olly left at once, thinking there had to have been something bad that happened. When they stepped in the room the doors slammed and locked behind her so loudly she jumped. The guard who had brought her grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to in front of the throne, making Olly fight against his painful grip. “I have brought the girl as you requested my King.” The guard roughly shoved Olly forward before he bowed and walked to stand beside the doors. Olly just looked up at Loki in slight confusion. Jesus though he looked glorious on the throne, legs spread miles apart, his helmet gleaming. She couldn’t help but get wet by just looking at him, her powerful God. 

“I hear you have been stealing from the palace kitchens wench, what have you to say?”Loki was preying she would pick up what he was doing, and felt relief when she replied “I, yes my King I did.” She hated that there were guards in the room and hoped like hell Loki would dismiss them. “And just why did you steal from the crown?” The tone he used made Olly’s entire body heat up. 

“I was so hungry my King. I have no money and I hadn’t eaten in a few days. Please my King, I beg you for mercy.” Olly dropped to her knees and tried to look as pathetic as she possibly could. Loki tapped the floor with Gungnir, causing Olly to look up at him. “Come and bow at my feet, girl.” 

Olly made her way up the steps and got down on her knees, making sure to keep her eyes pointed down, her hands at her sides. 

Loki reached down and took hold of her chin, pulling up so she’d look at him. ”I should punish you for your crimes against the crown, thieves are flogged in public you know.”

Olly’s lower lip trembled “Please my King, I will do anything to make up for what I did, just please do not flog me.” She looked at him with eyes so pleading that Loki was very impressed with her acting skills. He cocked one eyebrow “Anything?” She nodded her head “Yes my King, anything. Just tell me what to do and I will without protest my King.” 

The small grin that slowly stretched its way a crossed Loki’s face told Olly everything, things were about to get real kinky real fast. 

“Tell me girl, have you any......experience? With a man?” Olly blushed, knowing the 6 guards in the room could clearly hear them. She looked down again and softly said “No, my King I do not.” 

“So you are a maiden then. How thrilling. I am in a generous mood, and will give you a chance to not be flogged. All you have to do is please my guards.”

That was when Olly realized the 6 guards had all moved to the stairs. She turned to look at them with wide eyes and a face so red she knew they could feel the heat. She turned back to Loki and looked up at him stunned, causing him to laugh and order them to remove their helmets. Olly’s entire body sagged in relief when she saw every guard was a clone of Loki. She looked back at Loki when he laughed “You did not look at them very closely did you?” Olly just shook her head “Well no, of course not. But I should have known you wouldn’t do anything kinky in front of a bunch of guards who might tell anyone.” 

Loki chuckled as her cupped her cheek “My love, if I was ever going to involve someone other than a clone of myself into our fun I promise we would have a long discussion before hand. I would neverinvite someone else without making sure you approve first, something that I would actually like to talk about with you in the very near future but for now, let’s see how good you can please my guards. If you do a good enough job on them, I may let you have the honor of pleasing your King.” 

Olly smiled at him before she bowed to him again “I will do as my King wishes of me.” 

From that night on, Olly could not look at the throne without blushing like mad, picturing herself riding Loki while a clone was taking her ass , one standing behind the throne with his cock in her mouth all while stroking two others while the other two waited their turn. She had never felt dirtier and she had loved every wicked second of it. Loki would always know what she was thinking about and would chuckle, giving her a dirty wink. 

**********

There was one citizen that came looking for help that Olly took the lead on, Loki not even thinking of stopping her. She was a young girl not quite of age from a smaller village just outside the city. Olly recognized the look in the poor girls eyes as the one she had so often when she herself lived at home. She also recognized her own parents in the way the girls was acting. 

“I am Regent Queen Olly my dear. I want you to know that here, you may speak freely without any fear whatsoever” she looked right at the girls parents and practically growled “Any pay back for your words here will be met with swift discipline from the crown.” Loki did not say a word, but a gave a single nod when the parents looked up at him as if asking for confirmation. The young girl took a deep breath and released it slowly. 

“My name is Sara your majesty, I have come today to ask for the crowns help. My parents are trying to force me to marry a man I do not like.I am willing to do anything it takes to not marry him even though they say I have no choice.” 

Olly took her hand and nodded slowly, there was no one in the entire palace more suited for this problem then her and she knew it. The girls Father spoke.

“Her marriage would secure her a good life, she would be taken care of.” 

Olly looked that the parents “Oh? And I guess there would be nothing in it for you at all then?” 

The man sputtered “Well, well we would get a nice parcel of land and a good bit of gold but our daughter would be taken care of.” 

Olly nodded her head. “That’s what I thought. Sara, tell me why you don’t want to marry this man.”

Sara told her how he was older than her father, the reason he didn’t have a wife now was because his former wife had left him due to abuse.

“I can not stand to be in a room with him, let alone think to marry him. My parents say I will learn to like him but I do not wish to. He has already stated many times how he can not wait to keep me pregnant. You have to help me please, I will kill myself before I marry him.”

Her Father stepped forward and addressed Loki “Your Majesty please, my daughter is being overly dramatic. This marriage will mean she is taken care of for the rest of her days, as a father of daughters yourself can’t you understand our wishes for her to do so?”

Loki looked at the man “I have 4 daughters, and I would like to know they’d be taken care of yes but I would never try to force them into a marriage they did not want. And I do not think she is being overly dramatic if this man is older than you and has a history of beating his former wife. Maybe you should have your wife marry him then.”

Sara covered her mouth to hold back a giggle as her father and mothers faces both turned red. Loki looked at Olly.

“My Queen, how would you handle this situation?”

Olly smiled “You may return home and pack you belongings sweetie, you are now going to be working here.” She turned to her parents “I will be sending a guard with her to make sure nothing happens and if he reports that there is any trouble from you or anyone on your behalf I will have you both flogged, do I make myself clear?” 

Her father looked at Loki “Your Majesty please! Surely your wife can not do this!”

Loki laughed “My wife has the power to do as she wishes with the full backing of the throne. If you and your wife do not want flogged in the city center then I suggest you listen and do as she says.” 

Sara was so overcome she fell to her knees in front of Olly, tears rolling down her face “Thank you! Thank you so much your majesty! I will not let you down or waste this amazing opportunity!” She grabbed Olly’s hand and kissed it before she jumped up and rain up the stairs to Loki where she dropped to her knees thanking him as well. 

“Thank you my King, thank you for saving my life.” 

Loki smiled at the girl “The thanks all go to my wife, but I know you will do wonderfully here. Jorde! Please escort the young maiden home to collect her things safely and return her here as soon as possible. Thank you.” 

Loki called for a recess once they had all left the throne room and took Olly into a private room just off the throne room. He attacked her once the door shut and was locked. 

“Watching you put them in their place made me hard as stone woman. I do love watching you take charge.” 

Before Olly even knew what had happened she was on her back and her dress was ripped off her along with her bra and panties. Loki’s mouth attacked her breasts as he growled like a giant animal, sucking and biting her nipples hard. 

“Loki!” 

He roared as he slammed himself into her, taking her breath away. It still surprised her that after 6 kids and 13 years he still wanted her as fiercely as he had in the beginning. 

“Fuck you feel incredible my Queen” Loki knew he wasn’t going to last long so to make sure Olly came before him he used his magic on her clit as he pounded into her. He surprised himself by not cuming in her as soon as her orgasm started but once she hit her peak he yelled and emptied himself in her. He collapsed onto her laying his head on her breasts, both of them out of breath and pounding heartbeats. Olly started giggling, causing Loki to bounce on her. When he finally sat up and looked at her he felt guilty.

“Oh my sweet girl, I am so sorry.” 

Both of breasts were bruised, something thankfully Loki could heal. 

“Just fix my clothes Daddy and I’ll be fine.” Olly just smiled at him sweetly. 

“Of course my Queen. Anything for you.” 

Loki had loved watching Olly step in where she was needed. At first she was rather shy about speaking up but once she had found her voice Loki thought she was glorious. She had had a problem at first with Loki calling her Queen in front of anyone, arguing that she was not in any way even being the Queen on a temporary basis, but Loki said that while he had the title of King, even as a Regent, she would also have the title as Queen and anyone who did not like could fuck off. Frigga had to tell Olly is was

completely fine with her, if it made Loki happy, making Olly grumble at Frigga, saying she was supposed to be on her side. 

********

When they’d reached almost two monthsinto Loki being King he had a very stressful day, causing him to snap. Unfortunately he snapped at Olly, who was only trying to get him to eat lunch. He yelled at her “Why don’t you go take care of the children and leave me be!” Olly put both her hands on his desk and leaned down and looked him right in the eye. “I know you’re stressed out,today was a horrible day, so I’m going to let that slide. But I swear to every God that has ever been in the entire universe Odinson that no matter you’re a Prince, a King and a God if you EVER speak to me like that again I will rip your fucking head off and shit down your neck, do I make myself clear?” 

Loki’s eyes widened at her words, knowing full well she meant every word by the way her voice stayed completely calm, not once yelling at him. He collapsed back onto his chair and looked like he was going to tear up. “My love I am deeply sorry. Please forgive me my Queen, I am so sorry. You are the very last person who should have to put up with my bullshit.” 

Olly walked behind the desk and sat on his lap. “I know you didn’t mean it babe. Honestly you’ve dealt with the stress better than anyone else would havebut that’s the only one you get. Do that to me again and I will make good on my threat. Now you need to eat Daddy, let your baby girl help.”Loki nodded with a sigh and let Olly feed him for the first time in their relationship. He felt all the stress of the day melt away, his sweet and wonderful wife talking to him sweetly, gently whispering words of love and places gentle kisses on his cheek, after he’d been so ugly to her made him love her that much more.That night after the children went to bed he spent the hours until right before dawn worshiping Olly, making sure he showed and told her how much he loved and needed her. 

Olly knew that the stress of the all out fight he’d had that day with a council member and Loki’s worry about Odin was behind him yelling at her and she didn’t take it personally. Loki thought he had hid his worry but Olly knew better. Even with Astrid telling them Odin was fine didn’t take his fear away, something Ollyunderstood. 

Thankfully it was only a few days later that the Allfather woke. Loki did not even try to hide his tears. Astrid elbowed her father and whispered “I told you so” causing Loki to laugh and hug her to him tightly, kissing her head “I know my angel, I know.” 

Late that night once they were alone Odin sat next to Frigga and took her hand, letting out a sigh like a weight had been lifted off of him “My Queen, I believe the time has come.”She smiled at him sweetly and nodded.

and just because this made me laugh and I relate 


	55. Chapter 55

“I know you can not tell me of the future, but I also know that you are the most powerful when it comes to knowing and seeing the future, even more powerful than your Grandmother.”

Astrid smiled at Odin. She had always felt that he had known her true power even before her Father. Her father looked at her as his baby, still did in many respects but Odin saw just what Astrid could and would be capable of.

“It is true, I see a great many things. It is somewhat of a, burden in many ways, but I also take great pleasure in knowing what others do not.” 

Odin chuckled and shook his head “So much like your Father. I know if anyone knows of my plans it would be you.” 

Astrid nodded “Yes I do, I knew before you woke.” Astrid took Odin’s hand and for a moment, she looked just like the small child who once sat on his lap during council meetings. “I have seen so much in my rather short time. I hold so much inside that I know The Norns will not let me tell or share. I often have wondered what’s the point in seeing the future when you can’t speak of it? When you aren’t supposed to take a direct involvement? I have at times wished I did not have the ability, while at others was so thankful I did. I believe perhaps I was given this power so I can maybe at times help in some way, to guide and be of help when and where I can be. But I must be honest Pop, it is a lonely burden that at time weighs heavily on my mind, body and sometimes my soul.” 

Odin frowned at her words, it was a lot to put upon one who is so young, and before she could really understand it. 

“I do recommend though my parents going a way for a few weeks to the hunting cabin. I know you rely on Father but they need time alone without any of us bothering them. Father and Mother handled everything extremely well during your sleep, but Father was extremely worried for you, more worried than I have seen him in some time. I will plant the seed of them going or you can order them to go, either way will work. I can take Fathers place, if you are okay with that?” 

Odin smiled “Do you not have school to focus on?” 

Astrid just waved her hand “I think they will be fine without me, it’s not like I actually need to go.” 

Odin laughed “Well we will speak with your parents, now what’s say we gather the others and enjoy some chocolate cake?” 

********** 

“But why can’t we all go?” Seraphine whined. Before Olly or Loki could answer Astrid spoke “Because they need time to be alone and trust me, you don’t want to go. You’ll have more fun here without them then you would at the cabin with them.”Loki and Olly both looked concerned for a moment. “Well that doesn’t make me feel good about going at all.” Olly was seriously rethinking the trip. Astrid just waved her hand “Oh we just eat more sweets and stay up later then normal, it’s not like we hold wild parties. I have read that’s a common occurrence on Midgard, drinking and other activities when parents are away, is that true Momma?” 

Olly nodded “Yeah, it can be. I never did. Besides I don’t see your Grandparents letting you get a way with much.” 

Astrid just smiled, making Loki extremely suspicious but not saying anything. He knew that smile, he had been doing the same one since he’d been a child. He made a note to talk to Astrid later. 

Josie didn’t care, but she made sure she still got to go hunt with Sif and Volstagg, which her parents were fine with. Erik and Amrin did not care at all, they knew there was lots of chocolate in their future. And Alistair was to busy to do anything other then give them a “have fun” before going out the door again. 

He had been busy working on new fighting regimen so his parents doing anything was the last thing he cared about. 

“Alright now that that’s all set let’s go have dinner. I can also have a talk with Pop Pop and Grandma about all this overload of chocolate and staying up so late.”Loki laughed as he watched all 5 of his children roll their eyes together perfectly, putting his arm around Olly. “Oh come now darling, does it really hurt or harm anything? Besides isn’t it a rule of being grandparents to spoil them a bit? I think we are actually getting off far better then we could be.” 

Olly just sighed and leaned into Loki.

“Yeah you’re right. Come on everyone dinner awaits.” 

*********

That night with all the children in bed Loki sat Olly down in their sitting room and finally had a conversation he’d wanted to have for some time.

“Are you serious? This isn’t like some weird thing were you’re just testing me to see what my answer is is it because I swear if it is I’m going to punch you.” Olly had her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised at him, he knew she meant every word. He just laughed and forced her arms apart as he took her hand.

“No my love this is not a test, I’d never do that to you. I’m serious. This is an idea I’ve had for a while now if I’m honest, I just wasn’t sure how to approach you with it.” 

That surprised Olly.”Really? You’ve never been shy with anything ever before. But I guess this is a bigger deal then you wanting to tie me up. Are you sure you won’t get like, crazy jealous or something? You don’t like it when you feel like someone is looking at me a little to long.” Loki smiled and nodded “I am very sure my love, since this is my idea and I will be in control of the situation, as you will be as well. Nothing will happen that you do not want or do not feel comfortable with. And I have picked someone who I trust completely, someone you trust as well. Would you like to speak to him yourself?” 

If anyone had told Olly that they would be talking about having a threesome with an actual person and not a clone she would have laughed at them but here they were having this conversation. After a moment Olly nodded, being curious as to who Loki had picked. Loki walked over to their chambers doors and opened it, invited someone in. You could have knocked her over with a feather at first. 

“Princess Olly, may I say you look beautiful as always?” Fandral gave her his most charming smile, his eyes glittering. Olly shouldn’t have been so surprised really, he had become one of their closest friends over the years. Olly trusted him as much as she trusted Loki, and she knew from stories told that a night with him wouldn’t be boring, to say the least. 

Olly took a drink of wine before she couldn’t stop herself from laughing as Fandral sat opposite her in a chair next to Loki. She saw that both men were looking at like she was crazy. She waved her hand at them “I’m sorry, I just can’t believe this is happening, and I have to say I’m really surprised to see you Fandral.” 

He smiled at her sweetly this time “I have to say my lady I was rather surprised myself. But I am very excited and thrilled at this possibility.” 

Olly took another, larger gulp of wine “I, well I, I don’t look like a model Fandral, I don’t have the body of a young skinny little thing.”Frandal looked at her confused “Olly I have always thought you very attractive, from our first time meeting all the way up to today. You are a beautiful woman.”

Loki smiled as he watched Olly blush as she looked down at the floor and put a piece of hair behind her ear. “I never would have guessed you thought so Fan.” Olly was the only person in all the nine realms Fandral ever let call him something other than his name. Fandral laughed “Oh my dear but I have said many times over the years I find you beautiful.” 

Olly just shrugged her shoulders “Yeah but I just took it as you being nice to me. You were one of the only real friends I made when I first came here.” 

“I know I have a reputation as a careless flirt but I never tell anyone they are beautiful if I do not truly mean it love. And I must be honest, your body is gorgeous, from what I have seen of it, you do not need to be young to be gorgeous. Besides, I love a woman who knows how to give and take pleasure, and I have no doubt you are very capable and very good at doing both.” 

Any other time Loki would probably be jealous but at hearing Fandrals words about his wife had actually made him proud that she was his. 

Olly looked at Loki with suspension all over her face. “And you’re fine with someone not you in any way fucking me?”

Loki and Fandral both laughed.Loki actually looked a little sheepish for once. “Well in all honesty the thought of someone else fucking you does turn me on, I love watching you in the throes of pleasure my darling. And also, I know you know I have been with men in the past and as of late I find myself, well it would not just be you and Fandral having fun with each other. Would you be alright with that?” 

Olly looked back and forth between the two men sitting in front of her, clearing her throat before she finally spoke “So when do we do this?” 

Loki and Fandral both smiled at her, both men extremely pleased that she clearly was up for it. 


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is dirty smut, there is no other way to describe it. It was fun to write a sex scene between Loki and Fandral. I hope you all enjoy.

Loki and Fandral decided the best way to work their way to having a threesome with Olly was to first get her used to being touched in a more intimate manner by Fandral. 

Yes over the years the pair had hugged, Fandral had kissed her hand and cheek with Olly kissing his cheek as well but this was on a whole new level that Olly never would have saw coming. Loki had been the only person other than herself to touch her in a sexual manner, and he wanted her to completely enjoy whatever they did together. 

Loki would open a portal for Fandral to come to the cabin without anyone knowing, the last thing he wanted was for anyone to find out what they were all up to. Fandral took his time with Olly, putting his arms around her waste or her shoulders, letting her get used to the feel of his body against hers. He would rub her neck, her back, stroke up and down her arms while speaking softly to her, whispering into her ear and loving when she would shiver. 

After a few days when both men were sure Olly had become more comfortable they began encouraging Olly to touch Fandral back. He would ask her to rub his shoulders, his back, to play with his hair. Loki found that he enjoyed watching Olly’s timid exploration of another man. He knew this was big for her and he felt proud of her for stepping out of her comfort zone and putting trust in him, trust that everything was going to be enjoyable for her. 

On the fourth day Loki and Fandral both sat with only pajama pants on with Olly between them in a nightgown Loki made for her that was sheer. Loki once again encouraged her to touch Fandral’s bare skin as he kept his chest against her back as an offer of support, speaking softly in her ear. “Doesn’t it feel good to touch him my love?” Fandral smiled as Olly blushed while her hands worked over his chest. “Yeah, it does.” Loki slowly groped her breasts and kissed on her neck while he praised her. “Why don’t you kiss on him baby girl? Just like you do me. Go on, it’s alright baby.” She looked up at Fandral who leaned back to give her more room and opened his arms as he smiled sweetly at her. She’d seen him give that same smile hundreds of times and being on the receiving end of it for the first time made her entire body heat up. “You can do whatever you’d like to me sweet girl. I would love to feel your lips on me, wherever you’d like to put them. I will keep my hands to myself unless you tell me otherwise, alright? You are in control little girl, completely.” 

Olly nodded as she took a deep breath and slowly started to work her trembling hands over his chest once more. She couldn’t help but compare between him and Loki, but she was glad his chest wasn’t overly hairy. Once she had touched all of him she felt brave as leaned in and started kissing him softly. She felt a thrill as she watched him close his eyes and tilted his head back letting out a moan. She knew she could please Loki, she knew how to do that in her sleep but being able to please someone who wasn’t him was exciting for her. And going by the groan she heard come from behind her it was exciting for Loki as well. Olly took Fandral hand and put it on her head, pushing his fingers into her hair. It was her turn to moan feeling his fingers run through her hair and gently tug here and there. She was extremely delighted hearing him cry out when she sucked on his nipple. She worked her way to his neck and loved feeling of his heart race against her tongue. Suddenly she pulled away, causing Fandral to pull his hand away immediately “Are you okay Olly?” Fandral looked at her with worry, the last thing he’d ever want to do is upset or hurt her. She blushed furiously as she turned to Loki. “Is, is it okay if I kiss him?” Loki had told her that she could do anything she felt comfortable doing, he wasn’t going to put rules on her as he wanted her to experience this her way and her way only. Loki smiled at her “Of course baby girl, I bet Fandral would love it if you did.” 

Olly looked at Fandral with a questioning look on her face and was pleased when he sat up so that she wouldn’t have to lay on top of him to reach him. Olly very gently kissed him on the lips a few times before she pulled back. Kissing him made her heart pound in her chest. She’d kissed a few other men besides Loki but feeling a different pair of lips after 13 years was strange for Olly. Oddly enough fucking Fandral excited her, but kissing him left like she was cheating on Loki, even with him encouraging her to do it, she suddenly felt like she was going to cry. Fandral cupped her cheek as he looked at her “Sweet girl, you don’t have to kiss me it’s alright. I do believe we just found something baby girl is not comfortable with and that is perfectly fine.” Olly just nodded and gave him a small smile as she tried not to cry. The more she thought about it more she felt stupid and ended up making herself laugh. “Olly what’s wrong?” Loki turned her so she was looking at him. She shook her head.

“Nothing is wrong, I’m being silly.” She looked back at Fandral. “You did nothing wrong sweetie I just, I think kissing is a limit for me I’m sorry. We can do anything else but I just can’t.” 

Fandral just chuckled at her as he reached out and rubbed her back “It’s not silly baby girl, everyone has limits and they are important. I promise I won’t kiss you and it’s fine you not kissing me.” 

“Is it alright if I kiss Fandral my love?” Loki wanted to make sure it was her doing it that bothered her or the act itself as in them both doing it with someone other than each other. Olly smiled and nodded her head vigorously. “Yes, I really can’t wait to see what you two do if I’m honest. And I think I have an idea on how we get over me being so nervous and she about this whole thing. It’s so sweet of you two to take your time with me but I think we need to speed up this process if that’s alright?” 

***********

Olly made sure she kept her breathing under control, trying to keep her body relaxed. All she had to do was trust her husband and one of her closest friends to take care of her. She was tied up to her bed naked and blindfolded. When she told Loki and Fandral her plan both men agreed so fast that it had made Olly laugh. 

Olly felt that her problem was that even though she found that she did want to experience things of a sexual nature with Fandral she was to stuck in her own head to actually let go and just let it happen, so what better way to do that then to just surrender herself over to the experience? Loki felt proud of her, and a part of him loved her all the more for putting her faith and trust that he’d keep her safe. 

Olly held her breath as she heard the men approach the bed. She heard a hum of approval and blushed, feeling her entire body heat up. She left the end move on both sides of her and slowly let out her breath finally, making herself breath in and out. She was struck with an overwhelming feeling when she suddenly felt four large, warm hands on her body. For a moment Olly thought if she concentrated hard enough she would be able to tell which hands belonged to who but it quickly became appropriate she wasn’t going to be able to so she gave up and instead focused on just feeling. 

She felt her legs being pulled apart and went back to holding her breath, hoping to feel contact soon over extremely painful aroused clit. She could feel how wet she was when the air hit her. She heard two deep chuckles. 

“You have to keep breathing love, we do not want you passing out on us before we even get started now do we?” 

Olly let out a breath as she blushed and gave a little giggle. “Sorry, I’m just really worked up, as I’m sure you can see.” 

Olly heard nothing but silence for a few moments before she felt the bed dip and felt a very warm and eager mouth cover her clit that began to suck and lick at the exact same time as a mouth sucked on her nipple. The gasping moan that came from her was music to both men’s ears. It took her an embarrassingly short amount of time to reach her first orgasm, the first of many she hoped. Once she had caught her breath again she realized they had moved up to beside her head, one on each side, and felt a hand from each man on the back of her head. They lifted her gentle as she felt a warm cock head rub over her lips, she wasted no time sucking it for all she was worth.

“Oh by the Norns” Frandal couldn’t keep quiet any longer, Olly’s lips just felt to good. Loki had said she was an enthusiastic lover, and he had been right. Olly pulled back with a pop and panted “Loki let me show him what I can really do, untie me please.” The smile Loki gave Fandral was one of excitement. He waved his hand taking away the cuffs and blindfolded. “Sit with your back against the headboard, spread your legs and get ready for something truly amazing.” 

Olly knew Fandral was impressive from feeling him in her mouth but seeing him made her even more turned on. He had more girth than Loki but was about the same length, making her question whether she would be able to take him in the ass or not. Once Fandral was settled, Olly sat up between his legs and smiled at Fandral before looking at Loki who was by her side. She looked between the two men as a deep blush washed over her. “So you two are going to have fun with each other too right?” Both men nodded causing Olly to smile from ear to ear. “Well I’d really like to watch you two make out or whatever with each other while I’m sucking cock, if that’s alright with you guys. I don’t know what turns me on more, you two doing shit to me or watching you two do shit to each other.” Both men laughed as she just smiled. 

As Olly sat for a moment and watched her husband and close friend making out and touching each other she was pretty sure she was about to have an orgasm without being touched at all. Loki had told her about his sexual encounters with men before and it had made her wet but now, getting to actually witness it was the hottest thing she had ever seen. 

Without taking her eyes off them she leaned forward and put her lips around Fandral once again. His left hand went to her hair as his right hand went to stroke Loki’s cock. Olly questioned if she was going to make it, she was worried she was just going to explode. When Loki pulled away from Fandrals lips and sat up, she stopped sucking and began to stroke Fandral as she moved back so he could lower his body more, watching as Loki got up on his knees and slipped his cock into Frandals mouth. Lokis head went back eyes tightly shut with his mouth open as took deep breaths. Olly thought Loki looked gorgeous. It was all she could do to keep her hand moving and not just watch the two men in front of her. 

After watching them for a few moments more Olly couldn’t take it anymore. Without a word she climbed up and over Fandral and slowly sank down onto his cock. It took her a few tries to work herself all the way down even though she was as wet as she’d ever been. She sat still for a few moments and watched Fandral react to her, feeling proud of herself for being so bold. He pulled back from Loki and looked at her as he moaned, his large hands taking hold of her tits as he gently pushed his hips up.

“By the Norns Olly you feel like Valhalla. Your cunt is perfection.”

Loki chuckled as he watched his wife blush. She could do any dirty thing he wanted her to but pay her a compliment and she turned into a schoolgirl all over again. Loki quickly positioned himself behind Olly on his knees, taking hold of her hips and started moving her up and down Fandrals cock. He pressed his himself against her as he bite her neck. “Doesn’t he feel good baby girl? His big cock in your tight little pussy?” All Olly could do was hold on to Loki’s for arms as she tried to keep her balance. She tried to speak and just couldn’t, so overwhelmed by how good Fandral felt. The girth of his cock being more than Loki’s hurt just enough to feel to feel incredible to her. All she could do was nodded her head and moan, letting Loki do all the work for her. “Such a good baby girl for your Daddy, taking his cock just like the wonderful little whore I know you are. You love being my whore don’t you baby?” Again she just nodded but quickly shrieked when she felt a thumb rubbing her clit and pushing her into an intense orgasm. “Yes baby yes, cum on my cock good girl!” 

It was all Fandral could do to stop himself from following right behind her. Fandral had been shocked when Loki first brought up joining the couple for some fun. Loki just smiled at him.  
“To put it bluntly I have wanted to watch her be fucked by another for some time now, and I would like for her to experience someone who is not me. Trust was a huge part of why Olly was still a virgin when we started our relationship, and I know she trusts you with her life.” 

Fandral smiled “Well Olly is very dear to me. She has become one of my closet friends over the years.” 

Loki took a drink of his wine “I have seen the way you look at her, and I know you aren’t just being kind when you tell her she looks beautiful, Olly of course being as she is thinks it is so but there’s more behind it.” Loki looked at him, waiting for him to respond. 

Fandral took a large drink before finally he answered. “I would never in a million years ever cross any boundaries with your wife but yes, I do think she is beautiful, and I also know that Olly doesn’t see it. I needn’t tell you that she is one amazing woman, she is beautiful yes but she is also funny and sweet, she cares so deeply about everyone, and she is an extremely amazing Mother. And she loves you, she loves you so deeply, with a love we all can only dream and hope we find. You my friend were truly blessed by the Norns when you found her.” 

Loki felt pride swell within him at Fandrals words. He was glad that someone other than himself saw just how amazing Olly really was and for a moment wished she would see it too. 

They talked over how Loki was hoping the experience would go, stating that Olly’s pleasure was his top priority, of course. Then Loki cleared his throat. 

“I have always been open with her about my past experiences. She knows I have been with men in the past and she knows that you and I have partaken in pleasure with each other in our younger days. She has expressed many time it would be a great turn on for her to get to witness me with a man first hand. Is that something you would be open to? If not it is absolutely fine.” 

Fandral was surprised that Olly had known of his and Loki past and she’d never mentioned it, he had seen her drunk many times over the years and had heard her say many things he knew she wouldn’t dare otherwise. 

“I would love to be play with the both of you, it has been quit some time since being with a man myself.” 

Loki knew Frandal was going to need a moment to keep himself under control so he wrapped his arm around Olly’s waist and lifted up effortlessly as he made to sit down on the bed. He gave her no time to recover as he slammed her down onto his cock and started fucking up into her hard. Poor Olly just screamed, she loved it when Loki didn’t take it easy with her. 

Fandral took the opportunity to lay between Loki’s legs and suck on his balls before he lightly licked Olly’s clit, making the poor girl cum again. Loki knew Olly was going to need a few moments. He lifted her once again and put her on the bed on her front, rubbing her overheated back. He leaned over her “Do we get to enjoy your ass tonight baby girl?” His hand squeezed her ass cheeks before he gave her a nice slap, taking a moment to enjoy the jiggle. She squeaked when Fandral smacked her other cheek and chuckled “You have a gorgeous ass sweet girl.” Loki knew Olly was blushing without seeing her face. When she didn’t respond he smacked her again. “Our guest paid you a complement little girl. What do we say?” Olly turned her head toward Fandral and smiled shyly “Thank you Sir.” Fandral laid down beside her and pushed her hair back away from her flushed face. 

“You’re very welcome sweetheart. You are a very good little girl Olly. Loki is very lucky he gets to be your Daddy.” 

Olly looked up at him “Are you a Daddy too?” She had thought him to be more a Sir before their night together but she saw he did have Daddy tendencies. He smiled at her and nodded.

“I am one yes, though I have not had a little girl to play with in some time. Most woman only like the taboo of calling someone Daddy in bed and that’s as deep as it goes.” 

Olly nuzzled into his neck with her nose and whispered “I have something I want to do Daddy, can you lay down on your back please?” Loki smiled as he watched Fandrals face light up at Olly’s words as she turned to him.

“Will you help me suck his cock Daddy?” 

Fandral thought he had suddenly died and gone to Valhalla as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. It was all he could do to keep his eyes open as he watched Loki on one side with Olly on the other as both of their mouths run up and down the sides of his cock, stopping to kiss each other with a part of the head still in their mouths. He couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer as Loki took his balls into his mouth and worked one over with his tongue as Olly sucked his cock. She pulled herself away from him and smiled at both men.

“I really need to watch you to fuck. Please? Who fuck who is completely up to you but I really need to see it happen.” 

Olly watched as she touched herself as she watched the two men taking turns with each other. She absolutely loved watching Loki turn himself over to Fandral for his pleasure then loved watching as he took over. Both men knew perfectly what the other liked and Olly was fascinated by the sexual dance they did. 

Finally though Olly couldn’t stand to just watch anymore as Fandral pounded into Loki from behind. “This little girl needs fucked again before you both cum, let me slide under you Daddy, I have an idea you are going to love I think.” Fandral pulled out of Loki and sat back giving Loki room to do the same so Olly could put herself under him with her legs spread wide. She took his cock in hand and stroked him a few times before putting the head at her opening as she smiled over Loki’s shoulder at Fandral. “Little girl I love the way you gorgeously dirty mind works.” 

Loki had to stop from cuming, his body was so overwhelmed by pleasure he was a bit afraid he’d pass out. The feeling of being fucked while he fucked Olly was breathtaking. When Olly screamed and came hard on his cock it was to much and Loki let go, roaring as Fandral pounded into him and found his own release from feeling Loki’s body tense around his cock. 

Fandral collapsed on to his side, not wanting to inadvertently crush poor Olly who was still under Loki. Fandral made his way to the head of bed and rested his head on the pillow, feeling well and truly worn out. Loki saw that Olly was barely awake herself so he made sure to put her beside Fandral before laying himself down on her other side. Both men cuddled up to as they all three gave in and went to sleep.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter on what the kids are up to while the parents are away.

While her parents and Fandral were away, because she saw all within the palace even though she did not know or want to know, Astrid was busy. With her parents gone she could spend more time out in the open field she liked going to to work on her magic. 

She had a wide variety of targets set up in a wide perimeter at various distances and locations so she could really hone her accuracy and precision to a deadly degree. She could run recreations of different attacks over and over again until she was satisfied with her reaction time and strength. 

She also dabbled in a few spells she knew her father wouldn’t be thrilled about, what he didn’t know wouldn’t upset him and Astrid did everything she could to keep it hidden. 

She only went out to train like this at night, knowing Frigga and Odin along with her siblings would be sleeping, she no one would notice her absence. She also knew that the field she choose was not at risk at being seen light up like she had to have it so she could truly be left alone. 

With their parents being gone also gave her the space she felt she needed to have an open and frank conversation with Amrin about being Queen. Amrin had made her mind up that she would be Queen, once she had a conversation with her sister who promised to be her right hand woman, even with her probably spending most of her time on Asgard. Astrid knew Loki and Olly were doing their best to tell Amrin make the decision completely on her own, which she believed was the right approach for their parents to take because after all it was Amrin who would be the one who’d be Queen but Astrid spoke to her in a more upfront manner telling her the pros and cons full in and not sugarcoating or dancing around anything. 

Astrid had laid everything out for the girl who she knew was much wiser and much smarter then anyone, including Amrin herself realized. Astrid knew she had pushed the limits of the Norns in telling Amrin a few things she knew of her sister’s future, not telling her full on but telling herself enough so Amrin could make a more informed decision. 

In truth what Astrid knew of her sister’s future made her extremely proud as her big sister. She saw far more successes then she did failures. She saw the woman and leader she sister would grow to be and was determined to help her reach her full potential. 

********

Astrids days were spent between with her time being divided between taking her Fathers place on the council, making sure the younger children were minding, to the utter irritation of Josie and Sera. Josie just wanted left alone to ride and hunt and explore the mountains, Astrid though made damn sure she never snuck off alone. The girl was becoming a master at just disappearing without any of the staff noticing. Astrid thought it was may be time to put a tracking device on the wayward child. 

Sera just wanted time in the gardens to paint and time in the library to read, easy enough to be granted, so long as her homework was done. And she wanted her nightly tea time with Grandma. 

She didn’t need to worry to much about Eirik, who stayed glued to his grandma’s hip and was the angel to most of Frigga’s handmaidens. She had never seen a baby be more spoiled then the way those ladies did with Eirik but to be fair, Astrid always thought, who could resist spoiling such a gorgeous chubby baby? 

Alistair was training and working with the soldiers so she would only pop in to give him a once over here and there, she would catch up with him during dinner. She saw so many great things in his future that she was get excited for him just thinking about it all. Oh how she longed to tell him. But the most she knew she could get away with were dropping hits here and there to him, making suggestions. Thankfully the boy knew to listen, a skill that would save his life more than once.” 

***********

Astrid did find time for something other than training or council meetings, something she made sure no one would even suspect. She got on her horse and rode out of the palace and out of the city, making her way to the waterfall, making sure anyone who looked her way saw a plane regular girl, not the daughter of Loki. 

She smiled as she reached the waterfall and saw what looked to be a gorgeous picnic spread out on a plush blanket covered in pillows, a multitude of finger foods and a nice looking bottle of wine. Stretched out in the center with his hands behind his head was her favorite secret, secret for the time being anyway. Her Father finding out that his daughter was not only seeing but also in love with the oldest son of Volstagg was going to be a major shock that Astrid needed to prepare for. 

“Hello my girl, I do hope you are hungry. I’m afraid I brought enough to feed an army.” Bjorn smiled at her so sweetly that every time she saw him her heart would race and her stomach would dance. Being the gentleman that he was he stood and bowed to her before taking her small hand gently in his massive palm kissing the back of it. Such impressive manners. Astrid giggled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like she was a woman on a mission. Bjorn hugged her tightly and stood to his full height, causing Astrid to be completely off the ground by several feet.

He was already taller than Thor, and broader as well, her very own mountain of a man with flaming red hair on his head and impressive red beard that Astrid loved to braid for him. It was shocking to see him for the first time, Volstagg was no small man by any means but his son was easily almost three times bigger. 

He was older than her by 5 years, nothing major, not to Astrid or Bjorn anyway, and while not technically royalty, she knew his standing and parentage was more than good enough, though she knew she was free to love a dirt poor farmer if she wanted. All she wanted was her fire mountain as she loved to think of him. 

As the pair settled down onto the blanket she listened to his tale of his day, and smiled as she looked at her future in front of her. They were going to have to make their relationship known, and very soon.


End file.
